<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>O, Swear Not By The Moon (taekook) by NimraSajjad</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27133130">O, Swear Not By The Moon (taekook)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/NimraSajjad/pseuds/NimraSajjad'>NimraSajjad</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>SEVENTEEN (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alpha Jeon Jungkook, Alpha Kim Namjoon | RM, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Angst, Bottom Kim Taehyung | V, CEO Jeon Jungkook, Cute Kim Taehyung | V, Dom Jeon Jungkook, Domestic Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Human Park Jimin (BTS), Idiots in Love, Jeon Jungkook is Whipped, Kim Taehyung | V &amp; Park Jimin are Best Friends, Kim Taehyung | V is Bad at Feelings, M Character Death, M/M, Mpreg, Omega Kim Seokjin | Jin, Omega Kim Taehyung | V, Panic Attacks, Past Relationship(s), Possessive Jeon Jungkook, Possessive Kim Taehyung | V, Secretary Kim Taehyung | V, Slow Burn, Sub Kim Taehyung | V, Sweet Jeon Jungkook, Top Jeon Jungkook, Understanding</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 20:00:28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>136,647</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27133130</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/NimraSajjad/pseuds/NimraSajjad</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Kim Taehyung doesn't let anyone to get close to him more than he allows them, always surrounded by the strong walls so that no one can know the reality. He's a determined young guy who wants to show the world what he's capable of, even when the ghosts from the past haunt him---<br/>Even when he wants someone to embrace him tightly despite telling them he doesn't need anyone. </p><p>And he's extremely scared how Jeon Jeongguk affects him in ways he can't even describe.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jeon Jungkook/Kim Taehyung | V, Kim Namjoon | RM/Kim Seokjin | Jin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>176</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>933</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>Character Introduction</b>
</p><p>
  <b>- Jeon Jeongguk</b>
</p><p><b>Age: </b>23 years.</p><p><b>Status: </b>Alpha. CEO of the Jeon Corporation.</p><p>
  <b>- Kim Taehyung</b>
</p><p><b>Age: </b>24 years.</p><p><b>Status: </b>Omega. Jeongguk's personal secretary.</p><p>
  <b>- Min Yoongi</b>
</p><p><b>Age: </b>26 years.</p><p><b>Status: </b>Alpha. CEO of Min Corporation. Business partner with Jeongguk.</p><p>
  <b>- Park Jimin </b>
</p><p><b>Age: </b>24 years.</p><p><b>Status: </b>Human. Taehyung's only friend.</p><p>
  <b>- Jung Hoseok</b>
</p><p><b>Age: </b>25 years.</p><p><b>Status: </b>Human. Yoongi's secretary.</p><p>
  <b>- Kim Namjoon</b>
</p><p><b>Age: </b>25 years.</p><p><b>Status: </b>Alpha. Jeongguk's right hand in business.</p><p>
  <b>- Kim Seokjin</b>
</p><p><b>Age: </b>26 years.</p><p><b>Status: </b>Omega. Jeongguk's half brother.</p><p>
  <strong>-----------------</strong>
</p><p>
  <b>Third Person POV </b>
</p><p>Taehyung wanted to laugh at the stupidity of this world.</p><p>Revolution, they said, bringing peace between the wolves and humans, a successful and peaceful revolution they had said---bullshit, Taehyung calls it.</p><p>How is it a nice thing when omegas are not allowed to do a decent job if they have a good qualification. It wasn't a rule but Taehyung thinks it will become one soon since they use a stupid logic---</p><p>Male omegas are not safe and they don't suit such works, they should stay at home or work in small shops etc. Taehyung wanted to punch the higher authority or whowever thinks like that.</p><p>Why is everything fair for other werewolf classes then? Why only omegas and specially male omegas have to be put down?</p><p>Over time, female omegas were given a little more opportunities, letting them their freedom but not much and for male omegas, the rarest blessed species, there was almost nothing---</p><p>For example, if you go for a job in a company and you're a male omega, in the form, you'll have to mark your class, human or werewolf and then under werewolf, if you circle the omega, you're told right away that you can't get this job.</p><p>Taehyung knows because he has gone through this and be absolutely hates it. Who wouldn't?</p><p>Why does it happen? Only because if any omega, mostly a male omega who is targeted by horny or stupid alphas who love to show their power---the omegas complain and the alphas who sit in the courts can never go against an alpha and side with an omega, their fucking ego and status---</p><p>Yeah, that's a fucking peaceful and successful revolution, a peace treaty between humans and wolves where Taehyung's own kind isn't loyal to him, what could he expect from humans.</p><p>So it's said that omegas should stay at home, bear children and do the fucking house chores, clean the houses and prepare dinners for their mates or husbands---</p><p>And the worst cases, the omegas were kept as slaves even today by the rich ass families, even humans and it made Taehyung absolutely mad.</p><p>This treatment, not given jobs but just a so called respect has made some omegas work as strippers, escorts, working in others homes as if they are the house workers.</p><p>Taehyung came to Seoul a year ago from Daegu, his architecture degree in his hand, determined to find a good job in a new and better city, hoping that people might be a bit different here and not thinking same as those in his home town.</p><p>Sadly, they were no different and Taehyung was now a coffee maker in a coffee shop and no matter how sweet this shop was and even though he hates coffee, he needed to get out because a year, working like this when he should be doing an actual job in an architecture building---</p><p>This was just stupid.</p><p>Kim Taehyung lived in a small apartment that was meant for two people but sadly, he's alone but it's not so sadly for him. He's actually glad that he is alone here.</p><p>He has left the past behind, been some how successful in not remembering everything he has lost, everyone who has left him.</p><p>He hasn't gotten panic attacks for last seven months and he's more than glad for this over anything else.</p><p>He has applied to so many jobs, always denied. He once decided to mask his scent and fake his rank but too scared that if he was found, he'd be heavily fined.</p><p>He's not broke, his parents had left him his share of money and it was not less if not a lot but the point is, he needed a job that suits his qualification and he won't stop until he gets one.</p><p>Even though Jimin tells him he should get a job online and everything that Taehyung doesn't like as a job, Taehyung has to make Jimin stop talking sometimes.</p><p>"What did the poor cup do to you?" Taehyung is startled by a very familiar voice and he looks at his friend standing by the counter, smiling at him.</p><p>"Jimin." Taehyung utters and walks towards him, putting down the cup he was washing over and over again.</p><p>"Taehyung, you need to talk to the owner to not give you the last shift." Jimin says.</p><p>"I'm okay with working at night and besides, it's for less hours and I will only have to clean a bit." Taehyung says.</p><p>"Don't you have a dance class to teach?" Taehyung says, looking at the time and it's 6.05. His shift ends at 6 and Jimin's class ends at 6.30 but he's here early.</p><p>"You might just think of me as a friend but you're my best friend and I care about you and I'll always walk back to the building with you." Jimin says and Taehyung feels the guilt again.</p><p>Jimin, his sweet and kind friend who always seems to care about him, walks with him to the coffee shop even though his class is an hour late than Taehyung's shift. He's a friend that everyone would want yet Taehyung feels extremely guilty that he still hasn't opened up to him.</p><p>"Jimin---".</p><p>"Relax, I was just joking. Let's go now." Jimin smiles and Taehyung does too, just a little.</p><p>Jimin lives a floor above Taehyung in the same building. His apartment is a far better than Taehyung's and the two became friends when Taehyung was new to the building and Jimin helped him when he tripped from last stair while bringing the boxes up.</p><p>Taehyung knows Jimin will never force him to tell him anything and he's so patient with him but Taehyung doesn't want to speak about anything. Jimin doesn't even know he used to get panic attacks and Taehyung wants to keep it that way.</p><p>"Okay." Taehyung softly whispers as he takes off his apron. The shop is still filled with a few people, the next worker comes to replace him and he goes out with Jimin.</p><p>"How was your day?" Jimin asks, as usual.</p><p>"Same old same old." Taehyung says.</p><p>"Yours?" Taehyung asks.</p><p>"The class ended early since two kids were absent and the dance was already learned by them. It was okay." Jimin says and Taehyung nods.</p><p>"Are you really going to apply for the job at Jeon Corp?" Jimin asks and Taehyung nods.</p><p>"It's a perfect opportunity. The secretary, if I get it, I'll actually feel like my studies and qualifications won't go to waste." Taehyung says and Jimin smiles softly.</p><p>"I hope you get the job." Jimin says and Taehyung smiles thankfully at him.</p><p>"Why can't there be one form that doesn't need me to mention my wolf rank." Taehyung sighs.</p><p>"But I'll just hope there is someone kind enough to see my qualification and not my rank, not that I'm ashamed of it but still. I'm a bit hopeful." Taehyung says, smiling sheepishly.</p><p>And Jimin is the only person he acts like this with. He's sure no one else in their building or at work had seen him smiling widely, just a curve of lips needed for being sweet to customers.</p><p>"I can use the scent---".</p><p>"As if I'll let you use them." Jimin says.</p><p>"Come on, nothing happens to me because of them." Taehyung utters.</p><p>"No. A friend of mine is dealing with serious problems because she kept using the scent suppressants and I won't let you use them." Jimin says and he's the reason he has stopped using them.</p><p>"Okay." Taehyung utters and Jimin smiles at him.</p><p>
  <b>----------------------</b>
</p><p>"Let this brat work without a secretary so he'll know their worth!" Seokjin was so done with his brother because in a year since Jeongguk has been the CEO, he has fired three secretaries.</p><p>"She was lazy and completely not fit for the job. She gave me the wrong file and didn't complete the one I gave her two days ago. I needed it yesterday." Jeongguk says.</p><p>Namjoon sighs as he watches the two <em>talk.</em></p><p>"Joon, don't interview anyone next because this is not acceptable." Seokjin says to Namjoon.</p><p>"I've already given out the job offer. I'm having the interview tomorrow with whoever Namjoon hyung think will be capable enough." Jeongguk says and Seokjin sighs.</p><p>"I'll see their profiles myself this time." Seokjin says to Namjoon who nods.</p><p>"Okay, fine." Jeongguk utters and gets up.</p><p>"If mother calls, tells her I'm going out to meet a client." Jeongguk says and Seokjin raises his eyebrow.</p><p>"And where are you actually going?" He asks.</p><p>"I don't know, I've had a shitty day so far so I need to get away from here for a while." Jeongguk says.</p><p>"Be back before dinner." Seokjin says and Jeongguk rolls his eyes.</p><p>"I'll try." Jeongguk says.</p><p>"Jeongguk." Seokjin says firmly.</p><p>"Fine."</p><p>The alpha leaves his office with a sour mood and now he's reminded of the stupid dinner with his mother and her friend's family but Jeongguk knows exactly what she's aiming for but he'll never give in.</p><p>Jeongguk goes to his house because there was no way he'd stay in his parent's house where his mother lives now and be part of her drama to get him a perfect wife.</p><p>He changes into casual clothes and grabs his things, walks put of the house and into the car. He was craving for a coffee right now.</p><p>Jeongguk had once or maybe twice drove from this area and he remembers there's a coffee shop so he drives further in hopes to find it.</p><p>He is thinking to drive far away for now since he's tired of his mother telling him to find a girl and settle, he doesn't want to right now. She has forced Jeongguk to date the omegan girls that she finds good but Jeongguk goes out with them once and never again.</p><p>He was being fair to himself and them too. He just doesn't know why his mother can't understand one simple thing that he'll find his own mate, whoever he'll like.</p><p>Drowned in his thoughts, he barely and luckily gets time to hit the breaks and stop his car before he hits the person who just stumbled infront of his car.</p><p>"Shit!" Jeongguk exclaims as his whole body jerks at the sudden stop. For a moment he doesn't seem to know what happened, can't seem to even see in his haste, he quickly gets out of the car, now looking at the person standing infront of his car, looking down and breathing heavily.</p><p>Jeongguk gets the scent, a malw omega. He's not even looking at Jeongguk, not throwing a fit for speeding even though he wasn't it's the omega's fault for crossing.</p><p>"Are you okay?" Jeongguk hesitantly asks and the even though the omega isn't looking at him, Jeongguk can see the softness of his face, his silver hair look smooth and contrast to his tan skin perfectly.</p><p>"I'm really sorry if you're hurt." Jeongguk says but the omega bends to pick up his phone that he dropped and something akin to a letter.</p><p>"I'm okay." The omega says and Jeongguk is a bit taken aback by the deep voice.</p><p>"If you---".</p><p>"I said, I'm okay." The omega looks up at him, he doesn't care if his words came our harsh or snapped.</p><p>Jeongguk, for a moment just keeps looking at his face, his eyebrows are furrowed but his face still soft and not the time but the omega is absolutely gorgeous.</p><p>And has a very <em>polite </em>way of walking.</p><p>"Okay. That's good." Jeongguk says, his expression turns blank and before he knows, the omega is rushing away from him, still breathing heavily because it must've been a shock to be almost hit by a car.</p><p>His eyes follow him and he watches the omega run inside the coffee shop he was searching. Well, looks like he'll have to go somewhere else.</p><p>Taehyung on the other hand, rushes as fast as he could to the shop's washroom, locking the door. He was utterly glad that the panic attack didn't kick in while he was outside, not infront of the alpha or the workers.</p><p>Taehyung had time to move out of the car's way but he couldn't. It was not a busy street at all yet he was about to get hit. He doesn't know how his mind wandered somewhere at the very wrong time.</p><p>He just couldn't move.</p><p>The omega's knees buckle as he gasps for air, sweat starts forming on his forehead and he takes deeps breath, his blurry vision tries to focus on his shaking hands.</p><p><em>I'm</em><em> okay. </em><em>I'm</em> <em>okay</em><em>. </em><em>I'm</em><em> okay. </em>Taehyung manages to repeat the words in his mind as he feels his eyes sting.</p><p>And fortunately, his breathing normal out and he takes a breath without any problem, the buzzing in his ears fade and his heartbeat goes normal and he stops shaking.</p><p>Taehyung closes his eyes, now angry at heaven knows who because after seven months, he got a panic attack.</p><p>
  <b>------------------------</b>
</p><p>Jeongguk decides that it's okay to go to the same coffee shop because he was not in the mood of finding another one, he was literally standing a few steps away from it.</p><p>And about the omega, he'll just ignore him. He wasn't rude to him at all, he said sorry even though he was the one who stepped infornt of the car out of nowhere and he was also a little rude to him. He was lucky that Jeongguk was on no mood to talk or else he would've told him that he could atleast a little nice if not much.</p><p>Entering the shop, he hears a soft noise of the bell ring and his eyes fall right in the same omega who was tying a ribbon and walking towards the counter, thankful that there were only two people infront of him.</p><p>
  <em>Oh, so he works here.</em>
</p><p>Jeongguk forgets everything that happened out there, not that it was something worth remembering and he walks towards the counter, the omega looks at him and a mild surprise flashes but he recovers immediately.</p><p>Taehyung has never seen the alpha before, it's the first time he's visiting the coffee shop. He doesn't care so he just proceeds to do his job, takes the order of the two people standing first.</p><p>"Hello, sir. What would you like?" It was finally Jeongguk's turn as the omega smiles just a little.</p><p>"Hello, I'd like uh---". Jeongguk looks at the menu even though he's here for an espresso. "Espresso." He says, as usual.</p><p>"We have different espresso---".</p><p>"Double shot of espresso." Jeongguk says and Taehyung nods, thinking one shot of espresso at this hour is enough.</p><p>"Wait." Jeongguk says before Taehyung turns around. The omega frowns at him.</p><p>"Yes?"</p><p>"About what happened out there, I just wanted to know if you're hurt or not." Jeongguk says.</p><p>"Like I said, I'm okay and not hurt." Taehyung says, keeping his tone professional.</p><p>"Still, if---".</p><p>"Would you be staying here for the espresso or take it with you?" Taehyung asks, tone polite but eyes firm.</p><p>Jeongguk almost loses his control on his expression, stops himself from gritting his teeth, he gives the omega a cynical smile.</p><p>"I have to leave, yeah." Jeongguk says even though he was here to stay and enjoy in the small shop but his mood is completely ruined now.</p><p>"Your order will be ready shortly." Taehyung says and moves to the coffee machines.</p><p>Jeongguk pays for the drink to the guy who replaces Taehyung for a moment as he prepares the orders.</p><p>Taehyung sighs in annoyance as he forgot to write the name on the order for the alpha and now he'll have to walk to him but he'll just have someone get him his order.</p><p>Taehyung doesn't understand why this alpha was not dropping this matter when he clearly said he's okay, made his point that he no longer wants to discuss it or remember it.</p><p>Now he doesn't care whatever that alpha thinks.</p><p>Taehyung gives the prepared cup to a worker and points at the alpha who was sitting by the window table and tells him to give that to him.</p><p>Jeongguk thanks the worker and walks to towards the door, stopping to look back just once and Taehyung makes a mistake to look at the alpha right at that moment, their eyes meet and Taehyung immediately looks away---</p><p>---a foriegn feeling settles in his stomach, he feels like a deer caught in headlights, feels his cheeks heat up.</p><p>There was no doubt the alpha was good looking and strong but what just happened now, Taehyung absolutely hated it.</p><p><em>It's not like it's gonna happen again or if he'll be back </em><em>here</em><em> anytime soon. </em>Taehyung assures himself.</p><p>Jeongguk stops himself from smirking when be saw how instantly the omega turned around when their eyes met. He doesn't know why but he thinks it might be fun to irritate the pretty omega who thinks a bit highly of himself.</p><p>
  <b>------------------------</b>
</p><p>Taehyung was of course nervous  because he was sitting in the waiting area of Jeon Corporation along with some other people who are here for the interview.</p><p>Taehyung feels bad because he had lied to Jimin who told him to not have the scent suppressants but he did, he was just too nervous and still is. But the few alphas gave him weird looks and Taehyung was scared that what if the pills didn't work.</p><p>There were two omega girls, two human girls, one beta guy and three human guys sitting along with him, all busy in either their phones or checking the files.</p><p>Taehyung stares at the company form he filled, a blue circle he marked on the omega rank will simply expose him and he might be targeted for trying to mask his scent to get the job.</p><p>It was Seokjin who was going through the files and first interviews and the two or three he selects will be sent to Jeongguk who'll decide the final candidate.</p><p>Taehyung has so far, seen three people leave the office with sad expressions and he was getting more and more nervous.</p><p>One guy and one girl who were next didn't leave though, they came back to the waiting room, smiles in their faces and Taehyung frowns.</p><p><em>It's </em><em>going</em> <em>to</em><em> be okay. Nothing </em><em>that</em> <em>I</em><em> haven't </em><em>done</em><em> before. </em>Taehyung assures himself, he's given interviews before and he's been rejected before so this shouldn't be a big deal.</p><p>When his name was called, Taehyung stands up, following the middle aged woman to the office where the interviews were taken.</p><p>Seokjin fount two so far who were kind of okay for the job and he was losing hope to find the right one today and Jeongguk would be pissed at him for wasting his day in waiting because Seokjin was sure he'd reject the two he selected.</p><p>When the next one enters, Seokjin frowns, looking up. He follows as the guy stands by the seat and bows to him politely.</p><p>"Good morning." He says and Seokjin nods, gestures him to sit.</p><p>Taehyung swears that the omega sitting infront of him one of the most gorgeous people he's ever seen and he has seen quite a few.</p><p>Seokjin says nothing for now and goes through Taehyung's file but he doesn't take the form Taehyung filled, makes him quietly set it on table.</p><p>"Oh well, you're quite a hard worker. This record is amazing." Seokjin says and Taehyung smiles at him, thanks him.</p><p>But Seokjin closes the file, places his hand under his chin  and looks at Taehyung who feels like he's looking in the eyes of an alpha right now.</p><p>"I suggest if you want to do something, why not do it confidently and not hide behind something useless." Seokjin says Taehyung looks down.</p><p>"I'm am omega and others might not know but I got your scent and I know you're one too and it's not something to be ashamed of." Seokjin says and Taehyung looks at him.</p><p>"I'm sorry, I don't know why I took the pills even though this form would clearly show---".</p><p>"I'm sitting infront of you, aren't I? I'm an omega yet I'm working and i believe you can too so why hide?" Seokjin utters.</p><p>"I'm used to be rejected from everywhere and it was definitely stupid of me but I just thought maybe I won't be judged by my rank but by my qualification." Taehyung says.</p><p>"You're confident and determined enough to keep trying for the job while other omegas just got dishearted and stopped because of the absurd authority rule. You're a hardworking guy and it shows". Seokjin taps on his file.</p><p>"And you're honest. You're telling me everything honestly and that's all we need in this job." Seokjin says and Taehyung's eyes shine with endearment and he smiles.</p><p>"Here." Seokjin gives Taehyung his file back the younger omega thinks he's---</p><p>"And go wait in the room for your interview with Jeon Jeongguk." Seokjin says and Taehyung's eyes widen, for a moment he thinks he's dreaming that he's given a chance.</p><p>He knows Jeon Jeongguk is the CEO and he's applying for the job to be his secretary and now he had fifty percent chances to be selected and he was really happy for that.</p><p>"Thank you, thank you so much." Taehyung says and gets up, bowing politely and Seokjin smiles at him.</p><p>"No need to thank me." Seokjin says.</p><p>Taehyung leaves the office and Seokjin grabs the phone.</p><p>"Jeongguk." Seokjin utters.</p><p>"I'm going to lose my fucking mind if you tell me you're not done yet." Jeongguk says, obviously annoyed.</p><p>"I think I found the one for you." Seokjin says, smiling.</p><p>
  <b>-----------------------</b>
</p><p>Jeongguk was definitely didn't find the one Seokjin was talking about in the two he just interviewed and it was pissing him off because Seokjin has kept him here for hours and made him cancel a meeting for this even.</p><p>He was waiting for the last one left and after that, he's gonna disappear from here.</p><p>Though he was certainly not expecting the same omega from the coffee shop when he looked up. He quickly recovers from the surprise expression and keeps it blank.</p><p>Taehyung on the other hand recovers immediately too but he's disappointed because the fifty percent chance of him getting the job were gone now.</p><p>There was no way the alpha from yesterday would give him the job. Though even if he knew the alpha was the CEO, he'd treat him the same.</p><p>But right now, he's a male omega who appears to be begging for a job infornt of an alpha.</p><p>"Have a seat." Jeongguk says, leaning back on his seat and looks at the omega, eyes raking in his body, wearing jeans and a white shirt tucked in them.</p><p>Taehyung sits and hands his file to Jeongguk who briefly goes through it.</p><p>"Give me one good reason why I should give you this job." Jeongguk says and Taehyung stops the urge to frown.</p><p><em>So now </em><em>he's</em> <em>being</em><em> a cocky alpha because of yesterday.</em> Taehyung wanted to grab his file and leave.</p><p>"There's plenty of reasons infront you." Taehyung points at his file.</p><p>"Also, I'll be honest with you. I don't have any experience so I can't give you any reason because I myself don't know what I'm capable of." Taehyung says, looking at Jeongguk, determined. Jeongguk hums</p><p>"You're the first male omega to apply in our company and come this far." Jeongguk says.</p><p><em>Oh </em><em>now</em> <em>he's</em><em> mocking me?</em></p><p>"I don't think it's a bad thing for a male omega to apply for a proper job since they are capable enough." Taehyung says.</p><p>"I never said it's a bad thing. I'm glad they are stepping out rather than taking the stupid authority to rule by heart." Jeongguk says and Taehyung wasn't expecting him to say this.</p><p>"You seem confident and quite bold." Jeongguk says and Taehyung sees the amusement dance on his lips.</p><p>"I can be, at times." Taehyung says and Jeongguk chuckles a little, takes the form and gives Taehyung his file.</p><p>"We'll let you know." Jeongguk says as Taehyung grabs the file, now sure that he lost the job.</p><p>Taehyung gets up and bows little, keeps his blank expression and doesn't say anything, leaves.</p><p>Jeongguk smirks, dials to Seokjin's line.</p><p>"Hyung." Jeongguk utters. "For once in your life, you weren't useless."</p><p>Jeongguk laughs when Seokjin curses at him.</p><p>
  <b>---------------------------</b>
</p><p>Taehyung decides not to tell Jimin just yet and even if Jeongguk didn't say it clearly but it was obvious he won't get the job.</p><p>"How was the interview?" Jimin asks when they are walking back to their building.</p><p>"Wasn't expecting it'll go as far as the CEO office. It was good." Taehyung says. "They said they'll let me know."</p><p>"Let's be hopeful, yeah?" Jimin smiles and so does Taehyung even though he wasn't hopeful at all.</p><p>The two said goodbye and went to their apartments. Taehyung spends the evening watching a funny movie to help him forget about the sadness of being rejected once again.</p><p>The omega was getting ready to sleep when he checked the phone and got an email.</p><p>
  <em>
    <b>From: </b>
  </em>
  <em>Jeon Corporation. </em><br/>
<em>
    <b>To: </b>
  </em>
  <em>Kim Taehyung </em>
</p><p><em>Mr. Kim, your application for </em><em>the</em><em> job in Jeon Corporation as Jeon Jeongguk's secretary in architecture department has </em><em>been</em><em> approved. </em><br/>
<em>Kindly</em> <em>visit</em><em> the company tomorrow at 10:00 to discuss timings, rules and regulations and salary </em><em>and</em><em> for all the information needed.</em></p><p>
  <em>Thank you. </em>
</p><p>Taehyung read the email five times, checked the email if it's actually from Jeon Corporation and it was. Then he checked if it really was sent on his email and it definitely was.</p><p>Taehyung stopped himself from screaming out loud, he jumped happily as he read the email again.</p><p>He quietly slips out of his apartment and goes to the upper floor, knock on Jimin's door who opens after a while.</p><p>"Tae---". But Jimin couldn't complete as Taehyung throws himself at him, hugs him tightly and Jimin stumbles a little.</p><p>"Woah." Jimin utters, arms around Taehyung's middle, surprised since it was the first time he hugged him.</p><p>"I got the job. They just sent me an email. I got the job!" Taehyung says in excitement and Jimin smiles, pats his back.</p><p>"Congratulations Tae. You deserve it." Jimin says. Taehyung smiles as he breaks the hug.</p><p>"Finally, my degree won't go to waste." Taehyung says.</p><p>"You're talent and capabilities won't either." Jimin says, touches Taehyung's face softly and the omega smiles.</p><p>"This calls for a treat!" Jimin says, retreating his hand.</p><p>"Right now!?" Taehyung utters and Jimin nods, wearing his shoes.</p><p>"Icecream?" Jimin utters, smiling in amusement.</p><p>"Of course yes." There's no way Kim Taehyung can say no to icecream.</p><p>
  <b>-----------------------</b>
</p><p>Follow me on <a href="https://mobile.twitter.com/TaeKook09">Twitter </a> and let's talk!</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hello my lovely readers. Soooo here's the first chap. I hope you liked it. Thank you for talking time to read this. Comments and kudos are always appreciated. I hope this story will be worth your time.❤</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>Third Person POV </b>
</p><p>Taehyung was in the waiting room twenty minutes before it was ten in the morning. His leg was slightly bouncing up and down, hands fidgeting even though he got the job.</p><p>Looking out the glass doors, he looks at a familiar person, the omega who took his interview and talked to him so sweetly and have him confidence in himself even though he is not ashamed of his rank at all.</p><p>Before Taehyung knew, the omega was already looking at him, smiles and walks towards him. Taehyung gets up and bows a little to him.</p><p>"So, you made it." Seokjin says and Taehyung smiles widely.</p><p>"I still can't believe it though." Taehyung says.</p><p>"You better be confident in whatever you do, Kim Taehyung." Seokjin says and Taehyung doesn't know how to feel that the older actually remembers his name.</p><p>"I am, sir." Taehyung says and hears the older omega chuckle softly.</p><p>"My name is Seokjin but I'd like it if you'll call me hyung." Seokjin says and Taehyung smiles softly, nods.</p><p>"Okay, hyung." Taehyung says.</p><p>"That's more like it. Now come on, I'll let you know a few thing around here." Seokjin says and Taehyung follows him.</p><p>Seokjin shows him his own office, then Namjoon's which are next to one another. He greets the receptionists on this floor, few workers.</p><p>"Now Jeongguk will let you know everything else since you're his secretary and will appoint you your office that will probably be next to his own. He'll let you know everything else too." Seokjin says and Taehyung nods.</p><p>It's after a few moments that they see Jeongguk walking out of the elevator and Taehyung notices how everyone stand up and the alpha gestures them to sit, clad in a black suit and pants with white shirt, no necktie.</p><p>Taehyung looks away.</p><p>"Jeongguk." Seokjin says as he approach them. Taehyung lowers his head and greets him.</p><p>"Hyung, I believe you showed him around." Jeongguk says, looking at Taehyung briefly who keeps his expression neutral.</p><p>"I did, the rest is on you." Seokjin says and Jeongguk nods.</p><p>"Mr. Kim, follow me." Jeongguk says, not waiting for him and walks towards his office and Taehyung immediately follows. He waits until Jeongguk goes inside his office and then he does.</p><p>Jeongguk tells him to come in before he gets to say and so he quietly makes his way towards the chairs, Jeongguk sits on his chair and gestures Taehyung to sit as well.</p><p>"I hope Seokjin hyung introduced you to the workers and receptionists on this floor?" Jeongguk asks and Taehyung nods.</p><p>"Kim Namjoon will be here kn an hour so you'll meet him too. After me, he is the one who handles the company so if I'm not available for any reason, go to him." Jeongguk says. Taehyung nods again.</p><p>Jeongguk takes out an envelope and gives it to Taehyung.</p><p>"It holds the rules and regulations, the dress code for you and your salary, read it and if you have any problem, let me know." Jeongguk says. Taehyung takes out the paper and starts reading it.</p><p>He has to be in the company at 8 am sharp and he can go home at 6 pm. He was okay with this one because he really wanted to work, being alone makes his mind wander to the things he doesn't want to remember.</p><p>The dress code was either a suit or a white shirt and black pants and Taehyung would definitely go with the second one.</p><p>Taehyung's eyes widen when he saw the salary, approximately forty five million won. This was more than enough for him considering he lives alone and it's monthly.</p><p><em>Wow</em>.</p><p>Jeongguk was looking at Taehyung with a small smile of amusement playing in his lips, how concentrated the omega was in the paper, reading it thoroughly and his firm and 'don't dare talk to me' expression was turned into a soft one.</p><p>"Everything okay, Mr. Kim?" Jeongguk asks and Taehyung looks at him, clears his throat and nods.</p><p>"Yes, everything is okay." Taehyung said.</p><p>"Now, I need you to be here in time and get to work even if I'm not here. You'll be given a company card for the expenses needed here and your identity card as well that you best keep with you." Jeongguk says.</p><p>"You'll be accompanying me to every business meeting, official dinners with my clients too." Jeongguk says and Taehyung just nods, wasn't expecting this.</p><p>"Do you have a passport?" Jeongguk asks and Taehyung hesitates before answering.</p><p>"I used to have it but I---lost it." Taehyung says and Jeongguk hums.</p><p>"Give the necessary papers needed for the new passport to Ms. Lee on the reception and you'll get in in a few days because this job requires you to leave the country with me too." Jeongguk says.</p><p>"Yes, sir." Taehyung says.</p><p>"I need every file done on time, every report from the business meetings should be perfect. I know it's your first experience but it's better if you learn as soon as possible or I'm afraid---". Jeongguk doesn't say because Taehyung understands.</p><p>"I would've told you that I don't like reckless behavior in the company and to keep everything professional but you know that more than me, considering you don't even smile." Jeongguk says and Taehyung catches the tint of amusement in it.</p><p>"I'll keep it very professional, I know." Taehyung says, trying his best to not let his expression go sour, succeeds.</p><p>"We'll see. And also, you're the only male omega who'll be consistently working. Seokjin hyung doesn't work here for hours so be careful. I assure you no one here would dare do anything but if anything happens, let me know." Jeongguk says.</p><p>Taehyung was perplexed at the statement. He is very well capable of taking care of himself and there's no way he'll be straight up flirting with someone because he's not like that and like hell he'll let anyone else do it to him and he understands what Jeongguk implies.</p><p>He's assuring Taehyung his safety and warning him at the same time to not be close to any worker. He gets it.</p><p>Taehyung just nods at that, doesn't know what to say.</p><p>"Also, you need to keep the phone numbers of my office and Namjoon hyung's office the the receptionist saved for any emergency." Jeongguk says, giving him the respective cards.</p><p>"And this is my personal number, I have yours since it was in your form so whenever I call you, you are to be in the company, no matter what the time." Jeongguk says and Taehyung nods again, grabs the blank card with only Jeongguk's number written in a hasty manner.</p><p>"Use your words, Mr. Kim. Assure me that you understand." Jeongguk says, his voice dangerously low and eyes firm but a certain emotion in their eyes that make Taehyung gulp.</p><p>"I understand, Mr. Jeon." Taehyung says immediately. Jeongguk hums.</p><p>Taehyung doesn't like his attitude.</p><p>And two days back, he was saying that he won't see the alpha again, yet here he is---the alpha being his new boss and him being his secretary.</p><p>"It's Friday today, you start from Monday, properly." Jeongguk says. Taehyung nods.</p><p>"Let me show you your office. It's right next to mine though and I will be able to see you work." Jeongguk points at the wall that was half covered with the curtain, a door was there too.</p><p>They get up and didn't even need to walk out of the office as Taehyung realized his small yet cozy looking office is just separated by a door from Jeongguk's.</p><p>The alpha pulls away the curtains and Taehyung can see Jeongguk's desk from here. The main door to his office is made of glass.</p><p>Taehyung likes it.</p><p>"You can arrange it as you like." Jeongguk says.</p><p>"It's alright the way it is." Taehyung says and Jeongguk looks at him, chuckles a little.</p><p>"Will have to get used to the fact that you can talk normally." Jeongguk says and Taehyung doesn't hide his scowl this time.</p><p>"Anyways, you can go home for now, looks like Namjoon hyung will see you on Monday." Jeongguk says.</p><p>"Look, I don't know why you're being so pressed about what has happened two days ago but I told you clearly that I was okay and not hurt." Taehyung says, talks <em>normally, </em>like he does.</p><p>
  <em>Good work Kim Taehyung. This attitude is definitely gonna get this job away from you.</em>
</p><p>But just because Jeongguk is his boss, doesn't mean he'll be 'yes sir' 'okay sir' 'sorry sir' with him all the time. He won't change just because his boss doesn't like his attitude when he talks. If Jeongguk will be wrong, he won't hesitate to speak.</p><p>This is how he speaks to strangers.</p><p>Except Seokjin hyung who Taehyung is sure will be his favorite person in this place.</p><p>"I'm not pressed about it, Mr. Kim. I'm just trying to make you realize how you're attitude can affect a person and I won't just talk about me here. If you're gonna talk like that to my business partners as well, I won't bear it." Jeongguk says, amusement in his voice long gone.</p><p>"I'll keep that in mind." Taehyung says, eyes lower and hands clasped.</p><p>"You better." Jeongguk says, letting Taehyung know he can be utterly professional as well, even if the secretary finds him a cold person.</p><p>If this is how Taehyung will be then Jeongguk will be too.</p><p>"I'll see you on Monday." Jeongguk says and walks back to his desk, not giving Taehyung any time to say anything. Not that he was gonna says goodbye or whatever.</p><p>Taehyung leaves through the main door of his office, his eyes look for Seokjin but he doesn't find him.</p><p>Taehyung gets inside the elevator, is about to close it when someone rushes inside. A human, Taehyung concludes, same height as him and handsome, holding some papers.</p><p>"Hi, you're the new secretary, right?" The guy says all of the sudden and Taehyung nods.</p><p>"I'm Sehun." The guy says, Taehyung smiles just a little.</p><p>"Taehyung." The omega replies.</p><p>"Nice to meet you, Taehyung. I hope we get along here." Sehun says, his voice wasn't cheery at all, nor his attitude. He was calm and collected, just a tilt of his lips made him look good.</p><p>"I hope we do." Taehyung says nonchalantly. There were no words exchanged again between them as Sehun gets out of the elevator in the middle floor and Taehyung gets to the main one.</p><p>Taehyung forgets about everything and remembers the fact that he got the job and will be working after two days. He was really happy because he'd be able to show everyone that omegas are very well capable of doing and handling a good job.</p><p>Utterly excited, he can't wait to start working.</p><p>
  <b>------------------------</b>
</p><p>Taehyung got a parcel Sunday morning from Jeon Corporation. He was a bit surprised as to how quickly he had gotten his identity card, access card. Taehyung didn't know how it had happened so fast.</p><p>And he was utterly shocked to see the credit card, remembering Jeongguk said the things needed to be done for the company will expanse from this card, that included his outfits for dinner, all the traveling and stuff like that.</p><p>Taehyung feels he might just pass out. This was too much.</p><p>Later on Sunday, Taehyung went to shopping with Jimin to get himself the outfits that are similar to the dress code and he bought it all with his own money.</p><p>The two friends had lunch together and then were off to their building while enjoying icecream as usual. They also went to the coffee shop where Taehyung used to work so that he could tell the owner he won't be working here anymore, earning a good luck from the owner and the workers.</p><p>By night, Taehyung was getting that good kind of nervous because he was excited for his first day, had set everything and specially his alarm because there's no way he'd be late on his first day or ever.</p><p>Taehyung sleeps peacefully that night, has no problem getting up on time. Truth is, he woke up very excited which has never happened before that he'd get up with a smile on his face.</p><p>He gets ready with alot of time to spare as he grabs the necessary things, apartment keys, phone, his cards from the company and the papers he need for the passport.</p><p>Taehyung doesn't disturb Jimin because he would definitely be asleep since his job starts way late and it's really early right now. The omega eats breakfast in the coffee shop but not the one where he used to work.</p><p>Finally, Taehyung was off to Jeon Corporation, a smile on his lips but felt jitters but not of a bad kind---he just can't explain it. It takes him twenty minutes to get to the company and ten minutes still left.</p><p><em>That's good. </em>Taehyung smiles.</p><p>He was greeted by any workers on his way, he goes inside the elevator, finds people he was yet to know. Stepping into the floor where Jeongguk's office is, he greets the receptionist, a few workers too. He doesn't see Sehun though.</p><p>He goes to his office by the main door, his eyes fall on the window that has curtains drawn but he knows Jeongguk isn't there because he can't get his scent.</p><p>Taehyung starts setting his desk and when he's done, he remembers he has to give the papers to the receptionist so he does that.</p><p>"Good morning." Taehyung says to the lady and she smiles at him, looks a few years older than him.</p><p>"Mr. Jeon told me to give these to you for my passport." Taehyung says, giving her the file.</p><p>"Oh, okay. I'll have them sent right away." She says and Taehyung nods politely.</p><p>"Thank you." Taehyung says and is walking towards the office when his eyes fall on an alpha walking out of the office next to Seokjin's. He remembers Seokjin telling him he's the one who looks after the company after Jeongguk.</p><p><em>Namjoon. </em>He remembers the name.</p><p>Namjoon seems to notice the new face and he was also staring at him so he realizes he's the new secretary.</p><p>"Kim Taehyung?" Namjoon utters as he stops infront of Taehyung. The omega snaps out of his thoughts and bows a little, nodding.</p><p>"Yes, good morning." Taehyung says and Namjoon smiles softly.</p><p>"I'm Kim Namjoon." The alpha says, holding his hand out for Taehyung to shake.</p><p>"Kim Taehyung." The omega says, unable to say anything else even though Namjoon knows his name. He's just nervous today and the fact that he gets the same good vibes from Namjoon as with Seokjin makes him more nervous.</p><p>Since he's not supposed to get too close to get people, he always hurts them.</p><p>"I know. Good luck." Namjoon smiles, a smile utterly gorgeous and even a dimple appears. Taehyung finds it adorable.</p><p>"Thank you." Taehyung says softly, smiles a little.</p><p>The next moment, Taehyung gets Jeongguk's scent, he looks at the direction of the elevator and there the alpha is, looking good as usual, this time his suit a little ash color, a bit like Taehyung's hair color and be wears no tie again.</p><p>Taehyung doesn't look away this time, just controls his facial expression, doesn't appear cold but <em>professional. </em>Just like Jeongguk said.</p><p>Behind Jeongguk are two other males, one alpha and one human.</p><p>"Jeongguk." Namjoon utters and the alpha stops next to them.</p><p>"Hyung." Jeongguk utters, his eyes fall on Taehyung just for a second and then he looks away.</p><p>"Are you going to discuss about the meeting today?" Namjoon asks and looks at Yoongi.</p><p>"Yeah, the plan is to do so. It's better if it's held as soon as possible." Yoongi says and Namjoon nods.</p><p>"Let's not stand here." Jeongguk utters in a low voice and walks towards his office and Taehyung feels a very slight irritation because he didn't say anything to him.</p><p>Was he not supposed to introduce the two men? How would he know---</p><p><em>Forget</em><em> it. </em>Taehyung holds the urge to roll his eyes.</p><p>"Let's go." Taehyung looks at Namjoon when he says this. Taehyung nods.</p><p>Yoongi and Hoseok went in before them. Namjoon sits in the couch and it's only Taehyung who stands, waiting for whatever the meeting would be about.</p><p>Jeongguk's brows are knitted in a frown as he looks at the file and Taehyung looks at others, their gazes set on Jeongguk.</p><p>"Here, take this." Jeongguk looks at Taehyung, making him look at him. The alpha is holding the file towards him.</p><p>"Read it and make a report on this. I want to see how much you understood it without me telling you." Jeongguk says and Taehyung grabs the file, nods.</p><p>"When do you need it?" Taehyung asks as politely as he can.</p><p>"Before you leave." Jeongguk says and the others might not see it but Taehyung does see the amusement in his eyes just for a second.</p><p>"Yes, Mr. Jeon." Taehyung says.</p><p>"What's your name?" It was the alpha who came here with Jeongguk who asked.</p><p>"Kim Taehyung." The omega says.</p><p>"And how are you so sure you'd be able to get the report done before you leave?" He asks.</p><p>"Come on Yoongi, let him do his work." Namjoon says but it wasn't a serious tone.</p><p>
  <em>Are</em>
  <em> they all </em>
  <em>really</em>
  <em> mocking me?</em>
</p><p><em>Is it because </em><em>I'm</em><em> an omega? </em>Taehyung quickly gets rid of such thoughts.</p><p>"I'll try my best, Yoongi-ssi." Taehyung says and the alpha hums.</p><p>"That's good to hear because I need this deal to be done and over with." Yoongi says.</p><p>"Just because you don't like the client we're dealing with doesn't mean we'll be done and over with soon. This will take a little time." Jeongguk says, he then looks at Taehyung.</p><p>"You can go." Jeongguk says. Taehyung doesn't bow his head or nod this time, he just turns in his heels and leaves to his office through the door that connects it with Jeongguk's office and closes it.</p><p>"For how long is this one staying?" Yoongi ask, a smirk playing on his lips.</p><p>"For as long as he keeps proving that he's worth this job." Jeongguk says, leaning back on the chair.</p><p>"He looks confident." Yoongi says.</p><p>"He is." Jeongguk says just as a smallest of smile appears on his lips.</p><p>"Jinnie is quite infatuated by him. Says he's definitely gonna stay." Namjoon says and Jeongguk chuckles.</p><p>"Jin hyung says this because of this omega bond the two have. I'm sure he would never have said if there was some girl or another guy in Taehyung's place." Jeongguk says.</p><p><em>Taehyung. </em>Jeongguk likes the sound of it.</p><p>"No, that's because he really is capable of this job and it's good that he's confident about it." Namjoon says. Jeongguk doesn't say anything rather keeps an amused smile on his lips.</p><p>Yoongi, Namjoon and Hoseok leave after they decide that tomorrow they'll have a meeting among themselves and then decide about inviting the client to say yes to their deal.</p><p>Taehyung saw the three leave from the glass door and he take a deep breath, closes the file he was looking at and walks towards the wooden door, softly knocks it.</p><p>"You don't have to knock." Taehyung stills at Jeongguk's voice, his hand stays at the door handle.</p><p><em>I'm</em> <em>pretty</em><em> damn sure he would've told me knock of </em><em>I</em><em> hadn't done it </em><em>just</em><em> yet. </em>Taehyung sighs.</p><p>Jeongguk was focused on the macbook screen but looks at Taehyung when he walks inside and Taehyung gulps at the way Jeongguk looks at him, the intensity in his eyes make his stomach flutter---</p><p>And Taehyung curses at himself. <em>Snap out </em><em>of</em><em> if!</em></p><p>"Everything okay?" Jeongguk asks and Taehyung immediately nods.</p><p>"I just wanted to give you this back." Taehyung says, walks forward and puts the company's credit card on the desk.</p><p>Jeongguk raises his eyebrow. "Why?" He asks.</p><p>"It's not really necessary. The salary you'd be giving me will be more than enough and I'll---". Taehyung stops when Jeongguk doesn't even say anything, just gets up.</p><p>The omega stays in his place as Jeongguk walks forward, leans back on the desk, hands on either sides of the desk as he looks at Taehyung, a small movement and Taehyung's leg would touch Jeongguk's calf.</p><p>Jeongguk's scent is stronger right now because he's close.</p><p>"Taehyung." Jeongguk says and Taehyung doesn't let it affect him, how sensually he said it.</p><p>Still professional and Taehyung wonders how Jeongguk can do it.</p><p>
  <em>Experience probably.</em>
</p><p>"I haven't sent the advance salary to your account, you're getting your salary after a month and say---". Jeongguk pauses.</p><p>"I have to go to an official dinner with a client and you will definitely accompany me so the address that I'll give you to pick your outfit from, accepts only this card from my company---". Jeongguk taps at ten credit card on the desk.</p><p>"I can't have the dinner ruined just because you won't be wearing what you should be on the dinner. I can't have that now, can I?" Jeongguk says, asks and Taehyung looks down.</p><p>"And yes, it is a big deal that you wear what I recommend you to before you say that you have plenty of outfits at your home." Jeongguk says and Taehyung nods.</p><p>"The salary is what you get for your hardwork, the other things, like the outfits are requirements from the company---your architecture degree doesn't require you spending money on outfits so let the company take care of it." Jeongguk says, his voice low and soft.</p><p>"Now I will combine your advance and salary and you'll have it in your account after a month since your motives are very dangerous." Jeongguk says, lips curve into a smile and Taehyung bites his lips but couldn't help it as corner of lips curve in a small smile.</p><p>Jeongguk notices, quite enthralled and also surprised when Taehyung came to give the credit card back. He's sure no one would've done that.</p><p>"I apologize." Taehyung says, returning to his usual expression.</p><p>"It's nothing to apologize for." Jeongguk says and walks back to his chair.</p><p>Taehyung thanks heavens for that because being close to Jeongguk was making him---he has no idea.</p><p>Taehyung slowly takes the credit card and looks at Jeongguk, finds him already looking.</p><p>Taehyung doesn't know why he feels so affected by the alpha's eyes on him. He shouldn't be, he's not supposed to be and it infuriates him how he is slowly losing control even though he barely knows him.</p><p>He hasn't even seen him that much. Just a few times and their were very short.</p><p>"The one talking to you was Min Yoongi, our business partner and Min Corporation's CEO and the one next to him was his assistant." Jeongguk says.</p><p>"And I'd like to see how you interpret the file and create the report that is the summary of the whole thing. I know I haven't told you anything about this meeting but take it as a challenge. If you need help, I'll be right here." Jeongguk says.</p><p>Taehyung thinks it's the golden opportunity to prove Jeongguk that he really deserves this job. It's just one file and he can definitely get it done.</p><p>"I'll try my best, Mr. Jeon." Taehyung says.</p><p>"Don't call me that. I prefer you say my name since you're older than me." Jeongguk says.</p><p>"You're my boss and I'd very much like to keep it professional." Taehyung says with a slight taunt and Jeongguk laughs.</p><p>A genuine laugh and Taehyung likes the sound.</p><p>
  <em>Seriously Taehyung? Snap out of it.</em>
</p><p>"Right, sorry. You can call me whatever you're comfortable with." Jeongguk says.</p><p>"Okay, Jeongguk-ssi." Taehyung says and Jeongguk's smile turns into an amusing smirk.</p><p>
  <em>Gosh, Taehyung hates him so </em>
  <em>much</em>
  <em> because </em>
  <em>he's</em>
  <em> just---</em>
</p><p>"That's fine." Jeongguk says, covers his lips with his fingers as he leans back.</p><p>"I'll go now." Taehyung says and Jeongguk nods.</p><p>"Draw the curtains away please." Jeongguk says as Taehyung has just turn around.</p><p><em>Shit. </em>Taehyung might not be that confident because Jeongguk could see him working anytime.</p><p>Taehyung does as told and walks inside his office, doesn't dare look through the glass window.</p><p>
  <b>------------------------</b>
</p><p>Jeongguk leaves for a while in between as Taehyung works, the alpha goes to Namjoon, has lunch with him.</p><p>"Seokjin wants me to be there at the dinner tomorrow." Namjoon says.</p><p>"Then you should be there. It's not like it's the first time you'll be there." Jeongguk says.</p><p>"But your mother always creeps me out. I have how she looks at me. Always judging." Namjoon says and Jeongguk chuckles.</p><p>"Ignore her, like Seokjin hyung does and how I do too." Jeongguk says.</p><p>"I know Seokjin doesn't show it but her <em>sweet</em> words really hurt him. It's not his fault that---".</p><p>"Hyung, we can't change the way she thinks. I've tried but she won't listen and Seokjin hyung knows that. Let her be because it doesn't matter." Jeongguk says.</p><p>"Well, how will she reach if she finds your personal secretary is a male omega?" Namjoon asks and Jeongguk frowns.</p><p>"Taehyung has nothing to do with this. I don't care what she thinks about it. He is my secretary and only I can decide whether to keep him or not." Jeongguk says.</p><p>"She's getting you close to any of her favorite girls and she'll lose her mind if she knows a omaga will be staying so close to you now." Namjoon says, a tone of joke in it.</p><p>"As if I'll ever listen to her." Jeongguk scoffs.</p><p>A ding from his phone is heard and he frowns as he sees the email notification and then a smile forms on his lips.</p><p>
  <em>kim.taetae3012 had sent you an email!</em>
</p><p>Although Taehyung was supposed to send it from the work email given by the company but he sent it from his personal one that he must be using before.</p><p>Jeongguk bites his lips to stop himself from smiling at the name.</p><p>
  <em>Taetae.</em>
</p><p><em>"</em>What is it?" Namjoon asks and Jeongguk looks at him.</p><p>"What?" Namjoon utters.</p><p>"The report is ready." Jeongguk says and Namjoon chuckles softly, a bit surprised.</p><p>"That was fast." Namjoon says and Jeongguk goes through the key points and headers.</p><p>Taehyung had discussed each and everything but shortened it and accommodated only five pages, nothing missing and Jeongguk was surprised because this was Taehyung's first work and it was perfect.</p><p>"Looks like he's staying." Namjoon says, looking at Jeongguk who was still smiling but just a little.</p><p>"Look like he is". Jeongguk utters.</p><p>"I'll go through it on my macbook." Jeongguk says and gets up. Namjoon nods.</p><p><em>I think </em><em>I</em> <em>found</em> <em>the</em><em> one for you. </em>Jeongguk remembers Seokjin's words, feels like they are true and he hopes they stay true.</p><p>On the other hand, Taehyung looks at the screen with wide eyes, cursing himself for sending the report from his old email while the new one was written right infront of him, given to him for the office use.</p><p>Taehyung gulps nervously when he watches Jeongguk enter the office.</p><p>
  <b>-------------------------</b>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>Third Person POV </b>
</p><p>Taehyung stays seated as Jeongguk walks inside the office, hopefully he won't discuss the email thing and will talk about only the report.</p><p>Taehyung stands up when Jeongguk walks inside his office, lips curved into a small smile.</p><p>"That was very impressive, Taehyung. The report is really good." Jeongguk says and Taehyung smiles a little.</p><p>"Thank you." Taehyung utters.</p><p>"We'll be having a meeting tomorrow among our company first, Yoongi hyung will be there too and it'll be your first meeting too, be prepared." Jeongguk says and Taehyung nods.</p><p>"Did you have your lunch break?" Jeongguk asks and Taehyung frowns a bit.</p><p>"I didn't know when it was and I wasn't really hungry either---". Taehyung stops when Jeongguk chuckles softly, walks more steps inside the office.</p><p>"I know you're a hardworking person and you proved it too but I don't want you to pass out just because you'll forget to eat while working." Jeongguk says.</p><p>Taehyung feels the the fluttering in his stomach at the concern Jeongguk shows followed by a slightly funny remark. He doesn't know why it affects him so much.</p><p>Jeongguk is his boss and he's been trying his utter best to not let the alpha affect him because he can't---he can't let that happen.</p><p>Also, the way Jeongguk looks at him, like me wants to say more, as if he wants to come closer but is stopping himself.</p><p>Taehyung is sure he's just delusional and that what he's thinking isn't true because it can't be. He's not gonna let his mind wander there and think like that because it'll complicate everything and he can't afford that.</p><p>Jeongguk is his boss and he is his secretary, that's all.</p><p>"I'm not hungry." Taehyung says and Jeongguk sighs.</p><p>"I want the print of the report." Jeongguk says and Taehyung nods, looking away from Jeongguk's eyes.</p><p>"I'll have someone give you a proper tour of this floor and there are a few other rooms you need to see so it won't be a problem once you've visited the places." Jeongguk says.</p><p>"Okay." Taehyung says faintly.</p><p>"Cute nickname by the way." Jeongguk says and Taehyung looks at him immediately, eyes going wide a bit and then a shy and panicked expression makes its way on his face.</p><p>"It's not---I didn't mean to send the report from this one---".</p><p>"It's okay." Jeongguk says and Taehyung bites his lower lip as the alpha smirks a little, his eyes darken as they fall very briefly on Taehyung's lips.</p><p>"I'll send someone to show you around." Jeongguk says, his teasing eyes never leaving Taehyung's eyes.</p><p>
  <em>No, my </em>
  <em>boss</em>
  <em> is definitely not flirting with me. This </em>
  <em>can't</em>
  <em> be called flirting. Nope.</em>
</p><p>Taehyung says nothing as Jeongguk walks towards his desk, the window allows his to see the alpha talk on the phone, probably calling someone inside. Taehyung looks away.</p><p><em>This is </em><em>not</em><em> good. This is so </em><em>not</em> <em>good</em><em>. </em>Taehyung feels frustrated on himself and on Jeongguk because he doesn't have to be so damn handsome and----</p><p><em>Stop it, Taehyung! </em>It's his first day and he's gonna go out of his mind because of his boss.</p><p>Taehyung's setting the printer when the door to Jeongguk's office is knocked. Taehyung wonders how he is able to see anyone who walks inside Jeongguk's office, doesn't the alpha want any privacy or something?</p><p>Even his office is a bit away from the main working area of the floor and only he can see everything that goes on inside, well as much as the window allows because he can't hear anything.</p><p>The door of his office was left open which allowd Taehyung to see Sehun entering the main office.</p><p>"Taehyung." That's all Jeongguk says and the omega is in his feet to Jeongguk's office.</p><p>Sehun doesn't look at Taehyung, keeps his expression neutral, attentive to Jeongguk but the omega smiles just a little, thankful that he won't have to greet a new person who'll show him around as he had briefly met Sehun.</p><p>Jeongguk ignores Taehyung's little smile for now.</p><p>"Taehyung, this is Oh Sehun, one of my most hardworking and trusted employee." Jeongguk says.</p><p>"And this is Kim Taehyung, my secretary." Jeongguk says, gestures towards Taehyung.</p><p>"Hi, it's nice to meet you, again. " Sehun says, a small yet soft smile in his lips as he extends his hand for Taehyung and shake.</p><p>Jeongguk raises his eyebrow.</p><p>"Nice to meet you too." Taehyung says, smiling back at him.</p><p>"You two met before?" Jeongguk says, his tone light.</p><p>"Yes, just briefly though, in the elevator." Sehun says and Jeongguk hums.</p><p>"Well, Sehun-ssi, please do show Taehyung around. I want him to know about everything on this floor and he needs to know some employees too." Jeongguk says and Sehun nods.</p><p>"Will do." Sehun says.</p><p>"The report---".</p><p>"You can do that later." Jeongguk says and Taehyung nods. Sehun walks towards the door and Taehyung follows him a after Jeongguk dismisses them, doesn't even took at them.</p><p>"So, how is the first day going so far?" Sehun asks once they're out.</p><p>"All good." Taehyung replies. "I was given a report to make and I did it and apparently Jeongguk-ssi liked it."</p><p>"Jeongguk-ssi?" Sehun says, his voice holds amusement.</p><p>"Is---it wrong to call him that?" Taehyung asks. "He told me to."</p><p>"No, it's just no one calls him by his name except his hyungs." Sehun says.</p><p>"He said I'm older than him so I shouldn't call him sir or boss." Taehyung says, doesn't know why he's telling Sehun this.</p><p>"I'm older than him too but maybe you get the special treatment since you are the secretary even though he had two secretaries before, none called him that." Sehun says, a teasing smirk on his face and Taehyung hopes it doesn't mean anything.</p><p>"It's nothing like that." Taehyung says, looks away. Sehun just hums.</p><p>"I didn't see you in the lunch break." Sehun says.</p><p>"I was working and honestly didn't realize the time. I don't know when is the lunch break." Taehyung answers.</p><p>"I'll let you know next time." Sehun says with that signature smile, just a small curve of his lips akin to a smirk too but it looks good on him.</p><p>Taehyung studies him briefly when talking to him, hair parted from side and styled back, he's wearing a white button up shirt just like he himself is wearing but his cuffs are folded up while Taehyung's are open and left like that.</p><p>He's not wearing a tie, so is Taehyung but Sehun looks good, black pants and shoes, a very fair skin tone---he got it all. Looks, body and nice way of talking.</p><p>But then the next moment, Jeongguk invades Taehyung's mind. How he looked so good in the casual clothes when he came to the coffee shop and then so handsome in a suit, the two buttons leaves open makes Taehyung imagine how toned he must be, his body is just perfect.</p><p>And Taehyung can say the things about Sehun because he's looking at him but Taehyung can't believe he described his boss like that when he doesn't remember looking at him with such depth to remember everything.</p><p>That smirk when he talks, the rasp in his voice when he says something and those eyes---those deep black eyes that seem to devour Taehyung.</p><p>Taehyung knows he hasn't looked at Jeongguk with such closeness to remember a scar on his face but then again, Taehyung might be staring at him all along while he talked.</p><p>The omega gulps. <em>This is </em><em>not</em><em> good. </em></p><p>"Hey." Sehun's voice snaps his out of his thoughts.</p><p>"Huh, sorry." Taehyung says sheepishly.</p><p>"You should eat something first." Sehun says and Taehyung frowns.</p><p>"No, I'm not hungry. Just show me around please." Taehyung says, trying not to sound rude. Sehun nods.</p><p>Sehun does as told, introduces him to some employees that will be under his assistance. They go to the record room, meeting room, the printing and photocopying room although the one he has in his office can do both.</p><p>"I hope you got everything." Sehun says, standing outside Jeongguk's office. Taehyung nods.</p><p>"Yes, I did. Thank you." Taehyung says.</p><p>"It's okay. See you around." Sehun smiles.</p><p>"Yeah, see you." The omega replies.</p><p>Sehun leaves and Taehyung goes to his office from the main door and his eyes immediately fall on Jeongguk who was listening to a phone call.</p><p>"Sure, we'll be discussing it tomorrow and will let you know when we can arrange the official meeting with you." Jeongguk says.</p><p>"Very well then." Jeongguk utters and ends the call. Taehyung sees Jeongguk rubbing his temples, eyes closed.</p><p>The omega fights the urge to ask Jeongguk what's wrong or if he had a headache or something because honestly, it doesn't concern him and what if Jeongguk got annoyed?</p><p>So he just continues printing the report.</p><p>"Taehyung." The omega hears Jeongguk's voice, busy in looking at the printed papers as he looks up, finds Jeongguk in his office.</p><p>Jeongguk realizes Taehyung is about to get up so he tells him to keep sitting. The omega sits on his seat, his heart thuds against his chest when Jeongguk walks towards him and stands next to his chair.</p><p>His strong scent invades Taehyung and the omega fights an urge to close his eyes. He's working for God's sake.</p><p>"Open up the fourth page." Jeongguk says and Taehyung curses inaudible when Jeongguk lowers his body, one hand on Taehyung's chair and other on the corner of the desk. Taehyung can <em>feel </em>Jeongguk's closeness, can hear him breathe.</p><p>"There's one little mistake here. Try to find it." Jeongguk says, his voice low since he's closer.</p><p>Taehyung sits stiffly on his seat as he opens the fourth page and goes through it.</p><p>"The heading is missing." Taehyung says and Jeongguk points at the columns.</p><p>"The heading on the point tables is musing and it's important." Jeongguk says and Taehyung nods immediately.</p><p>"Yeah, I---I'll correct it and print it again. Sorry." Taehyung utters and Jeongguk smiles a little.</p><p>"No need to be sorry, Taehyung. Mistakes are part of our life. You won't learn without them and this is a minor one but still important." Jeongguk says.</p><p>Taehyung definitely knows it was a mistake that he turned his head to look at Jeongguk, finding him close to his face, not looking at the papers but him.</p><p><em>Fuck! </em><em>He's</em> <em>more</em><em> handsome from up close. </em>Taehyung wanted to curse his thoughts and he did, many times.</p><p>They're looking at eachother and Taehyung can see his eyes clearly and how deep and black they are. Taehyung keeps his eyes up, doesn't even dare to took at his lips because it will complicate everything.</p><p>"I'll try my best to not let it happen again." Taehyung utters, his voice comes out low and close to a whisper and Taehyung hates it.</p><p>A smirk plays on Jeongguk's lips and the next words leave Taehyung utterly stunned;</p><p>"Good boy." Jeongguk whispers and moves away.</p><p>"There's a file on my desk, the blue one. Go through that one  too. I'll be in Namjoon hyung's office if you need me." Jeongguk says as if nothing has happened.</p><p>Taehyung tries his utter best and succeeds to get himself to a normal and functioning state because his brain just short circuited and his heart threatened to beat out of his chest.</p><p>"Okay." Taehyung utters. Jeongguk nods and walks out of the office and Taehyung finally lets out a breath he was holding.</p><p><em>That did </em><em>not</em><em> just happen! </em>Taehyung was sure he was daydreaming perhaps.</p><p><em>That</em><em> was totally unprofessional. He said he </em><em>wants</em><em> everything to be professional then what the hell was that! </em>Taehyung couldn't believe it.</p><p>He can't let those two simple words worry him so much. It's his first day and he's already losing his mind over a hot and good looking alpha---aka his boss! Boss!</p><p><em>This </em><em>is</em> <em>not</em><em> good. </em>Taehyung touches his cheeks, feels the warmth.</p><p><em>I </em><em>can't</em><em> let him affect me like that. </em><em>I'll</em><em> have to stop this. </em>Taehyung doesn't want to be rude but he'll have to stop being so damn obedient to Jeongguk now.</p><p>He thought he should change his <em>cold </em>attitude because he works on Seoul's very famous and rich company, will meet  new people that will not like his attitude at all and even Jeongguk told him that but this is not acceptable.</p><p>He can't let Jeongguk affect him like this.</p><p>No doubt they all are nice. Seokjin, Jeongguk, Namjoon and Sehun but he can't let them get too close.</p><p>He doesn't want to hurt them because whoever is nice to him, he ends up hurting them. So he came allow anyone get close to him. At all.</p><p>
  <b>-----------------------</b>
</p><p>Jeongguk expected his mother to start talking about it, about something he is clearly annoyed of and will never say Yes to but his mother doesn't listen.</p><p>They were at the dinner in the Jeon house, Seokjin and Namjoon were there too.</p><p>"You need to take my words more seriously, Jeongguk." Jeon Hani says firmly and Jeongguk keeps eating the meal which she was making to annoying.</p><p>"And I told you before, I will date the person of my own choice, the one I really like not who <em>you </em>like." Jeongguk says but his mother doesn't listen.</p><p>"That's the problem. You're not liking someone and I need you to marry as soon as possible and the girl should be of a business family." Hani says and Jeongguk scoffs, tired of those words being told to him again and again.</p><p>"I haven't thought of marrying anyone so soon and even if I did, I'll marry someone who <em>I</em> love and who <em>I</em> find worthy as a life partner, whoever that might be." Jeongguk exclaims.</p><p>"You are the CEO of one of the richest companies and and your wife should be just the same, belonging to the same background. I'm your mother, I know better what's good for you and why this---<em>whoever, </em>it better not be what I'm thinking you mean." Hani says and Jeongguk knew this conversation will definitely come to this.</p><p>"Just because you're salty that dad had someone before you doesn't mean you can use that to control my life!" Jeongguk says in fury and his mother's eyes widen, so does Seokjin's.</p><p>"Jeongguk." Seokjin says in a whisper, covers his hand.</p><p>"Don't you dare use that tone with me infront of them." Hani points at Seokjin and Namjoon.</p><p>"He is my brother and that's his boyfriend! Fucking deal with it. I'm tired of you degrading Jin hyung just because he's a male omega is son of male omega. It's not his fault that dad loved him!" Jeongguk almost yells, getting up from his seat.</p><p>"Jeongguk, stop this right now." Namjoon says. Hani gets up too, her face twisted with anger.</p><p>"You dare talk to me just because of these worthless male omegas!?" Hani exclaims.</p><p>"What have you done to my son! You trapped him with your charms just like your omega father trapped by husband!" Hani says and Seokjin looks at her with wide eyes but it's not the first time he's hearing this.</p><p>"Stop this right now or I swear you won't see me again." Jeongguk threatens, his voice low.</p><p>"Jeongguk, let's go. Come on." Seokjin says, holds Jeongguk's wrist.</p><p>"Right, take my son away from me like that omega took my husband from me." Hani says.</p><p>"You are the reason that we lost dad! It's you and no one else!" Jeongguk exclaims, tears of frustration and anger well up in his eyes.</p><p>"Jeongguk, please." Seokjin utters, whimpers as tears well up in his eyes and Namjoon holds him by his side but Seokjin doesn't let go of Jeongguk's wrist.</p><p>"Don't blame it on me when he---".</p><p>"Stop!" Seokjin exclaims, not able to stop himself. He doesn't wait, tugs Jeongguk and walks out of the hall and finally out of the house, tears adoring his cheeks.</p><p>"Hyung." Jeongguk utters as they stop by the car, the omega doesn't look at Jeongguk as he wipes his tears but couldn't stop them from falling.</p><p>"I'm sorry." Jeongguk utters, rests his head on Seokjin's shoulder and the omega turns his head away.</p><p>"I told you to not talk back to her. Let her say what she wants to but you just don't listen." Seokjin utters and Jeongguk closes his eyes.</p><p>"I don't care about myself but I can't hear anything like that about my appa. I can't." Seokjin utters.</p><p>Namjoon walks towards him and wipes away his tears, cups his face and also ruffles Jeongguk's hair who was hugging Seokjin's arm now.</p><p>"I'm really sorry but I can't hear her degrade you either." Jeongguk says and Seokjin smiles a little, pats his head.</p><p>"It's okay. Let's just---forget about this." Seokjin says and Jeongguk nods, he always does because Seokjin always tells him to forget it, that what's done is done.</p><p>"You need to understand her too even though her words are not nice but she's your mother." Seokjin says and Jeongguk scoffs.</p><p>"Doesn't give her any right to act like this and there's no way I'm listening to her." Jeongguk says and moves back, looks tired.</p><p>"Go home okay. We have a meeting tomorrow." Seokjin says and even though it's just among the company members but Seokjin knows Jeongguk would tire himself working late at night so he tells him to go home and sleep.</p><p>"Okay." Jeongguk says, his voice tired and Seokjin sighs.</p><p>"Good night." Jeongguk mumbles and gets in his car, drives away.</p><p>He doesn't know why Taehyung invades his mind suddenly when his eyes fall on a flower shop that is so vibrant at the time of the nighs.</p><p>And with Taehyung, his mind is invaded by his voice, his tough demeanor yet angelic features and he knows Taehyung is hiding behind a mask because he has seen him completely different when he got all shy because of the nickname.</p><p>He has seen those beautiful eyes from up close, his scent so alluring---Taehyung himself is so alluring and the most beautiful person he has ever seen.</p><p>Jeongguk closes his eyes, doesn't know why his heart desires to see Taehyung smiling because he hasn't yet.</p><p><em>Dammit, </em><em>today</em><em> was </em><em>his</em> <em>first</em><em> day! Patience. </em>Though Jeongguk should be worried how he's thinking about Taehyung just on his first day.</p><p>And he just hates how the dinner turned out. He doesn't hate his mother, never can but he hates how she isn't fond of male omegas at all. She has her reasons, fine but that doesn't allow her to talk shit about them all the damn time.</p><p>Jeongguk feels his head starting to ache and he sighs, can't wait to just fall asleep.</p><p>
  <b>--------------------------</b>
</p><p>Taehyung thinks his plan has already starting to work since Jeongguk hasn't talked to him even once since he came to office. Even Seokjin was looking a little upset in the meeting.</p><p>He just took notes and stayed quiet the whole meeting because that's his job but he was sure Seokjin and Jeongguk were not their normal selves and he hopes they are okay.</p><p>Taehyung doesn't talk to them either. Seokjin had passed him a smile which he returned and then the older omega was gone.</p><p>Friday was decided for the official meeting with the client about this deal but he wonders why Yoongi and Jeongguk don't seem to be very interested in their new business partner even though Seokjin was okay with them, Namjoon too.</p><p>Anyways, he's just here to do his job as a secretary and that's what he'll do.</p><p>Taehyung was glad that the next two days were normal, like how a secretary and a boss should act. Taehyung was drowned in more work and Jeongguk was too.</p><p>Taehyung is sure Jeongguk didn't even leave the office at nights even and he has seen him rubbing his temples just now, definitely a headache and he bites his lips.</p><p>He's not a bad person at all and it's not nice to just ignore his boss who has a headache right now and Taehyung knows Jeongguk hasn't even eaten something because Taehyung left for lunch break and found Jeongguk still working when he got back twenty minutes later.</p><p>So, he lets himself out of the office and Jeongguk doesn't even notice. The omega grabs some switches and water bottle. He had painkillers in his office, the ones he uses when his head aches as well.</p><p>"Jeongguk-ssi?" Taehyung says and the alpha looks up at him, away from the screen.</p><p>"Yes, Taehyung?" The alpha says.</p><p>"Do you have a headache?" The omega asks and Jeongguk frowns for moment and then shakes his head.</p><p>"I'm fine." Jeongguk says with a faint smile.</p><p><em>Oh crap! </em><em>He's</em><em> fine </em><em>and</em> <em>I</em><em> thought---uughh </em></p><p>"Oh, well you look very tired and you haven't eaten anything and I think you have a headache so you should eat something." Taehyung doesn't even know what he's saying.</p><p>Jeongguk's smile turns into an amused one and Taehyung curses himself because he has appeared like this infornt of Jeongguk again, with a weak guard.</p><p>"If you have a headache then you should eat something first and then have a painkiller." Taehyung says as he clears his throat, his expression changes and he puts the box and water bottle on Jeongguk's table as well as the painkillers.</p><p>"You're really observant, aren't you." Jeongguk says.</p><p>"Well, of course. I have to be and you really seemed out of it lately, I'm sorry if you found that creepy---".</p><p>"No, no I didn't. Actually, thank you very much because I really am having a headache." Jeongguk says and Taehyung clears his throat again, nods.</p><p>"You should---uh, go home and rest. I'll look at the rest of the files." Taehyung says and Jeongguk chuckles softly.</p><p><em>Please do that again. </em>Taehyung loved that voice.</p><p><em>What </em><em>the</em><em> fuck! </em>Taehyung is not supposed to get flustered over just a smile.</p><p><em>This is </em><em>not</em><em> good. </em>Taehyung feels like this sentence has become a motto of his life.</p><p>"I'll be fine, Taehyung. Don't worry." Jeongguk says. "That is, if you really are worried." The amusement is still in Jeongguk's voice.</p><p>"I'll---go back to work." Taehyung clearly ignores the question and turns around, hears Jeongguk's snicker but doesn't let is affect him.</p><p><em>Cocky bas----control Taehyung, he did nothing. It's you who </em><em>can't</em><em> control yourself. </em>Taehyung hates how true this is.</p><p>
  <b>---------------------------</b>
</p><p>Jeongguk left after he ate one sandwich and took a painkiller. Yes, Taehyung was looking.</p><p>An hour later, Taehyung gets a call on his cellphone from an unknown number and he picks it up, didn't expect it to be Jeongguk's and be curses himself because was supposed to save Jeongguk's number.</p><p>"You didn't recognize me so that means you haven't saved my number." There was something in Jeongguk's voice, probably irritation---no,  something else when he said that.</p><p>"I'm sorry, I forgot." Taehyung says honestly.</p><p>"I'm waiting for you at the front parking, come down. We have to go somewhere." Jeongguk says.</p><p>"Uh, okay." Taehyung says immediately just so Jeongguk can end the call. Taehyung frowns but he gets up, it's the part of his job to listen to Jeongguk.</p><p>The omega finds Jeongguk standing by an elegant black car which he doesn't even know about and Taehyung was hoping for a driver but there is none.</p><p>"Let's go." Jeongguk says when Taehyung walks towards him. The alpha opens the driver's door, frowns when Taehyung opens the backseat door.</p><p>"Sit at front." Jeongguk says and Taehyung looks at him with a slight panic and immediately recovers himself.</p><p>"I'm fine with stitting at back." Taehyung says and Jeongguk looks at him for a while, doesn't pry and hums.</p><p>Taehyung sighs and sits in the car, Jeongguk too.</p><p>"Are you ready for the meeting tomorrow?" Jeongguk asks when they leave the parking.</p><p>"Yes." Taehyung simply answers.</p><p>"Whenever we accept a deal or our offered deal gets accepted, we hold a dinner with the business partners after it. I'll tell you what their importance is but not now." Jeongguk says.</p><p>"And for the dinner, we need outfits so that's where we're going. It's my aunt's clothing brand and as I told you, they'll accept the credit card that I gave you. They'll have your measurements today." Jeongguk says.</p><p>"I could've just sent them the measurements. You didn't have to take me there." Taehyung says and he sees Jeongguk's eyes on him from the rare mirror.</p><p>"You need to pick the designs, Taehyung." Jeongguk says.</p><p>"I'm not really a picky one so---".</p><p>"I insist you do that and you will have to get used to it." Jeongguk says and Taehyung looks at him staring again, he looks away.</p><p>"Okay." Taehyung utters.</p><p>"Good." Jeongguk says.</p><p><em>Good boy. </em>Taehyung feels his cheeks warm at the thought of this and he looks out of the window, curses himself.</p><p>He's been doing that alot lately.</p><p>The rest of the ride is silent and Taehyung is thankful of that.</p><p>The omega gets out of the car when they reach the shop. The brands name stood out and the glass windows giving the magnificent look of the inside. Taehyung's been to very good stores before and clothing shops before but he never needed to buy so expensive clothes.</p><p>The omega jumps a bit when he feels a warmth on the small of his back, looks at his side to find Jeongguk standing close to him, his hand on his back.</p><p>"Let's do the staring when we're inside, yeah?" Jeongguk utters, an amused smile on his lips and Taehyung just nods and lets Jeongguk lead them inside.</p><p>Taehyung still feels the warmth of Jeongguk's hand even though he's not holding him now and is talking to one of the workers.</p><p>"Come on." Jeongguk says and Taehyung follows him.</p><p>Jeongguk sits on the couch as the girl takes Taehyung's measurements. The alpha watches as Taehyung stands, his hands curled to his chest as he looks like he's being experimented on.</p><p>It gives Jeongguk time to look at his body, a little broad shoulders, thin waist that curves lower to his perky ass and Jeongguk has been trying his utter best for days to not looks at it, doesn't want to be a creep.</p><p>And his legs, those damn long legs leave him more interested---he bets they're smooth and how good they would look---</p><p>Jeongguk groans, stops himself from thinking like that when Taehyung gets clearly uncomfortable with him sometimes and he doesn't need to get a problem here.</p><p>Taehyung is given the designs to chose as Jeongguk has already chosen his own. The omega isn't really into suits so he goes for a decent silk shirt, a little fancy with matching pants.</p><p>They leave after that even though Jeongguk tells him to look for more designs but he designs so Jeongguk doesn't force him.</p><p>Jeongguk is a good driver, okay but Taehyung isn't really keen of how fast he's going right now. It might be normal for Jeongguk but not for him.</p><p>"Jeongguk-ssi?" Taehyung utters and Jeongguk doesn't know why this makes him feel something he can't pinpoint, the way Taehyung calls him.</p><p>"Yes?" Jeongguk utters, looks at Taehyung through the mirror.</p><p>"Can you please slow down a bit." Taehyung says and Jeongguk frowns.</p><p>"Do you want me to stop somewhere---".</p><p>"No, no just drive slowly please. That's all." Taehyung says, hopefully.</p><p>"Oh, sure." Jeongguk says and Taehyung smiles thankfully a little.</p><p>Jeongguk realizes how Taehyung was when they first met, panicked when he asked if he's okay then today when he told him to sit at front and now this.</p><p>Jeongguk couldn't help but be curious.</p><p>
  <b>-----------------------</b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <a href="https://mobile.twitter.com/TaeKook09">Twitter </a>
  </b>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thank you for reading!! Comment and let me know how it's going  till now!!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>Third Person POV </b>
</p><p>"You don't really talk about work." Jimin says to Taehyung, the two sitting in their usual icecream parlor.</p><p>"Well, I'm here to spend time with you so lets not talk about work." Taehyung says and Jimin rolls his eyes.</p><p>"Come on, tell me. How is your boss, your fellow employees. Your office or anything, tell me." Jimin says and Taehyung sighs.</p><p>"My boss is an alpha, really nice to me. Strict when it comes to work. I don't talk to him other than work though." Taehyung says.</p><p>"Sehun is the only fellow employee I know and talked to. He's also very nice and---I don't know, welcoming? I guess." Taehyung chuckles.</p><p>"My office is right next to my boss's office. It's really comfy and my boss watches me work sometimes, I'm not really sure but I do feel like he's looking. Also, the---".</p><p>"You boss looks at you while you work?" Jimin asks and Taehyung looks at him blankly.</p><p>"I said, I think he does. I'm not sure. He's a busy person, doesn't have time to waste while watching me work. And maybe he just checks if I'm working or not." Taehyung shrugs.</p><p>"What else does he do huh?" Jimin says in amusement and Taehyung knew he'd take it wrong.</p><p>"Well, after the meeting tomorrow, there will be a dinner held after few days and he took me to a designer store, they took my measurements and I will have a new outfit for the dinner and the company pays." Taehyung says and Jimin looks him with wide eyes.</p><p>"Man, this is insane." Jimin says.</p><p>"Trust me, I still can't believe it." Taehyung replies.</p><p>"You totally deserve all this, Tae. After everything you went through, you deserve to be treated good." Jimin says as if he knows the whole truth.</p><p>He knows just a little. Taehyung hasn't told him any depth yet. He just knows what's on the surface, what Taehyung needs to remember and the rest, he wants to forget so there's no way he's telling anyone that---he doesn't tell that to himself even.</p><p>"Thanks." Taehyung says, voice small.</p><p>They stay there for a while, finish their icecreams and head to their building. Jimin wishes Taehyung good luck for the meeting tomorrow.</p><p>The omega goes through the files and the report, notices it's midnight so he decided to sleep, can't afford to be late tomorrow.</p><p>
  <b>---------------------</b>
</p><p>Taehyung was standing a bit far from the reception, talking to Sehun when Jeongguk walked out of the elevator, Seokjin behind him.</p><p>Jeongguk approaches the two who were very much drowned in the conversation, smiling a little as they did and didn't notice Jeongguk and Seokjin.</p><p>Taehyung looks at Jeongguk but the alpha only walks past them, towards his office, doesn't give him time to even say goodmorning.</p><p>Taehyung wonders what happened to him.</p><p>"Good morning Seokjin-ssi." Taehyung says and the older omega smiles back.</p><p>"Good morning hyung." Sehun says.</p><p>"Good morning to you two." Seokjin utters.</p><p>"Taehyung, ready for today?" Seokjin asks after Sehun excuses himself.</p><p>"Yes." Taehyung says, hopeful.</p><p>"Good." Seokjin says. "I'll see you in the meeting." Taehyung nods at that.</p><p>Seokjin goes to his office and Taehyung walks towards his own but decides to greet Jeongguk first. He knocks once and hears a faint hum, walks inside.</p><p>"Good morning Jeongguk-ssi---".</p><p>"I need three more copies of the report as soon as possible and take them along the files to meeting room, set them there." Jeongguk says, cutting Taehyung's words.</p><p>The omega doesn't even realise what just happened, be simply nods.</p><p>"Will do." Taehyung utters and goes to his office. Jeongguk doesn't tell him to draw away the curtains.</p><p>Taehyung is very sure that Jeongguk has mood swings. One day he's nice and smiley and the next, he's like this---blank and cold.</p><p>Anyways, Taehyung doesn't care.</p><p>Taehyung does as told, goes to the meeting room and sets the files and reports for the total people who will be attending the meeting.</p><p>An hour later, Yoongi and Hoseok had arrived, currently discussing the topic of the meeting and Jeongguk didn't call him because he knew Taehyung can hear. The small door is always kept open, that's why.</p><p>Taehyung was quietly doing his work when almost an hour later, he got the receptionists call, informing him that the clients are here.</p><p>"Jeongguk-ssi, the clients are here." Taehyung says. The alpha nods, keeps sitting while Yoongi was going through his phone.</p><p>"Should I call them here---". Taehyung says but Jeongguk interrupts him.</p><p>"No, take them to the meeting room. We'll be right there." Jeongguk says and Taehyung nods.</p><p>He has heard them talk before how they aren't very fond of these new clients but this is business and not a family bonding so even if they hate eachother, they're just doing business.</p><p>Jeongguk is different today. He hasn't looked at him once, has been cutting his sentences and his voice seems a little cold.</p><p><em>That's</em><em> a </em><em>good</em><em> thing for you. </em>Taehyung knows it should be good that Jeongguk isn't being all or little <em>flirty </em>with him but he doesn't know why he wants Jeongguk to talk to him.</p><p>
  <em>Whatever</em>
  <em>.</em>
</p><p>Taehyung puts up a smile when he approaches the two men, one alpha who was definitely the boss and the one holding the files was the beta wolf.</p><p>"Welcome to Jeon Corporation, sir. Please. This way." Taehyung as he shakes hands with the alpha who looks at him like he has seen a male omega for the very first time.</p><p>"Mr. Jeon and Mr. Min will join us shortly." Taehyung says as they reach the meeting room.</p><p>"I'll be right with you. Excuse me." Taehyung says, walks out of the room. He goes to Jeongguk's office again, finds them sitting there with no care in the world.</p><p>So they are doing it on purpose.</p><p>"You're supposed to be there, Taehyung." Jeongguk says.</p><p>Taehyung says nothing, walks away, finds Seokjin and Namjoon.</p><p>"Why aren't we attending the meeting?" Taehyung asks and Seokjin just smiles at him.</p><p>"We'll be right there. You go and keep them company." He says.</p><p>"Okay." <em>I </em><em>don't</em><em> like that guy though. </em>Taehyung wanted to say.</p><p>"I'm sorry but can you hurry please? That guy is giving me creeps." Taehyung whispers to Seokjin who suddenly gritts his teeth.</p><p>"We'll be right there." He says, goes to Jeongguk's office and leaves Taehyung confused.</p><p>The omega goes to the meeting room again, finds the alpha guy and his assistant sitting on their respective chairs.</p><p>"I'm sorry, Mr. Jeon is a little busy." Taehyung says.</p><p>"He called us at this time, why is he busy?" The man says.</p><p>"I don't know---".</p><p>"Who are you, if you don't mind me asking." The alpha asks. Taehyung gritts his teeth and controls himself to not say anything he shouldn't.</p><p>"I---".</p><p>"He's my personal secretary." It was Jeongguk's voice as the alpha opens the door and walks inside the room. "But that has nothing to do with the meeting so let's not discuss that."</p><p>Following Jeongguk were Yoongi and Namjoon and then Seokjin and Hoseok. Taehyung stands their, eyes following Jeongguk who doesn't even greet his client and sits on the chair.</p><p>"I have somewhere to be so let's get it done quickly." Jeongguk says and Taehyung realizes that this business deal goes way back and something had happened between the two.</p><p>There was just too much tension in the room.</p><p>Seokjin gestures Taehyung to sit and the omega does, opens the file for Jeongguk.</p><p>"If you were busy today, why did you call me then?" The guy asks.</p><p>"Mr. Lee, be thankful that I even called you. I need authenticity from your sides today or else this deal is not happening." Jeongguk says, his voice firm and Taehyung feels slight shivers down his spine.</p><p>"Very well." Lee says and starts explaining about the design he needs Jeongguk's company for. There were agreements and disagreements, Yoongi rarely spoke and so did Namjoon.</p><p>Seokjin and Jeongguk were more into the conversation while Taehyung and Hoseok were recording and penning them down.</p><p>"I must say, your secretary made quite a report." Lee smirks, looking at Taehyung who holds a bored and cold expression.</p><p>"Hopefully he'll make one for me one day, I'll pay a lot---".</p><p>Everyone in the room was startled when Jeongguk slams his hand on the table, gets up, shooting daggers at Lee.</p><p>"I said, we are here for a fucking meeting, not to discuss my secretary! Don't make me cancel this deal right here and now." Jeongguk exclaims, his jaw clenched.</p><p>Taehyung was looking at him with wide eyes, surprised. He felt tingles in his body, feels giddy and his cheeks warm and he doesn't even know why.</p><p>Yoongi kept his bored expression and everyone else was done with this meaningless meeting, even Jeongguk but they had to attend, just because Lee's father was Jeongguk's father's friends.</p><p><em>Bullshit. </em>Jeongguk knows.</p><p>"Relax, I was just kidding. You  can keep your omega to yourself. I'm not interested in them." This made Taehyung want to slap this man so hard but be kept himself seated.</p><p>Seokjin almost gets up from his seat to knock some senses into this piece of shit but Namjoon stops him even though he himself was done.</p><p>"As Jeongguk said, he's busy today so it's better if you leave for now. We'll call you later." Yoongi says and Lee gets up.</p><p>"I can see you're not interested in my offer but don't think of declining, kindly." Lee smirks, gives a glance at Taehyung's direction who glares at him.</p><p>Lee and his assistant leaves and every one ease on their seats, except Jeongguk who runs a hand in his hair and faces the window.</p><p>"I don't want to do this deal with him." Jeongguk says.</p><p>"Thank God. I've been telling you to this for so long. Lee is not a kind person like his father was to our father." Seokjin says and Taehyung frowns.</p><p>
  <em>Our </em>
  <em>father</em>
  <em>? </em>
</p><p>"He'll be a bitch about it. Won't sit still after he'll hear it." Yoongi says.</p><p>"I don't care. I'm done with him." Jeongguk says and turns around, his eyes fall on Taehyung and they soften.</p><p>"I'm sorry you had to hear that. He's---like that." Jeongguk says and Taehyung immediately shakes his head.</p><p>"It's okay. You don't have to apologize, Jeongguk-ssi." Taehyung says.</p><p>Yoongi looks at Seokjin with a slight amused expression as Jeongguk and Taehyung look at eachother without saying anything. Seokjin shrugs playfully at him.</p><p>"A day wasted, very nice." Yoongi says and gets up.</p><p>"I'll see you guys at the dinner---but wait. No deal, no dinner." Yoongi says and Jeongguk snaps out of his trance of looking at Taehyung.</p><p>"We have another deal too and I'm sure that will be successful. You'll have to attend a dinner no matter how much you try to be anti social." Jeongguk says and Yoongi rolls his eyes.</p><p>"I'm leaving." Yoongi says.</p><p>"Keep your eyes open, I saw you about to fall asleep in the meeting earlier." Seokjin says and Taehyung smiles at the way they all interact.</p><p>"I'm sure Hoseok will take care of that, like that one time---".</p><p>"Shut the fuck up." Yoongi utters and the two chuckle, Taehyung sees Jeongguk smile as well.</p><p>
  <b>-------------------------</b>
</p><p>Seokjin was in Jeongguk's office after the meeting, talking about what had happened earlier but a little privately. Taehyung has a confusion in this file and he wants to talk to Jeongguk but also not disturb them.</p><p>He goes there anyways.</p><p>"I'm sorry to interrupt but I just need to ask something." Taehyung says and Jeongguk nods.</p><p>"Think about it, little brother. You know I'm right about this." Seokjin says.</p><p>"Brother?" Taehyung couldn't stop himself and spoke.</p><p>Seokjin smiles at him and nods.</p><p>"Yes, Jeongguk is my brother." Seokjin smiles widely, pats Jeongguk's back and the alpha keeps looking at Taehyung who smiles faintly.</p><p>
  <em>"But </em>
  <em>you're</em>
  <em> my brother---will you </em>
  <em>not</em>
  <em> give me a piggy back?" </em>
</p><p><em>"You have </em><em>gotten</em> <em>heavy</em><em> now, Taetae. What </em><em>if</em> <em>you</em> <em>fall</em><em>?"</em></p><p><em>"Hyung </em><em>will</em><em> always catch me </em><em>and</em> <em>save</em><em> me." The boy </em><em>giggles</em><em>.</em></p><p>
  <em>"Yes, </em>
  <em>I</em>
  <em> will catch you, Taetae." The taller boy </em>
  <em>tickles</em>
  <em> the </em>
  <em>younger</em>
  <em>, </em>
  <em>their</em>
  <em> laughter echoing---</em>
</p><p>Echoing in Taehyung's ears as he feels his heartbeat quickening, breathing ragged---</p><p>
  <em>No, no---not here please.</em>
</p><p>"Taehyung?" The concerned call of his name falls deaf to his ears, his vision gets blurry due to tears and the voices starts to get heavy.</p><p>Taehyung feels the warmth on his back and on his face too, he hear the call is his name again, as someone gently cups his face, other holds him from back and shake his body lightly.</p><p>"Breathe. Come on. Breathe." Taehyung hears a soothing voice and he didn't even know he had his eyes closed tightly. Doesn't know who he's holding, just feels the nails dig on his palm.</p><p>"Slowly, breathe. Look at me. You're okay." This voice leads him to light as if he's lost in the darkness.</p><p>He starts to feel the pain as his body leaves the numbness, his vision clears a little, breath comes out shaky but his chest doesn't feel heavy, he doesn't feel immense heat seeping into his body.</p><p>"You're okay. That's it. You're fine." Taehyung looks at him, at Jeongguk who's right infront of him, so close, cupping his face and caressing his cheekbone.</p><p>Taehyung's hands are curled into fists, resting on Jeongguk's chest. The omega's eyes hold the pain still as he looks at Jeongguk desperately, looks around and finds Seokjin next to him, running his hand on his back soothingly.</p><p>"Come sit." Jeongguk says and Taehyung looks back at him, curls his hands on his own chest and misses the warmth when Jeongguk's hands disappear from his face but then he holds his arm and sits him on the chair.</p><p>Jeongguk sits on his knee beside the chair, looks at Taehyung who couldn't look at him now, too embarrassed as he realizes he had a panic attack in front of his boss---well, two bosses.</p><p>Seokjin gives him water and keeps holding the glass even when Taehyung holds it. He drinks the water and takes a deep breath, looks down on his lap, fidgeting with his fingers.</p><p>"You should go home, Taehyung. Have some rest." Seokjin says, his voice full of worry.</p><p>"No, I'm okay now, really. Thank you." Taehyung says, looks at Seokjin and then at Jeongguk who looked upset too, his eyes were even though his expression was firm.</p><p>"No, you need to rest. You're tired---".</p><p>"Please, Seokjin-ssi, I'm okay. I promise." Taehyung says, a little firmly.</p><p>"Okay, okay but if you didn't feel good, you go home. Understood?" Seokjin says and Taehyung nods.</p><p>"Thank you." Taehyung says.</p><p>"No need." Seokjin says. He looks at Jeongguk who was lost in Taehyung and then leaves.</p><p>Jeongguk stays quiet as he watches Taehyung get up and pick the file that fell from his hands earlier. He gets up.</p><p>"I wanted to ask if---if the point table is to be recorded monthly or yearly." Taehyung asks, doesn't look at Jeongguk.</p><p>The alpha sighs, gets that Taehyung doesn't want to talk about anything.</p><p>"Monthly." Jeongguk utters. Taehyung nods and walks to his office.</p><p>He feels extremely embarrassed because they weren't supposed to see him like this. Not one but two people saw him and he couldn't do anything.</p><p>He knows he won't be able to gave Seokjin and Jeongguk, won't be able to look at them in the eyes for a few days because that's how he is. He came face the person whom he embarrassed himself infront of.</p><p>It's simple, they weren't supposed to know.</p><p>Yet he missed the soft warmth on his face and how softly it was caressing him, almost lulling him to sleep.</p><p>
  <b>-----------------------</b>
</p><p>Jeongguk couldn't get that sight out of his mind, of Taehyung suddenly tearing up, panicked and breathing heavily. The file fell from his hands and he took a stumbled step back. Jeongguk was quick to step towards him, Seokjin too as he called his name but got no response.</p><p>It was clearly a panic attack. Seokjin had held him from back, Jeongguk was hesitant but he did, he touched his face, guiding him through his voice and hoping it would work and it did when Taehyung opened his eyes, breathing normal.</p><p>Jeongguk couldn't pinpoint but it was akin to panic that he himself felt when he saw Taehyung like that and had rushed towards him---days of trying not to touch him vanish and he holds him, his skin soft and tear warm on cheek.</p><p>He knows what Taehyung would've thought when he didn't look in his eyes, he felt embarrassed but Jeongguk wanted to tell him that he doesn't have to be because it's not in our control that our weaknesses strike us unexpected.</p><p>Jeongguk is no exception, he admits that he had cried to, infornt of his mother when she had talked shit about his father once, roughly two years back and she was crying as well but Jeongguk was angry too and he was crying.</p><p>He admits that he had cried on Seokjin's shoulder when they were talking about their father, it was just a few tears but he did cry.</p><p>And of course he would never want anyone else to know because he knows he'll feel embarrassed and he wants Taehyung to know he and Seokjin won't tell anyone and will never think it him as a weak person because he's strong---and it shows because he's the male omega who went against the authorities---</p><p>He's strong but Taehyung doesn't know that himself and Jeongguk wants him to know. To not be ashamed if he ever broke down because we need to cry sometimes, it's natural and bound to happen.</p><p>He hopes Taehyung is okay.</p><p>The omega left right on time and Jeongguk had to stay to get his work done because he didn't want to take it home because he tends to become very lazy at night.</p><p>Though there are some nights that he stays in his office to work.</p><p>His eyes fall on the glass of water that Taehyung had drank water from, it's kept there and Jeongguk doesn't pick it up or empty it when he leaves.</p><p>
  <b>-------------------------</b>
</p><p>Taehyung was glad that he had Saturday and Sunday to make himself confident to pretend nothing happened on Friday. If he will act normal, e everything will be fine.</p><p>He did got a bit nervous when he saw Jeongguk and greeted him but he got hold of himself and busied himself in work. He didn't go for lunch break and he noticed Jeongguk didn't either.</p><p>The alpha was very busy, a frown on his face as he went through some files, working on his macbook.</p><p>Taehyung felt bad because Jeongguk had been so nice to him when he had the panic attack and he just ignored him after it. Now seeing Jeongguk stressed because of another upcoming meeting, Taehyung couldn't help but be guilty.</p><p>"Jeongguk-ssi?" Taehyung utters and for a moment, Jeongguk thinks he's hearing things but he looks up, finds Taehyung standing by the door.</p><p>"Yes?" Jeongguk says softly.</p><p>"You should eat something. You've been working for hours." Taehyung says and as a secretary, it's his job.</p><p>"You haven't eaten anything either." Jeongguk says and Taehyung hopes Jeongguk would just keep this about himself.</p><p>He doesn't want Jeongguk to care about him.</p><p>"I'm not hungry. Should I get you something?" Taehyung asks and Jeongguk shakes his head.</p><p>"I'm not hungry either but I'd be really thankful if you'll get me a coffee made by you." Jeongguk says, a soft smile on his lips and Taehyung feels his stomach flutter.</p><p>"The espresso?" Taehyung asks and Jeongguk nods.</p><p>"Uh, sure. Where should I---".</p><p>"There's a coffee section on the first floor right next to the dining area." Jeongguk says. This building also has a small restaurant on the ground floor by the way.</p><p>"Okay, sure." Taehyung says and Jeongguk keeps looking at him, his eyes shining with something Taehyung still hasn't found out before Jeongguk always looks at him like that, his eyes hold such intensity, they are so dark and that is why they shine so much.</p><p>"Thank you." Jeongguk utters and snaps Taehyung out of his trance and he nods, turns around and out of the office.</p><p>Taehyung couldn't help but smile a little because this means Jeongguk liked the coffee he made for him in the coffee shop.</p><p>He stops smiling because he doesn't want any employee to think of him as a creep smiling all to himself.</p><p>
  <em>It's the </em>
  <em>first</em>
  <em> time </em>
  <em>after</em>
  <em> so long </em>
  <em>that</em>
  <em> someone affects him so much just by looking at him.</em>
</p><p>Taehyung smiles softly at the girl in the coffee corner and tells him he needs to make a coffee and the girl smiles back and lets him do his work.</p><p>Taehyung works his magic as he makes coffee, has been very skilled at it now but still nervous.</p><p><em>It's </em><em>just</em><em> a damn coffee! </em>But Taehyung doesn't understand why it affects him so much.</p><p>Jeongguk was talking to someone on the phone when Taehyung got back, looking pretty furious and his jaw clenched.</p><p>Annoyed, he cuts the call, puts it on the table harshly and leans back, rubbing his temple and eyes closed.</p><p>"Are you okay?" Taehyung asks in almost a whisper and Jeongguk just hums.</p><p>"It was Lee, didn't take the news of deal cancellation very well." Jeongguk says. Taehyung walks forward and places the coffee on the desk.</p><p>"Thanks." Jeongguk mumbles even though he wasn't even looking at Taehyung nor the cup of coffee, feeling a raging headache on its way.</p><p>Taehyung bites his lips, looking at Jeongguk who had his eyes closed, head lowered on his hand and he was clearly exhausted.</p><p>Taehyung takes a deep breath and walks past the desk, towards Jeongguk and stands behind his chair. Jeongguk snaps open his eyes when he feels a soft touch on his hand, slowly pushing it away from where it rests on his temple.</p><p>Taehyung holds Jeongguk's head from either sides and makes him rest properly on the headrest, the alpha stares at the door, didn't expect it.</p><p>"You're tense, try to ease your posture and lean back properly." Taehyung says and Jeongguk's eyes fall shut at the soothing voice and the moment he feels pad of Taehyung's fingers on his forehead, he relaxes immediately.</p><p>A sigh escapes Jeongguk's lips as Taehyung slowly massages his forehead, his temples, creating circles as he does so and Jeongguk feels sleep taking over him because Taehyung's hands hold magic.</p><p>Jeongguk doesn't care if his hair get messed up as Taehyung moved his hands up into his hair, massaging his scalp softly at first and then paces a little faster and Jeongguk bites back the sounds because he doesn't want to embarrass himself.</p><p>Jeongguk feels his whole body relax with just this affection shown by the omega, the headache no longer felt.</p><p>Taehyung smiles as he watches Jeongguk relax, most probably falling in a slumber and it'll be good if he falls asleep because he looks utterly tired.</p><p>Though his heart beats wildly inside his chest, he had told himself to stay away from Jeongguk yet here he is, very close to him.</p><p>Jeongguk makes it so impossible for Taehyung to stay away from him.</p><p>"You should go home, Jeongguk-ssi." Taehyung whispers as he moves back, no longer touching Jeongguk and the alpha opens his eyes.</p><p>"Thank you for this and for the coffee too." Jeongguk says, avoiding Taehyung's previous statements.</p><p>"It's okay." Taehyung replies, tries to look away from Jeongguk's eyes but fails.</p><p>"We're invited to our business partner, Mr. Joshua's company to discuss the partnership. We'll go tomorrow." Jeongguk says and Taehyung nods.</p><p>"Can I ask you something?" Taehyung says and Jeongguk nods.</p><p>"Why do I not have your schedule? I mean, isn't that a thing? That you would ask me when is your next meeting---".</p><p>"I think you should know I can't work according to a schedule, I always mess it up and never follow it." Jeongguk says, chuckles a bit.</p><p>"Sometimes I have to hold a meeting at unexpected times or cancel it many times. You'd be fed of making new schedules for me." Jeongguk says.</p><p>"I see." Taehyung smiles a little.</p><p>"Besdies, I know what I'll be doing and you'll know too since you'll accompany me everywhere." Jeongguk says and Taehyung gulps, nods.</p><p>A faint flash of light catches their attention, followed by a soft thunder and the two look at the thick clouds taking over the sky through the full wall glass window.</p><p>Taehyung loves how he can see everything from here, the view is unexplainable since it's not blocked by another building. This glass window is what he likes the most in Jeongguk's office.</p><p>"Looks like it'll rain soon." Taehyung utters, eyes sparkling since he is a rain enthusiast and at the same time, he's not---only in one situation.</p><p>"Yeah." Jeongguk whispers, his eyes on Taehyung and the omega feels his cheeks warm when he looks at Jeongguk again.</p><p>"I should---go work." Taehyung says hastily and goes to his office, Jeongguk smiles in amusement as he enjoys his coffee.</p><p>
  <b>-------------------------</b>
</p><p>Taehyung had said good bye to Jeongguk when it was his time to leave but he didn't leave the building, sitting on the bench next to the reception in the restaurant area.</p><p>It's raining outside and Taehyung doesn't want to get a cab when it's getting dark and raining. So he decides to wait until the rain stops.</p><p>He'll keep sitting here for the whole night if he has to.</p><p>Jeongguk walks out of the elevator after he was done with work, planning to go home when his eyes fall on Taehyung who was sitting in the dining area of the building, other side of the glass panel that divides it.</p><p>The alpha frowns because Taehyung had left an hour ago. He walks towards him, pushes open the door before the guard does it for him.</p><p>"Taehyung?" The omega snaps his eyes at him, eyes widen a bit when he finds Jeongguk walking towards him.</p><p>The receptionist greets him, asking if he needs a reservation but Jeongguk denies. Taehyung stands up and smiles awkwardly.</p><p>"Why didn't you go home?" Jeongguk asks and Taehyung clears his throat.</p><p>"It's uh, it's raining outside so---".</p><p>"Did you not find a cab?" Jeongguk asks which couldn't be the case because there are plenty of cabs in the main area and Taehyung always calls one.</p><p>"No, that's not the problem, I was---actually waiting for someone." Taehyung says, smiles a little and Jeongguk stands there, still not convinced.</p><p>"Come on, I'll drop you off." Jeongguk says and Taehyung immediately shakes his head.</p><p>"No, no it's not that I won't be able to get back home---I just---". Taehyung hates that he has to explain it to Jeongguk but he won't.</p><p>"I'll drop you off, let's go." Jeongguk says firmly this time and Taehyung looks away.</p><p>"Please don't insist, Jeongguk-ssi. I don't want to go." Taehyung says and Jeongguk sighs, realizing Taehyung must have something related to rain too.</p><p>It makes Jeongguk more and more curious that what secrets this gorgeous omega hides.</p><p>"Okay, come with me then if you don't wanna leave." Jeongguk says.</p><p>"Huh?" Taehyung utters.</p><p>"I said, come with me." Jeongguk says and starts walking inside the restaurant and Taehyung frowns but follows.</p><p>"Mr. Jeon, how are you sir?" A worker joins them as their walking.</p><p>"All good, I'd like a table for two." Jeongguk says and Taehyung's eyes widen.</p><p>
  <em>What?!!! Table for two?! As in me and Jeongguk??!! </em>
</p><p>Taehyung slows down while trapped in his thoughts.</p><p>"Very well sir, follow me." The worker says and Jeongguk looks back at Taehyung who was standing as if completely out of place which he wasn't.</p><p>"Come on". Jeongguk stops for him and Taehyung walks towards him, feels his whole body electrified when Jeongguk puts a hand on the small of his back, leading them to the table that was reserved to them.</p><p>It was Jeongguk's building and the restaurant too and he's having dinner with him, a little early but still---it's just the two of them, walking too close.</p><p>"Since you're not going home and we both haven't eaten anything, why not have a little dinner together?" Jeongguk says, gestures towards the chair and Taehyung smiles a little.</p><p>Taehyung keeps standing and Jeongguk chuckles softly, presses his body closer to Taehyung's side and Taehyung feels his break on his ear.</p><p>"Why aren't you listening to me, hmm?" Jeongguk whispers in his ear.</p><p>"Sit down, Taehyung." Jeongguk whispers again hand on his waist and softly guides him towards the chair.</p><p>"Don't ever make me repeat myself." Jeongguk leans forward when Taehyung sat down---his voice low and guttural.</p><p>And Taehyung almost fucking <em>whines </em>at that.</p><p>
  <b>--------------------------</b>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hope you liked it!!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>Third Person POV </b>
</p><p>Taehyung sits there stiff, his thoughts hazy and body as if on fire. He keeps his eyes low, looks at the setting of the table but just not at Jeongguk who now sits infront of him. The omega's hands are clasped on his lap and he bites his lower lip, unable to hide the surge of sudden emotions.</p><p>"Uh, I could've just waited. You don't have to stay." Taehyung says, finally looks up and Jeongguk who's already looking at him and Taehyung curses because why does he has to be looking so good even after he knows how tired Jeongguk is.</p><p>People are not supposed to look handsome when they are  tired.  That's Kim Taehyung's logic.</p><p>"I came here to have a dinner since I'm hungry, it's a good thing that I got you to join, won't be boring." Jeongguk says and Taehyung sighs.</p><p>"You ordered me to join you. I am not your secretary right now." Taehyung says, now looking in Jeongguk's eyes, finds the amusement bubble in the alpha's eyes.</p><p>"Oh, did I? But you listened anyway, secretary or not." Jeongguk says, confident as always and Taehyung raises his eyebrow.</p><p>Two can play a game.</p><p>"So, it wouldn't be a hurt on your ego if I yell at you for forcing me to join you and then got up and leave?" Taehyung asks, his nervousness gone.</p><p>"You have all the rights to leave, Taehyung. I'm not stopping you." Jeongguk says and Taehyung raises his eyebrow.</p><p>"That won't affect my job?" Taehyung asks and Jeongguk chuckles.</p><p>"Do you think I'm going to deprive of this job of you'll leave right now?" Jeongguk utters and the omage shrugs.</p><p>"Have a little faith in me, Taehyung. I won't do that. I need you." Jeongguk says and Taehyung feels his heart about to burst out of his chest.</p><p>Jeongguk must've meant it the other way, that he needs him for work but Taehyung, for just a moment---thinks about the other meaning and his mind goes haywire.</p><p>He quickly gets rid of those thoughts.</p><p>"Let's just say, if you ask me nicely---and not be a boss and order me, I might keep you and your boring self some company." Taehyung says, a soft smile plays on his lips and eyes hold amusement.</p><p>"Ah, my bad. I'm sorry if I bossed you around." Jeongguk says and Taehyung chuckles softly.</p><p>"Apology accepted." Taehyung says, chuckles softly.</p><p>He is not this type of person, not the one to be friendly with anyone so easily but here he is, with his boss and with no care of how he's affecting himself with Jeongguk's company.</p><p>"And I'm boring?" Jeongguk asks and Taehyung nods.</p><p>"I can easily say the same about you." Jeongguk says and Taehyung shakes his head, smiling.</p><p>"Maybe I don't know you and you don't know me outside of just work, that's why we find eachother boring." Taehyung says.</p><p>"Then why can't we get to know eachother? It will be easy for our relationship too, no tense conversations or stuff." Jeongguk says and Taehyung wasn't expecting him to.</p><p>In between this, they order the dinner and Jeongguk goes for the same as Taehyung, japchae.</p><p>"I didn't mean it that way. There's nothing I need to know about you." Taehyung says, clearly opposing the idea of getting to know eachother because there's no way it'll end good. He knows himself, he'll end up telling Jeongguk everything and he doesn't need his pity after that.</p><p>"Okay, I'm sorry if you don't want to but let's just enjoy the dinner. We can talk about the meeting if you want." Jeongguk says and Taehyung's tense posture eases.</p><p>"Thank you." Taehyung says, not looking at Jeongguk, the amusement gone from his eyes.</p><p>"We'll go to Joshua's company tomorrow but before that, I need to assign you a new task." Jeongguk says and Taehyung nods.</p><p>They eat dinner then, Taehyung denies the drink and goes for water while Jeongguk does have a wine for himself, doesn't ask why Taehyung doesn't want one because the omega clearly doesn't want to ask him questions too personal or friendly.</p><p>"The rain stopped." Jeongguk utters and Taehyung turns to look outside the large window, the rain that was brutal before has now turned soft and just showers.</p><p>"Oh, that's good to hear." Taehyung says and then his phone rings. It was Jimin.</p><p>"Jimin, hey." Taehyung utters.</p><p>"Oh, I'm still in the building don't worry, I was just waiting for the rain to stop." Taehyung answers to whatever Jimin asked.</p><p>"Don't worry about me, I'll be back soon." Taehyung says.</p><p>"Yeah, okay. See ya." Taehyung ends the call, smiles because Jimin doesn't even live with him yet he knows Taehyung isn't back yet.</p><p>"Someone important?" Jeongguk asks, his eyes a little firm as he leaned back, empties the glass of wine.</p><p>Taehyung looks at him, his mind wanders because Jimin is of course special to him and he's close with him. He is so caring and kind and Taehyung knows everything about him because Jimin calls him his bestfriend yet Taehyung hasn't told him everything and he feel like Jimin deserves to know.</p><p>But Taehyung hasn't given anyone that spot yet, the someone special because Jimin deserves the bestfriend title and Taehyung wants to give him that, doesn't know what he's so afraid of opening up to him when he knows Jimin will understand him and never pity him.</p><p>It's been almost a year since they've known eachother yet he can't open up completely. And it might take more time. Taehyung wonders how much longer until he finally breaks.</p><p>Because the panic attacks are back and Taehyung's tough facade is breaking in front of Jeongguk. It has never happened before, well not so easily as Jeongguk atleast.</p><p>"Taehyung, are you okay?" Jeongguk utters when he saw the omega holding his phone tightly, spaced out. And Taehyung is thankful that he snapped him out of his thoughts or else he would've wandered somewhere else in the map of his mind and triggered a panic attack right here.</p><p>That's how sensitive he has gotten lately and he doesn't even have anyone to blame. Doesn't know why it's happening.</p><p>"Yeah." Taehyung simply answers. Jeongguk hums, his eyes unreadable.</p><p>"Don't." Jeongguk utters when he sees Taehyung taking out his wallet.</p><p>"We don't have to pay here." He says and Taehyung frowns.</p><p>"Well, Seokjin hyung owns the restaurant and it's part of the company and you don't have to worry about the payment." Jeongguk says.</p><p>"I still don't---". Taehyung pauses when Jeongguk gets up, fixes his suit coat.</p><p>"Let's go, I'll drop you off." Jeongguk says and Taehyung is about to protest but the alpha starts walking towards the exit.</p><p>"Jeongguk-ssi." Taehyung calls for him, rushes after him.</p><p>"Look, I will take the cab as usual, you don't have to do this." Taehyung says but Jeongguk keeps walking.</p><p>"Please don't make me feel bad by letting you go home this late in a cab while I am very well capable of driving you there." Jeongguk says and Taehyung rolls his eyes.</p><p>"But it's not your job to do it and it's not like---".</p><p>"I insist." Jeongguk says as they reach the parking lot.</p><p>"I'm sorry, Jeongguk-ssi but I'm also very much capable of going home the way I'm used to." Taehyung says, smiles a little.</p><p>"Thank you for the dinner." Taehyung says and he knows he did the right thing. Dinner was enough and was too close he had let Jeongguk be, he can't be with him in his personal car---things like that are too intimate and he doesn't allow that.</p><p>Going to the outfit shop was a different thing.</p><p>Call him cruel or whatever, he can't let that happen.</p><p>"Taehyung." Jeongguk says firmly and the omega is well aware how Jeongguk uses his alpha charms to make him say yes but he won't give in now. Dinner caught him off guard, this won't.</p><p>He's stubborn.</p><p>"Let me drop you off---".</p><p>"Why can't you understand that I don't want you to do that. Thank you so much for being so kind but you need to realize that no means no!" Taehyung didn't mean to snap or sound rude but he couldn't help it.</p><p>And he regrets it the next moment when Jeongguk looks at him, a little taken aback but composes himself immediately.</p><p>"I'm sorry but you just don't listen." Taehyung says softly, looking away.</p><p>"Don't be. Go home now, it's late. I'll see you tomorrow." Jeongguk says and doesn't wait for Taehyung's response, assures him that he won't lose his job in these simple words and gets inside his car.</p><p>Taehyung sighs as he watches Jeongguk drive away, closes his eyes and curses himself even though this is what he wanted. He just wanted Jeongguk to understand without him snapping at him.</p><p>Taehyung calls the cab and goes home.</p><p><em>Home---</em>no, just his little apartment. Home is no more, it's long gone.</p><p>
  <b>-----------------------</b>
</p><p>Taehyung was holding the file that holds details about the deal with Joshua Hong (gosh I love him). He was going through it as they were about to leave for their company but someone was keeping them.</p><p>And he was now looking at the alpha Jeon Jeongguk who was on the phone with Seokjin and was struggling with his tie at the same time and by the looks of it, he had no idea how to do it.</p><p>There was nothing awkward or tense between the two but Taehyung didn't miss a sort of glare thrown at either him or Sehun when they were talking in the morning.</p><p>Jeongguk had assigned him two workers who would work under him, he was now becoming the proper secretary.</p><p>"Hyung, I'm gonna talk to you later, please." Jeongguk says as Taehyung slowly walked inside his office from his own, biting his lips to not smile because Jeongguk looked bit childish, holding the phone between his ear and shoulder while failing to knot the tie.</p><p>"I don't have time to watch a video on how to tie---". Jeongguk stops when he turns around and finds Taehyung standing behind him.</p><p>"Uh, let me do it. If you don't mind." Taehyung utters softly, raises his hand, deep eyes looking wide and endearing at the moment.</p><p>Well, they always do.</p><p>"I'll talk to you later." Jeongguk utters and ends the call, nods at Taehyung who steps forward when allowed, a shy smile spreads on his lips.</p><p>"So this is the reason you don't wear a tie." Taehyung says and Jeongguk shrugs, smiles a little sheepishly.</p><p>Taehyung stands a little far and it's Jeongguk who steps forward, makes Taehyung gulps, his fingers shaking as he slowly does Jeongguk's tie, taking in his scent and how powerful yet endearing it is.</p><p>He's being close now when he clearly told Jeongguk last night that he can't.</p><p>Jeongguk's eyes are soft on him and yet Taehyung can feel the intensity of his gaze on him and how easily the alpha can affect him.</p><p>"I'm sorry for being so harsh last night." Taehyung says, looks up and finds himself immediately drawn to Jeongguk's eyes, lost in them.</p><p>His hands halt on Jeongguk's tie as the two get busy looking at eachother's eyes as if having a deep conversation through them.</p><p>"You don't have to be." Jeongguk whispers, light and low because Taehyung's close. The omega pouts a little because he still feels bad.</p><p>"You were being so nice and I snapped at you but I also told you the first time." Taehyung says and the alpha chuckles softly.</p><p>"I just felt bad leaving you there after we had dinner." Jeongguk says and Taehyung hides his flustered expression with an amused expression.</p><p>"That was a forced dinner. I'm still a little mad at you." Taehyung says, knots the tie.</p><p>"Oh yeah? How about I ask you---". But the alpha immediately stops when Taehyung ties the knot close to collars, a little too tight and fixes his collars.</p><p>"The answer is no." Taehyung pats Jeongguk's shoulders and the alpha smirks at him, makes the omaga gasp softly when he grabs his hand and pulls him closer.</p><p>Taehyung's eyes widen as he rests his other hand hesitantly on the alpha's chest, heart beating wildly.</p><p>"Tell me, who's the real you." Jeongguk utters, his breath soft on Taehyung's lips and the question makes Taehyung's skin crawl.</p><p><em>That</em><em> is </em><em>what</em> <em>I've</em> <em>always</em> <em>been</em><em> running from, </em><em>this</em><em> question because he </em><em>doesn't</em><em> even </em><em>know</em><em> himself.</em></p><p>"This Taehyung or the one at the parking lot and coffee shop?" Jeongguk asks, his eyes, tone and expression all soft.</p><p>But it still scares Taehyung how easily Jeongguk had asked him something that he doesn't even know himself. He doesn't know who he is, not the name or status he's talking about, he doesn't know himself in depth---</p><p>He sometimes finds himself running away from the reality, more like, all the time and that includes his own self too.</p><p>He's just going with the system with just a little amendment of getting a job as an omega, rest, he's just going with the rythm, lost himself long ago, along with every other reality that has unfortunately, been haunting him.</p><p>Taehyung gets a grip on himself before he lose himself and frees his hand from Jeongguk's grip, takes a step back but the alpha doesn't seemed fazed at all, as if he was expecting this.</p><p>"We should be leaving now or else we'll be late to the meeting." Taehyung says in his all professional manner, grabs the file from Jeongguk's desk.</p><p>The alpha loses the tie just a little and grabs the keys of his car and Taehyung realizes they aren't going in the company's car.</p><p>Jeon Jeongguk surely does what he wants. If Taehyung didn't go with him on his car last night, he sure will right now and won't be able to say no.</p><p>And it's not like it'll hurt Taehyung to sit in his car, isn't really a big deal. If Taehyung's stubborn then so is he.</p><p>
  <b>-------------------------</b>
</p><p>Taehyung and Jeongguk stop by the receptionist where Sehun was standing with Taehyung's passport and some files.</p><p>"Sehun, are the reports ready?" Jeongguk asks when he stops next to him.</p><p>"Yes, the reports given are ready and now Taehyung-ssi needs to just go through them and see if they are with or without mistakes. The workers were confident though." Sehun says.</p><p>"And this is Taehyung's passport." Sehun says.</p><p>"Get them the files and passport in the office, Taehyung will see them after we're back." Jeongguk says and Sehun nods.</p><p>"Meeting?" Sehun asks and Jeongguk nods.</p><p>Taehyung watches the two converse and didn't know Sehun was close to Jeongguk in the way he'd talk as if they are friends. Sehun wasn't going 'yes, sir' rather being cool with Jeongguk and the boss didn't mind at all.</p><p>"Seokjin hyung wanted you to we have two new recruits and he'll have their interview himself." Sehun says.</p><p>"That's good. Try reaching the points tables while you set the files and we'll discuss it later." Jeongguk says.</p><p>"Will do, have a nice meeting." Sehun smiles.</p><p>"See you tonight." Sehun then says to Taehyung and the omega smiles, nods.</p><p>Sehun leaves and Jeongguk and Taehyung walk towards the elevator, the alpha frowning because of 'tonight'.</p><p>"Are you going somewhere tonight?" Jeongguk asks once they are in the elevator.</p><p>"Yeah, Sehun and I are going on a dinner." Taehyung says and doesn't look at Jeongguk who's clenching his jaw.</p><p>"Making new friends I see." Jeongguk says and Taehyung chuckles a little.</p><p>"Yeah, I need some friends since I work here and he's a nice guy." Taehyung says.</p><p>"He is but remember what I told you, no lagging in work and everything is fine." Jeongguk says.</p><p>"Don't worry, Mr. Jeon, we're not meeting in office hours. Your work won't be affected neither your office rules." Taehyung utters and Jeongguk looks at him, finds the omega smiling cynically.</p><p>"That's fine by me." Jeongguk utters and looks away. The elevator opens and the two walk out.</p><p>Jeongguk wonders why Taehyung can't let him be close to him. Why Sehun? Why not him? He was trying to be friendly too but maybe Taehyung doesn't really like him.</p><p>Or maybe Taehyung is hesitant because Jeongguk is an alpha or maybe he just doesn't want to be close to him since he is boss.</p><p>Jeongguk doesn't let the thoughts get to him, it's not like he's dying to have Taehyung notice him and go out with him.</p><p>But the thought of Sehun and Taehyung going on a dinner doesn't sit well. Jeongguk has had dinner with Taehyung first but it was not planned and he definitely noticed how Taehyung smiles when Sehun said that.</p><p>Friends, Taehyung said so Jeongguk shouldn't really be upset. Heck, he doesn't know why he's upset in the first place.</p><p>He just doesn't know why he doesn't want Taehyung to go out with Sehun on this dinner.</p><p>Jeongguk sits in the driver's seat, Taehyung catches up and sits in the backseat. The car ride is silent and Taehyung doesn't really like it.</p><p>They reach the Corporation building and get out of the car, walking inside and are welcomed warmly.</p><p>"Welcome Mr. Jeon, please this way. Mr. Hong is waiting." The lady says.</p><p>The moment the two step on the top floor, they hear giggling voices of children and a manly voice telling them to stop making noises since it's the company.</p><p>The lady opens the door to what looks like Joshua Hong's office and he turns to them, there are two kids on the comforter, sitting and looking down.</p><p>"Jeon". Joshua says and walks forward to hug Jeongguk and the alpha accepts with a smile.</p><p>"Hello". Joshua smiles at Taehyung and shakes his hand.</p><p>"Good to meet you sir." Taehyung says.</p><p>"What got you so worked up?" Jeongguk asks as he looks at the two kids, twin girls, holding flower crowns but haven't looked up the moment Jeongguk and Taehyung stepped in the office.</p><p>"My dear sister gave me the duty to look after her daughters and I swear, I'm tired already." Joshua says.</p><p>"Girls, come on. Say hello." Joshua says. Taehyung smiles at the two girls.</p><p>"But---you shaid---bwe don't get up." One girl says and Jeongguk and Taehyung smile at the adorable voice.</p><p>"It's okay now, you should say hi to our guests. Be good girls." Joshua says and the girls keep looking down.</p><p>"Would you---let us put the flowers on your hair?" The other one asks and Joshua sighs.</p><p>"I will." The moment Joshua says this, the two girls look up and smile widely, excited on their feet as they approach Jeongguk first.</p><p>"Hello, It's nice to meet you." The two girls say at the same time, holding their hands up for Jeongguk to shake and the alpha does, smiling at them.</p><p>"It's nice to meet you both as well." Jeongguk says.</p><p>The two girls gasp when they look at Taehyung who waves at them softly.</p><p>"Your hair are sho pwetty." The girls forget the handshake and stand infront of Taehyung, looking up at him in awe.</p><p>"You are sho pwetty." The other girl says.</p><p>And Taehyung blushes at the comment because Jeongguk's looking at him with such soft and endearing eyes.</p><p>"You two are cute and beautiful yourself." Taehyung says, and pats their cheeks softly.</p><p>"Would you let us put flowers on your hair?" The girl innocently asks, holding Taehyung's hand and the omega looks awkwardly at Jeongguk and Joshua who are smiling softly.</p><p>"Pweaseee---pwettyyy pweaseee?" The other one says and Taehyung chuckles softly.</p><p>"Girls, they are here for work. Let them do that and he'll okay with you then." Joshua says.</p><p>"Will you?" The girl innocently asks and Taehyung looks at Jeongguk who shrugs playfully.</p><p>"Yeah, okay." Taehyung says and the girls jump excitedly. The omega watches the two girls leave with lady as Joshua tells them to.</p><p>"Finally." Joshua sighs and invites the two to sit.</p><p>"They haven't let me do anything ever since they came here. I just hope Hyejin comes back from shopping soon." Joshua says and Taehyung is still smiling because of the two adorable girls.</p><p>"You can't even take care of two little girls." Jeongguk snickers. It appears the two have a friendly bond and Taehyung smiles at that.</p><p>Taehyung had always had the image of the CEOs and bosses as cold and intimidating, not allowing their employees to even smile because that's how it had been when he gave a few interviews before.</p><p>But Jeongguk is different. He's strict when it comes to work but not when it comes to have a normal conversation. He smiles with Taehyung and talks to him politely, offers him comfort and that's something Taehyung had thought isn't present in the rich CEOs.</p><p>He was wrong.</p><p>And Jeongguk is intimidating with just a slight furrow in his eyebrows and jaw clenched, Taehyung's seen that but when he smiles, it all goes away.</p><p>Taehyung has seen Jeongguk's firm eyes, amusing and even flirty but he's also seen his eyes so soft and comforting.</p><p>He can never forget how he and Seokjin had helped him calm down in his panic attack.</p><p>And most of all, Jeongguk respects male omegas, doesn't see them as mere objects or useless things meant to stay at home and be slaves.</p><p>And for this and much more, Taehyung utterly respects Jeongguk for that.</p><p>And that's all it'll be. All it <em>should </em>be. Because Taehyung knows that even if he lets Jeongguk be close to him, the alpha won't stay when he'll find out how much Taehyung's broken.</p><p>And he doesn't want Jeongguk to get hurt or be heartbroken by him because he knows the way Jeongguk looks at him sometimes, he knows what it means.</p><p>"Anything for you two? Tea? Coffee because after the meeting, we're having lunch together. It's been so long since we properly hung out, Jeongguk." Joshua says and Jeongguk smiles at that.</p><p>"Okay. But I won't have anything right now. I only like coffee made by Taehyung." Jeongguk says and the omega feels butterflies go wild in his stomach.</p><p><em>Damn! He </em><em>knows</em><em> what </em><em>he's</em> <em>doing</em><em>.</em></p><p>"Oh, I see." Joshua looks at Taehyung, an amused expression and Taehyung smiles a little.</p><p>"And anything for you, Taehyung?" Joshua asks and the omega shakes his head.</p><p>They proceed with the meeting. In between, Jeongguk and Joshua have some playful conversations. Taehyung finds out that he and and Joshua have same birthday and even same year of birth.</p><p>The deal between the two companies was already confirmed since they have done one before and the CEOs were good friends too. Jeongguk tells Joshua that he'll let him know when he'll confirm the dinner.</p><p>The three then go for the lunch in the nearby restaurant along with the two girls, both holding Taehyung's hand on either of his sides.</p><p>"They've grown quite a liking towards him." Joshua says to Jeongguk as the two watch the girls put the flower crown over Taehyung's head, the omega was sitting on the ground. They were in the garden of the company, forced by the little girls.</p><p>Jeongguk just nods, unable to look away from the omega who was laughing softly with the girls, the two running around him and collecting flowers to put on Taehyung's hair.</p><p>And Jeongguk admits, how utterly beautiful Taehyung looks.</p><p>The alpha couldn't look away, mesmerized by Taehyung's soft smile and the way his eyes would follow the little girls in adoration.</p><p>His heart thuds against his chest wildly, the overwhelming feeling of emotions he feels is what he can't really explain right now.</p><p>All he knows that Taehyung has him under his spell. Simple is that.</p><p>"And you've grown a liking towards him." Joshua chuckles when he sees Jeongguk rendered speechless.</p><p>Taehyung's eyes fall on Jeongguk but the alpha doesn't look away and Taehyung feels his heart go wild and cheeks warm at the way Jeongguk's looking at him.</p><p>He immediately looks away.</p><p>And these are the moments when Taehyung's heart betrays him.</p><p>"You can keep it. Itsh for you." The little girl says as Taehyung was giving her the flower crown.</p><p>"Yesh, mine too." The other girl gives her flower crown to Taehyung and the omega smiles widely, hugs them.</p><p>"You'll come back, right? We will missh you." She says and Taehyung nods even though he doesn't know when he'll meet the girls again but he didn't want them to be sad so he said yes.</p><p>"I'll miss you both too." Taehyung says and they walk towards Jeongguk and Joshua.</p><p>"Thank you so much for keeping them company. I would never have done this." Joshua says and Taehyung tells him that it's no big deal, he really liked the two adorable girls.</p><p>Taehyung waves at the twins when in the car as they drive away. The omega smiles when he looks at the flower crowns.</p><p>Jeongguk however, was quiet all the time, even after they had reached the company.</p><p>Taehyung got busy in checking the reports and Jeongguk explained the details about the deal to Seokjin and Namjoon.</p><p>Taehyung was a little confused by Jeongguk's behavior when he left the office. He was sure he didn't do anything for the alpha to be mad at him.</p><p>But Jeongguk didn't really look mad.</p><p>Taehyung shrugs. He takes a shower and gets ready after two hours since he had dinner with Sehun.</p><p>Sehun picked him up at seven and Taehyung was happy to be out and forgetting about work.</p><p>He was glad that Sehun didn't ask why Taehyung chose to sit in the backseat.</p><p>Taehyung finds out that Sehun is from Seoul, his family didn't leave the city even once and he doesn't want to either because his father wanted him to take over their frim in Daegu as he belongs to a wealthy family.</p><p>But Sehun wanted to do something on his own even if it meant for him to do a job. He has his own car, a very good job according to his qualification and he's content with it.</p><p>Taehyung admires him for that because a person should always do what makes them happy.</p><p><em>What</em><em> makes me happy? </em>Taehyung never answers that.</p><p>The dinner was fun, Sehun turned out to be a pretty funny guy and Taehyung thinks he's a good at professionalism since at work, he doesn't seem like this at all.</p><p>It was nice having more friends even though he knows Jimin is more than enough for him, no one can take his place and this is what he always fails in telling Jimin.</p><p>Sehun can be his friend too since Taehyung feels like he's a nice person and shows too. Jeongguk is close with him, Seokjin is too and employees talk all good about him so Taehyung doesn't mind at all.</p><p>But then he realizes if he's letting more people in his life, why not Jeongguk?</p><p>Taehyung immediately shakes off that thought.</p><p>"I hope you enjoyed the dinner." Sehun says and Taehyung immediately nods.</p><p>"Can we be friends now?" Sehun asks and Taehyung chuckles, shakes his and.</p><p>"Of course." Taehyung says. Sehun smiles.</p><p>They are walking towards the car when Taehyung's phone rings.</p><p><em>Jeongguk. </em>Taehyung frowns.</p><p>"I have to take this." Taehyung says and Sehun nods. The omega walks to side and picks up the call.</p><p>"Yes?" Taehyung utters.</p><p>"You're needed in the office." Jeongguk says in his authoritative voice and the omega frowns.</p><p>"Why?" Taehyung asks.</p><p>"I think I told you at first day that you'll be needed after office hours too." Jeongguk says and Taehyung rolls his eyes.</p><p>"I know but why? I'm busy right now." Taehyung utters.</p><p>"An important thing came up and work should be important to you than anything else." Jeongguk says. Taehyung frowns because the alpha wasn't telling him why he's needed.</p><p>"I'm at a dinner." Taehyung says this so that Jeongguk would be nice enough to spare him.</p><p>"Oh, dinner? Hurry up and get here." Jeongguk says and Taehyung holds back the urge to curse at him.</p><p>"Fine!" Taehyung exclaims and ends the call.</p><p>He's just glad that the dinner is over or else he'd have to leave in the middle of it.</p><p>"Everything okay?" Sehun asks once he walks towards the car.</p><p>"Have you ever been called to office other then work hours?" Taehyung asks.</p><p>"Yeah, once." Sehun replies. "Why?"</p><p>"Jeongguk-ssi called. He needs me there." Taehyung says.</p><p>"Well, you're his secretary and he might need to tell you something important." Sehun says and Taehyung sighs.</p><p>"I guess."</p><p>"Come on, I'll drop you off." Sehun says and Taehyung is about to protest when Sehun speaks again.</p><p>"Don't say a word. You're my friend so just get in." Sehun says and Taehyung sighs, smiling a little and gets in the backseat.</p><p>Taehyung couldn't help but wonder why Jeongguk is still in the office and what's so important that he needed to call him to office at this hour.</p><p>He wonders if Jeongguk even had dinner or not since he tends to forget it when drowned in work.</p><p>Taehyung just couldn't help but worry.</p><p>
  <b>------------------------</b>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thank you so much for reading. Kudos and comments are always welcome. ❤❤❤</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>Third Person POV </b>
</p><p>Taehyung was pouting as he made his way inside the elevator, not liking how he had to be here when he could  be resting in his bed right now.</p><p>Only the first floor is crowded because of the dining place but other than that, the office is empty, except the guards of course.</p><p>Taehyung sighs, a pout adoring his lips as he makes his way to Jeongguk's office and knocks,</p><p>"Jeongguk-ssi?" Taehyung utters.</p><p>"Come in." The omega hears Jeongguk's voice and walks inside, sees him sitting on the chair, his jacket removed and he's leaning back, a stack of papers sprawled infront if him.</p><p>Taehyung doesn't greet him as he walks further, the alpha still didn't look at him, looking at the paper in his hand instead.</p><p>"What happened?" Taehyung asks. "What's so important that you called me at this hour?"</p><p>"Coffee." Jeongguk utters, still not looking at Taehyung and the omaga frowns.</p><p>"What?" Taehyung says and Jeongguk finally looks at him.</p><p>"Coffee, Taehyung. I need a coffee." Jeongguk says and Taehyung gapes at him, eyes wide in surprise.</p><p>"Coffee? You called me here for a coffee?" Taehyung exclaims and the alpha shrugs.</p><p>"You know I only want the coffee made by you and I really need ot right now." Jeongguk says.</p><p>Taehyung feels anger bubble inside of him and he's <em>rarely </em>angry.</p><p>"Are you serious?! You said an important thing came up and I'm needed here for that." Taehyung says, his voice a little raised.</p><p>"Well, I need a coffee to stay up and work, that is important." Jeongguk says Taehyung believes he must be joking right now.</p><p>"Tell me why I'm here." Taehyung says and Jeongguk sighs.</p><p>"To get me a coffee. I really need it, Taehyung." Jeongguk says.</p><p>"I'm your secretary, not your goddamn maid to get you a coffee whenever your heart would desire!" Taehyung didn't know where the outburst came from but he couldn't really control it.</p><p>"And I'm being polite because I was done with the dinner or else, trust me, I wouldn't have been here." Taehyung says and he hates how Jeongguk eyes hold a slight amusement.</p><p>"I should've called a bit sooner and there's no way you would've said no." Jeongguk says as he gets up.</p><p>"You're not my boss right now." Taehyung says and Jeongguk walks towards him, stops a few steps away.</p><p>"You're in my office right now." Jeongguk utters and Taehyung scoffs.</p><p>"But these are not work hours and I'm not doing anything for you. If it was something related to work, I would've done it happily but this is nonsense." Taehyung says.</p><p>"No it's not. I need a coffee---".</p><p>"I am not making you a coffee. Not when you just lied to me just so you would get to ruin the dinner." Taehyung says and Jeongguk raises his eyebrow.</p><p>The omega doesn't know why he said that. Why would Jeongguk want to ruin his dinner with Sehun but he just felt like it might---might be the reason.</p><p>"I have no interest in you having dinner with anyone but as I said on the first day, when I call you here, no matter what the hour, you are to come here." Jeongguk says, his smile amusing.</p><p>"I will definitely do just that but only if it's something important. This coffee---you have tried it just two times and you sound as if you're addicted and can't live without it." Taehyung says.</p><p>"Well, I am addicted to your coffee and I'll really appreciate it if you'd make me one." Jeongguk says and Taehyung groans, his words having no affect on Jeongguk.</p><p>"This is the last time I'm doing this." Taehyung says and Jeongguk just nods, smiling.</p><p>Taehyung glares at him, doesn't care if he is his boss because right now, he is really pissed. The omega walks out of the office without saying anything further.</p><p>
  <em>And I'm being polite because I was done with the dinner</em>
</p><p>Jeongguk sighs because apparently he called Taehyung late as the omega already had enjoyed the dinner outing.</p><p>Jeongguk feels so dumb and stupid doing this. Why did he even do that? Calling Taehyung to office when he wasn't needed just because he could interrupt the dinner---</p><p>And failed to do so.</p><p>If Taehyung found out he did it just so he could interrupt his dinner with Sehun, he won't be surprised if Taehyung ends up even cursing at him.</p><p>And damn he's a feisty one. Doesn't even care if Jeongguk is his boss, just got infuriated and spoke out---it makes Jeongguk more interested in him.</p><p>Now Jeongguk feels bad because Taehyung must've wanted to rest or even work but he's here in the office and will definitely not accept if Jeongguk offered him to drive him home.</p><p>Jeongguk leans back on the desk, biting his lower lip and thinks of how to make Taehyung less mad at him right now of not completely.</p><p>Taehyung comes back to office but Jeongguk knows it before since he got his scent and the alpha doesn't even want to start talking about how intoxicating and addicting Taehyung's scent is.</p><p>A smile appears on Jeongguk's lips when he sees a box in Taehyung's hand along with the cup of coffee. The omega keeps a blank face when Taehyung walks towards the desk and puts the two things over it.</p><p>"Send me half of the statistics, I'll go through them and even though I made you a coffee, you shouldn't drink it. Just go home and sleep." Taehyung says.</p><p>"And eat something as well. I'm pretty sure you haven't eaten anything." Taehyung utters and the alpha feels warmth fill his heart at the concern.</p><p>"Thank you." Jeongguk says and Taehyung just nods, doesn't look at Jeongguk and turns around.</p><p>"Goodnight---". But the omega is yanked back by a firm grip on his arm, is turned around to face Jeongguk who isn't leaning against the desk but standing close to Taehyung now.</p><p>The omega feels his heart beat go wild just by the close proximity with Jeongguk, his eyes wide and looking right at Jeongguk deep ones, something he can't seem to look away.</p><p>Jeongguk's eyes are soft on him just like his smile, a little flirtatious but he's not teasing.</p><p>"I'm sorry I had called you here like that." Jeongguk utters, so soft as Taehyung feels his breath on his lips.</p><p>"But I really needed the coffee." <em>And wanted to see you too. </em>Jeongguk wishes he could say that too.</p><p>"It's---okay." Taehyung whispers, his arm where Jeongguk's hand is firmly clasped tingles due to the warmth, his while body responds as he unconsciously moves closer.</p><p>"I shouldn't have---shouted at you." Taehyung says, look away as Jeongguk's gaze becomes unbearable to hold.</p><p>"No, you had all the right to. I was being childish." Jeongguk says, a smile on his lips and Taehyung smiles a little too.</p><p>"Very professional." Taehyung says, hears Jeongguk chuckle softly.</p><p>The alpha lets go of Taehyung's arm, slowly lowers it to side of his waist and Taehyung shudders a little, even with Jeongguk's touch over his clothes, he feels the warmth radiate to his skin.</p><p>"Well, I'm not your boss right now, am I?" Jeongguk says and Taehyung feels his cheeks warm as he looks at Jeongguk again.</p><p>"But you did order me around." Taehyung says.</p><p>"I apologized." Jeongguk says and Taehyung nods, chuckles softly.</p><p>And right now, everything felt right. The soft banter going on between the two while they are extremely close to eachother, smiling and eyes holding their own precious conversation---it felt right.</p><p>"I think I should go now." Taehyung whispers. Jeongguk doesn't say anything, just keeps looking at Taehyung who gulps.</p><p>Jeongguk wants doing anything, just looking at him with soft yet firm eyes and Taehyung was scared of himself, him doing something that could ruin everything and he can't have that right now.</p><p>Taehyung felt panic surge through his body but it doesn't trigger an attack and he's very thankful for that. The omega looks away again and lowers his head.</p><p>"I think I should go now." Taehyung whispers and steps back, makes Jeongguk retreat his hand.</p><p>"Yeah, I'll drop you off." Jeongguk says even though he knows Taehyung would deny.</p><p>"You should enjoy the coffee and nothing else." Taehyung chuckles. "It'll get cold and there's no way I'm making you another one."</p><p>"I'll enjoy it anyway---" .</p><p>"Jeongguk-ssi. Don't insist." Taehyung says, his soft and desperate as if pleading to not do it.</p><p>Jeongguk wonders why he doesn't let him even though they've been in a car alone just today.</p><p>Jeongguk grabs the coffee glass and his car keys.</p><p>"Let me make it up to you for calling at the uncalled hour." Jeongguk says, not really waiting for an answer and Taehyung takes a deep breath, follows Jeongguk who was already out of the office.</p><p>Till now, Taehyung was failing in his plan.</p><p>Taehyung almost smiles when Jeongguk opens the backseat door for him. The two sit in the car and are off on the road.</p><p>Taehyung tells Jeongguk the address and then he closes his eyes, doesn't open them even when Jeongguk asks him if he should put on some music, doesn't look at him, doesn't talk. He keeps his head low so Jeongguk won't see.</p><p>"I hope this is the building." Jeongguk says and Taehyung looks out and nods.</p><p>"Yes, thank you." Taehyung utters.</p><p>"Looks like you're really tired. Slept through the drive." Jeongguk says and Taehyung sighs, nods.</p><p>"Yeah. I'll see you tomorrow, Jeongguk-ssi. Good night." Taehyung says and gets out of the car.</p><p>"Goodnight." Jeongguk mumbles as he watches Taehyung walking towards his building.</p><p>Taehyung is full of secrets and Jeongguk can't help but be curious. Wants to know why Taehyung doesn't like sitting in a car when it's raining, why he closed his eyes all the way here and of course, the panic attacks.</p><p>He hopes Taehyung had not been through something really bad but maybe he did which had made him like this.</p><p>Jeongguk wants to know and he wants Taehyung to---to trust him and to let him in his life---he doesn't even know why he wants to be so close to Taehyung.</p><p>Why he wanted Taehyung to be in his office and not be with Sehun. Why he wants Taehyung to let him be close, talk to him.</p><p>Taehyung makes Jeongguk feel an overwhelming sense of emotions that he never felt before. <em>Feelings. </em>It's obvious Jeongguk has feelings for him---it all happened so soon but Jeongguk doesn't mind.</p><p>He just wants Taehyung to see him more than his boss---and he won't back down until he is confident that Taehyung only wants a professional relationship.</p><p>He's not dumb to not notice how Taehyung responds to his touch and how he looks at him sometimes.</p><p>His car has Taehyung's scent, his office is filled with Taehyung's sweet scent and that's more than enough for him right now.</p><p>
  <b>--------------------------</b>
</p><p>Jeongguk was sure he'll go out of his mind.</p><p>There were a lot of reasons. First, work but that didn't bother him much because he's used to it rather it was a few other things that he couldn't get out of his mind.</p><p>Now the <em>first</em> would definitely be Taehyung and Sehun talking and the omega giggling as if Sehun is a real charmer and said something funny to make the other laugh.</p><p>Sehun is handsome, no doubt but it doesn't matter because this office, not their dining where they could be all giggly with eachother.</p><p>Taehyung was gone for the lunch break and Jeongguk was leaving for Namjoon's office when he saw the two, Taehyung had a box in his hand and Sehun had some soda and they were talking, laughing softly and Jeongguk had to look away.</p><p>"You okay?" Seokjin asks, the omega already in Namjoon's office.</p><p>It's been almost a week since he's seeing Taehyung and Sehun so close. Of course Taehyung was all okay with him but not like he was with Sehun and it didn't set well with Jeongguk.</p><p>It was making him infuriated be and he really didn't want to lose his temper.</p><p>"Yeah, I'm fine." Jeongguk says and also, his dear mother has called too, inviting him for dinner to meet some <em>friends </em>of her and Jeongguk thinks his mother doesn't know the meaning of a simple 'no'.</p><p>The alpha knows what she's trying to do but he won't give in to her tactics at all.</p><p>"You don't look okay." Seokjin says and the alpha sighs.</p><p>"It's just---work." Jeongguk says.</p><p>"It has never bothered you before though." Namjoon says.</p><p>"Is something wrong regarding your mother?" Seokjin asks and Jeongguk nods a little.</p><p>"She called for dinner tonight and I'm not going." Jeongguk says and Seokjin pats his back.</p><p>"Good." The omega chuckles.</p><p>"That was motivating." Jeongguk utters, a chuckle escapes his lips.</p><p>"But tell me though, you've been a little upset the whole week." Seokjin asks and Jeongguk shakes his head.</p><p>"It's nothing." Jeongguk says Namjoon gestures Seokjin to let him be because he doesn't want to talk right now.</p><p>"Okay but if anything's bothering you, you can tell us." Seokjin says softly and Jeongguk just sighs.</p><p>"I'll go now, need to call Joshua for the dinner." Jeongguk says the two let him leave.</p><p>Jeongguk doesn't look at anyone as he makes his way to his office but finds Taehyung already in his own office, looks at him as if waiting for him.</p><p>"Jeongguk-ssi, the key points have been emailed to me and I went through them and there seem to be no problem there." Taehyung says as he makes his way towards his chair, the omega follows.</p><p>"See here, it says---".</p><p>"Leave it on desk, I'll go through it." Jeongguk interrupts and the omega frowns.</p><p>"But I have to email them back---".</p><p>"I said, leave it on the desk." Jeongguk says firmly but his voice low.</p><p>"Okay." Taehyung utters but keeps holding the file.</p><p>"Are you okay?" Taehyung asks.</p><p>"Can't you just listen?! Leave the file here and go do your work." Jeongguk snaps, looks at Taehyung who was a little taken aback by the sudden outburst.</p><p>"Why are you being so rude?" Taehyung says, frowning. In just past week, he has gotten used to talking to Jeongguk like this because the alpha never takes it as offensive or a reason to fire him.</p><p>He finds himself lucky.</p><p>"Taehyung, just leave me alone!" Jeongguk exclaims.</p><p>"Did I do something?" Taehyung asks softly because Jeongguk has been a little down lately and Taehyung hasn't talked to him except work.</p><p>He didn't pay attention to it because Jeongguk would act normal too, stand close to him, give a flirty remark or smirk if Taehyung would tell him to stop but he'd also notice how Jeongguk would space out while working.</p><p>"For God's sake, Taehyung!" Jeongguk's palm softly collides with the desk and it makes Taehyung angry as to why Jeongguk is acting like this.</p><p>So the omega does nothing, glares at Jeongguk and puts the file on the table, harshly and a thud resonates in the office.</p><p>"Hong Joshua called, he needs to talk to you." Taehyung says and takes a step back.</p><p>The two look at eachother, both glaring but there's something else that shines on their eyes. Taehyung turns around.</p><p>"Fuck". Jeongguk curses and the next moment, he's on his feet and couldn't even reach the door when he felt a harsh grip on his arm and was turned around.</p><p>"What---". The words get stuck in Taehyung's throat as the alpha turns them around and takes a few steps so Taehyung's trapped between him and the desk.</p><p>Everything was happening so fast and Taehyung could feel his heart threatening to beat out of chest. He was in Jeongguk's hold, his body towering over him, his eyes fierce as if staring right through him.</p><p>"What's wrong with you?!" Taehyung utters, having enough of Jeongguk's attitude.</p><p>"Did I not make myself clear when I said I want you very damn professional here?" Jeongguk utters.</p><p>"And if you don't know them it means that you are hear to work, not get all friendly with the workers." Jeongguk says and Taehyung frowns.</p><p>"You're not even making any sense---".</p><p>"I don't want to see you letting any worker get close to you when you shouldn't." Jeongguk says and Taehyung keeps looking at him.</p><p>"I don't fucking want anyone giving you a second look!" Jeongguk says and Taehyung feels his heart about to burst.</p><p>Jeongguk's enraged, it shows but there's another deep emotion in his eyes that makes Taehyung's whole body shiver.</p><p>"What are you even talking about!? Let go of me." Taehyung utters, tries to push Jeongguk away but it seems like Jeongguk has had enough.</p><p>The next moment, Jeongguk holds Taehyung from under his thighs and lifts him in the desk, stands between his legs and his one hand stays on his thigh, other on Taehyung's waist as he presses his body to Taehyung, makes the omega gasp.</p><p>"You don't seem to understand, do you?" Jeongguk utters, gritts his teeth.</p><p>Taehyung's fingers are curled on Jeongguk's jacket on his chest, breathing heavily and before he could even say anything about what Jeongguk did, a broken moan escapes his lips when the alpha captures his lips in a fierce kiss.</p><p>Taehyung's eyes widen and a surge of electricity passes his body at the sudden bold touch. Jeongguk's lips are bruising and the kiss is not a soft one at all. The alpha kisses Taehyung as if he's been dying to do so.</p><p>Taehyung doesn't back away. He closes his eyes and kisses back, both of them infuriated, angry and letting it out in the kiss. Taehyung's finger curl in Jeongguk's hair as the two kiss as if deprived of water for years, their lips being the first drop of it.</p><p>It was bound to happen somehow, the days of tension between them that they tried to mask by being playful, those touches and staring at eachother---the attraction they had felt was not one sided and Taehyung thought he'd be scared but right now, even when they are just being angry and in spite, this feels right to him.</p><p>And Jeongguk, he had been holding himself back for too long. He couldn't bear Taehyung being so close to anyone even of it was meant to be friendly and right now, his patience broke and he couldn't stop himself.</p><p>Jeongguk pulls Taehyung closer, his and goes on back of his head to hold him firm and he feels his body hot with the way Taehyung feels close to him, no space between them as they kiss almost hungrily.</p><p>Jeongguk runs his tongue over Taehyung's lower lip and the omega parts his lips for him, lets Jeongguk kiss him more deeper, their tongues meet and the two moan softly into the kiss.</p><p>The alpha runs his hand over Taehyung's thigh, earning a whine from Taehyung when their bodies move against eachother, a sudden surge causing them to gasp in the thrilling kiss.</p><p>Taehyung's holding onto Jeongguk's jacket desperately and the alpha holds him close dearly, just their lips having the wild conversation.</p><p>Jeongguk groans when Taehyung tugs at his hair as the response of him biting his lip, the omega is sure his lips would bleed after this terrific and breathtaking kiss.</p><p>The two break the kiss just for a second, catch a glimpse of the want and desperation in eachother's eyes and they're kissing again, as if still not content at being angry at eachother for the reasons they don't speak.</p><p>Anger makes you do---unexpected things.</p><p>Taehyung feels his lips burn as Jeongguk kisses him, fuels a fire within him that they both want to keep under control.</p><p>They kiss doesn't lose it's fire and they know it'll keep growing, Taehyung knows that so he's the one who breaks the kiss, pushes Jeongguk away a little.</p><p>The alpha tries to move forward again but Taehyung stops him by placing his hands on his chest, both of them breathing heavily and looking at eachother with a eyes filled with fire, want, lust and something they don't know.</p><p>Taehyung glares at Jeongguk, says nothing and pushes Jeongguk away, the alpha steps back, gritts his teeth at the way Taehyung wipes his lips but also notices how he bit them.</p><p>"Make the call to Hong." Taehyung utters and steps down the desk, his legs feel like weak because oh well, just a kiss made give in and just submit despite wanting to be a little in control over Jeongguk.</p><p>Taehyung rushes past Jeongguk into his office and closes the door, doesn't care if Jeongguk can see him through the window.</p><p>The alpha sighs, runs his hand in his hair, bites his lips and still feels the sweetness of Taehyung's lips even though the kiss was fierce.</p><p>He doesn't regret what he did.</p><p>He knows Taehyung would be more angry because he made it clear that he doesn't want anything like this, always steps away when Jeongguk touches him and looks away, tells him to stop being flirty but he couldn't stop himself this time and he Taehyung will be---okay.</p><p>The omega doesn't talk to him for the rest of the time and doesn't even greet him when he leaves.</p><p>Taehyung wasn't ignoring him, he was showing that whatever happened, doesn't matter to him and he'll forget it but Jeongguk knows it's not true because if it was, Taehyung would've stayed normal.</p><p>And he kissed back so it's clear he wanted it as much as Jeongguk did.</p><p>He wasn't looking at him, wasn't talking to him even regarding work.</p><p>Jeongguk doesn't know what to do now.</p><p>
  <b>-------------------------</b>
</p><p>"I'm not watching zootopia again." Jimin says to Taehyung with a blank face as the omega was pouting and showing his puppy eyes to him so they could watch the movies again.</p><p>"Please~~Chim, please. Pretty please." Taehyung utters, whining cutely and then smiles.</p><p>Jimin groans and takes a deep breath. "Fine! But this is the last time." He says and Taehyung excitedly claps.</p><p>"Yes! I'll check if the chicken is cooked." Taehyung says. They didn't want instant ramen this time and decided to actually cook this time. It was Jimin who did and Taehyung helped.</p><p>Taehyung never cooked for himself, too afraid to go close to fire and even right now, he tried his best to not look at the small flame.</p><p>Taehyung takes off the pan bowl from the stove but the next moment, his hand stops when he's about to turn off the flame, looking at it as if having a staring contest.</p><p>"<em>Stay away from the fire </em><em>you</em><em> two, it's dangerous." Said a sweet voice of a </em><em>woman</em><em>.</em></p><p><em>"I am going to control the fire! </em><em>I'm</em><em> the king </em><em>of</em> <em>it</em><em>". The older of </em><em>the</em><em> boy says, standing </em><em>on the</em><em> couch of </em><em>their</em><em> small home and </em><em>the</em><em> younger giggles.</em></p><p>
  <em>"Hyung, hyung! What will </em>
  <em>I</em>
  <em> control?!" The younger asks. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>"You my little fellow!" The </em>
  <em>older</em>
  <em> boy says as if </em>
  <em>he's</em>
  <em> the king and the </em>
  <em>younger</em>
  <em> claps excitedly to know.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"You will help set </em>
  <em>fire</em>
  <em> to your enemies!" The older </em>
  <em>says</em>
  <em> and the younger jumps, loving </em>
  <em>the</em>
  <em> idea.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Don't say that, </em>
  <em>boys</em>
  <em>. Come on now, </em>
  <em>dinner</em>
  <em> is </em>
  <em>ready</em>
  <em>." The sweet voice </em>
  <em>says</em>
  <em>. </em>
</p><p><em>The younger boy was crying </em><em>while</em> <em>being</em><em> cradled next </em><em>to</em><em> older, not </em><em>being</em> <em>allowed</em><em> to get close. The police </em><em>sirens</em><em> were echoing.</em></p><p>
  <em>"Hyung---we were supposed </em>
  <em>to</em>
  <em> set the enemies on </em>
  <em>fire</em>
  <em>." The younger innocently says, </em>
  <em>crying</em>
  <em>.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"It </em>
  <em>wasn't</em>
  <em> us who did it." The older says, crying too but he hugs the younger tightly.</em>
</p><p><em>"What are we </em><em>gonna</em> <em>do</em><em> now? We're alone---". </em></p><p>Taehyung didn't know how the flame turned to full but he felt his own body hot as he stumbles back when he sees the high flame, his back hits the cabinet and he loses his balance as his vision blurs, heart thuds violently and breathing gets erratic.</p><p>
  <em>We're alone---</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Alone---</em>
</p><p>"Taehyung?" It was a distant voice.</p><p>"I heard something---Taehyung!" Jimin rushes towards the omega who was on the floor, breathing heavily.</p><p>"Tae?!" Jimin cups Taehyung's face, sees the teary eyes. The omega grabs Jimin's hands as if looking for something to hold onto or else he'll fall of some cliff into nothingness.</p><p>"Oh God, Taehyung, breathe. Come on. Deep breaths." Jimin runs a hand through Taehyung's hair, pats his face softly wipes his tears.</p><p>"Look at me. Hear my voice, Tae. Can you hear me? Breathe." Jimin says and Taehyung just feels like he's floating in the air and he's just held by someone and it feels okay to be held as he slowly walks towards his conciousness.</p><p>"That's it. You're doing good. Come back to me." Jimin softly says and when Taehyung finally returns to his normal state, he feels a sense of fear so he hugs Jimin, hiding his face in his chest, lying on the floor and the other immediately embraces him, rubbing his back soothingly, pecks his hair.</p><p>"Jimin." Taehyung says in a weak voice and him and Jimin hums.</p><p>"Can we please go out of here. Please. I want to go out." Taehyung utters.</p><p>"Where Tae?" Jimin softly asks.</p><p>"Just---not here. Just for a while, please." The omega pleads and Jimin feels his heart ache for his best friend, how much pain his voice holds.</p><p>"Yeah, of course Tae. Of course we can." Jimin says and Taehyung closes his eyes, sighs softly as a tear bids goodbye to his eye.</p><p>
  <b>--------------------------</b>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thank you for reading♡♡</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Just a filler...</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>Third</b>
  <b> Person POV </b>
</p><p>Jimin was looking at Taehyung the whole time. The omega was walking, eyes lowered and he looked really tired. They were walking on the footpath for the last twenty minutes, the grocery store was now infornt of them.</p><p>"Tae, do you want icecream?" Jimin asks to the omega who had drowned himself in his sweater, looking like a puppy who was deprived of love and affection.</p><p>Taehyung just nods a little and Jimin smiles because atleast he responded to him. He was and is still utterly upset about what happened back in he apartment. In a year of them knowing eachother, Jimin has never witnessed Taehyung have a panic attack.</p><p>Sure Taehyung has told him about himself but he knows how much Taehyung hides still and knowing that he gets panics attacks was a shock for him.</p><p>"Let's go then. You love eating icecream at night, right?" Jimin smiles, grabs Taehyung's hand, wraps his arm around his waist and Taehyung smiles a little, nods but doesn't say anything.</p><p>Jimin has seen Taehyung smile ever so beautiful but this smile was not like that at all.</p><p>They walk inside the store and Taehyung immediately goes to sit on the chair that was at one side and rests his head on the table.</p><p>"I'll go get the icecream." Jimin says but gets no response from the omega. Jimin can't bear to see his bubbly friend so quiet and sad like this.</p><p>Jimin goes away and Taehyung closes his eyes, takes a shaky breath, his palms are still sweaty and his head hurts really bad. He feels like shit. Didn't want anyone to know about his panic attacks yet three people know.</p><p>He wonders how Jimin would think of him. How he hides things from him yet calls him his friend. He knows Jimin would stay because that's how he is. Taehyung just doesn't want to hurt him.</p><p>Everyone ends up getting hurt because of him and there's no way he could see Jimin get hurt because of him too.</p><p>That's why he doesn't want anyone to get close to him, to know him and his secrets, his past because he knows that no one stays, they leave---they always do and he ends up alone.</p><p>It's like there's a bad luck that surrounds him and as much he doesn't want to believe it, he can't help but do so.</p><p>Jimin comes back with his favorite strawberry icecream and same for himself. Taehyung lifts his head up and grabs the icecream while he listens to Jimin asking if he wants something else.</p><p>The headache worsens with each passing second but he doesn't tell Jimin or ask for the painkiller because he has bothered him enough.</p><p>"Thanks for this." Taehyung mumbles.</p><p>"You don't have to thank me, Tae." Jimin says and the omega can't seem to look at him in the eyes. Doesn't know why.</p><p>Taehyung tastes the icecream a little, keeps looking at it and closes his eyes, lowers his head.</p><p>"Tae, are you alright?" Jimin knows he shouldn't ask this because it's obvious he's not.</p><p>Taehyung rubs his temples and Jimin gets up, walks to his side.</p><p>"My head hurts." Taehyung whispers, feels tears well up in his eyes and he looks away again.</p><p>"I'll get the painkillers." Jimin says and rushes off.</p><p>Taehyung has been so strong all these years, alone yet stubborn and it had helped him so much but he's been off he track lately and he can't afford that.</p><p>
  <b>----------------------------</b>
</p><p>"Either you go grocery shopping with me or to your mother's house for the dinner." Seokjin says and Jeongguk groans for the nth time.</p><p>"I came to your place to have a good time and dinner. Why are you asking me for that? Take your boyfriend." Jeongguk points at Namjoon who smiles while going through the files.</p><p>"He's working." Seokjin says. "And not to mention, it's about the deal you have finalized with Joshua so let him work and come with me to the store."</p><p>"Why do you have to go at this hour? Why not tomorrow?" Jeongguk almost whines.</p><p>"Get up or I'm telling your mom that you're hiding here because you don't want to attend the dinner." Seokjin warns.</p><p>"Ha! As if you'll do that". Jeongguk says and Seokjin looks at him with a blank expression, Namjoon chuckles.</p><p>"Jeongguk, you know he will." Namjoon says and Jeongguk chuckles nervously.</p><p>"You're my brother, why would you do that me. You'll never." Jeongguk says.</p><p>"Try me." Seokjin says and Jeongguk groans again.</p><p>"Fine!" Jeongguk exclaims. "Why do you have to go now?"</p><p>"Let's go." Seokjin says instead and Jeongguk grabs his car keys, follows him.</p><p>"You're so annoying." Jeongguk says when the two are in the car and Seokjin hits his arm.</p><p>"Give me some respect, you brat. I'm older than you." Seokjin utters.</p><p>"Doesn't change the fact that you're annoying." Jeongguk says.</p><p>"I'll cal your mother right away." Seokjin says and takes out his phone.</p><p>"No! No, please don't. I'm sorry. You're amazing and beautiful. Please don't call her." Jeongguk says immediately and Seokjin chuckles.</p><p>"That's more like it." Seokjin says smugly and Jeongguk drives, sulking.</p><p>When Jeongguk gets out of the car after parking it near the grocery store, he halts for a moment, frowns.</p><p>It's a very familiar scent that surrounds the air, sweet and intoxicating as ever but it's faint and Jeongguk doesn't know why he got the scent here.</p><p>It's Taehyung's scent, there's no way he can't recognize it but why here.</p><p>The alpha frowns.</p><p>"Come on!" Seokjin yells and Jeongguk follows him.</p><p>When Jeongguk opens the door, he's hit with the sweet scent again, on it's height. He immediately whips his head to the side and sees him---Taehyung, his hands on his head.</p><p>"Taehyung." Jeongguk mumbles and Seokjin looks at him.</p><p>"What?" Seokjin turns around and sees Jeongguk looking at his side, he follows his gaze and finds Taehyung sitting there.</p><p>Jeongguk starts walking towards the omega, doesn't think of anything else, just wants to be close to him.</p><p>"Taehyung." Jeongguk utters and the omega looks at him, tilts his head up slowly.</p><p>"Jeongguk-ssi." Taehyung whispers and then looks away.</p><p>"Hey, what are you doing here? Are you okay?" Jeongguk asks when he sees the slightly tearful and red eyes, the usual bright face of the gorgeous omega looked pale.</p><p>"Taehyung." It's Seokjin who joins them.</p><p>"I'm okay." Taehyung utters but Jeongguk wasn't having it so he crouches down on his knee and pushes Taehyung's hand away from his face.</p><p>"What's wrong?" Jeongguk whispers and Taehyung wants to tell him let go and let him be. Even Seokjin stands there with a worried expression.</p><p>"Did you have a---".</p><p>"Don't." Taehyung utters, tries to free his hand from Jeongguk's hold but fails.</p><p>"Taehyung---".</p><p>"Hey!" They are interested by a voice. They look at the one who spoke.</p><p>"Who are you two?" Jimin asks as he walks towards them.</p><p>"Jimin, it's okay." Taehyung utters before Jimin could say anything.</p><p>Jeongguk gets up and walks back as he watches the guy give Taehyung some painkillers and water.</p><p>"Who are you two?" Jimin asks.</p><p>"I'm Jeongguk and this is Seokjin, my brother." Jeongguk says.</p><p>"What do you want from Taehyung?" Jimin asks and he stands next to Taehyung who was looking at the painkillers, not wanting to take them infront of Jeongguk and Seokjin.</p><p>"He's my boss." Taehyung says in a weak voice and Jimin looks at Seokjin and Jeongguk and nods a little.</p><p>"Let's go back, yeah?" Jimin says to Taehyung who nods.<br/>The omega grabs the water bottle and pills as he gets up.</p><p>"Taehyung." Jeongguk says again but the omega closes his eyes, ignores the call of his name.</p><p>"Goodnight." Taehyung utters and he and Jimin walk out of the store, leaving Jeongguk extremely worried for the omega.</p><p>"He was so upset and why would he need painkillers for?" Jeongguk says and Seokjin squeezes his shoulder.</p><p>"I don't think he was in a position to tell and he must be surprised to see you too. It's his personal matters, you can't expect him to talk to you just like that." Seokjin says.</p><p>"Maybe you should let him warm up to you rather than forcing him to do so." Seokjin says. "You're very well aware that you're going too fast with this."</p><p>"I'm not forcing him to tell me anything." Jeongguk says.</p><p>"No, not that. I'm talking in general. Know his favorite things, what makes him laugh, what are his interests, what he likes to do, his favorite dish and all such things." Seokjin says.</p><p>"I know what you feel for him but if you will rush into things that need time, you'll only mess them up." Seokjin says.</p><p>Jeongguk then remembers the kiss and no matter how magical and utterly mind blowing it was, he did rush it and doesn't even know what Taehyung feels about it even though he kissed back.</p><p>It happened in spite and fury, they were angry and the hunger was visible.</p><p>Jeongguk wants to kiss Taehyung gently and softly, to feel the softness of his lips as they kiss, taste the sweetness off of them with all the time in the world.</p><p>He wants to hold him in his arms, closer to him and very softly, wants to kiss his neck and mark that beautiful skin of his and he wants to do all this when Taehyung is as ready as he is.</p><p>So he decides right here and right now that he will make his way into Taehyung's heart slowly and surely.</p><p>"Yeah, you're right." Jeongguk says and Seokjin smiles at him.</p><p>"Falling in love is not easy. It requires patience and sacrifices and a lot of hurt and tears for it to burst into it's beautiful self." Seokjin says and Jeongguk looks at him with wide eyes.</p><p>"Love? Hyung I---".</p><p>"Let's do some shopping now, yeah?" Seokjin says before Jeongguk could say anything.</p><p><em>Love? </em>Jeongguk is confused as Seokjin said this.</p><p>He never thought his attraction and feelings could be named love so soon. And he doesn't know yet and he'll have to find out if his feelings for Taehyung will bloom into love or not.</p><p>
  <b>--------------------------</b>
</p><p>Taehyung was thankful that Jimin didn't talk to him about anything last night, decided to give him space and time before he'd speaks or wants to speak.</p><p>Taehyung didn't say but he wanted Jimin to stay the night at his place and the other did and Taehyung was so grateful of him for holding him throughout the night as the omega curled closer to him.</p><p>Taehyung knew Jimin was worried for him so he didn't let him feel like that anymore as he two of them ate the dinner they had made last night for breakfast and talked about zootopia.</p><p>He didn't check his phone last night, didn't even remember it but when he did in the morning, he got a message from an unknown number. The omega frowns and opens it. It was send two on the morning, he was asleep by that time.</p><p>
  <em>Beautiful. (adj.)</em>
</p><p><em>Definition; the </em><em>person</em> <em>who's</em><em> reading this.  </em><br/><em>2.09 am </em></p><p>Along with a frown, a smile makes its way to Taehyung's lips. It's supposed to be creepy but a warmth settles in his heart after reading this and he doesn't indulge himself in thinking about who it could be.</p><p>This message brought smile on his lips, a genuine one after the painful last night and that's all he thinks of for now.</p><p>Taehyung won't lie, he was nervous to go to office. He was so embarrassed that Jeongguk and Seokjin had to see him like that <em>again. </em></p><p>He saw the concern and worry in their eyes and he was glad that it wasn't pity because that would be worse.</p><p>Taehyung makes his way inside the building, his heart beating wildly and palms sweating just by the thought of seeing Jeongguk or even Seokjin and how they'll look at him.</p><p>Taehyung steps outside the elevator as he reaches his floor and finds no one, not even Sehun around the reception area and he sighs in content.</p><p>The omega walks towards Jeongguk's office but stops when he hears a woman's voice but could make up what she was saying.</p><p>He knocks anyways. Jeongguk was there before him and Taehyung wasn't even late. He wonders why Jeongguk works so much, he should take care of his sleep and health too.</p><p>Taehyung's about to knock again but the door opens and Seokjin rushes outside, closes the door.</p><p>"Taehyung, goodmorning." Seokjin utters and Taehyung frowns at him.</p><p>"Good morning. Everything okay?" Taehyung asks as Seokjin holds his arms and tugs him away from the door, softly.</p><p>"Yeah, Jeongguk has someone---". Seokjin couldn't complete when the door opens and reveals a middle aged woman.</p><p>"Mom, don't create a scene here." It was Jeongguk who stands behind her.</p><p>"So this is your secretary." The woman's voice held taunt, her eyes sharp and firm.</p><p>
  <b>--------------------------</b>
</p><p>Taehyung frowns because he really didn't like the way this one said those words, as if it's he most shameful thing to be a secretary.</p><p>"Yes?" Taehyung says nonchalantly and the woman walks forward.</p><p>"Mom, you need to leave." Jeongguk's voice was authoritative but not disrespectful because Oh well, she was his mom.</p><p>"This is my office and I will not let you create any disturbance here." Jeongguk says but his mom keeps looking at Taehyung.</p><p>"A male omega, huh?" She says and Taehyung raises his eyebrow and before Jeongguk could speak, Taehyung does.</p><p>"Is that a problem, being a male omega?" Taehyung asks.</p><p>"Aren't you too confident of yourself? Why wouldn't you be, you'll charm my son and trap him just like your kind always does." She spats.</p><p>Taehyung does feel her words as a stab but he doesn't let them affect him.</p><p>"Listen, you're my boss's mother and I respect you but please don't show your true self here in front of everyone." Taehyung says.</p><p>"And don't worry, I'm here to work and won't lure your son in my trap. I'm not like that." Taehyung says and she smirks.</p><p>"They all say that but in reality, they are desperate to get close to the alphas using your beauty and then hurt them. I know your filthy kind very well. You're nothing but a pathetic---".</p><p>"Mrs. Jeon, leave my building right at this moment." Jeongguk cuts his words as he stands infront of her, Taehyung now behind him.</p><p>"And if you say one word, one fucking word against Taehyung, I won't be at fault for what will happen next." Jeongguk gritts his teeth, keeps his voice low so the employees won't hear.</p><p>"Oh, so he already had you under his spell. These omegas are all the same. First his father---". She looks at Seokjin. "Then he lured Namjoon and now this one is luring you in and you're just being a pathetic puppy like your father and just following him." She says to Jeongguk.</p><p>"Mrs. Jeon, last time I'm saying this, leave." Jeongguk says even though Taehyung couldn't look at Jeongguk's face, he could sense the anger in his voice.</p><p>"Yeah? You are talking to your mother like this for him? I'll be waiting for the day when he'll break your heart because that's what omegas like him do." She spats and gives a hated glare to Taehyung as she she walks past them.</p><p>Seokjin closes his eyes and pats Taehyung's shoulder, leaves then because he looked really sad.</p><p>Taehyung had so much to say to this rude lady but Jeongguk spoke too soon. And besides all that, Taehyung had no idea what he's feeling at how Jeongguk stood up for him.</p><p>Jeongguk runs a hand in his hair as he turns around, looks at Taehyung and sighs. "I'm sorry about that." He says.</p><p>"No, it's---okay." Taehyung utters. "I should go inside now." The omega walks inside Jeongguk's office and towards his own, feeling a bit hurt by what Jeongguk's mom said because no matter how he is, he won't ever gain Jeongguk's attention just for him benefit and then leave him.</p><p>This is what he's scared of, he didn't even do anything yet that woman assumed everything on her own and said bad things to him, said he'll hurt Jeongguk when he doesn't even want to be close to him.</p><p>As he said, everyone gets hurt because of him and that's the reason he can't let someone so kind and good like Jeongguk get hurt because of him. If he got to hear so many bad things when he is not even with Jeongguk, he can't imagine what people would say when/if they get together</p><p>"Taehyung." The omega closes his eyes at the soft call of his name as Jeongguk walks inside his office.</p><p>"I've got the reports saved in the data files and also the statistics---".</p><p>"I'm really sorry for the way she acted. She is---always like that." Jeongguk interrupts him and Taehyung nods.</p><p>"I told you Jeongguk-ssi, it's okay." Taehyung says but the alpha doesn't take it.</p><p>"It's not. I know her words have affected you, if not much but a little atleast and---".</p><p>"Thank you for standing up for me against her." Taehyung says, smiles softly at Jeongguk.</p><p>"Why are you doing this? What did I do?" Jeongguk asks and the omaga could feel desperation in his voice.</p><p><em>You are just </em><em>making</em> <em>it</em><em> extremely difficult for me to stay away from you. </em>Taehyung sighs.</p><p>"Nothing, Jeongguk-ssi, you did nothing." Taehyung says.</p><p>"Then why---".</p><p>"Jeongguk-ssi, I want to tell you something." Taehyung says.</p><p>"I don't know how you'll take this but I don't want anyone saying that the omega secretary seduced the boss with his charms and now they are together. You know how the secretary is seen if too close to the boss. Everything assume the dirty things, everyone." Taehyung says and Jeongguk frowns.</p><p>"Same will happen to me and you. Just like your mother, there will be others who'd accuse me of using my charms to have your attention. I don't want that." Taehyung says, his voice nonchalant.</p><p>"Tell me, what do you want from me? Why are you doing this? Why not stay just how a boss should be?" Taehyung asks and Jeongguk---well he himself doesn't know that.</p><p>Seokjin has told him to take everything slow but what Taehyung is saying, he isn't sure about that himself. It's attraction? Feelings? Sympathy?</p><p>Love?</p><p>"See, you don't even know why you're being like this to me and let me tell you." Taehyung sighs.</p><p>"Your mother's right on one thing. I'll hurt you and I will break your heart." Taehyung says and the words give Jeongguk an ache in his heart.</p><p>"I'm telling you this very clearly, I'm your secretary a d you're my boss, I'm here to work for you." Taehyung utters.</p><p>"What happened here last time was the heat of the moment. I'm sorry for that, I'm sorry for giving you a mislead." Taehyung says softly but eyes firm.</p><p>"Now if you'll still keep trying then I'm sorry it won't be my fault that you'll get hurt because I have told you everything I want you to know." Taehyung says.</p><p>"You'll break your own heart if you'll keep trying because I'm not good for you and you'll end up getting hurt and leaving." Taehyung says.</p><p>Saying all this caused him pain too but he can't take any chances. Jeongguk is a good person and he deserves someone who will treat him the way he deserves to be treated. He knows he will only bring Jeongguk down with his own problems.</p><p>Jeongguk had listened to all that and he wanted to laugh at how stupid this situation is. How Taehyung is complicating a simple thing.</p><p>"Let me be the one to decide that." Jeongguk says, his voice firm and determined.</p><p>"You maybe very good at jumping to conclusions but this is not how it works." Jeongguk says and Taehyung sighs.</p><p>"As I said, you'll hurt yourself and you can't blame me now." Taehyung says and before the alpha good say anything, he gives him the file.</p><p>"I've rearranged it. Your signs are needed." Taehyung says and goes to sit on the chair. Jeongguk looks at him, pokes his inner cheek with his tongue.</p><p><em>Slowly but surely. </em>That's what Seokjin said and that's what he will do.</p><p>"We're having dinner with Joshua tonight, I'll pick you up at eight." Jeongguk says.</p><p>"I can be there on my own---".</p><p>"You're my secretary, you listen to what I say and this is related to work." Jeongguk says---professional, then that's what he'll be with Taehyung.</p><p>"Okay." Taehyung utters.</p><p>"You'll get your outfit before you leave the office." Jeongguk says and doesn't wait for his formality and leaves.</p><p>The rest of the day went with them talking but only when needed to, that too related to work and nothing else.</p><p>The receptionist brought two bags inside, one for him and one Jeongguk and the omega knew it was the outfit. He was nervous as well as excited about this dinner.</p><p>He's experiencing his life differently now. The job, new people, different emotions as well as the confusing feelings. Never this had happened before.</p><p>Taehyung says a polite goodbye to Jeongguk even though they'd be seeing eachother on two hours.</p><p>Jeongguk didn't ask for coffee today and Taehyung didn't got him one.</p><p>
  <b>-------------------------</b>
</p><p>The omega looks in awe at the white shirt and the fluffy white sweater with it, black pants matched and Taehyung has sure worn good clothes before but these were truly stunning even though they were simple.</p><p>He had chosen them himself but having him for himself finally had his heart beating happily.</p><p>"You look absolutely gorgeous, Tae." Jimin says when Taehyung walks out of the bathroom.</p><p>He had called his friend for a little support and to help get him ready.</p><p>"Who are you trying to impress huh?" Jimin asks in amusement and Taehyung glares at him.</p><p>"How many times do I have to tell you that I'm not trying to impress anyone!" The omega says and Jimin laughs.</p><p>"Your boss is gonna pick you up, are you sure it's not a date?" Jimin says and Taehyung closes his eyes, a sad expression on his face.</p><p>"I'm sure you both will look great together and---". Jimin stops when he looks at Taehyung.</p><p>"Oh, Tae, I'm sorry." Jimin sheepishly says.</p><p>"I told you to stop making everyone I talk to as my date. I don't want anything like that." Taehyung softly says and Jimin walks towards him.</p><p>"I know. I'm sorry but maybe Jeongguk is different? It's not possible that he'd be exactly like---".</p><p>"Chim, please." Taehyung desperately says before he falls in the depth of memories.</p><p>"I'll stop." Jimin utters.</p><p>"Come on, let's doll you up. No matter what, you gotta look the most beautiful. Which you already are." Jimin says and Taehyung chuckles softly.</p><p>Taehyung sees he text as the notification rings.</p><p>
  <em>J: </em>
  <em>I'm outside. Are you ready? </em>
</p><p></p><div>
  <p>
    <em>T: just a minute, </em>
    <em>I'll</em>
    <em> be there.</em>
  </p>
  <p>Taehyung doesn't get a reply and he hurries to wear his shoes.</p>
</div><p>"Man, you look beautiful." Jimin says and the omega rolls his eyes.</p><p>"I'll go now. Wish me luck, I don't want to mess up the first official dinner of my job." Taehyung says.</p><p>"You'll be fine." Jimin says pats his back. "Now go."</p><p>Taehyung stops in his tracks on the stairs when he looks at Jeongguk who's out of the car and talking to someone on the phone, looking effortlessly handsome and breathtaking in a black suit.</p><p>Taehyung wonders how someone can be so hot and handsome. He has no idea why he feels tingles in his body. The alpha is extremely charming and that's what makes him more attractive.</p><p>Taehyung has never seen someone so effortlessly good looking in his life.</p><p><em>You're</em> <em>not</em><em> supposed to have such thoughts </em><em>for</em><em> your boss. </em>If Taehyung's subconscious could speak, he would definitely hear a mocking and sarcastic tone.</p><p>He ignores it and walks out of the building and Jeongguk notices because he looks at him and he stops talking, his deep gaze makes Taehyung slow down and nervous.</p><p>Jeongguk seems to be frozen on his spot, he slowly lowers his hand with which he holds the phone, the call forgotten as he looks at Taehyung who looks so stunning and beautiful that Jeongguk wants to keep looking at him forever.</p><p>He can easily say that Taehyung is the most beautiful and gorgeous person he has ever seen.</p><p>"I wasn't supposed to bring any files, right?" Taehyung asks and snaps Jeongguk out of his trance. He did so because Jeongguk was making him feel extremely giddy with the way he was looking at him and he didn't want to blush.</p><p><em>Stupid</em><em>? </em>Maybe but Taehyung knows what he's doing.</p><p>"No, no you weren't." Jeongguk says as he clears his throat and looks away, gestures toward the car and the omaga nods, walking forward.</p><p>"I'll talk to you later, hyung." Jeongguk says as he receives the call again.</p><p>Taehyung was seated at the backseat and Jeongguk gets in the driver seat as they drive away.</p><p>Taehyung doesn't close his eyes this time, rather keeps looking at his hands on his laps.</p><p>"When we reach there, I want you to notice what kind of host Joshua is. As to know the importance of the dinners is to analyze how your business partner treats you and talks to you." Jeongguk says and Taehyung frowns, looks at him even though he can't see his face, just his eyes on the front mirror.</p><p>"There would be other dinners you'll attend with other business partners, we will host some, others will too but you need to see if the other one talks about their company proudly and shows off or treats you like a friend and doesn't talk about lose or gain in this deal since it haven't even started." Jeongguk utters.</p><p>"Some will always ask their benefit first, would want utter surety that they will be benefited and won't care if we are benefited or not. A few will advise a deal where they would care about both sides---". Jeongguk says and Taehyung nods.</p><p>"Only one or two will trust you blindly with the whole deal because they know we won't let them down. So in such dinners, they will not talk about the deal but about how was your day and how much you look good on that outfit and how about we hang out in a bar after this." Jeongguk says and Taehyung could feel him smiling.</p><p>"And I want you to tell me where Joshua stands in these three aspects after the dinner." Jeongguk says.</p><p>"The third one." Taehyung says immediately and Jeongguk wasn't really expecting him to say so soon.</p><p>"How are you so sure?" Jeongguk asks.</p><p>"I don't think someone would  be that happy to find out they have a same birthday with their business partner's secretary." Taehyung says as he remembers how Joshua was excited when he found out about their birthdays.</p><p>Jeongguk laughs softly at that, wholeheartedly and Taehyung likes the sound.</p><p>
  <em>Sigh Kim Taehyung---</em>
</p><p>"Yeah, he does stand on the third aspect." Jeongguk says and Taehyung smiles, knew Joshua is a good person the moment he met him.</p><p>"So we're just going on a casual dinner? No discussing business?" Taehyung asks and Jeongguk stays quiet for a moment.</p><p>"Yes." Jeongguk says after a while, smiling and he watches Taehyung bite his lips through the front mirror</p><p>He has kissed those sinful yet soft lips and he doesn't know how long he will have to control himself to do it again. He knows he won't care about Taehyung's words earlier and Seokjin's words then.</p><p>Taehyung didn't close his eyes, didn't look on his lap rather with Jeongguk, he felt no fear as he had talked to him, looked at him, forgetting how after years, his eyes weren't close at night in the car but rather captured by someone who makes his heartbeat go crazy just by the thought of him.</p><p>
  <b>--------------------------</b>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hope you liked it. Thank you for reading!!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter 8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>Third Person POV </b>
</p><p>Jeongguk and Taehyung get out of he car as they reach the hotel. The alpha walks infornt of him and Taehyung's eyes fall on the tie in his hand and a smile appears on his lips which he immediately stops himself from doing again.</p><p>Taehyung reaches him, calls his name and the alpha turns around just as they are close to the entrance. Jeongguk looks at him as he asks what's wrong and Taehyung simply extends his hand forward.</p><p>"Tie." Taehyung says and Jeongguk frowns for a moment, then realizes the tie in his hand. He's confused because why would Taehyung want to do his tie since he's supposed to be just his secretary, they don't set ties for their bosses.</p><p>Jeongguk gives him the tie nonetheless, a little giddy that Taehyung would be close to him but his thoughts are broken when Taehyung puts the tie around his own neck and sets it. The alpha sighs, feeling like a fool.</p><p>And he admits, Taehyung is very stubborn but oh well, he is his boss.</p><p>Taehyung takes off the tie and gives it to Jeongguk who wears it.</p><p>"How does it look?" Jeongguk asks and smiles a little, tells him it looks good. Jeongguk smirks and thanks him.</p><p>The two walk inside and Taehyung fascinated by the big chandelier and how it provides a glow to the whole hall. It's always the chandeliers that catch his attentions.</p><p>"There they are." It was Yoongi who was there before them, Hoseok with him. Taehyung greets them politely. He and Hoseok walk behind the two CEOs as they walk inside the private dining area.</p><p>"Finally and late as always." Joshua says, walking towards them and looking handsome as ever.</p><p>"TaeTae uncle!" Taehyung didn't see the two girls until they ran towards him, hugging his legs and the omega laughs.</p><p>"They heard Jeongguk was coming and asked if you'd be here too and I couldn't lie to them so there was no way they'd let me come here without them." Joshua says and Taehyung tells him he's happy the girls are here.</p><p>"Let's get on with the dinner then." Joshua says and they all sit, the girls on either side of Taehyung.</p><p>Taehyung talks with the little girls who ask him what's written on the menu because they couldn't read properly. He sets the plates for them and was so endeared by the two girls that he didn't pay any attention to what others were talking about.</p><p>"And why did Namjoon and Seokjin hyung didn't show up today?" Joshua asks in amusement.</p><p>"Oh you know, they have a date---again." Jeongguk answers and Joshua chuckles.</p><p>"Of course they do."</p><p>Taehyung doesn't know how the conversation got to him.</p><p>"How is the work going?" Yoongi asks Taehyung and the omega looks up from looking at the menu that he and on of the twins were looking at.</p><p>"It's all good, Mr. Min." Taehyung says and he didn't know he'd be asked about this as it's a friend gathering.</p><p>He doesn't know anyone a lot except Jeongguk. He knows him a bit but others, no and he doesn't know why Joshua would ask him about his hobbies and why Yoongi would ask about where he is from.</p><p>"I'm from Daegu." Taehyung says and Yoongi's eyes lit up and he smiles.</p><p>"Oh, so am I. Which area?"</p><p>"Gumi-si." Taehyung says and Yoongi hums.</p><p>"A little far from me. I'm from Taejeon-dong." Yoongi says.</p><p>"Well, what inspired you to come to Seoul?" It's Joshua who asks and Taehyung really doesn't want to talk about anything related to him right now---or ever infront of anyone.</p><p>"I---well". Taehyung clears his throats, tries to find the words to say. "I tried Daegu for the job but it was all same, no male omegas were given a job---so, so I thought I should try another city and it worked out." More than half of it is a lie.</p><p>He didn't even have a degree before he came to Seoul but he did try for a job and another reason to leave Daegu was---</p><p>"So your family is in Daegu and you're alone here." Yoongi says Taehyung knew this was coming and he was not prepared for it.</p><p><em>It's okay</em><em>, it's okay. </em><em>I'm</em> <em>fine</em><em>. </em>Taehyung kept telling himself even though his body was slowly getting tense and he gulps.</p><p>"Y-Yeah, they are back in---Daegu." And it's true. Taehyung tries to hide his panic in a smile and Jeongguk realises when he sees his hands trembling that this might not end good.</p><p>He wants to reach out and hold his hand but the little girl is between them so he does what he could.</p><p>"How's Hyejin noona doing?" Jeongguk says to Joshua and gains everyone's attention before Yoongi could further ask Taehyung anything.</p><p>He was interested just because Taehyung was from the same city as him.</p><p>"Oh she has realized that the girls are all fine without her for a while so she is living her life ever since she came back to Seoul." Joshua says.</p><p>"Mommy brings us so many gifts! And she reads bed time stories!" One girl excitedly says and even though Taehyung knows their names, he can't differentiate between them.</p><p>"Does your mommy tell you bedtime stories?" She innocently asks and Taehyung doesn't know what to do as the panic that was slowly leaving him rushes back and he tries his utter best to stay calm.</p><p>"Of course, sweetheart. Everyone loves bedtime stories." Jeongguk catches the girls attention and Taehyung then gets up, bows politely and excuses himself for the bathroom.</p><p>Jeongguk was thankful that everyone's attention was on the girls who were excitedly asking Joshua, Yoongi and Hoseok about their mother's bed time stories and Jeongguk excuses himself as he gets up and leave.</p><p>The alpha frantically runs after the omega, not seeing him but follows his scent and it leads him to the back exit of the hotel and Jeongguk wonders how fast the omega must've ran.</p><p>Jeongguk opens the door and stops in his tracks when he finds Taehyung sitting against the wall, his knees curled to his chest and head low, his hands on his ears as if he's hearing something so loud that would hurt his ears.</p><p>Jeongguk rushes towards the omega and kneels next to him and the omega jumps startled when he touches his shoulder.</p><p>"Hey, it's okay---it's just me." Jeongguk whispers as Taehyung looks at him as if he doesn't even know him. He frowns and moves away from him, not wanting anyone to touch him.</p><p>"Please, go." Taehyung utters as he struggles to breathe for a moment.</p><p>"Taehyung, look---".</p><p>"Jeongguk-ssi, please. I don't want you to see me like this." Taehyung pleads. It was not a panic attack, not an extreme one atleast but it sure was a trigger to have Taehyung react like this and he hated it.</p><p>He hated how Jeongguk had to see him weak when he wasn't weak at all.</p><p>"Like what? There's nothing wrong with you." Jeongguk says and Taehyung whines in frustration at the alpha's stubbornness.</p><p>Taehyung could write a whole book about his problems.</p><p>"I'll be back there in a minute. You should go." Taehyung says.</p><p>"I can---".</p><p>"Fine then, I'll leave." Taehyung gets up, stumbles a little as his voice goes frustrated but just as he rushes past Jeongguk, the alpha gets up and grabs his arm, turns him around, pulling him close to himself.</p><p>"What---". Taehyung gritts his teeth but Jeongguk grabs him by both of his arms, holding him close as he looks firmly into his eyes.</p><p>"Let go of me!" Taehyung exclaims but Jeongguk only gets closer.</p><p>"Jeongguk-ssi, let go of me. I don't want to yell at you right now." Taehyung utters.</p><p>"What if I won't let go huh? What can you do?" Jeongguk utters and Taehyung looks at him in disbelief.</p><p>"Why are you even doing this? I told you clearly---".</p><p>"I heard you! But that is not what I asked right now". Jeongguk utters, his voice low and Taehyung is always never so strong infront of Jeongguk when he's like that.</p><p>"I am going to hit you if you won't let go." Taehyung says and a smirk appears on Jeongguk's lips.</p><p>"Do it, hit me." Jeongguk says and it makes Taehyung more angry because Jeongguk thinks he's joking.</p><p>"Jeongguk-ssi, don't make me scream for help." Taehyung warns and Jeongguk lets out a playful laugh.</p><p>The next moment, Taehyung gasps when Jeongguk holds him by his waist and pulls him towards his body, chest to chest and breaths mingle, lips close.</p><p>"You think I'm going to hurt you?" Jeongguk asks, his voice has no amusement in it now, his smirk vanished and he genuinely asks and it makes Taehyung's heart thud wildly against his chest.</p><p><em>I trust you more than myself. I know that </em><em>you'll</em> <em>never</em><em> hurt me.</em></p><p>"Jeongguk-ssi, I never said that you'll hurt me." Taehyung says, voice soft and Jeongguk smiles a little.</p><p>"How are you so sure?" Jeongguk asks and Taehyung gulps.</p><p>"I---well, I don't wanna boost your ego but I do trust you." Taehyung says and a chuckle leaves Jeongguk's lips.</p><p>"Then why do you want me to stay away from you?" Jeongguk asks and Taehyung knew he'd say something like that.</p><p>"I'm not saying everything I already did in the office---".</p><p>"I know you have your reasons to push me away and I'm not forcing you to let me in your life just like that---". Jeongguk says, his voice ever so soft.</p><p>"But being alone is not a solution to any problem. You always need someone to hear you and you know I'm right." Jeongguk says and Taehyung's mind is yelling at him to run before Jeongguk goes in the depth but his heart softly tells him to stay.</p><p>So he does and he could leave anyway because Jeongguk's holding him in his arms.</p><p>"You don't want anything to do with me, doesn't want to get close to me or tell me anything---". Jeongguk sighs, a small smile plays on his lips.</p><p>"I'll do as you said, keep my distance, not bother you expect work or rather than anything important but---". Jeongguk pauses and Taehyung's want to know---</p><p>"Don't treat me like a stranger." The words were simple but they felt like a stab to Taehyung's heart and he doesn't even know why. They held such an emotion that Taehyung wanted to cry.</p><p>And not to mention Jeongguk's eyes, a raw emotion in them, hopeful yet desperately asking what exactly the words said.</p><p>"I won't do anything you don't want me to but I want you to know that I'm not going anywhere and you'll always find me here, anytime you want." Jeongguk whispers.</p><p>And Taehyung wants to reach out to him, just give in and let Jeongguk hold him like he has been longing to but there's a burden and so many memories that stop him. They always win.</p><p>"Just don't treat me like a stranger." Jeongguk says again.</p><p>"Jeongguk-ssi." Taehyung utters, whispers with an emotion laced in them, his hand curls on Jeongguk's chest and the alpha nods a little, smiles.</p><p>"I'll be waiting." Jeongguk utters and Taehyung closes his eyes when Jeongguk leans in and presses a soft kiss just lower to Taehyung's jaw, lets his lips linger there for seconds more.</p><p>Taehyung sighs when Jeongguk softly wipes the tear that was about to fall from his eye, he doesn't even know why, maybe previously when he was very emotional but Jeongguk's touch was always been so gentle and causing sparks fly.</p><p>"We should go now." Jeongguk says and Taehyung nods as the two let go of eachother, immediately missing the warmth.</p><p>No one asks them where they were. Taehyung was back to being cheerful with the girls, talking animatedly with them and promises to visit them when he'll have time.</p><p>The car ride was silent but comfortable and Taehyung had kept his head low. It was late and Jimin had called him twice but the omega texted that he's on his way.</p><p>Before Taehyung could say Goodnight, Jeongguk says his name.</p><p>"Yes?" The omega utters, hand stops as he was about to open the car door.</p><p>"You look beautiful." Jeongguk utters and Taehyung feels wind knocked out of his lungs and he is sure he'll explode due to the overwhelming emotions he feel right now.</p><p>"I couldn't say it earlier." Jeongguk utters as he looks at the omega from the front mirror.</p><p>"Thank you, Jeongguk-ssi. You---you look really good too." Taehyung says, looking away from Jeongguk's deep eyes through the mirror.</p><p>"Goodnight." Taehyung whispers softly, not waiting for Jeongguk's reply.</p><p>"Goodnight." Jeongguk utters as Taehyung gets out of the car and the alpha watches him towards the building, smiling when Taehyung looks back and is flustered to find Jeongguk looking at him.</p><p>Taehyung curses himself internally as he runs towards the building, blushing.</p><p>This is not what his plan was!!</p><p>
  <b>------------------------</b>
</p><p>Taehyung doesn't usually go alone in the market because he's not that good at grocery shopping. He often comes with Jimin or an elderly woman that lives in the building, the two get along well and she treats him like her grandchild.</p><p>The omega was in need of a clipboard and a file holder for himself in the store but he certainly did not expect to see that Lee guy, he doesn't remember his name but Jeongguk had canceled the business deal with him and Lee was not happy about it.</p><p>Not to mention how he talked about Taehyung, the omega hates him.</p><p>Taehyung hoped the other won't see him but too bad, he already did.</p><p>
  <b>------------------------</b>
</p><p>Taehyung pretends he didn't see the man, the arrogant Lee Kyung doesn't deserve to be even looked at. Seokjin had told him how he's nothing but trouble to the company and he's so self conceited and smug and how Jeongguk wants to kill him but stopped just because their parents used to be business partners.</p><p>Taehyung had said that Jeongguk doesn't have to keep any business relations with them since it's his company now but Seokjin had said Kyung's father is still respected to him but his son isn't and he has finally canceled all the deals with them.</p><p>Kyung is not really happy about it.</p><p>Taehyung was about to turn around the aisle when he hears the footsteps get closer and that horrible scent too.</p><p>"You're Jeon's omega secretary, right?" Taehyung stops as he hears the words, amusement clear in them because the asshole knows but is still asking.</p><p>"Yes, I am. Can I help you?" Taehyung frowns and he hates the smirk that plays in Kyung's lips.</p><p>"Oh nothing but since we met very---fortunately, lets have a little talk, shall we?" Kyung says and Taehyung looks away, continues looking at the aisle even though he doesn't want anything from here.</p><p>"Oh come on, don't act like that infront of me, we're not in your boss's office right now so no need to be so serious and professional." Kyung says and Taehyung gritts his teeth.</p><p>"I am in a hurry and I don't intend to talk to you at all so please leave me alone." Taehyung nonchalantly says.</p><p>"You're a feisty huh? Just because you got a nice job doesn't change the fact that you're an omega." Kyung utters and Taehyung has a big urge to swing anything from the aisle on Kyung's face.</p><p>"Yeah, what about it? I don't care what you think and I'm working there because I'm qualified. It has nothing  to do with me wolf rank." Taehyung utters and looks at Kyung with a blank expression.</p><p>"Now would you please get out of my face?" Taehyung says and Kyung smirks though the amusement in his eyes turn into a firm expression.</p><p>"You're too confident just because you work for Jeon Jeongguk and it's really gotten into your head because he apparently cares for you---".</p><p>"He does, is that a problem?" Taehyung asks and Kyung shakes his head, chuckles.</p><p>"He's always like that. Becomes all nice and caring when he needs something for himself and after that, he dumps them. Whether it's business partners or his sexual partners." Kyung says and Taehyung looks away.</p><p>
  <em>Gosh, what a fucking idiot.</em>
</p><p>"Those secretaries weren't really his type you know, the ones before you. And I see how he's getting closer to you, using his charms and sweet tactics, taking you to dress shops and dinners---all a fucking game until he gets tired of you too." Kyung's voice was filled with amusement and an ugly tone.</p><p>"I only work for him and he has not made any move on me like that. He's not like that." Taehyung says, wonders how does he know that Jeongguk dropped him to his apartment.</p><p>"Oh you're so innocent, Taehyung." Kyung says and Taehyung hates that he remembers his name.</p><p>"He's not so sweet and loving as he appears to be. His previous secretary came to me for work and I got her a place in my office as a worker and she tells stories, you know." Kyung says and Taehyung is so done with him.</p><p>"Whatever bullshit you're saying right now doesn't concern me at all and I will believe it until I see it for myself which I won't because Jeongguk-ssi is not like that." Taehyung says because that's how he knows his boss, what has happened before has nothing to do with him.</p><p>"Well, I can't change your mind but when Jeongguk shows you his true face---". Kyung pauses and takes something out of his wallet, a card.</p><p>"You can always some to me. I know how to appreciate people not just because of their body but their talent too." Kyung smirks as he holds his card out for Taehyung.</p><p>The omega laughs in disbelief at that.</p><p>"You think I'm a fucking idiot or something? I love my job and there's no way I'll be leaving because of your made up stories and coming to an asshole like you." Taehyung spats but Kyung keeps smirking.</p><p>"Big words there, sweetheart but---." Taehyung is about to yell at him for calling him with that name but he's taken off guard when Kyung grabs his arm and pulls him closer.</p><p>"You'll know where to find me." Kyung says.</p><p>"You---." Taehyung gritts his teeth but stops when Kyung's hand goes to back pocket of Taehyung's jeans and he slips the card inside, touching his ass and Taehyung felt disgusted to the pit of his stomach.</p><p>"Gorgeous." Kyung smirks and Taehyung regains his senses as he pushes Kyung as hard as he could, sends the man few steps back, his eyes furious.</p><p>"If you ever touch me again, heck if I ever see you again, I'll make sure you regret it!" Taehyung spats at the alpha who doesn't seem to be affected at all.</p><p>"See you around, Taehyung." Kyung says and walks out of the store. Taehyung calms his rapid breathing and runs his hand in his face, a little secret on his forehead.</p><p>He gritts his teeth, hates how he was not able to push away that fucker as soon as he touched him. He feels so dirty right now and wants to rush to his apartment and take a shower to wash away this crawling feeling, just the proximity of that man had made Taehyung feel like this.</p><p>Taehyung goes to his apartment and as decided, he rushes to take shower, lets himself bask in the sweet scent of his shampoo yet his mind still stuck on the earlier events.</p><p>No one has ever touched him like that before, without his permission.</p><p>Jeongguk's touches are different, they don't make him feel disgusted rather, he craves more for them which is against his plan but whatever.</p><p>He has never allowed any one to touch him like that and he has always been successful even though he's an omega and there is a lot of harassment towards them but Taehyung never encountered any situation like that.</p><p>But what Kyung did today has made Taehyung want to scream. He was completely caught off guard and hated how Kyung's stance had made him frozen in a place and let him touch him like that.</p><p>He wanted to throw up.</p><p>He was debating whether he should tell Jeongguk about this or not. Whatever Kyung said about Jeongguk seems nothing more than a lie and whatever it was, Taehyung has nothing to do with it.</p><p>Jeongguk's not like that but then Taehyung realises why is he so sure, he doesn't know Jeongguk at all but he can't and won't believe that Jeongguk is just faking all this kindness just to get Taehyung to sleep with him like the previous secretaries.</p><p>His heart doesn't believe at all.</p><p><em>But he </em><em>does</em> <em>try to get </em><em>close to you, flirts </em><em>with</em><em> you, touches you---</em></p><p><em>But </em> <em>I</em> <em> like that---</em></p><p><em>WHAT!!! </em>Taehyung looked at his reflection with wide eyes as he was surprised by his sudden thoughts.</p><p>He quickly shakes them away and gets changed into his pajamas, ready for bed.</p><p>He'll think about telling Jeongguk later.</p><p>
  <b>------------------------------</b>
</p><p>Taehyung has been constantly telling Jeongguk to eat something but the alpha is so so concentrated in getting the work done that he can't even listen right now.</p><p>Taehyung is standing in front of Jeongguk's desk, holding the coffee cup and ramen but Jeongguk hasn't even noticed.</p><p>"Jeongguk-ssi? You need to eat." And the alpha just hums in response.</p><p>"The last year's data is a little jumbled at this point and---".</p><p>"I'm never making you coffee again." Taehyung says and Jeongguk immediately looks at him, frowns.</p><p>"Why?"</p><p>"Because you're not listening to me and you haven't eaten anything so here." Taehyung places the coffee and ramen on the desk.</p><p>"Oh, I'll eat later---". And Taehyung instantly grabs the coffee cup and walks towards the dustbin.</p><p>"Hey!" Jeongguk exclaims when Taehyung lowers the cup to the trash can.</p><p>"You were saying something?" Taehyung utters Jeongguk glares at him but a pout on his lips.</p><p>"You know what, it makes me so sad that my coffee holds no importance to you now. You said you'll have it later but I'll get cold and you'll throw it away." Taehyung says, voice sad and he pouts too.</p><p>"No, no that's not what I meant." Jeongguk gets up and walks towards Taehyung.</p><p>"You must like someone else's coffee now." Taehyung says and looks down.</p><p>"No, I don't. I only love the coffee you make for me. I promise." Jeongguk says and Taehyung looks up, smiles.</p><p>"Really?" The omega asks and Jeongguk nods.</p><p>"I promise---".</p><p>"Then grab this and drink it and eat that ramen because you're getting on my nerves." Taehyung suddenly spats and gives Jeongguk the coffee cup, grabs his arm and sits him on the chair.</p><p>"What---". Jeongguk didn't even know what happened.</p><p>"Eat or I won't make you coffee again and you know I stay strict to my words." Taehyung says and Jeongguk sighs.</p><p>"Don't have any other choice huh." Jeongguk utters and grabs the ramen.</p><p>"Thanks." Jeongguk says Taehyung shrugs.</p><p>Jeongguk loves the change in Taehyung. He's definitely not treating Jeongguk like a stranger anymore.</p><p>Taehyung goes back to his work and Jeongguk enjoys his coffee.</p><p>"Taehyung, the emails sent to you by Namjoon hyung are in order, they just need the print outs". Jeongguk says as he walks towards Taehyung's office.</p><p>The omega immediately hides the card because he was busy thinking whether to tell Jeongguk or not.</p><p>"Huh, yeah okay." Taehyung utters and Jeongguk frowns.</p><p>"Are you okay?" Jeongguk asks and Taehyung nods.</p><p>"Of course." Taehyung says but Jeongguk doesn't believe him.</p><p>"Well, can't force you to tell me, can I?" Jeongguk chuckles but a sad emotion in his eyes and Taehyung feels extremely bad.</p><p>"No, no it's not that. I just---don't want to bother you by it." Taehyung says and Jeongguk walks further inside.</p><p>"You won't." Jeongguk utters and Taehyung sighs, takes out the card and gives it to Jeongguk who frowns.</p><p>"Why do you have his card?" Jeongguk asks, a little alarmed and Taehyung gets up, walks to his side.</p><p>"Well, your ex business partner offered me a job." Taehyung says and watches Jeongguk's expression turn into rage.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thank you for reading!!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Chapter 9</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>Third Person POV </b>
</p><p>"Jeongguk-ssi!" Taehyung exclaims when Jeongguk turns on his heel, walking out of the office and Taehyung grabs his arm.</p><p>"Where are you going?" Taehyung utters but the alpha frees his arm from the omega's grip.</p><p>"I am going to just talk to him since he does not know how to mind his fucking business." Jeongguk says. He hasn't heard anything from Taehyung after the omega told him 'your ex business partner offered me a job'. And he didn't have to hear it because he knew it was all bullshit that he said to Taehyung.</p><p>"Hey, no. Jeongguk-ssi, I had it under control." Taehyung grabs Jeongguk's arm again and pulls him softly towards himself, stands infront of him.</p><p>"Don't react like that." Taehyung says softly, looking at the alpha who was still enraged.</p><p>"You don't even know what he said." Taehyung whispers and besides all this, he felt a fluttering to see the alpha all worked up just with the thought of Kyung talking to Taehyung.</p><p>"I don't need to because whatever he said is complete bullshit and he'd do anything to make me a bad person on your eyes---".</p><p>"He called me gorgeous. It that bullshit?" Taehyung says, a playful smile on his lips and he runs his thumb over Jeongguk's arm softly.</p><p>And Jeongguk felt even more rage inside of him at the though of someone saying this to Taehyung. It's not that Taehyung isn't gorgeous, heck he's the most ethereal person he's ever seen but---</p><p>Just the thought of someone else, especially Kyung saying it to Taehyung when the alpha knows his purpose is to just say sweet shit and woo the omega---just because he works for Jeongguk and not him and he's always been a competitive one. Can't stand Jeongguk having the pretty and talented omega all to himself.</p><p>And he didn't like how Taehyung thought its funny.</p><p>"What did he say to you?" Jeongguk asks, his brows knitted together and voice deep and low.</p><p>"Well, he said that you are not what you appear to be. Your previous secretaries didn't satisfy you enough so you fired them. One of them went to Kyung. He says she tells nice stories. You take them to dinners and designer stores and then it's all over." Taehyung utters, bites his lips.</p><p>"Go on." Jeongguk says, eyes firm on the omega.</p><p>"He said you use your business partners and sexual partners and then dump them. And that's what you'll do to me too once you're tired of me." Taehyung says, voice a whisper and eyes soft and wide as he looks at the alpha.</p><p>Jeongguk stays quiet, his eyes desperate but he wants to hear everything and that includes what Taehyung said to Kyung too.</p><p>"So he gave me his card, said he knows where to find him because he appreciates talent and not just someone's body." Taehyung says and it makes Jeongguk take a step forward, his jaw clenched, rage flows in his veins but he gets close to Taehyung because his scent calms him.</p><p>"What did---". Jeongguk was about to ask but the omega beats him to it, speaks.</p><p>"And all I said is that you're kind to me and I will believe all this only if I'll see it with my own eyes and I did told you before, I trust you." Taehyung says, his hand now on Jeongguk's chest, finger tracing the collar line gently.</p><p>The alpha feels his heart warming because of these words. It's definitely a progress that Taehyung is trusting him enough to tell him what happened.</p><p>"And I said that I only work for you because of my qualifications, nothing else." Taehyung whispers and Jeongguk feels a tug at his heart.</p><p>"And that you're never treat me like that." Taehyung says. He never said that to Kyung.</p><p>"I never took any of those secretaries to dinners or stores. I didn't even touch them. They were lacking in their jobs and that's why I fired them." Jeongguk says and Taehyung smiles a little.</p><p>"And if you feel like I'm gonna be using for your body and then dump you then it's not true. I'll never treat you like you're someone to just hook up with and discard as if not even existing." Jeongguk says, eyes searching on Taehyung's face.</p><p>"I don't know what you think of me as a person but I always act honest infront of you or others. Try to treat them how they should be treated and there's no hidden side of me." Jeongguk says and Taehyung feels the warmth of the alpha's touch on his waist.</p><p>"I'll never do anything unless you tell me to." Jeongguk whispers and Taehyung feels his heart thud wildly against his chest.</p><p>"I don't want you to feel like I'm forcing you or anything---".</p><p>"Jeongguk-ssi, I should---".</p><p>"I remember what you've told me and I totally respect that." Jeongguk says and the next moment, he steps back, his hand leaves Taehyung's waist and the omega's hand falls from Jeongguk's chest.</p><p>"I won't even get close to you because that's what you asked me to do." Jeongguk says and Taehyung fucking misses the warmth of the alpha's touch, of his presence.</p><p>"But I'm telling you. I won't give up." Jeongguk says, authority and confidence in his voice and it makes Taehyung feel shivers down his spine.</p><p>"Now tell me, did he touch you?" Jeongguk asks and Taehyung gulps.</p><p>"No, why would he? And I wouldn't have let him." Taehyung says but his eyes betrayed him as he tried to look away.</p><p>"Did he touch you?" Jeongguk asks again, not missing a beat, voice firm and Taehyung takes a deep breath.</p><p>"No. No he did not." Taehyung says and Jeongguk nods his head a little.</p><p>"I'm leaving early today. Finish the reports and send them to me." Jeongguk says and Taehyung nods.</p><p>"Okay."</p><p>
  <b>----------------------------</b>
</p><p>The next three days were normal, they were talking and not acting like strangers. Kyung was not brought up between them. Jeongguk was busy and the conversation was only work related, just like Taehyung always wanted.</p><p>But the omega hated seeing Jeongguk not act a bit goofy around him. He'd always add humor in their conversations but not in these two days.</p><p>The coffee was a must and it allowed Taehyung to look at Jeongguk without having to look at him sneakily.</p><p>The fourth day was a tiring one. The construction on the site was started and all the record and payments were handled by Taehyung and the  they'd go to Jeongguk and there was no way Taehyung could afford to mess up.</p><p>He ended up staying in the office and it was close to nine. A few workers were there, Jeongguk was too, all busy.</p><p>By ten, Taehyung was done for the day and he didn't even realise how fast the time went. He was grateful of Seokjin who brought him and Jeongguk home cooked meals and even among the tiresome work, Taehyung didn't forget to bring Jeongguk coffee.</p><p>"You should rest now. Go home." Taehyung says when he was set to leave for his apartment.</p><p>The alpha looks at him and nods a little. "Just a little left." He says.</p><p>"Can you---".</p><p>"I'm not making you another coffee, Jeongguk-ssi. You need to sleep." Taehyung says because he knew what Jeongguk was gonna says.</p><p>The alpha almost pouts.</p><p>"Fine, I'll go when I finish this last one." Jeongguk says and Taehyung nods.</p><p>"Okay, Goodnight." Taehyung utters and Jeongguk smiles at him.</p><p>"Goodnight. I can---".</p><p>"I'll be okay. You just go home and rest." Taehyung interrupts him again.</p><p>"Stop cutting my sentences." Jeongguk utters. He hated when Taehyung wouldn't let him drive him home.</p><p>"See you tomorrow." The omega chuckles and leaves the office.</p><p>
  <b>--------------------------</b>
</p><p>He had already told Jimin that he'd be late so that the other won't be worried. The omega gets in the cab, making himself busy as he use the phone so he won't have to look anywhere else.</p><p>Or more like, he didn't want to face the fact that he could <em>feel </em>as if someone was following him.</p><p>The omega gathers the courage to look back and finds the exact same car that was parked right there he took the taxi and had started following him.</p><p>Taehyung didn't want to panic because it can be just him mind making up the whole scenario and it might not even be true. That person just might happen to leave with taxi and on the same route coincidentally.</p><p>But Taehyung hates this ugly feeling that settles in his stomach. He doesn't want to take any risks and he rather think of something before it's too late.</p><p>There's a lot of things in Taehyung's mind right now. That if that person is a killer, stalker? Someone from Kyung's company or someone from---</p><p>He doesn't even know what he's thinking.</p><p>And yes, still following. Taehyung can't see the face and he's sure the person must've seen him looking back at him.</p><p>Taehyung's hands are shaking as he goes through the contacts and it's just as if it's a natural thing that he calls Jeongguk.</p><p>The alpha picks up after two rings and Taehyung sighs in relief.</p><p>"Taehyung?" Jeongguk's voice is soft and Taehyung almost forgets his panic.</p><p>"Did you leave the building?" Taehyung asks, his voice shaking.</p><p>He doesn't want to lead that guy to his apartment but he can't seem to stop at some place either.</p><p>"I just got in my car. Why? Are you okay?" Jeongguk voice held concern and Taehyung closes his eyes and breathes shakily.</p><p>"Jeongguk-ssi---". Taehyung whispers.</p><p>"Taehyung!? What's wrong? Tell me you're okay! Where are you?" Jeongguk was now panicked.</p><p>"I think someone's following me." Taehyung whispers and he misses the way taxi driver looks at him.</p><p>"Tell me the place where you are. Don't lead him to your apartment. Go to a grocery store or some hotel and tell me the place." Jeongguk says and Taehyung takes a deep breath.</p><p>"Can you please take me to the Scent coffee shop?" Taehyung says to the driver and he nods.</p><p>"I'll be right there in no time. Don't worry okay. I'll be with you." Jeongguk says and Taehyung nods even though Jeongguk can't see him.</p><p>"Don't end the call." Taehyung whispers.</p><p>"I won't. I won't, Taehyung." Jeongguk says as he speeds towards the place.</p><p>"You're gonna get out and walk in the coffee shop and since you worked there and it doesn't close before midnight, busy yourself talking to a worker. Don't let the person know that you found out okay." Jeongguk says and Taehyung nods.</p><p>"I can see the coffee shop." Taehyung says.</p><p>"Don't even look at the person following you. Act normal." Jeongguk says.</p><p>"Get out fast, man. You omegas are always attracting trouble to yourself and others too." The driver suddenly says and Taehyung looks at him in surprise.</p><p>The omaga doesn't say anything and rushes out if the cab.</p><p>Jeongguk gritts his teeth when he hears those words and swears he would've butchered that driver if he was there.</p><p>"Don't listen to that fucker." Jeongguk says, obviously angry.</p><p>"Where are you?" Taehyung desperately asks and the alpha feels the emotion in his voice.</p><p>"I'm almost there." Jeongguk whispers and Taehyung hears it clearly.</p><p>Taehyung can see the white car stop through the side of his eyes and he just chats happily as he walks inside the coffee shop and sits on the far corner at the table.</p><p>"The car is outside but no one came out." Taehyung says even after a while that he got here, no one came.</p><p>The coffee shop was almost empty. A few customers, mostly the ones who opt for a light night snack and are night workers in the area are present here.</p><p>"I'm here." Jeongguk says and Taehyung feels like he can breath again even though he hasn't seen Jeongguk's car.</p><p>And he doesn't see it when the call ends and after a few seconds, the bell jingles and Taehyung wanted to cry in relief when Jeongguk entered the shop.</p><p>The alpha's eyes didn't even wander anywhere and saw Taehyung at the end of the shop, sitting alone and slowly got up when Jeongguk walked towards him.</p><p>Taehyung couldn't explain the feeling, he felt secure just by looking at Jeongguk. He gets up when Jeongguk walks towards him, looking worried but relieved to see Taehyung.</p><p>"Taehyung---".</p><p>But the alpha couldn't get to complete his sentence when Taehyung rushes towards him and throws himself at the alpha, arms circling around his neck as he hugs Jeongguk tightly.</p><p>Jeongguk was taken off guard because he wasn't expecting this. His hands went around Taehyung's waist to hold him and balances himself as Taehyung hugs him, his body fitting with his perfectly.</p><p>"Thank you for coming here." Taehyung whispers as he nuzzles Jeongguk's neck and the alpha feels the tingles spark through his body.</p><p>"I was so scared." Taehyung utters. Even though he's glad that he kept himself calm in this situation, he was definitely scared and if it wasn't for Jeongguk's call, he would've panicked right at the moment he found out that he's being followed.</p><p>But right now, being in Jeongguk's arms---nothing else mattered because he felt secure.</p><p>"It's okay. I'm here now. No one will hurt you." Jeongguk whispers, nuzzles Taehyung's hair and holds him tingly.</p><p>And Jeongguk might not know but those words meant <em>everything </em>to Taehyung at this moment.</p><p>
  <b>-------------------------</b>
</p><p>As much as Taehyung didn't want to step away from Jeongguk and break the warm hug, he didn't want the other to start feeling uncomfortable so he pulls away, smiling softly at the alpha who's eyes hold worry yet softness too.</p><p>Taehyung sighs in content when Jeongguk cups his face gently, thumb stroking his cheekbone and Taehyung wonders why he's so hesitant and scared because he could definitely get used to this.</p><p>But the truth is, he knows very well why he can't let Jeongguk in his life, even if he wants to because he knows he'll hurt him. He just knows that.</p><p>And he also doesn't do relationships. He's done with that shit. Commitment scares him now that he knows not everyone stays in out lives forever---</p><p>He is a guy who wants one person in his life and spend the rest of his life with them but that's not possible because at some point, either one will get bored, there would be fights and the love will just fade away.</p><p>And Taehyung is scared of that, having experienced the heartbreak has made him realize that one perosn will get bored of you eventually and there's nothing you can do about it. Absolutely nothing.</p><p>But Taehyung lets his moment be an exception because he doesn't have a nerve to see those shining eyes have hurt flash through them everytime he steps away from the alpha.</p><p>He's always seen the change in Jeongguk's eyes when Taehyung would push him away and it almost makes him want to run back to him but he always stops himself.</p><p>He's not ready to go through all the pain and hurt and definitely doesn't want to hurt Jeongguk and even right now, being close to him even though he told him he doesn't want to, makes him feel like he's leading Jeongguk on and it won't be good for the alpha.</p><p>"I didn't panic." Taehyung says, chuckles softly to lift up the mood and the alpha smiles too.</p><p>"I'm glad you called me." Jeongguk whispers.</p><p>"I---I couldn't think of anybody else." Taehyung says but then looks away. He said the truth and that's all.</p><p>But to Jeongguk, those words meant so much.</p><p>"Okay, let's just sit." Jeongguk says and the omaga nods. He looks outside the window for a fraction of second and the car is no longer there.</p><p>"Wait, the car isn't there anymore." Taehyung says and Jeongguk turns around, finds it gone.</p><p>He had a proper look on the car, got the number because he parked his car a little far and walked to the coffee shop. Whoever this person was isn't really good at following someone and Jeongguk will make sure he finds whoever this perosn is.</p><p>He has two people in his mind that could be behind all this. Kyung and his mother. And man, it makes him so fucking angry just by thinking about it.</p><p>"I'll drop you off." Jeongguk says and Taehyung protest this time.</p><p>"Okay." Taehyung whispers and the two walk out of the shop, don't talk about what just happened and who could the person be. Jeongguk thinks its better if Taehyung keeps his mind off of all this because he was scared.</p><p>"I hope you don't mind me---interfering but it's a good sign that you didn't get the panic attack." Jeongguk says as the omaga sits in the backseat.</p><p>"Well, not every situation triggers a panic attack." Taehyung says. "I'm not that fucked up." The omega chuckles awkwardly.</p><p>"No, no I didn't mean that and you're not fucked up Taehyung---maybe a little because I am too, everyone is a mess somehow. Some just get to deal with it and move on and some are stuck for a while." Jeongguk says and the omega gulps.</p><p>"But everyone finds a way to cope up with it. It just takes time and patience and the right people too because being alone is the biggest reason we don't seem to get out of all the shit. We need to see the ones who are there and trust them because no matter how much we think we are alone and can't trust anyone, good people exist and they might be closer than you think." Jeongguk says, eyes on the pretty omega from the front mirror who's still looking at his lap and fidgeting with his fingers.</p><p>"But I guess I'm the one who's stuck forever." Taehyung mumbles and Jeongguk shakes his head even though the other can't see him.</p><p>"You're not." That's all Jeongguk says and they are off on the road.</p><p>Jeongguk is unaware about the hurricane of emotions that his words caused inside Taehyung.</p><p>"Thank you for being there. I'm really grateful." Taehyung says when they reach the apartment building.</p><p>"No need to thank me, Taehyung. I'll be there for you anytime you want me to." Jeongguk utters, a soft smile on his lips.</p><p>The honesty in his eyes scare Taehyung to the depth of his heart because no matter how much he tries to not let Jeongguk effect him, the other walks back in his heart stronger than before.</p><p>And it's been just a month that he started working for Jeongguk.</p><p>"Goodnight." Taehyung says and gets out of the car, doesn't look back as he rushes inside the building.</p><p>Taehyung hastily texts Jimin that he is in his apartment and he's okay. He gets the reply instantly, his friend telling him to get a good night sleep.</p><p>But how can he when his mind is occupied by Jeongguk and his beautiful eyes that speak louder than his words.</p><p>The fear of being followed and being watched was forgotten and he was surprised that he doesn't feel scared at all.</p><p>There was a slight assurance to him, his heart telling him that he'll be okay.</p><p>On the other hand, just as Jeongguk sees Taehyung go inside the building, he takes out his phone.</p><p>"Boss?" The voice says.</p><p>"I'm sending you a license number, find out who is the owner or if it's rented from somewhere or anything related to this. I <em>need</em> a name." Jeongguk says.</p><p>"Will do."</p><p>"And Sehun, make it as soon as possible." Jeongguk says.</p><p>"I'm on it, don't worry." Sehun says and Jeongguk ends the call.</p><p>The alpha is now sure that he'll get some clue soon because Sehun is one of his few trusted men and a he knows he'll get the work done.</p><p>
  <b>-------------------------</b>
</p><p>The omega wakes up at his usual time but he couldn't get much sleep because his mind was a mess from last night. He kept wondering about the person who'd be following him and only Kyung could be behind this.</p><p>Then he thought that he should actually be worried because not everytime Jeongguk would be there to save him.</p><p>After getting the job, he thought he'd finally be happy and will forget about all things that bothered him and will not fall in any trouble---</p><p>But the trouble seems to follow him everywhere.</p><p>And what about the trouble in his heart, the one that Jeon Jeongguk causes?</p><p>This was never part of his plan when he came to Seoul. He wanted a good job but he didn't want someone to trigger his emotions and leave him a mess just by looking at him.</p><p>Taehyung was completely a mess with his thoughts and emotions.</p><p>He checks his phone, gets up immediately when he opens the messages. There was a message from the unknown number and Taehyung frowns.</p><p>
  <em>In your dark days, just </em>
  <em>turn</em>
  <em> around and </em>
  <em>I'll</em>
  <em> be </em>
  <em>there</em>
  <em>, right next to you to </em>
  <em>hold</em>
  <em> you close. </em>
  <em>Always</em>
  <em>.</em>
  <br/>
  <em>2.11 am</em>
</p><p>Taehyung feels his heartbeat accelerate as he read the text, a fluttering feeling in his stomach intensifies and he bites his lower lip.</p><p>He wants to hit himself because this is actually creepy and he should be worried that someone has his number and is acting like they have a crush on Taehyung or something.</p><p>But Taehyung just smiles because he forgets about the jumbled up thoughts of the night. The texts brightens him up.</p><p>He then gets another message that tells him his pay is in his account and Taehyung's eyes widen, not believing at first and he checks again, an excited sound leaves his lips and he gets up just to jump around.</p><p>It felt extremely good to have the reward of what you worked for and it's Taehyung's first reward because he knows he gave his best but he'll do more.</p><p>The omega doesn't waste time to tell this good news to Jimin as he rushes upstairs to his apartment.</p><p>
  <b>-------------------------</b>
</p><p>"Any reason to be called by Joshua-ssi so unexpectedly?" Taehyung asks Jeongguk as they were walking inside a club where Joshua called them.</p><p>"Don't know but that's how he is." Jeongguk says and Taehyung hums. It was past his work hours but just like yesterday, he stayed again because the work was a lot and now Joshua had called them to a club.</p><p>"It's been quite a while since I've been to a club." Taehyung says and Jeongguk looks at him with amusement.</p><p>"Didn't take you for a partying type of a guy." Jeongguk says and Taehyung furrows his eyebrows at him.</p><p>"Why would you say that? It's not just for rich and business type to people. Anyone can come to a club." Taehyung says and Jeongguk chuckles.</p><p>"Relax, I just said what I thought." Jeongguk says.</p><p>"Don't think too hard then." Taehyung says and glares at him, the alpha only laughs softly.</p><p>The two walk towards the VIP section just as Joshua told them and Taehyung stayed closer to Jeongguk, even wanted to hold Jeongguk's hand because this place was giving him creeps.</p><p>"Are you okay?" Jeongguk asks before they had reached the booth.</p><p>"Yeah, yeah I'm okay." Taehyung says and Jeongguk nods even though he didn't looks convinced.</p><p>"There they are." They hear Joshua's voice and look at the direction, the CEO coming from the private booth just to look for both of them.</p><p>"Just be on time for once atleast." Joshua says as he walks towards them.</p><p>"And don't say anything about being fashionably late." Joshua warns and Jeongguk chuckles. "Knock some senses into him please." Joshua says to Taehyung and the omega even nods.</p><p>"Wasn't gonna say it. We got work back in the office. We ain't free like you to be enjoying in the clubs." Jeongguk says.</p><p>"Yeah right. I've been dealing with so many people that I hate but have to talk to them because if the business." Joshua utters.</p><p>"Who you got for us this time?" Jeongguk asks as the three walk towards the booth.</p><p>"An investor sent his man to propose a deal. He wants to give his share to the current project since the news of its starting is out." Joshua says and Jeongguk sighs.</p><p>"Let's just get over with it. I dont need anymore investors." Jeongguk says.</p><p>"Apologies for being late." Joshua says even though he wasn't the one who was late. The man stands up as Jeongguk enters.</p><p>"This is Nam Yongsu." Joshua introduces.</p><p>Taehyung was behind Jeongguk but the moment he hears the name and then moves to the side to look at the person and he feels like someone knocked the breath out of his lungs.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thank you for reading!! Hope you liked it♡♡</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Chapter 10</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Third Person POV </strong>
</p><p>The moment Taehyung looks at the guy who Joshua introduced, just to make sure that the name he heard was really if that person that came to his mind and it was---it definitely was---he wanted to run away.</p><p>He did felt like some had cut got their hands on his throat so he won't be able to breathe. The ground shook beneath his feet and he froze, his wide and heart almost stops but the next moment, he wanted to run away. Not wanted to care about the deal or anyone at that place and just disappear.</p><p>Nam Yongsu. And now, rage and anger starts to fill in Taehyung when the said guy looks at him and does nothing but smirk while he shakes hands with Jeongguk and then holds out for him to shake but Taehyung immediately moves because Jeongguk wanted to sit.</p><p>Taehyung couldn't stay here. He felt suffocated and he hated how in just a few seconds, he felt a whirlwind of emotions and now he wanted to scream and cry.</p><p>Because he thought his life would be better in Seoul, after he'll get the job and he'll finally leave the episode of Daegu behind him but it wasn't true and Taehyung himself couldn't get over it, it wasn't possible, not on just a year atleast.</p><p>His past has haunted him forms of rare nightmares and episodes of panic attacks---how bad it would make him feel to treat so many good people with his attitude just because he couldn't afford to let even a little detail slip away from him onto the next person.</p><p>It's true they say, that the unsolved past catches up somehow---and will keep bugging you unless you get over it and accept that it has happened---unless you solve it.</p><p>The conversation going on around him falls deaf to Taehyung's ears as he tries his best to keep his mind thoughtless because there is no way he can afford to show his vulnerability here, not infront of him. Never.</p><p>He knows Yongsu would be looking at him time to time but he doesn't look at him even once, keeps his eyes on Jeongguk when he talks, points a disadvantage or flaw in whatever deal is presented or he either looks down.</p><p>He can't stay here so he leans forward to Jeongguk's side and whispers to him to excuse him and the alpha looks at him with a little concern because he has noticed how tense he was in all the little time he was sitting here. The alpha nods.</p><p>Taehyung smiles gratefully at him, he wasn't really needed here because it's nothing official and he doesn't know why Jeongguk brought him here but it doesn't matter, he's out of that suffocating place and there's no way he's going back there.</p><p>All he wants is to just go away from this place as soon as possible before he breaks down and he doesn't want that, not because of that person atleast.</p><p>If he explains it in right words that it would be numb. Like there's a hurricane starting inside of him and it's only one trigger of a memory that he'll burst into tears and screams.</p><p>His body and mind are ignoring everything he saw and he wishes that it keeps ignoring.</p><p>Finding the cab wasn't difficult at all and just as he's on the main road, his phone rings with Jeongguk's call.</p><p>The omega's eyes widen, in his emotional haste, he completely forgot about telling Jeongguk and honestly, he didn't want to. He didn't want to worry the alpha.</p><p>Taehyung takes a deep breath and answers the call.</p><p>"I'm sorry i didn't tell you but I had to leave." Taehyung says the moment he attends the call and Jeongguk's words fade on his lips.</p><p>"Something came up back at apartment." Taehyung says.</p><p>"I wanted to tell you---".</p><p>"Text me when you reach your place---". Jeongguk's voice was low and had a tint of coldness.</p><p>"And don't ever do this again." The alpha says and before Taehyung can say anything, the alpha ends the call.</p><p>Taehyung feels immense guilt because he could feel it in Jeongguk's voice that the alpha felt bad because he just left without telling him.</p><p><em>Don't treat me as a stranger. </em>These words were said to them by Jeongguk with such vulnerability in his eyes and it had hurt him to do all this to him and now---just right now, he treated him like a stranger again.</p><p>But he couldn't think of anything else or anybody---he just wanted to leave the place and curl himself in his comforter and just sleep, not thinking about whatever happened.</p><p>But the omega doesn't go to him apartment, he goes to Jimin's and his friend frowns at him because he said he'll be late since he's out to meet someone with Jeongguk.</p><p>"Tae---". Jimin stops when he sees tears starting to well up in Taehyung's eyes and he immediately pulls him inside.</p><p>"What happened?" Jimin asks, concern and worry laced in his voice as the two walk towards the couch.</p><p>"Tae---tell me. You're scaring me now." Jimin says but Taehyung immediately hugs him, buries his head in Jimin's chest and cries.</p><p>Jimin was taken off guard and Taehyung acting like this only made him more worried. He caresses Taehyung's hair softly. He lets the omega cries because he knows he'll only speak after he has his heart lightened after crying.</p><p>"Yongsu---". Taehyung whispers and Jimin frowns.</p><p>"What about him?" Jimin asks.</p><p>"He's here. He's in Seoul---". Taehyung says in between his sobs.</p><p>"What?" Jimin utters.</p><p>"I saw him, Jimin. I saw him at the meeting." Taehyung cries harder.</p><p>"Oh, Tae." Jimin softly says, caressing the omega's hair softly as he keeps crying softly in his arms.</p><p>
  <b>-----------------------</b>
</p><p>Jeongguk wasn't really mad at Taehyung about anything. He was late today and what he did yesterday, leaving the meeting and not even telling him that he's going---</p><p>Jeongguk wasn't mad about last night at all. He was just a bit---hurt.</p><p>And it's all his fault because Taehyung has made himself clear that he'll only get hurt if he keeps trying but he couldn't help it. He didn't expect Taehyung to just leave and not even bother telling him.</p><p>He thought he wasn't a stranger to him anymore but then again, it wasn't Taehyung's fault who already warned him.</p><p>"I---I slept at my friend's house so I got late. I'm sorry." Taehyung apologizes. Jeongguk gets up and walks across the desk to lean against in on the front.</p><p>"Everything aside, I think I you I won't tolerate if you're lagging in work and I told you to be on time." Jeongguk says, his voice not raised, calm.</p><p>"I'm really sorry. It won't happen---".</p><p>"You were with me on a meeting last night. You were not attentive at all during that time and then you excused but never came back." Jeongguk says and Taehyung wishes he could tell his boss to not be reminded of that kindly.</p><p>"You were supposed to be doing your job. You are always so proud to be the professional one then why not act like one?" Jeongguk says, his voice authoritative.</p><p>"Whatever reason for your leave was, I was ought to know. Was I not Taehyung?" Jeongguk asks.</p><p>"Yes, Jeongguk-ssi. I should've told you---".</p><p>"I really hope that nothing like this will repeat again." Jeongguk says and Taehyung nods.</p><p>"It won't. I promise it won't." Taehyung says.</p><p>Jeongguk's definitely upset at him. He's not mad but he's not content either.</p><p>"And you're lucky this time because I rejected the proposal of the deal last night or you would've had to go and meet the client alone." Jeongguk says and Taehyung couldn't explain the immediate rush of contentment he felt.</p><p>
  <em>Thank God. Oh thank God. </em>
</p><p>"You can go." Jeongguk says and Taehyung nods, lets out a deep breath as he reaches his office.</p><p><em>I </em><em>just</em> <em>hope</em> <em>I</em> <em>won't</em> <em>see</em><em> him again. </em>Taehyung wishes.</p><p>Right now, he wanted Jeongguk to not act like this. He knows the alpha had felt bad because of his behavior and he's really sorry about that and he knows Jeongguk will understand if he tells him the truth but that's not happening. He's not telling Jeongguk that.</p><p>In the lunch break, Taehyung stands in Jeongguk's office, the alpha busy in work. He bites his lips as he walks forward.</p><p>"I'm going for the lunch break. You'll have the usual coffee and---".</p><p>"I don't want anything, Taehyung. I'm working." Jeongguk says. Taehyung pouts.</p><p>"Not even coffee?" Taehyung asks in a small voice and Jeongguk almost---almost looks at him.</p><p>"No." The alpha says and keeps himself busy in work. Taehyung feels really bad now.</p><p>"Okay." Taehyung utters and walks away, leaving the office.</p><p>Jeongguk looks up and huffs.</p><p><em>He actually left! </em>Jeongguk has been acting extremely childish. He wanted Taehyung to ask him again and to stay for a while.</p><p>Though when Taehyung came back from his break, he quietly makes his way towards Jeongguk's desk, places the coffee cup and donuts on it.</p><p>The alpha looks up and Taehyung holds his gaze for a moment until Jeongguk's resolve finally breaks and he smiles, shakes his head and Taehyung lets out a giggle.</p><p>"Thank you." Jeongguk utters.</p><p>"Don't thank me. I like doing this for you." Taehyung says and he means it. Jeongguk's heart skips a beat.</p><p>"And I'm really sorry for---".</p><p>"Don't be. It's okay." Jeongguk says softly and Taehyung finally understands that he isn't upset anymore.</p><p>"Thank you for understanding." Taehyung smiles and Jeongguk chuckles because Taehyung thanked him again.</p><p>Jeongguk wishes that Taehyung would actually give him a chance to understand him.</p><p>
  <b>-------------------------</b>
</p><p>Jeongguk was waiting for Taehyung outside the mall because Taehyung just wanted to quickly grab a gift for Jimin because his birthday was in a few days.</p><p>Jeongguk and Taehyung were going back to the Jeon Corporation from the construction site. Taehyung didn't want to bother Jeongguk to follow after him so he managed to convince him to stay in the car and he'll be back soon.</p><p>It's been a few days since the incident with Yongsu and Taehyung was glad that he was forgetting about it. That guy isn't worth remembering at all.</p><p>But to him bad luck, he had to run into him right in the first shop. Taehyung wanted to scream.</p><p>"Taehyung." Yongsu says as the alpha stands there in shock and then immediately composes himself, puts on a cold expression and looks away.</p><p>"Don't say my name." Taehyung says, hating how the other said his name.</p><p>"Oh come on, you can't treat me like this after we met---".</p><p>"Don't ever talk to me again. Even if we run into eachother or see eachother in meetings, don't talk to me. You're dead to me." Taehyung didn't want to talk to him but he had to let him know.</p><p>"Ouch, you wound me. Talking to me like that even after---".</p><p>"You're dead to me." Taehyung replies, voice cold. "And I hate you."</p><p>Taehyung turns around only to feel a grip on his arm and he immediately yanks away from Yongsu's hold, seething at him.</p><p>"How dare you fucking touch me!?" Taehyung growls and Yongsu chuckles.</p><p>"Still feisty I see." That ugly smirk, Taehyung want to slap it off.</p><p>He came believe he's having this conversation with him when he should just leave.</p><p>"Come on, Taehyung---let's talk and have a drink---".</p><p>"You lost all of that long ago. You have no right to say this now. Don't ever show me your face again." Taehyung utters, feels a lump in his throat because of the sudden surge of memories but he shuts them off immediately.</p><p>"And if you won't stop, I'll call my boyfriend." Taehyung says and has no idea why he said it.</p><p>"Oh, you have a boyfriend now. So soon?" Yongsu definitely didn't believe and Taehyung doesn't care.</p><p>"What will he do?" Yongsu was confident and Taehyung smirks this time.</p><p>"You have no idea." Taehyung utters.</p><p>"Fuck off now." Taehyung spats and turns around. He'll get the gift tomorrow because right now, he wants to leave this place because this bastard is here.</p><p>Taehyung pats himself because he thought if he ever saw Yongsu again, he'll start crying right at there and then but he handled it well.</p><p>That's the other thing that he'll cry in Jimin's arms at night.</p><p>Taehyung hates it, Yongsu is definitely following him and he knew this bastard is in Seoul to have something with him too and not just work because he remembers him saying he wants to live in Seoul.</p><p>Taehyung feels his stomach flutter when he sees Jeongguk leaning against the car, looking at his phone. The alpha gets his scent and looks at him.</p><p>Taehyung doesn't know why but he feels a sudden urge to be close to Jeongguk, be in his arms and be surrounded by his intoxicating scent.</p><p>"You're back early." Jeongguk says as Taehyung walks towards him, his heart thuds wildly against his chest.</p><p>"I thought you'd---". But the alpha's words are cut when Taehyung runs towards him, stopping momentarily infornt of him and the next moment, their lips meet in the most gentle and soft way---and the moment it happens, tingles spark.</p><p>Jeongguk's eyes widen at the totally unexpected kiss, Taehyung's lips are luscious and soft on his own and it immediately makes him close his eyes, surprise fades away as the feelings start to flutter.</p><p>Taehyung's hands are on Jeongguk's chest and the alpha holds him by his waist, gently, just like their kiss is. Soft and gentle.</p><p>
  <b>------------------------</b>
</p><p>When the two break the soft kiss, their eyes meet and Taehyung feels so guilty seeing how Jeongguk's eyes held the start of hope and how they were shining.</p><p>The omega hated himself for doing this. Right now, it didn't matter that he actually wanted to be in Jeongguk's arms and feel his lips on his own---what mattered was Jeongguk's feelings and this hurt he would feel.</p><p>"I---I'm sorry, I caught you off guard." Taehyung whispers and Jeongguk smiles a little.</p><p>"Yeah, you did." Jeongguk says.</p><p>"Let's go back." Jeongguk says as he lets go of Taehyung's waist but gives a soft squeeze before he does so.</p><p>"Yeah, okay." Taehyung smiles. He's extremely restless. Jeongguk was supposed to ask him why he kissed him. He has to say something or Taehyung knows it's gonna be a mess.</p><p>It's his fault, just like always. He told Jeongguk to stay away but he himself can't seem to stay away from the alpha no matter how hard he tries. Jeongguk is determined that he'll wait for Taehyung no matter how long it takes.</p><p>But Taehyung knows what he did was not okay. Considering it was just to---</p><p>Taehyung looks out of the window, eyes find Yongsu standing behind the car, his head visible only and he can see the challenging smirk on his lips.</p><p>Taehyung looks away and Jeongguk starts the car.</p><p>"Why didn't you buy the gift?" Jeongguk asks and Taehyung looks at him from behind.</p><p>"I want to think about it and plan it out. I can't decide like that." Taehyung says and Jeongguk nods.</p><p>The rest of the car ride was in a heavy silence. Taehyung knew Jeongguk is confused regarding the kiss and he is extremely ashamed of using him just to prove some bastard something.</p><p>They reach the office but Sehun was there and called Jeongguk to talk about something. Taehyung doesn't pay much attention and goes inside the office.</p><p>"I decided to give it a few days and find out. This car is from the rental company that rents them to big companies for a short use and to people as well." Sehun explains.</p><p>"This car doesn't belong to a person of course but the dealer said it's been a month that this one guy is using it." Sehun says.</p><p>"Nam Yongsu. And let me tell you---". Jeongguk frowns, this name sounds very familiar but he can't seem to remember it.</p><p>"It has been seen around Kyung's company, our company and---". Sehun stops and Jeongguk knew it had to do something with Kyung.</p><p>
  <em>This bastard! </em>
</p><p>"And?" Jeongguk asks and Sehun sighs.</p><p>"It was seen outside your mother's place. The Jeon mansion." Sehun utters and the little hope that his mother might not be involved in this---vanishes.</p><p>"It was just once though. If you want, I can find out about this guy too." Sehun says.</p><p>"Yeah, that'll be good." Jeongguk says, trying his best to stay calm and collected.</p><p>"Okay." Sehun utters and nods, walks away.</p><p>Jeongguk couldn't help but think that what if his mother and Kyung are together in this and it is a possibility now since both of them did not have a very nice encounter with Taehyung.</p><p>The omega didn't even do anything and he's being dragged into this and why? Because Jeongguk's mother hates omegas and he is one and because Kyung can't stand the thought of a pretty and hardworking omega working for Jeongguk, his rival.</p><p>Whatever happens, Jeongguk won't let anything happen to Taehyung.</p><p><em>Nam Yongsu. </em>Jeongguk knows he heard this name, doesn't know why it's so hard to remember.</p><p>Walking inside his office, he finds Taehyung standing by his desk, holding a tab.</p><p>"The reviews are good and increasing even though the project just started." Taehyung says, showing Jeongguk and the alpha hums.</p><p>About the kiss, Jeongguk doesn't know why Taehyung did it but it felt really good as if someone melted him. Taehyung is back to his <em>professional </em>attitude as if nothing happened between them and Jeongguk was kind of expecting it.</p><p>Taehyung might be confusing and a different to crack person but he's not good at hiding his emotions and Jeongguk can see them clearly in his eyes.</p><p>"I need to talk to you." Jeongguk says and Taehyung gulps.</p><p>"The guy who followed you---". Jeongguk says and Taehyung sighs because he couldn't be able to talk about the kiss.</p><p>"Nam Yongsu. I just know I've heard---". Jeongguk stops when the tab falls from Taehyung's hands and he immediately crouches down, picks it up and mumbles a sorry.</p><p>"Do you, by any chance, know him?" Jeongguk asks even though that guy might be just someone hired to follow Taehyung.</p><p>"No, no I don't." Taehyung says as he looks at Jeongguk, eyes hesitant.</p><p><em>Yongsu, </em><em>I</em> <em>can't</em><em> even explain </em><em>how</em><em> much </em><em>I</em> <em>loathe</em> <em>you</em><em>! </em>Taehyung gritts his teeth.</p><p>"All I know is that he's the guy Mr. Hong introduced us to." Taehyung says, doesn't care if he'll have to face that bastard again but of Jeongguk can do something about it, then he will help.</p><p>But then again he is being selfish. Jeongguk is doing this for him and he just---keeps hurting him. Even though Jeongguk doesn't show it, Taehyung knows how cruel he is to him.</p><p>"I knew I heard his name before. I'll have to arrange a meeting again." Jeongguk utters.</p><p><em>So </em><em>Kyung</em> <em>used</em><em> this guy to get close </em><em>to</em><em> us huh! </em>The deal presented was horrible and Jeongguk rejected immediately but now he has to see this Yongsu again.</p><p>"If---If you're doing this for me then---".</p><p>"I'm doing this for you and myself. Kyung and my mother need to stay in their limits!" Jeongguk exclaims.</p><p>"Your mother? What did---".</p><p>"She might possibly be involved in this. You need to be careful now. I'll be driving you to your place from now on." Jeongguk says.</p><p>"What? No! Jeongguk-ssi, you're thinking way ahead for now. It's been days since it happened and not again so---". Taehyung knew it was useless and it was Yongsu he's talking about who is now with Kyung in all this.</p><p>"Don't argue with me on this." Jeongguk says pointedly and the omega huffs.</p><p>Taehyung can't believe he's back to make his life a mess again. The omega had almost forgotten about him. No longer thinking but of course he had to come back when Taehyung thought he's going to have a normal life.</p><p>"I can take care of myself." Taehyung says and Jeongguk scoffs.</p><p>"Is that why you called me that night when he followed you?" Jeongguk raises his eyebrow and Taehyung narrows his eyes at him.</p><p>"You were the only one who came in my mind at the moment." Taehyung says and it's true. Jeongguk smiles in amusement.</p><p>"Is that so?" The alpha asks, walks towards Taehyung who gulps.</p><p>"What do you want, Taehyung?" Jeongguk asks and Taehyung frowns.</p><p>The omega feels himself trapped against the desk as Jeongguk stands infornt of him.</p><p>"Why did you kiss me?" Jeongguk asks and Taehyung was dreading this question.</p><p>"You told be to stay away and I did, telling you I'll wait but then you call me---kiss me and go back to pretending as if it didn't happen." Jeongguk says.</p><p>"So tell me, what do you want from me? Why did you kiss me?" The alpha's voice is almost a whisper, eyes firm but his smile teasing.</p><p>"Do you really want me to be honest?" Taehyung asks and he'll have to tell him.</p><p>"That's all I ask of you. Be honest with me." Jeongguk says.</p><p>"There was an alpha in the mall, trying to woo me and I said I have a boyfriend and to prove it to him, I kissed you. There, happy now?" Taehyung says and it is the truth.</p><p>Half of it. That alpha was actually Yongsu and Taehyung kissed Jeongguk also because he wanted to but that doesn't matter. What he feels doesn't matter.</p><p>"Oh, is that so?" Jeongguk utters.</p><p>"Well, I'm glad I could be of your help, after all---that's what boyfriends are for." Jeongguk smirks, chuckles a little and Taehyung wants to tell him that it's not funny.</p><p>"Yeah, thanks a lot!" Taehyung snaps at him.</p><p>"But you still didn't answer me. What do you want from me? You keep saying you'll hurt me so you should stay away but you don't do that. You don't even listen to yourself." Jeongguk's hand was now next to Taehyung's on the desk and be was leaving forward.</p><p>"But I know it's because you feel atleast something for me. You can't stay away and I can prove it more if you want me to." Jeongguk says and Taehyung's breath hitches when Jeongguk trails his finger over his waist.</p><p>"Just give in already." Taehyung was sure he'll lose his mind as Jeongguk whispers these words in his ear.</p><p>"You---you're the guy who does relationships, Jeongguk-ssi. I don't do that. I don't do commitment." Taehyung utters, thankful that he got to say this because he gasps the next moment when Jeongguk completely traps him between himself and the desk.</p><p>
  <em>Deja vu.</em>
</p><p>"When did I asked for that? I never said anything about relationships and commitment, Taehyung." Jeongguk whispers, his lips teasing on Taehyung's neck and the omega wants to desperately feel them---</p><p>And at the same time he's rejecting as well.</p><p>"What do you mean?" Taehyung asks and Jeongguk looks at him.</p><p>"I just want you to be with me. No strings attached because that's what you want right and I'm fine as long as you're here. In the office, in my reach, just a call away---anything." Jeongguk says and Taehyung feels his heart beating wildly.</p><p>"That is what a relationship is---".</p><p>"No. You're my secretary and I'm your boss. But I want you to be here when I need you." Jeongguk utters and now Taehyung realises.</p><p>"You want me just for sex?" Taehyung utters.</p><p>"Well I would never say no to that but I just want to kiss you and hold you even if you keep hurting me." Jeongguk says and Taehyung looks away, sighs.</p><p>"You're being too cruel on yourself when you know I'll hurt you." Taehyung says.</p><p>"Give me a chance to prove you wrong then. If I fail, I'll do just as you say. I won't bother you." Jeongguk says.</p><p>"Are you sure? Don't blame me if it gets messy." Taehyung says and Jeongguk smirks.</p><p>"The only things getting messy would be the bed sheets." Jeongguk says and Taehyung's eyes widen, cheeks go red and warm.</p><p>"I swear you won't regret it." Jeongguk whispers, hand firm on Taehyung's waist, bodies touching.</p><p>"We'll see." Taehyung says though he felt his legs giving up at the though of doing all the intimate stuff with Jeongguk.</p><p>And no strings attached? Taehyung wanted to laugh.</p><p>"Is that a yes?" Jeongguk asks against Taehyung's lips.</p><p>"Yes." And the moment Taehyung says this, Jeongguk crashes his lips onto Taehyung's in a bruising kiss that makes Taehyung moan as soon as their lips start moving.</p><p>Taehyung's arms go around Jeongguk's neck, hand curls into his black hair and Jeongguk holds back of Taehyung's thighs, sits him on the desk and parts his legs, stands between them.</p><p>They kiss as if deprived for eachother's touch for years and it's all that can keep them alive. Jeongguk's hand runs over Taehyung's thigh, then a little further and Taehyung gasps when Jeongguk moves forward, their lower bodies touching.</p><p>"Fuck---". Jeongguk groans as Taehyung's sweet, aroused scent invades his senses and breaks the kiss, dives for Taehyung's neck. The omega had his eyes closed, head thrown back and legs circled around Jeongguk's torso to pull him closer and the alpha was holding his thigh, running his hand over it, other hand on his back.</p><p>Taehyung tugs at Jeongguk's hair and the alpha kisses and bites the skin on his neck, unable get enough of his smooth and golden skin. He wants to mark Taehyung all over the body and he soon will.</p><p>"Jeongguk----". Hearing only his name from Taehyung's lips in a deep and husky voice is melodic.</p><p>Taehyung arches his back, causes them to touch again and the two absolutely love the surge of pleasure. Jeongguk looks at the masterpiece he created, sucks on Taehyung's sweet spot again and the omega almost cries.</p><p>The two stare at eachother intensely and they're kissing again, this time a little slow but still passionate.</p><p>Taehyung feels like a fool to be running away from this but he knows he has to be careful. No matter how much Jeongguk says he doesn't care about getting hurt, deep down he does.</p><p>Everyone does. Everyone gets hurt. Some can hide and some can't, that's the difference.</p><p>Their lips hurt so good and they can't seem to get enough of eachother---that is until a knock interrupts them.</p><p>The two immediately break the kiss and Taehyung softly pushes Jeongguk away, stands up. Jeongguk fixes his hair and suit and Taehyung grabs the tab.</p><p>"Yes?" Jeongguk utters after his clears his throat and walks towards his chair.</p><p>The door opens to reveal Sehun who frowns, looking at the two of them tense. Taehyung was looking at the tab but it didn't seem natural and Jeongguk was sitting as if on a photoshoot, usually he doesn't even look at the person who comes to his office because he's always busy.</p><p>"The construction details are given to everyone. They're waiting for you." Sehun says and Jeongguk nods.</p><p>"Yeah, I'll be right there." Jeongguk says and Sehun nods.</p><p>"I should go with him to explain the new points you added." Taehyung says.</p><p>"Oh yes, of course." Jeongguk says and Taehyung smiles a little, walks towards Sehun and the two leave the room.</p><p>Jeongguk lets out a deep sigh but break into a smile soon after, bites his lips as he can still taste Taehyung's sweetness from the kiss.</p><p>Taehyung and Sehun walk towards the workers area and Sehun gives him a funny look.</p><p>"What?!" Taehyung utters and hits him softly.</p><p>"You better hide those." Sehun points at Taehyung's neck and the omega stops in his tracks, eyes widen and he blushes.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thank you for reading!!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Chapter 11</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>Third Person POV</b>
</p><p>Taehyung doesn't care if he was not where he should be right now. Jeongguk was explaining the employees about the construction work and how it should be handled but Taehyung had fled from the scene after Sehun pointed at his neck.</p><p>He was standing infornt of the mirror in the bathroom, eyes wide and stomach fluttering as he looks at the four prominent hickeys on his neck and down on the collarbone.</p><p>Taehyung bites his lips, not denying that how good it had felt to have Jeongguk's lips on his own, on his skin---teasing and biting and driving him absolutely crazy.</p><p>He didn't have time to think of Jeongguk's offer. The alpha is being cocky right now but he'll regret his decision once this gets deep and Taehyung knows Jeongguk has feelings, a little but he does and this won't end good at all.</p><p>And Taehyung has no idea what he's feeling. He wants to stay away from Jeongguk so he won't fall deep into this mess and at the same time, he wants to fall in it, not caring about anything and just doing what a stronger part of his heart desires---let Jeongguk be a part of his life.</p><p>But he won't be able to take care of him and give him what he deserves. The alpha is so kind and humble and Taehyung will only hurt him with his dramatic self.</p><p>He couldn't tell Jimin about his past completely without having to go into a panic attack then how will he tell Jeongguk, who he met just a month ago.</p><p>You won't just open your heart out, spill your secrets to someone you met just a month ago no matter how kind and good they are. You won't. It's not easy.</p><p>The secrets Taehyung holds, he holds them as if they are something precious and a little strike from the outside will break them. Those secrets are not that he is some criminal or has done thinks illegal---</p><p>They're about how at once---he lost everything and how he was all alone. How he lost everyone and how some walked away from him as if he's a piece of trash.</p><p>Taehyung felt worthless, unlucky---scared.</p><p>And he's not ready to go through all that again. Its not like he's sure Jeongguk would be the same, walking away from him---he just doesn't want to risk it. He doesn't want to try.</p><p>But this cocky boss of his, Jeon Jeongguk---sure knows how to  make himself be a permanent in his mind as Taehyung keeps thinking about him lately.</p><p>He's so stubborn and something about him makes Taehyung want to fuck all his rules and just be with Jeongguk---how ever Jeongguk likes and Taehyung knows that what they have, even in just a month is way above this 'no strings attached' shit.</p><p>Taehyung takes a deep breath and sets his collar. He isn't wearing a tie right now, it's back in his office. He was feeling a bit suffocated so he took it off. If he knew Jeongguk's motives, he might not have done taken it off.</p><p>He makes his way back to the office, didn't want to go to the meeting place. Just an hour was left and he could go to his apartment.</p><p>His mind wanders to Yongsu. Why is he here and why is he working for Kyung? What does he want from him? Taehyung was confused and very angry.</p><p>And if Kyung and Yongsu are teamed together to hurt him which he doesn't know why they'd do it and Jeongguk's mothers hatred for Male omegas is also the reason she is involved in this against Taehyung---</p><p>Which means Jeongguk can get hurt too!</p><p>They all have their reasons. Kyung is pressed about not getting the deal and already has Taehyung as his target. Jeongguk's mother clearly said he hates male omegas and wants Taehyung out of the office.</p><p>And Yongsu---well he has an <em>authentic </em>reason because he is Taehyung's ex. But what confuses Taehyung is that how did he know where Taehyung works and how did he end up exactly at Kyung's door.</p><p>That's what Taehyung's scared of, has been from the start that he'll bring trouble to Jeongguk and the alpha will get hurt because of him.</p><p>Taehyung wonders if he should talk to Yongsu or not. He can talk to him being civil and ask why he's doing this. Or maybe this is a dumb idea.</p><p>Or maybe---he should tell Jeongguk about Yongsu.</p><p>He was immersed in his thoughts when Jeongguk enters the office. The alpha looks at him with amusement in his eyes and Taehyung narrows his eyes at him.</p><p>"You're enjoying this way too much." Taehyung says and Jeongguk walks towards him.</p><p>"Well, I won't lie---I am." Jeongguk says and Taehyung sighs.</p><p>"What are you going to do about Kyung?" Taehyung asks.</p><p>"And what if your mother is really involved in---we don't even know what! He was following me but we don't know why and what if they have already---".</p><p>"Hey, you don't have to worry about it. None of them will hurt you---I'll make sure of that." Jeongguk says, stands close to Taehyung.</p><p>"It's just---they have a problem with me and you're being dragged it it---".</p><p>"No, Kyung has a problem with me. He can't stand the fact that we aren't business partners anymore. He doesn't want me to have you as my secretary because you're talented and---". Jeongguk pauses and smiles a little.</p><p>"Beautiful." Jeongguk whispers, pushes a strand of Taehyung's hair behind his ear, looking at him to endearingly that Taehyung doesn't remember anyone looking at him like that before.</p><p>"I don't want you to get scared but he thinks that if he can't have you and this business deal then neither can I. He'll try to put me down on my business and also try to take you away from me." Jeongguk says, still touching his hair and Taehyung has the urge to lean into the touch.</p><p>"He knows my mother isn't fond of male omegas. She'll do anything to have you out of this building---been trying to do the same with Seokjin hyung but failed." Jeongguk says.</p><p>Taehyung's glad that Jeongguk is being honest with him and not treating him as if telling him about the danger will make him cry. Taehyung ought to know this and that's why Jeongguk's telling him.</p><p>"But I won't let that happen." Jeongguk says and he means it.</p><p>"I don't want you to get hurt." Taehyung says and he didn't say it's because he will hurt him---he wants Jeongguk to never get hurt, by anyone because he doesn't deserve that. People like him are meant to be treasured and Taehyung is afraid he won't be able to do that.</p><p>"I won't." Jeongguk says, his thumb traces Taehyung's lower lip gently and the tingly sensation makes Taehyung smile a little.</p><p>"You're so pretty, Taehyung. So fucking pretty." Jeongguk whispers and the effect his words have on him is unexplainable. Taehyung closes his eyes because looking at Jeongguk was now unbearable, his eyes so intense and deep---</p><p>And so beautiful. But he can't look away either so he looks at those deep eyes again and is sucked right in them.</p><p>"I won't let anyone touch you the way I can." Jeongguk utters and Taehyung wanted to cry because this was too much. These words were messing him up and he doesn't know if it's good or bad.</p><p>"Jeongguk-ssi---". Taehyung utters, voice barely a whisper.</p><p>"Yes, Taehyung?" Jeongguk says, their lips almost touching and Taehyung almost whines because he wants Jeongguk to understand.</p><p>To hell with his stupid rules. He wants Jeongguk---he wants him impossibly close and he admits it right now, with all his heart.</p><p>So he does the little effort needed, closes his eyes and leans forward, their lips touch and hearts soar.</p><p>Jeongguk smiles, hands now resting firmly on Taehyung's waist as the omega circles his own arms around Jeongguk's neck, pulls him closer and the alpha deepens the kiss.</p><p>It must've been barely an hour that they kissed before but who cares, they can kiss whenever they want---how much they want.</p><p>It's their hearts that have allowed it so denying it and Taehyung knows that so denying it with his tongue was useless because he had to give up---that's how much Jeongguk had affected him.</p><p>He has never felt like this with anyone before. Not even Yongsu was like this. Just one kiss with Jeongguk is enough to make him forget the whole two years of his relationship that he thought was to be forever.</p><p>And Jeongguk couldn't believe at first that Taehyung actually wants to kiss him, not forced or not even showing off but to actually kiss him and the way he kisses him, the way he clings to him, his back arching in his hold and soft whines escaping his lips when they kiss deeper---proves that Taehyung wants this too.</p><p>No matter how much he denies it and Jeongguk knows the omega will deny again but he knows his heart doesn't---that's obvious the way he responds to his touch and moans in the kiss.</p><p>Jeongguk's hand moves lower to his ass and stays, doesn't do anything because it's too soon and he will take his time and loves how Jeongguk touches him---it has been the first day---or an hour of their <em>deal.</em></p><p>The two break the kiss slowly, stay in eachother's arms, looking at eachother. Jeongguk smiles softly and the omega can never get tired of looking at him---and that smile is for him. It makes his heart skip a beat.</p><p>It'll break him if he hurt this man infront him. He doesn't want to but everytime he thinks something like that, opposite happens. He won't be able to see Jeongguk getting hurt, not <em>for</em> him and not <em>by</em> him---at all.</p><p>"Let me drop you off." Jeongguk says and pecks Taehyung's lips. The omega smiles shyly and doesn't argue at all.</p><p>
  <b>--------------------------</b>
</p><p>"Oh, to what do I owe the pleasure?" The voice held amusement and tease.</p><p>"Well, you see---I came here to see how the company I'll soon be owning is doing. Wouldn't hurt to take a round here."</p><p>"You can't have this company, Jeon Jeongguk. Ever!"</p><p>"Don't force me to do it then because if I did made my mind, I'll do anything I can to break you." Jeongguk says and Kyung smirks.</p><p>"I'll see how you do that." Kyung utters and Jeongguk chuckles.</p><p>"Let's have a seat, Kyung. I need to talk to you." Jeongguk utters and he wasn't here to listen to Kyung's shit.</p><p>"You're going to forget the precious bond between our fathers just because of that omega? You're gonna end the long lasting friendship between the two companies?" Kyung asks, still teasing.</p><p>"You and I lost our fathers, Kyung and the way you're treating this company and the previous deals---I'm afraid I'll have to take away my shares---all of them." Jeongguk says with a bored expression.</p><p>"You won't do that. Those shares were from your father, not from you." Kyung says and Jeongguk chuckles.</p><p>"Our company gave you money so yours could run and <em>we</em> were considerate enough to not take that money back---". Jeongguk smirks.</p><p>"But if I did---you will have nothing left because that money is more than this shitty company is worth of." Jeongguk says.</p><p>"And what makes you think you have proof that all that money was from your company?" Kyung asks.</p><p>"Well, you know, Kyung-ssi---I have my workers for many tasks and I do have proof. And if I don't---then I will create them. Trust me then---you or any of your lawyers won't be able to do shit about it." Jeongguk says and gets up.</p><p>"Consider this as a warning, Kyung. If you even think about doing what you're trying to---I won't stop myself from snatching away everything from you." Jeongguk utters, eyes firm and warning.</p><p>"Sending people to follow Taehyung---did you think I won't find out?" Jeongguk smirks. Kyung gets up.</p><p>"Got yourself a pretty secretary and a <em>boyfriend </em>too huh?" Kyung chuckles and Jeongguk keeps his expression---</p><p>Doesn't want to frown because why would Kyung say this---boyfriend. He always uses those dirty and degrading words.</p><p>"You think I won't find out?" Kyung smirks.</p><p>"And you'll deny now or say that you don't care if he's your boyfriend now---but you don't know anything about him, do you?" Kyung utters.</p><p>"You speak as if you know everything huh?" Jeongguk asks.</p><p>"Well, who knows. I might know him a little more than you do." Kyung says, his eyes challenging him.</p><p>Jeongguk doesn't believe him because the other is only spitting bullshit to make Taehyung's position weak in his eyes and he won't fall for it.</p><p>"Well, I suggest you keep this bullshit to yourself because it'll only take me a day to destroy what you---more like your father built for years." Jeongguk utters, his expression nonchalant.</p><p>"It'll take me a moment to destroy that pretty secretary of yours though---". And the next moment, a crack is heard---of the impact that Jeongguk's knuckles made with Kyung's nose.</p><p>Kyung stumbles back a few steps, a painful growl leaves his lips at the sudden impact. He covers his nose and soon after, blood trickles from his knows.</p><p>"If you opened your foul mouth against Taehyung then next time won't be just a warning but rather your company being destroyed right infornt of your eyes." Jeongguk says, calm and collected.</p><p>"You're going to fucking pay for this!" Kyung shouts and Jeongguk turns around and walks away.</p><p>"I'm telling you Jeon Jeongguk, you'll pay for this!" Kyung's words fell deaf to Jeongguk's ears as he walks out of his office.</p><p>
  <b>-------------------------</b>
</p><p>"You wouldn't mind if I ask where were you?" Taehyung says as Jeongguk enters his office. The alpha had left without telling Taehyung.</p><p>And the omega was kind of restless because Jeongguk just left the office when he was supposed to be checking the emails he sent and important of course. Also, the coffee passed too. They were in the office past six, working late nowadays along with the workers too.</p><p>"I had work." Jeongguk says and Taehyung raises his eyebrow.</p><p>"You work here." Taehyung utters and Jeongguk just stands by the door, a smile on his lips and it turns to a smirk when Taehyung's eyes widen as Jeongguk locks the door.</p><p>The alpha keeps looking at Taehyung as he walks towards the other door which connects his office to Taehyung's and locks it too.</p><p>"What are you doing?" Taehyung asks, holding onto the file in his hands tightly.</p><p>"Taking safety measures, I guess." Jeongguk says as he shrugs. And Taehyung has enough time to walk away from the desk because he'll be trapped against it as Jeongguk is walking towards him.</p><p>But he doesn't because he doesn't want to.</p><p>"For what?" Taehyung whispers just as Jeongguk stands infront of him. Taehyung almost wants to just curls himself into Jeongguk's embrace, that's what his scent makes him want to do.</p><p>"I don't have to say it, do I?" Jeongguk asks and Taehyung bites his lower lip, tries not to smile.</p><p>"You didn't tell me where you went." Taehyung says and Jeongguk sighs, moving forward and rests his hands Taehyung's waist and it all feels so natural, as if it's been like this forever.</p><p>"I won't lie to you because you deserve to know." Jeongguk says and Taehyung once again feels like he really doesn't deserve someone so caring like Jeongguk.</p><p>But at the same time, he wants to hand over his heart to him, forever.</p><p>"What happened?" Taehyung was now worried because the amusement on Jeongguk's lips turned to thin line, jaw clenched.</p><p>"I went to meet Kyung." Jeongguk says and Taehyung's eyes widen.</p><p>"Why? Did he call you? Did he hurt you? What did he say?" Taehyung asks frantically.</p><p>"Relax." Jeongguk chuckles, caresses Taehyung's waist softly.</p><p>"He said he knows you better than I do. Even though I don't know you either but he doesn't either." Jeongguk says and Taehyung didn't know what to say.</p><p>"Why would he say that. He doesn't know me". Taehyung says and then he realizes. Nam Yongsu. Of course that bastard won't shut up.</p><p>"He said shit about you and I couldn't stand it." Jeongguk utters and Taehyung gasps.</p><p>"What did you do?" Taehyung asks</p><p>"Just punched him. He deserve way worse than that." Jeongguk says and Taehyung looks at him desperately.</p><p>"I dont want you to get hurt because of me. Why can't you understand that?!" Taehyung exclaims and Jeongguk just smiles.</p><p>No matter how much Taehyung hides himself, he can't hide the fact that he cares about Jeongguk so much and it shows in his eyes.</p><p>"I didn't get hurt though." Jeongguk shrugs and Taehyung doesn't like how he's talking it all light.</p><p>"Don't worry about it okay. I'll take care of it. It involves my previous business partner and my mom and you just got dragged in it. I'm sorry for that---".</p><p>"No, no don't be. I---there's something I want to tell you too". Taehyung says, his heart beating wildly.</p><p>"About what?" Jeongguk asks, his hand on the omega's hair now, playing softly.</p><p>"It's about when---I---". Taehyung hated himself because he wanted to finally tell Jeongguk about Yongsu but he couldn't at the same time.</p><p>Taehyung groans in frustration and Jeongguk smiles, cups his face.</p><p>"I want you to say all you want but not right now. I know you want to but you can't and it's okay. I'll wait as long as you want me to." Jeongguk utters so softly that Taehyung wanted to cry.</p><p><em>I</em><em>t's just a few words and </em><em>I</em> <em>can't</em> <em>say</em><em> them! </em>Taehyung was so angry at himself.</p><p>And Jeongguk, always so caring and understanding. Taehyung can't believe sometimes that the alpha is actually in his life, willing hold him anytime he breaks and risk it all for him.</p><p>And Taehyung wonders what's wrong with him for running away from him still. Not physically but mentally atleast.</p><p>But the heart always dominates mind and Taehyung thinks this is what will happen to him as well.</p><p>So the omega says nothing, no words to say anyways as he leans forward and captures Jeongguk's lips in a soft kiss, arms circling around Jeongguk's neck.</p><p>The two sigh contently in the kiss, loving the way they respond to eachother, bodies closer with no space left, fire igniting within their hearts of the want and desperation.</p><p>Just as Taehyung's hand curl on Jeongguk's jacket, the alpha pulls out Taehyung's shirt from his jeans, makes him gasp slightly.</p><p>The two break the kiss and look at eachother with hunger in their eyes. Taehyung takes off Jeongguk's coat in a rush, pulls him in a kiss again, their lips moving sensually and roughly against eachother.</p><p>Taehyung moans as Jeongguk's hand slips under his shirt, touching boldly and the omega arches his back, their lowers touching and it adds adds more to the feel, a rush of excitement flows through them.</p><p>"Jeongguk-ssi---". Taehyung whines as Jeongguk sucks on his bottom lip.</p><p>"What is it, Taehyung?" The alpha muses and Taehyung whines again, just presses his body completely to Jeongguk's, wanting nothing more to be in his arms and keep kissing him.</p><p>"Just---kiss me." Taehyung utters and Jeongguk happily obliges. Even though they are already kissing but Jeongguk knows what Taehyung wants.</p><p>The alpha pulls Taehyung up by his thighs and sits him on the desk---this desk will hold alot of memories.</p><p>They break the kiss again as Jeongguk discards his coad completely and starts unbuttoning Taehyung's shirt. The omega has his legs circled around Jeongguk's torso, hands on either side of him as he leans back a bit, lets Jeongguk do whatever he wants.</p><p>Jeongguk's eyes take in the soft and golden skin of the gorgeous omega infront of him as he completely unbuttoned the shirt. Taehyung saw the flash of red in Jeongguk's eyes and makes his heart threaten to beat out of his chest.</p><p>It was getting too much, Jeongguk's eyes on him, looking as if claiming him and Taehyung had never felt like this before. He moves his hips forward, lets Jeongguk know to do something.</p><p>The alpha leans forward and pecks Taehyung's lips before kissing his neck, his lips sucking the sweet spot that makes the omega writhe under him, soft moans escaping his lips.</p><p>Taehyung moans loudly when Jeongguk's lips tease his hardened bud, sucks at one as his hand teases the other, thumb presses just like his tongue and he licks, makes Taehyung cry at the pleasure.</p><p>"You're so perfect." Jeongguk whispers and Taehyung will never not love the praises from him.</p><p>"Lie back." Jeongguk says after he clears the desk from behind him. He pecks Taehyung's lips and the omega does as told, his body shaking with excitement.</p><p>"Don't worry, I won't see." Jeongguk chuckles and Taehyung wants to tell him that it's okay but the words cease to come out of his mouth.</p><p>Taehyung closes his, back arches beautiful on the desk when Jeongguk trails his fingers from his thighs to his stomach and to his mouth.</p><p>"Suck." Jeongguk says and Taehyung moans just as that, makes the alpha groan. He's been trying his best to not lose control, having Taehyung like this infornt on him, on his desk---it's the sight that would haunt him forever.</p><p>"Good boy." Jeongguk utters as Taehyung takes two of his fingers in his mouth, sucking gently.</p><p>Jeongguk proceeds to take off Taehyung's pants slowly, taking his time---loving the feel of Taehyung's tongue trailing around his fingers.</p><p>Taehyung is left in his underwear and shirt as Jeongguk manages to take off his pants with one hand, his hand running over his smooth and long legs, soft thighs that Jeongguk would love to mark.</p><p>"Even your legs are so pretty, Taehyung." Jeongguk says as he now plays with the waistband of his underwear.</p><p>"That's enough." Jeongguk softly says, leaning down to place a soft kiss on his stomach and Taehyung waits impatiently.</p><p>As Jeongguk said, he doesn't look because he looks at Taehyung's face and how he looks back at him with those hooded eyes.</p><p>Taehyung yelps when Jeongguk lowers his underwear a little, hand slides in it and at the same time, he pushes Taehyung up a little so he's not completely leaning back, holds him by his nape firmly and Taehyung loves the display of strength.</p><p>"Ready?" Jeongguk asks and Taehyung immediately nods.</p><p>"Kiss me." Taehyung whispers and Jeongguk does and at the same time, his finger enters Taehyung's hole, makes the omega squirm at the painful sensation but Jeongguk kisses him hard to distract him.</p><p>"Jeongguk---". And the alpha groans against Taehyung's lips as it's the first time Taehyung said his name without any formality.</p><p>"Say it again. My name." Jeongguk utters and earns a moan from the omega as he moves his finger in and out of him. Taehyung holds onto Jeongguk's arm that's holding him by his nape and cries as the alpha enters his second finger.</p><p>"Jeongguk!" Taehyung cries in pleasure and Jeongguk smirks, fastens his face and fucks Taehyung with his fingers, finding the bundle of nerves soon as Taehyung cries again.</p><p>He's almost all over Taehyung. Even though he's not able to move his properly because of the position but Taehyung still feels as if he's on clouds nine because Jeongguk found his prostate and now he's being completely brutal.</p><p>"Fuck---alpha!" Taehyung moans out and Jeongguk's eyes flash red---he captures Taehyung's lips in a brutal kiss, kissing and biting and Taehyung moans and whimpers as his whole body shudders and be comes.</p><p>Taehyung's holding Jeongguk tightly, their lips moving lazily as they stop and Taehyung feels the werness in his underwear.</p><p>"You okay?" Jeongguk whispers against Taehyung's lips and the omega just dumbly nods, still recovering. He's breathing heavily, eyes wide.</p><p>Jeongguk pulls out his fingers, makes the omega whimper slightly because he's very sensitive right now.</p><p>"You can go and clean up because you won't let me do it." Jeongguk smirks as he helps Taehyung stand.</p><p>"I feel uncomfortable now." Taehyung breathes out and Jeongguk chuckles.</p><p>"Just do something and I'll drop you to your place." Jeongguk says and Taehyung doesn't argue because he really needs time alone to think what just happened.</p><p>Not that he minds though.</p><p>"I have some new boxers in my closet though. I don't really use my outfits from the office closet so they must be here." Jeongguk says and Taehyung nods.</p><p>The omega grabs his pants and walks towards the attached bathroom. He had no choice but to go through Jeongguk's small office closet and take the boxers.</p><p>Taehyung discards his old one now.</p><p>Taehyung splashes water over his face, looks at himself in the mirror and bites his lips, his cheeks red.</p><p>If <em>this</em> is how it feels like then he wonder that will it feel like when---</p><p><em>Stop! </em>Taehyung stops himself before he falls in that bubble of fantasy.</p><p>Jeongguk washes his hands after Taehyung's out and he smiles at how Taehyung's being shy after what had happened between them.</p><p>"Let's go." Jeongguk says and Taehyung nods.</p><p>"No coffee?" Taehyung says and Jeongguk shakes his head.</p><p>"I want to sleep tonight. I know I'll sleep good though." Jeongguk winks at Taehyung as they reach the car and Taehyung chuckles, shakes his head.</p><p>If Taehyung was a little confident, he'd tell Jeongguk how good he made him feel and he wouldn't be shy because he really liked it and wanted the alpha to know this.</p><p>He will tell him, somehow.</p><p>The two don't realize they are being followed as they hit the road.</p><p>
  <b>-------------------------</b>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thank you for reading!!!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Chapter 12</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>Third Person POV</b>
</p><p>Taehyung had a small smile on his lips as he sat at the backseat, the car ride filled with an comfortable silence. It would be either Taehyung or Jeongguk to look at the front mirror to see one another, one time they looked at the same time and looked away, feeling flustered.</p><p>Jeongguk has never felt like this before. This fluttering feeling and becoming flustered just by looking at Taehyung makes him feel childish---as in want to jump and yell in happiness like children so when they are happy and have no worry about what the future holds.</p><p>That's how Taehyung makes him feel. He wants the omega to be close to him all the damn time, wants to see him smile, be the reason of his smile and his happiness. To make him feel comfortable and be the one he can always trust.</p><p>He's trying but maybe not enough. But he will and he hopes that he'll succeed because Taehyung might not believe all this but Jeongguk knows that Taehyung is the one---he just knows, his heart and mind are both one in this---</p><p>That Taehyung has come in Jeongguk's life to stay and he'll do anything to make him stay. He knows the omega must've gone through alot and it's reasonable that he doesn't trust anyone in this matter and doesn't share. Jeongguk wouldn't either. He'll hide everything too.</p><p>So he will give Taehyung all the time he needs and while doing so, he'll not step away, he'll keep treating Taehyung like he deserves to be---even if the other pushes him away, Jeongguk will wait.</p><p>He'll show Taehyung that he can trust him and he'll never break it. He'll make him believe and show him that he's not going anywhere and that he'll be here whenever Taehyung will need him.</p><p>Jeongguk is also a bit satisfied because Taehyung is also attracted to him, it shows and the way he reacts to his touch, the way he blushes---it shows. And if it wasn't true then the omega would never have said yes to what Jeongguk proposed that day.</p><p>It was a foolish deal just to keep Taehyung to himself. He didn't want to use the omega just for sex. No. Through this deal, atleast Taehyung will be close to him, he'll have a chance to prove himself to Taehyung that he can trust him and that he'll never break his heart.</p><p>Jeongguk looks at the front mirror again but he frowns this time. He didn't put much attention to it first but there's this van again, following them. It never crossed them when Jeongguk slowed down a bit and just to confirm his suspension, he stops the car infront of the small playground they were crossing, it was lit up a bit but no one was around.</p><p>"What happened?" Taehyung asks and Jeongguk sighs, seeing the van stop far behind them.</p><p>"We're being followed." Jeongguk says and Taehyung's eyes widen.</p><p>"What?!" He exclaims. "Why did you stop then?" Taehyung asks.</p><p>"Do you want them to lead me to your house and just drop you off?" Jeongguk asks.</p><p>"Well let's go back to the office building!" Taehyung says, looks back and sees the black van parked. He gulps and looks at Jeongguk desperately.</p><p>"Stay in the car." Jeongguk says and Taehyung thinks he definitely misunderstood him.</p><p>"What?"</p><p>"Stay in the car, Taehyung. Don't come out." Jeongguk says and unlock the door. Jeongguk is fucking done with this hide and seek shit. He knows its Kyung's men and the alpha will show them who they messed with.</p><p>And if they're thinking they can hurt Taehyung---well they are utterly mistaken because Jeongguk won't let that happen.</p><p>"Hey, no!" Taehyung had almost grabbed Jeongguk's coat but fails and the alpha closes the door, locks the car.</p><p><em>He did not </em><em>just</em><em> locked me </em><em>inside</em><em> the car! </em>Taehyung couldn't believe it.</p><p>"Jeongguk?!" Taehyung calls for his name but the alpha is walking towards the van.</p><p><em>Oh no no no. Please </em><em>don't</em> <em>do this</em><em>! </em>Taehyung felt his heartbeat quickening and palms sweating.</p><p>Jeongguk's alone and who knows how many people are in the van. He's alone and he can get hurt.</p><p>And if these people were here for Taehyung and Jeongguk ends up getting hurt because of him, he'll never forgive himself.</p><p>Taehyung feels suffocated, he calls for Jeongguk, hits his palms on the window just so the alpha could here once and come back to him.</p><p>His eyes widen when he sees two people getting out of the van. Taehyung can see them but doesn't recognize any of the two.</p><p>Jeongguk seems to be talking with them and it happens for a while, then of the guys walks forward, seems to be angry and Taehyung feels his heart almost stop when the two guys lunged at Jeongguk.</p><p>
  <b>-------------------------</b>
</p><p>"Just give us the omega and we'll leave you alone. " The guy says and Jeongguk chuckles.</p><p>"You think I'm stupid or something. I've been polite to you for so long and telling you to leave but you don't seem to understand." Jeongguk utters.</p><p>"I know your boss would do anything but not face me himself. He's a fucking coward, sending idiots like you. You really I'll let you even touch him a bit?" Jeongguk says.</p><p>"You are too full of yourself, alpha!" One of them steps forward and growls but Jeongguk just chuckles.</p><p>"No, it's you two. I just know that I will only be wasting my time with you two." Jeongguk shrugs. Having enough, the two guys finally attack Jeongguk.</p><p>*i'm not good at writing action scenes so it's gonna be quick lmao*</p><p>One holds Jeongguk from his torso, the two stepping back and the other guy hits his leg, makes him bend on the floor but the alpha is quick to stand up with force and push the other to fall on his back.</p><p>Growls rip through the air as the three fight, receiving hits after hits and its mostly Jeongguk hitting. It's just one falter and Jeongguk falls on the floor, groaning as one guy holds Jeongguk to the ground.</p><p>"Get the omega." He says and the other guy rushes towards the car.</p><p>Taehyung was crying. He had his hands on his ears because the painful grunts were so loud even inside the locked car. He doesn't do anything, can't seem to as he sees one of the guys running towards him.</p><p>Seeing Jeongguk hurt was too much. He had tried to break the galss but all in vain. It was true, they were here for him.</p><p><em>Fear is </em><em>better</em><em> if felt one, boys. When you have </em><em>to</em><em> save someone or yourself then </em><em>no</em> <em>matter</em><em> how </em><em>much</em> <em>you're</em><em> scared, </em><em>use</em><em> it against </em><em>the</em><em> enemy somehow and don't let </em><em>them</em><em> win.</em></p><p><em>A </em><em>small</em><em> soothing memory </em><em>plays</em><em> in his mind as the two boys were </em><em>sitting</em><em> on </em><em>either</em><em> sides </em><em>of</em><em> their father, listening </em><em>to</em><em> some stories after being </em><em>scolded</em><em> by </em><em>their</em> <em>mother</em> <em>for</em><em> always </em><em>trashing</em> <em>the</em><em> living room while playing.</em></p><p>Taehyung hears the glass break, a stone that had been thrown and the omega scurries away to the other side, breathing heavily and looking at the guy with horror, thinking of what to do.</p><p>The guys breaks the glass more, his laugh evil and he tries to scare Taehyung by trying reach to him, his hand close to Taehyung.</p><p>"Come on omega, you'll love the place we're talking you to. That alpha just doesn't seem to understand." He laughs and Taehyung feels sick and angry.</p><p>The next time the guy tries to hold him, Taehyung grabs his arm and pushes it up, the broken glass penetrates in his arm and the guys screams. Taehyung cries and growls at the same time.</p><p>But the victory is short lived when the screaming guy grabs his collar and pulls him harshly, his nails digging in Taehyung's skin.</p><p>"You bitch!" He growls but before anything could happen, that guy is pushed back harshly.</p><p>Taehyung frantically looks and finds Jeongguk holding the guy from the back of his shirt and he looks completely angry---furious, ready to kill.</p><p>Jeongguk drags the guy to the front of the car and slams his head to the bonnet, holding him in place and punches him, keeps on doing it. Taehyung watches from inside, his body shaking.</p><p>He never knew he'd see this side of Jeongguk. The alpha had always been so kind and humble, never really shouting at any worker or angry. But this was someone else.</p><p>And Taehyung never said he didn't like it.</p><p>"You shouldn't have fucking done that. You shouldn't have fucking touched him!!" Jeongguk yells and delivers a hard punch, knocking the guy unconscious.</p><p>Taehyung doesn't even want to look behind at the other guy knocked out.</p><p>Taehyung closes his eyes, looks down and hopes that it's just a dream.</p><p>The alpha is breathing heavily, his face and hand bloody but when he looks at Taehyung, he immediately unlocks the car. Taehyung doesn't look at him when he opens the passenger seat.</p><p>"Taehyung?" Jeongguk says, his voice so soft, almost like a kid.</p><p>"I know you're---upset. I---". Jeongguk sighs as Taehyung looks at the other side, hides his face in his arm.</p><p>"I'll take you to my house. Is that okay?" Jeongguk asks but gets no answer from Taehyung. The omega is completely quiet.</p><p>"Taehyung, is that okay?" Jeongguk asks again and doesn't know if Taehyung agreed or not, he closes the door and gets in the driver seat.</p><p>"I'm not leaving you alone after what just happened." Jeongguk says and starts the car.</p><p>He moves the car back, as much as he wants to, he doesn't want to run over that body of the guy he just best.</p><p>Taehyung keeps his head lower all the way to Jeongguk's house. The alpha announces they are here as he opens the door for Taehyung.</p><p>Taehyung just gets out of the car, doesn't dare to look at Jeongguk because he won't be able to bear seeing him hurt.</p><p>Taehyung doesn't know why he's tearing up while he tries his utter best not to. Jeongguk leads him inside and the two stand in the TV lounge. Jeongguk stands by the couch, Taehyung's back at him and the omega finally looks at the painting infornt of him.</p><p>The small house is utterly beautiful and feels like home or maybe it's because of Jeongguk's scent. Taehyung doesn't even look at the rest of the lounge because he doesn't want to turn around.</p><p>"Taehyung." Jeongguk says in a small voice.</p><p>And Taehyung closes his eyes, looks down. He wants to look at Jeongguk because it's hard not to, not when he calls him like this.</p><p>The omega opens his eyes and turns around, his eyes widen and breath hitches when he looks at Jeongguk. The alpha's hands are covered with blood, knuckles wounded. His lower lip is bruised, bleeding. There's a bruise on his cheek.</p><p>And there was a limit that Taehyung could control himself as he feels himself walking towards the alpha, eyes holding concern and worry and so scared.</p><p>Taehyung raises his hands, tears fall as he tries to touch Jeongguk's face but his hands curls to his own chest and he looks desperately at Jeongguk.</p><p><em>What if something </em><em>worse</em><em> happened </em><em>to</em><em> him? It's all because of me. Everyone </em><em>gets</em> <em>hurt</em><em> because of me.</em></p><p>Taehyung kept telling Jeongguk this but the alpha never listened.</p><p>"I told you---I'll hurt you." Taehyung whispers.</p><p>The alpha smiles a little, seeing how worried Taehyung is for him but there was no way he's hurt because of him.</p><p>"It's not because of you and it doesn't hurt at all." Jeongguk says softly as he wipes the tear that was about to fall from Taehyung's eye, gently caresses it off and cups Taehyung's face.</p><p>"You'll never hurt me intentionally." Jeongguk says and believes it. He says the word with no doubt in them as if he knows better and he does. He knows Taehyung won't do it intentionally.</p><p>Taehyung feels his heart threatening to beat out of his chest. The omega closes his eyes and leans into Jeongguk's soft and gentle touch, a feeling settles in his stomach that he has never felt before.</p><p>
  <b>-------------------------</b>
</p><p>Taehyung feels like everything changed tonight. He could just feel it because the urge to just stay in Jeongguk's arms was stronger than ever. Standing here felt like home and for the first time, Taehyung wanted to forget every fear and insecurity and just be drowned on Jeongguk's scent.</p><p>Seeing him hurt felt like someone ripped his heart. He felt it with all his body and it was extremely scary and hurting to see that guy hurt Jeongguk even though the alpha had won.</p><p>The wounds he got feel like Taehyung got them too and he kept saying this again and again that somehow, Jeongguk will get hurt because of him and it happened tonight. No matter how much Jeongguk says that he's not hurt, it won't calm Taehyung's heart and mind. His thoughts are a whirlwind inside of him and he can't help but thing that what if the next attack is way.<br/>worse than this one.</p><p>Nothing would've happened if he stayed away from Jeongguk at the first place. He should've shut his heart out and not even glance at Jeongguk. The alpha should've understood then and it will all be fine. They would be only a boss and a secretary.</p><p>But now it's too late. Taehyung's heart has already started to beat for the alpha, fluttering at the sight of him. Body being in his control when he touches him and his kiss, Taehyung can't even begin to explain how ecstatic he feels when Jeongguk kisses him.</p><p>Taehyung doesn't care if those guys were here for him, to take him away or hurt him. He just hates himself that because of it, Jeongguk got hurt and that's something Taehyung never wanted and will never want to happen from the very start.</p><p>"Don't think much about it. Everything will be okay. I'll make sure of that." Jeongguk says softly as he gently caresses Taehyung's face. The omega opens his eyes filled with worry.</p><p>"I know you won't listen to me and will do what you want but just---don't get hurt please. I don't want you getting hurt because of me." There's a hundred times Taehyung would've said that but there's no way he can't be worried, not after what happened tonight.</p><p>"I won't." Jeongguk says.</p><p>"Swear by the moon." Taehyung whispers and Jeongguk smiles endearingly.</p><p>"I don't want the moon to perish if I fail." Jeongguk says and Taehyung looks at him desperately.</p><p>"You said you won't get hurt and now your saying that---". Taehyung stops when Jeongguk leans forward and rests their foreheads together.</p><p>"I swear by the moon that I'll try not to get hurt but I swear by my life that I won't let anyone hurt you and if it happened then this world will see me perish." Jeongguk whispers.</p><p>The moment Jeongguk says those words, Taehyung's breath hitches, a shiver runs through his body, of fear. His eyes widen and he steps back, looking at Jeongguk in utter shock.</p><p>The alpha however was just standing there, a faint smile on his lips and his eyes hopeful.</p><p>Jeongguk isn't sure of either things. He swore by the moon  because it's consistent and it changes. His promise will stay loyal to Taehyung and if be got hurt then it's all because of the moon because it's not loyal, always changing.</p><p>Though if Taehyung got hurt and he couldn't do anything then there's no way he'd ever forgive himself.</p><p>That's how much Taehyung means to him and maybe he's feeling something that he wasn't sure of a few days prior. It's strong and and he thought it'll be confusing but it's not. Not at all.</p><p>It's simple, the process if falling always is but it's not easy, there's a lot a person has to go through and it includes getting hurt, tears and pain.</p><p>Taehyung was scared because he didn't know how to react and that was something that's making him panic right now. Jeongguk's words mean so many things and he can't get a grip on them right now.</p><p>"Why would you say that?" Taehyung utters. "Why would you?!" The omaga exclaims.</p><p>"I just told you the truth but don't take it so seriously. It's not like my life will---".</p><p>"No!" Taehyung immediately puts his hand on Jeongguk's mouth, makes the alpha chuckle softly.</p><p>"Relax Taehyung, you wanted a promise and I have you one. Let's not talk about it right now." Jeongguk says as he holds Taehyung's hand.</p><p>"Don't say such stupid things again." Taehyung says, deciding to keep his mind thoughtless of the heavy words Jeongguk spoke because it's better for now.</p><p>"Okay." Jeongguk says.</p><p>"You should shower and treat your wounds." Taehyung says.</p><p>"Yeah I'll shower and my wounds aren't that deep, they'll heal." Jeongguk says and then steps forward, leans in and smirks.</p><p>"They'll heal faster if you kiss me though." Jeongguk says and Taehyung rolls his eyes, pushes him away.</p><p>"You wish." Taehyung utters. "I'm not kissing you when you're covered in blood."</p><p>"Then I'll just shower really fast so I can get to kiss you." Jeongguk says and Taehyung laughs softly.</p><p>"Just go." The omega says.</p><p>"You can wear anything you want from the wardrobe. The other room is set too but you're more then welcome to sleep with me---". Jeongguk stops when Taehyung grabs his arm and pushes him towards the stairs.</p><p>"Thank you so much but I know I'll love the other room." Taehyung says and Jeongguk pouts.</p><p>"You're gonna miss one big opportunity tonight but it's okay. You'll end up on my bed anyway." Jeongguk says and Taehyung feels his cheeks heat up.</p><p>"You're too full of yourself." Taehyung mumbles.</p><p>"Just take the clothes and shower---in the other room though I don't mind you showering with me but I know---".</p><p>"Stop talking already." Taehyung groans and Jeongguk laughs. It's fun teasing him.</p><p>They go to Jeongguk's room and the omega instantly falls in love with the dark yet elegant and homey vibe of it.</p><p>Taehyung quickly takes Jeongguk's pjs which he hasn't used yet. They're black and silk.</p><p>"They were from Seokjin hyung but I don't wear them because I sleep just in my boxers." Jeongguk says and Taehyung knows he's being a flirt.</p><p>"I didn't ask." Taehyung says and Jeongguk just nudges his shoulder.</p><p>"I bet you want to see me shirtless." Jeongguk says and Taehyung gulps, doesn't want to imagine at all.</p><p>"I wanted to see in my shirt though. Just my shirt." Jeongguk whispers in his ear and the omega tries his utter best to keep kis cool.</p><p>"Would be one hell of a sight." Taehyung could feel Jeongguk's breath on his neck and it made him shiver.</p><p>"Thanks for this. I'll go shower now." Taehyung says and rushes out of Jeongguk's room with his heart pounding in his chest.</p><p><em>Curse you, you hot as fuck </em><em>alpha</em><em>! </em>Taehyung could feel his heartbeat in his ears.</p><p>But it sure got him excited. Spending the night in Jeongguk's house---he sure was excited.</p><p>
  <b>------------------------</b>
</p><p>After taking a shower, the two  were in the TV lounge. Jeongguk had ordered takeout for the two. Taehyung texted Jimin that he'll stay at Jeongguk's and he had replied with a---rather inappropriate emoji which Taehyung ignored.</p><p>They talked about a few movies while eating, their hobbies and favourite colors. Jeongguk listens to Taehyung endearingly while the omega explains him how important the purple color is for him.</p><p>They wanted to forget the events of earlier tonight and that's what they did.</p><p>A comfortable silence envelops them as they look at the TV screen, an episode of some show was running.</p><p>After so many years, Taehyung felt like he's sitting in a home, a warm and comfortable place where he would spend the rest of his life and not to mention the person sitting next to him, the kind and selfless alpha who is too good to him.</p><p>And Taehyung trusts him, wants to prove him that he does because Jeongguk makes him feel like no one has ever before.</p><p>"It's been 16 years." The voice was a whisper and Jeongguk thought it was the TV. The alpha looks at Taehyung to confirm his suspicion. The omaga was looking ahead but the expression on his face was different, sad and hurt.</p><p>"I was eight years old." Taehyung says and Jeongguk feels his heartbeat quickening. He turns to Taehyung's side, moves closer and holds his hand, the omega looks at him.</p><p>"Taehyung, you don't have to---". Jeongguk utters because even though he wants to know, he can't see Taehyung going through the pain of panic attacks.</p><p>"Just stay with me and I'll be okay." Taehyung whispers because he knows that in Jeongguk's presence, he'll be fine. He takes a deep breath, choses to look away.</p><p>"You don't have to say it. I'll always be with you." Jeongguk whispers.</p><p>"Mom, dad, hyung and I went to our grandparents house in the hill town. The house was empty since my grandparents died but we'd always visit the small cottage in summer holidays." Taehyung starts.</p><p>"Hyung was eleven and we used to play together a lot even after coming home playing with other kids." Taehyung smiles at the memory.</p><p>"I think it was someone's birthday and hyung and I got home after sunset to---". Taehyung stops, panic rising and Jeongguk immediately holds his hands tightly, cups his face.</p><p>"Look at me. Breathe. You're okay." Jeongguk whispers as Taehyung looks at him, breathing heavily.</p><p>"The---house, it was---it was burning. We didn't see the smoke rising before we reached the place---too busy playing." Taehyung utters.</p><p>"The people got there late. We couldn't get in because the fire was too much. The wooden cottage was burning and---". Taehyung closes his eyes, shudders at the memory.</p><p>"Hyung and I tried to reach them but we couldn't. No one let us, said it was too late. But how could we just let mom and dad be in that fire and do nothing?!" Taehyung desperately says.</p><p>"The police kept us in their car. We weren't allowed to see their faces. Hyung always said we'd burn our enemies whenever we'd play Fire King and I'd be his helper but this was not supposed to happen." Taehyung takes a shaky breath and Jeongguk keeps caressing his cheekbone.</p><p>"We started living with your aunt and uncle, mom's sister. Our parents wealth was given to us but our aunt had it. She took care of us and was good to us, enrolled us to good schools. We stayed with her for five years". Taehyung says.</p><p>"Hyung was always taking care of me even though he was still a minor. He would spend time with uncle and learn about a few things." Taehyung says. "He was my everything. The only one in this world that I could trust and depend on."</p><p>Taehyung's tears were falling now.</p><p>"He was 17 when it happened. We both were with our uncle in the car, coming back from a baseball game, discussing it excitedly with our uncle. It was night and raining---". Taehyung bites back a sob.</p><p>"He was in the passenger seat and I was at the backseat---and it---it happened so quickly." Taehyung whispers as he looks down and Jeongguk pulls him on his lap as the omega cries softly.</p><p>"The impact had knocked me out. I---I woke up on a hospital bed, wires connected to me. My left side of torso was hurting---". Taehyung says and Jeongguk remembers the scar he saw under his ribs.</p><p>"I was only hurt by a piece of glass penetrating through my side. It was nothing for me because the real pain was hearing that---that Taejun hyung---was gone." Taehyung says and Jeongguk feels his heart aching at seeing Taehyung like this and how much he had suffered.</p><p>"I was heartbroken. I never got over their deaths. Mom, dad and hyung---their death had left with me aching and haunting memories and whenever I remember anything or a memory kicks in, i get panic attacks." Taehyung says, looking at his side and Jeongguk was caressing his sides.</p><p>"The car had hit the passenger side. My uncle and I had minor injuries. I wasn't the same after that. Staying at that place made me sick and I couldn't get hyung out of my mind so I went to orphanage. My aunt didn't want me to but I wanted to leave." Taehyung says, now calm.</p><p>"I continued my studies, my aunt kept visiting and soon, the visits lessened. I was no longer a minor. I studied in college and university on scholarship, got a small job and rented an apartment." Taehyung says.</p><p>"Just when I thought I could have a little peace in my life, he entered." Taehyung chuckles bitterly.</p><p>Jeongguk has been quiet because he wanted Taehyung to speak his heart out. The omega had no panic attack while telling Jeongguk all this. Jeongguk kept holding  Taehyung dearly.</p><p>"It was a fantasy relationship. A handsome alpha who was in love with me. My first boyfriend and all that shit. We even moved in together and everything was okay until the second year of our relationship." Taehyung says, wants to tell Jeongguk everything.</p><p>"He had made so many sweet promises of spending his forever with me and I found him cheating on me right after a year and a half of our relationship." Taehyung's tone was bitter but eyes sad and hurt.</p><p>"That's when I knew that this love and promises are just an illusion, a sweet dream that we should wake up soon from." Taehyung says and Jeongguk gulps, realizing why Taehyung is so against commitment and relationship.</p><p>"I gave him all of me. My heart and my soul, my body and my love but he got tired of it too soon, just like everyone." Taehyung says.</p><p>"And I promised myself to never let that happen. I left him and he wasn't even ashamed of his actions. He broke me right when I needed to be held. He left me right when I needed him the most because I was struggling with my studies, financially and the memories of my parents but he didn't care even though I trusted him enough to tell him everything." Taehyung sighs.</p><p>"A year later, I got my degree and came to Seoul because I was done with Daegu. That place had become a painful place and I couldn't take it anymore. I was beyond hurt and heartbroken." Taehyung wipes his tears.</p><p><em>And now </em><em>he's</em><em> here and he </em><em>wants</em> <em>to</em><em> hurt </em><em>you</em><em> and </em><em>I</em><em> both.</em></p><p>"That's how I lost everyone and everything." Taehyung smiles sadly, nothing but pain and hurt left.</p><p>Saying it all, letting it out for the first time in front of someone makes Taehyung feel as if a burden has been lifted off of his shoulders. He feels his mind and heart at ease---</p><p>Or maybe because it's Jeongguk who has made him feel so safe and secure.</p><p>"I'm glad I found Jimin. A year spent with him was good and he's my only friend. He got me the job in the cafe but I wanted to do more, let my abilities out." Taehyung says and finally looks at Jeongguk.</p><p>"And I'm glad I found you and Seokjin hyung who made me believe in my self." Taehyung smiles and so does Jeongguk.</p><p>"And I just don't want you all to get hurt because of me or end up leaving me." Taehyung says, pleading and Jeongguk leans forward, cups his face.</p><p>"You have no idea how happy I am that you trusted me. I can't bring back to you what you lost but I promise, I swear I'll do anything to see you smiling ever so beautifully and to make you happy like you deserve to be." Jeongguk says and Taehyung is about to say something but the alpha doesn't let him.</p><p>"I know you don't believe in any of this but all I'm asking is one chance and if I couldn't make you happy, I'll stop. I'll stop everything and won't even look at you." Jeongguk says.</p><p>
  <em>But</em>
  <em> you already make me so happy. </em>
</p><p>"Just one chance. Not just a physical relationship but everything---one chance. Please." Jeongguk pleads.</p><p>Taehyung is tired of running, tired of being one and trying wouldn't hurt and besides, it's Jeongguk---the person who isn't like anyone else.</p><p>"Okay." Taehyung whispers softly.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thank you for reading!! Comments and kudos are appreciated!♡</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Chapter 13</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>Third Person POV </b>
</p><p>After the emotional talk about his painful memories with Jeongguk, Taehyung had slept on Jeongguk's arms, hugging him and head resting on his shoulder. The omega was snoring softly and Jeongguk was gently caressing his back, a soft smile on his face.</p><p>Jeongguk feels the warmth envelop his heart at the thought of Taehyung sharing his past with him and trusting him enough to do so. Tonight, he finally has a hundred percent surety of Taehyung not running away from him anymore rather giving him a chance like he asked for.</p><p>The kiss they shared after Taehyung said yes was the one filled with utter joy and serenity, making their hearts beat wild yet in sync and melting at the softest yet pure and raw feel of it.</p><p>Jeongguk had never imagined his boring life getting such an exciting turn. Just a mere thought of Taehyung leaves him feeling giddy and smiling.</p><p>At first, it was just his work. No interest in keeping a relationship after his last ones ended dreadfully and he realised that he only has to find the <em>one </em>and that's it, these meaningless relationships in which he felt nothing, no charm or excitement were not for him so he stopped. And those girls his mother made him have dinner with was his worst experiences.</p><p>He wasn't the guy to play around and hook up with random people and after becoming the CEO of his father's company along with Seokjin, he got busy and only paid attention on keeping his company on top.</p><p>Until Kim Taehyung entered his life and completely had him whipped and under his spell.</p><p>Jeongguk doesn't even know how quickly it happened, from the very first day he saw the gorgeous omega with his attitude and that glare, got him smirking at him when he caught him looking at then as his assistant, working as if he's been doing it for years and also taking care of his lunch and coffee every time.</p><p>Now this is what Jeongguk has  been missing in his life. Someone who would knock him off his feet just by smile and Taehyung does, every damn time.</p><p>Now he knows why Taehyung is so scared of so many things, of course he knew there's a reason but knowing it makes him utterly sad and his heart hurts for Taehyung---</p><p>How he lost his parents and then his hyung in such a young age. That's why gets panic attacks and is scared of sitting in passenger seat, doesn't look out and hates when he has to travel in rain.</p><p>Now Jeongguk knows why Taehyung doesn't want a commitment to the relationship because he's scared and sure that everyone will be like his ex and will leave him.</p><p>That is so not happening because Jeongguk promises to himself that he'll never leave Taehyung. There might be some arguments or fights but that's not what he's worried about because first, he has to win Taehyung's trust above anything else.</p><p>He wants the omega to trust him completely. Only then he'll be able to prove Taehyung that he's gonna stay and he'll keep Taehyung with him too. No matter what.</p><p>Why? Jeongguk might know the answer all too well.</p><p>The alpha smiles and gets up, holding Taehyung by his thighs and walks towards the room Taehyung would be staying in even though he wants him to sleep in his room but he doesn't want to make him uncomfortable either because sharing a bed is rather an intimate thing.</p><p>The alpha covers Taehyung's body with a soft comforter and looks at him with endearing eyes, touching his face softly.</p><p>Jeongguk was looking for the <em>one</em> in his life and looks like found him.</p><p>Whispering a Goodnight to Taehyung, Jeongguk checks his phone to see any update from Sehun since he had already informed him to take those two guys he beat and make them talk.</p><p>And he needs to pay his mother a <em>visit</em>.</p><p>
  <b>------------------------</b>
</p><p>The omega was smiling uncontrollably ever since he woke up in the morning. He thought he'd have a major panic attack since he told Jeongguk everything but his heart was content and happy that he did.</p><p>For years, he's been hiding those painful memories which had become a haunting burden on his mind and heart but sharing it with someone felt as if he's given a chance to breathe properly after being held on a suffocated place.</p><p>And he doesn't regret it one bit. And he hopes he won't regret giving Jeongguk the chance of making him be in a relationship with him.</p><p>
  <em>Does he really like me?</em>
</p><p><em>Will he </em><em>not</em> <em>get</em> <em>tired</em> <em>of</em><em> me?</em></p><p>
  <em>Does he---love me? </em>
</p><p>Taehyung didn't want to thing it these and many more unanswerable questions at the moment because he was really happy.</p><p>Taehyung doesn't change into his old clothes, keeps the ones he's wearing because they smell like Jeongguk and he's not ready to have them off yet.</p><p>He checks his phone when he walks in the room, decides to wait for Jeongguk come and wake him up. He has the message from that unknown number again.</p><p>
  <em>I just want to see you </em>
  <em>smile</em>
  <em> beautifully like you do. Always.</em>
  <br/>
  <em>2.19 am</em>
</p><p>Taehyung doesn't know how to feel about these texts anymore. Sometimes they make him giddy and sometimes they creep him out.</p><p><em>Should</em> <em>I</em><em> call? </em>Taehyung decides against it for now and ignores the message again.</p><p>His heartbeat quickens when his senses are invaded by Jeongguk's alluring scent and he hears a knock on the door. The omega rushes towards the door and opens it, finding Jeongguk standing infornt of him, looking so good and utterly handsome as ever.</p><p>"Thought you'd be sleeping." Jeongguk says but Taehyung busy drooling at him even though he was wearing just casual clothes.</p><p>"I made breakfast." Jeongguk says and Taehyung looks at him, smiles and nods.</p><p>"Let's go then." Taehyung says and Jeongguk smiles, his eyes shining.</p><p>"Aren't we gonna get late for work?" Taehyung asks, has to keep the conversation because the two were acting awkward and shy around one another.</p><p>"It's Saturday." Jeongguk says.</p><p>"Oh, right." Taehyung smiles sheepishly because he's still given off on Saturday.</p><p>"I made pancakes." Jeongguk says, a little nervous as Taehyung sits on the chair by the counter.</p><p>"I hope you'll like them." Jeongguk says, sits on the next chair.</p><p>The two enjoy the breakfast with a comfortable silence and then Taehyung complimenting Jeongguk's cooking and asking if he'd cook more for him and the alpha obviously agreed.</p><p>"I should go now." Taehyung says, hesitantly looks at Jeongguk and then away.</p><p>"Stay for a while." Jeongguk says and Taehyung holds his gaze this time, a smile on his lips which he tries to hide by biting his lips.</p><p>"I mean, you can if you want to. I'll drop you off if you want to go." Jeongguk says and Taehyung's eyes and smile soften.</p><p>"I'll stay." Taehyung whispers and Jeongguk's eyes lit up, smile widens.</p><p>"Okay, that's---that's great." Jeongguk says, doesn't know why he's nervous even though they shouldn't be after what they did yesterday but maybe it's because of the new start that was agreed on last night.</p><p>Whatever it is, doesn't stop them to step forward and in a rush of a moment, all the nervousness goes away and only passion and excitement floods through their veins as they kiss, arms around eachother.</p><p>Taehyung loves how Jeongguk's arms envelop him and hold him securely in his warm embrace at they kiss. The alpha hides his omega in his body and holds him protectively, kisses him deeply and lovingly.</p><p>Jeongguk steps forward, Taehyung's body hits the counter edge and he's trapped, the alpha presses his body against Taehyung's completely, no space left and the omega sighs contented in the kiss.</p><p>Jeongguk breaks the kiss and proceeds to kiss Taehyung's neck, the old marks are still there and Jeongguk feels pround that it's him who gave them to Taehyung and how fucking beautiful they look on him.</p><p>"Jeongguk-ah---". Taehyung throws his head back, soft moans escaping his lips as Jeongguk kisses and sucks on his sweet spot, marks his collarbone.</p><p>Jeongguk's about to slid his hand under Taehyung's (his own) shirt but his phone rings and he stops, groans against Taehyung's skin.</p><p>The omega chuckles, still in a trance, fingers locked in Jeongguk's hair.</p><p>"Fuck." Jeongguk curses and Taehyung tells him to pick the call. Jeongguk pouts and pecks Taehyung's lips and let's go of him slowly, walks towards table next to the couch and picks up his phone. It's Sehun.</p><p>"Sehun-ssi." Jeongguk utters. The alpha hears him talk and just keeps humming as the reply.</p><p>"Let Yugyeom take them to Kyung and tell him that his trusted bastards spilled everything they know." Jeongguk says and Taehyung bites his lips nervously.</p><p>"I have to see Mrs. Jeon today." Jeongguk says and Taehyung knows something is definitely wrong.</p><p>Jeongguk ends the call and Taehyung walks towards him, rests his head on his shoulder and asks what's wrong.</p><p>"Those two bastards didn't know much but they confirmed my suspicion about my mother being involved in this. She is." Jeongguk says and Taehyung sighs.</p><p>"Will you talk it out with her? Maybe you can convince her to stop---".</p><p>"If my mother was a woman to be convinced by words, Seokjin hyung would've been successful a long time ago and she would've been a good mother to him." Jeongguk says as he hugs Taehyung Taehyung gently.</p><p>"I just---it makes me feel bad that it's happening because of me. Because she hates me and that Kyung wants me to be on his side and leave you---".</p><p>"Because of this, I'm seeing the real faces of people. Kyung and my mother." Jeongguk says and Taehyung sighs.</p><p>"Just be careful okay. You promised me, remember?" Taehyung says and Jeongguk cups his face, makes him look at him.</p><p>"I remember and I'll be okay." Jeongguk says and Taehyung nods, smiles a little even though he's a bit unsure.</p><p>"Kiss me." Taehyung whispers and who is Jeongguk to say no.</p><p>"I want to take you out. Dinner, lunch---anything." Jeongguk says after he kisses Taehyung softly.</p><p>"Be more romantic!" Taehyung hits his chest, cheeks red at the sudden words. Jeongguk laughs softly.</p><p>"Will you go on a date with me?" Jeongguk asks, nuzzling Taehyung's neck.</p><p>"Yes, yes I will." Taehyung immediately says, smiling softly. Jeongguk smiles at him and kisses him deeply as a thank you.</p><p>"Next Saturday. I need to prepare myself for this." Taehyung says, playing with Jeongguk's earing and it all feels so normal as if they've been doing it forever.</p><p>Together forever.</p><p>"Take as much time you want." Jeongguk whispers, pressing a soft kiss on Taehyung's temple and the omage sighs.</p><p>"Thank you." Taehyung whispers, hiding his face in crook of Jeongguk's neck.</p><p>"No, Taehyung. Thank <em>you.</em>" Jeongguk whispers back, the two standing in eachother's warm and sweet embrace.</p><p>
  <b>-----------------------</b>
</p><p>"Just because of that filthy omega, you're threatening me take away my shares of the company?! I am the lawful---".</p><p>"You own only 10% of the company and I can easily kick you out if the Jeon lineage since dad was also fucking done with you but decided to be kind." <br/>says and Jeon Hani looks at him with rage and</p><p>"Don't make me go to the police and courts because I have proof of what you've been upto with Kyung. You thought I won't know if someone's following us or if Taehyung won't know?" Jeongguk utters.</p><p>Hani's eyes widen and she gulps.</p><p>"You've crossed your limits and even a little respect I had for you, is gone now." Jeongguk says.</p><p>"So if you don't want this house and the money you spend in millions in one day, gone then I suggest you stop whatever you're doing---". Jeongguk was being too lenient.</p><p>"Because if you hurt Taehyung then that means you've hurt me, your own son---". Jeongguk's eyes were red with warning.</p><p>"and if you think about hurting Taehyung or even Seokjin hyung then trust me, you will fucking regret it. I sweat you will." Jeongguk says and Hani looks away, unable to look at Jeongguk anymore.</p><p>"You better listen this one time." Jeongguk says and with that, he leaves the place---</p><p>Leaving Hani sweating and shaking slightly.</p><p>
  <b>------------------------</b>
</p><p>"These pants are too tight. You never wear them, why today?" Jeongguk asks and Taehyung sighs again because he is tired of this stupid question.</p><p>"I was getting late and this is what I found in a hurry and you can't say anything against it because it doesn't ho against the dress code at all." Taehyung says and Jeongguk frowns.</p><p>"But you can't just walk out and in the whole office like that. Even your shirt is tucked in." Jeongguk says, hands curled on his chest as he sits on his chair.</p><p>"Jeongguk-ssi, you're being so childish right now." Taehyung says but feels giddy because Jeongguk is obviously being possessive.</p><p>"I told you I hate people giving you a second look and staring? No way, not at all." Jeongguk utters.</p><p>"No one looked at me okay. They're busy enough to notice me---".</p><p>"I want that ass for my eyes only. Cover it up with your shirt or something." Jeongguk says because those pants were making Taehyung's ass more perky and Jeongguk was distracted.</p><p>"What are you---".</p><p>"Lock the doors." Jeongguk suddenly says and Taehyung's eyes widen.</p><p>"What?"</p><p>"Do as I say". Jeongguk utters, his voice low and guttural and the omaga gulps, does as told.</p><p>When Taehyung looks at Jeongguk, the alpha is smirking, leaning back on his chair, a mischievous and dangerous glint in his eyes.</p><p>
  <b>------------------------</b>
</p><p></p><div>
  <p>Taehyung knew this smile all too well now. He's definitely used to it even though it leaves him shaking and shivering, that smirk of the alpha sitting in the chair---looking at Taehyung with such intensity in his eyes and a glint that shows how much of a control he has on him.</p>
  <p>Jeongguk doesn't get up, doesn't even lean forward rather keeps his stance, fingers under his chin and it's his eyes that speak, so loud and clear---with want and hunger, playful and mischievous.</p>
  <p>"Say something." Taehyung whispers because he can't bear this heavy silence even though it's not uncomfortable at all. The omega fiddles with his fingers, waiting for Jeongguk to say anything.</p>
  <p>"As I said, you can't go around the whole building like that." Jeongguk says and Taehyung doesn't why it's such a big deal.</p>
  <p>"Okay, then what's the point on making me lock the doors?" Taehyung asks, feeling a little confident and Jeongguk raises his eyebrow.</p>
  <p>"Come here." Jeongguk utters and Taehyung's confidence fades away as soon as it came.</p>
  <p>The omega knows Jeongguk is enjoying this way too much and he wants to do the same, be smug and playful but as always, Jeongguk has him under his control just by the way he looks at him.</p>
  <p>"Taehyung, come here." Jeongguk says again, this time firmly, feeling excited while looking at Taehyung being like this and he finds it utterly adorable.</p>
  <p>Hesitantly, Taehyung makes his way towards Jeongguk, crossing the desk and standing infront of the alpha who has turned his chair towards the side. Taehyung can't sem to look at Jeongguk at all so he looks down.</p>
  <p>"Look at you, walking around in these tight pants and asking me what's wrong huh?" Jeongguk says, his voice sending shivers down Taehyung's spine.</p>
  <p>"I bet people would've looked at you, being so gorgeous and pretty without even trying." Jeongguk chuckles and Taehyung never knew his praises would be such an exciting thing.</p>
  <p>"But I can't stop you from wearing whatever you want, can I?" Jeongguk says and Taehyung had an urge to just fucking say that he can do anything he wants to.</p>
  <p>Taehyung's breath hitches when Jeongguk gets up, standing closer to him and their heads are touching. The omega keeps looking down and Jeongguk cups his face, leans forward and nuzzles his cheek gently and then his neck, his lips barely touching and Taehyung is all his---under his spell and in his control.</p>
  <p>The omega rests his hands on Jeongguk's chest, the alpha rests his hand on Taehyung's waist as he keeps kissing Taehyung's neck very softly, barely touching but still driving him crazy with the touch.</p>
  <p>"But if I see anyone looking at you like I <em>don't</em> want them to, I can't say I'd stop myself from ripping their eyes off." Jeongguk says and Taehyung breaks into a smile at the words because Jeongguk can be too much sometimes.</p>
  <p>"Okay." Taehyung utters and Jeongguk smirks.</p>
  <p>"So you're okay with me fighting but you won't stop wearing this pants that make your ass look so fucking irresistible?" Jeongguk says and Taehyung laughs at how direct Jeongguk is with his words.</p>
  <p>"I shouldn't wear them even when I want to wear them only for you?" Taehyung whispers, hand roaming over Jeongguk's chest and the alpha looks at him, the omega holds his gaze.</p>
  <p>"You sure <em>know</em> what you're doing, Kim Taehyung." Jeongguk utters, tracing Taehyung's lower lip with his thumb and Taehyung smiles innocently, as if knowing nothing.</p>
  <p>"Taehyung?" Jeongguk utters, hand lowers to Taehyung's ass and he squeezes softly, the omega loves how Jeongguk touches him, every damn time.</p>
  <p>"Yes?"</p>
  <p>"Would you be a good boy and bend over the desk for me?" The moment Jeongguk whispers the words, Taehyung feels his heart almost burst at the sudden rush of surprise and excitement, eyes widen.</p>
  <p>"Wh-what?" Taehyung utters, looking at Jeongguk with surprise.</p>
  <p>"Will you? I want to see that perky ass of yours." Jeongguk says and kneads Taehyung's ass, makes the omega yelp.</p>
  <p>"Don't make me repeat myself, baby." And Taehyung fucking moans at the nickname.</p>
  <p>"Such a pretty sight you are. I bet you'd look sinful while bend over for me." Jeongguk continues with his sensual voice and Taehyung nods.</p>
  <p>"Good boy." Jeongguk smirks and pecks Taehyung's lips and before the omaga could kiss him more, he pulls away and steps back, sits on his chair, leans back and looks at Taehyung with the same intensity.</p>
  <p>"Come on Taehyung, strip off your pants." Jeongguk says and Taehyung gulps, his body shaking with excitement and anticipation.</p>
  <p>If Jeongguk wants this then he'll give it to him.</p>
  <p>Taehyung takes off his belt, keeps looking at Jeongguk as he bites his lips while pulling out his shirt from his pants but not from the front and then teases with the zipper---fingers hooking the waistband as he pulls down slowly and stops again.</p>
  <p>Jeongguk stays patient even though he wants to rip all the clothes off of Taehyung, bend him over the desk and fuck him so good that the omega will feel him for days.</p>
  <p>But he wants to take everything slow and sure with Taehyung, make him comfortable to his touch first and to himself too because he doesn't want just a physical relationship with Taehyung but a proper and real relationship, of feelings and emotions.</p>
  <p>Jeongguk watches with Taehyung with endearing eyes, making the omega suddenly shy as he now stand only on his underwear and his shirt hiding it a little till his thighs.</p>
  <p>Jeongguk pulls Taehyung closer, running his hands on his sides as Taehyung rests his hands on Jeongguk's shoulders, throwing his head back when Jeongguk pushes away his shirt and leans forward to softly place a kiss on his thigh, moving up.</p>
  <p>"So pretty." Jeongguk whispers against his skin, looks up to see Taehyung was now looking at him, eyes hooded and Jeongguk loves how just a few kisses can make Taehyung so worked up.</p>
  <p>Jeongguk leans back again and Taehyung takes a deep breath, a shy smile on his lips but he does what he was told, moves forward, placing his palms on the desk as he clears it and bends over.</p>
  <p>Jeongguk gulps at the sighs even though Taehyung's still covered but the fact that Taehyung is actually bend over his desk, ready for him makes the excitement rush down and he needs to control himself because he wants Taehyung to feel good and focus on that only.</p>
  <p>Taehyung bites his lips, closes his eyes when he feels Jeongguk's hand on the waistband of his underwear and he pulls it down, pushes away the shirt and Taehyung is literally shaking with anticipation.</p>
  <p>Jeongguk stares at the perky ass of the omega, kneads the soft flesh and loves how soft the other feels.</p>
  <p>Taehyung is literally perfect everywhere yet he still holds flaws in the way he thinks about himself, how he'll end up hurting his loved ones and that he's a bad luck but Jeongguk will prove him wrong.</p>
  <p>Taehyung gasps slightly when he feels Jeongguk's lips on his skin, then the alpha bites the soft skin, eliciting a whimper from the omega and he smirks, slaps Taehyung's ass which earns him another shameless whimper.</p>
  <p>"Look at you, being such a good boy for me huh." Jeongguk utters, teasing Taehyung's hole with his finger while kissing his ass cheek, biting softly.</p>
  <p>"Please---alpha, do something." Taehyung whines and Jeongguk, well who is he to not do what his omega says.</p>
  <p>And the next moment, Taehyung lets out a deep moan when Jeongguk teases his entrance with his tongue. The alpha starts slow, licking and teasing as he sucks the rim, teasing circles which has Taehyung twitching and he feels so good that he can't out it into words.</p>
  <p>Jeongguk then presses his tongue in, making Taehyung moan loudly as the alpha splits him open with his tongue, the velvety sensation making him lose his mind. Taehyung pushes his ass back a little, eager for more friction and Jeongguk groans lowly.</p>
  <p>The alpha then slides his hand to Taehyung's side and holds Taehyung's throbbing member in his hand and the warmth that suddenly surrounds him makes Taehyung see stars.</p>
  <p>"Fuck!" The omega utters at the overwhelming feeling.</p>
  <p>Jeongguk strokes at a very low pace as he pushes his tongue in and out of the omega's pretty hole, licking and sucking on the rim again and then teasing him. Taehyung thinks he'll pass out because the pleasure was too much and his toes curl at that.</p>
  <p>"Ohh---Jeongukk--aahh--". Taehyung moans out.</p>
  <p>Tears well up in Taehyung's eyes when Jeongguk's tongue stops his brutal yet pleasurable attack but keeps stroking his member.</p>
  <p>Jeongguk looks at Taehyung, head tilted to the side, biting his lips and tears in his eyes as he moans for him.</p>
  <p>"Bet you can come with just my hand." Jeongguk says and Taehyung is too clouded by pleasure that he can't seem to speak. Jeongguk's hand movement turn faster and he has his tongue inside of him again, this time messy and sloppy, everything.</p>
  <p>Taehyung feels his body shudder violently, familiar heat pools in his stomach.</p>
  <p>"Close---". Taehyung manages to say and Jeongguk leans back a little, keeps stroking Taehyung's member, an amused smile on his lips.</p>
  <p>"Come for me, baby." Jeongguk utters and it's all that takes for Taehyung to come in white ropes all over Jeongguk's hand.</p>
  <p>Taehyung feels the energy completely drained out of his body as Jeongguk cleans him while holding him securely. He even pulls up Taehyung's underwear, makes him sit on his lap then.</p>
  <p>Taehyung curls himself on the alpha's lap, pulling him in for a kiss that he's been yearning for. Jeongguk gladly kisses him, hands running on Taehyung's bare thighs as the two kiss deeply.</p>
  <p>"Are you okay?" Jeongguk whispers against Taehyung's lips and the omega nods immediately, smiling shyly.</p>
  <p>"I might be wearing those pants in purpose now." Taehyung says and Jeongguk chuckles softly.</p>
  <p>"Then I won't mind having your bend over my desk everytime you wear them." Jeongguk says and Taehyung hits him playfully but hides his face in Jeongguk's chest.</p>
  <p>"You're such a pervert." Taehyung says.</p>
  <p>"Only for you." Jeongguk utters.</p>
  <p>"And a flirt."</p>
  <p>"Just for you." Jeongguk says playfully and Taehyung shakes his head, captures his lips again, the two unable to get enough of eachother</p>
  <p>"I should go back to work now." Taehyung says and Jeongguk hums but keeps kissing him.</p>
  <p>
    <b>-------------------------</b>
  </p>
  <p>At the first installment gathering of the project with Hong company, Jeongguk, Taehyung, Yoongi and Hoseok went. Namjoon and Seokjin were with them this time.</p>
  <p>Taehyung remembers his own date with Jeongguk two days later, needs to buy an outfit for it and Jimin was happy for him, telling him that he'll help him get ready.</p>
  <p>Last night, Taehyung had told Jimin everything. It wasn't fair that Jeongguk knows about his past and his best friend doesn't.</p>
  <p>Taehyung did have a small break down, a little panic attack while telling Jimin because no matter how many times he remembers, the pain is always fresh and he wonders when he'll be able to get over their deaths.</p>
  <p>Jimin had been emotional with him, hugging him tightly and confronting him as the omega calmed down. He was glad that Jimin didn't say why he didn't tell him before Jeongguk or anything like that and was happy he could trust another person completely.</p>
  <p>He trusted Jimin before too but was very hesitant and was in denial that he could let anyone in his life. Jeongguk has changed him alot and he's happy with this change.</p>
  <p>The gathering was in a hotel that was owned by Hong companies. There was a meeting first and then dinner.</p>
  <p>"We're in public, Jeongguk-ssi. Don't do this." Taehyung utters in a whispers, pushing away Jeongguk's hand off his ass but the alpha was stubborn as hell.</p>
  <p>"So? Does it look like I care?" Jeongguk says and touches Taehyung's ass again and the omega sighs. They were walking towards the meeting hall and Jeongguk was already being like this.</p>
  <p>"I do. I have to keep mine and unfortunately, your reputation too so refrain from being a pervert and focus on the meeting." Taehyung utters and Jeongguk sighs, pouts a little.</p>
  <p>"Would you let me touch it when we're done with the meeting?" Jeongguk says, like a child.</p>
  <p>"If you won't stop this childish nonsense, I won't let you kiss me." Taehyung says, firmly and Jeongguk sighs.</p>
  <p>"Fine." Jeongguk utters but pecks Taehyung's lips, catching him off guard and walks towards the meeting room, leaving Taehyung surprised.</p>
  <p>But smiling.</p>
  <p>The meeting goes well. Joshua's clients and workers explain everything needed for the future and Taehyung shares his thoughts in the reports that everyone read.</p>
  <p>They were now out of the meeting hall except Jeongguk and Joshua who were discussing something when a guy approaches Taehyung. The alpha remembers him as Joshua's client.</p>
  <p>"Kim Taehyung?" He asks and Taehyung nods. The two move to the side.</p>
  <p>"Yes?" Taehyung says.</p>
  <p>
    <b>--------------------------</b>
  </p>
  <p>Jeongguk thinks Taehyung must've gone to the dining area already with others since he wasn't waiting for him outside. He and Joshua walk together as the other tells him about the future deal more.</p>
  <p>Jeongguk finds everyone at the table but not Taehyung. He frowns, looks around and his eyes widen when he sees Kyung at the far table, a girl infront of him.</p>
  <p>Kyung is looking at him, smirking as he raises his flute glass towards Jeongguk. The alpha feels his heart drop.</p>
  <p>Taehyung isn't here. Kyung is here and that means---</p>
  <p>
    <em>No! No!</em>
  </p>
  <p>"Where's Taehyung?" Jeongguk asks to everyone at the table, his body starting to shake slightly.</p>
  <p>"I thought he was waiting for you and would come here with you." Seokjin says.</p>
  <p>"Taehyung." Jeongguk whispers, steps back and turns around, running outside as he calls for his omega, his heart threatening to beat out of his chest, mind a mess as he frantically looks for Taehyung.</p>
</div><div>
  <p></p>
</div>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thank you for reading♡♡</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Chapter 14</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>
  <b>Third Person POV </b>
</p><p>Jeongguk ran frantically outside the dining area towards where they had the meeting. His heart was beating wildly in his chest. He saw Taehyung there before the omega had left for the dinner. The alpha was looking here and there, not caring about the people who were looking at him in this frantic state.</p><p>Seokjin, Namjoon, Joshua and Hoseok also followed except for Yoongi who went straight to Kyung, sitting right infront of him at the table.</p><p>"Min Yoongi." Kyung utters in amusement. Yoongi looks at the girl who was with Kyung and then at him again.</p><p>"Do you have a minute, Kyung-ssi?" Yoongi says, leaning back on the chair.</p><p>"Of course." Kyung says. Yoongi gestures the girl to leave but she looks at Kyung who also tells her to leave. She huffs dramatically, glares at Yoongi who's looking at Kyung with a bored expression.</p><p>"So what is it?" Kyung says as the girl leaves. Yoongi chuckles softly.</p><p>"Just one simple thing." Yoongi utters as he sighs.</p><p>"I'm listening." Kyung utters. Watching the confidence in his eyes, Yoongi smirks. Because that confidence is not for long.</p><p>"I just want to say that send your secretary or whoever to get the papers from my office tomorrow." Yoongi says and Kyung raises his eyebrow.</p><p>"Why?" Kyung asks and watches and Yoongi gets up and fix his suit.</p><p>"I'm canceling all my shares with your company." Yoongi says and as he said, the confidence leaves Kyung in a snap of a finger.</p><p>"You can't do that. The business deals are sealed!" Kyung utters.</p><p>"I just hope you did nothing to Taehyung. And please, what I said, will happen tomorrow." Yoongi utters. Kyung gritts his teeth.</p><p>"I've been giving you a chance after chance but not anymore." Yoongi utters.</p><p>"You're done." Yoongi utters and doesn't let Kyung say anything, walks away from him, leaving him furious.</p><p>He finds Seokjin outside the dining area, the omega extremely worried.</p><p>"Do you think it's Kyung? What if he did something to Taehyung---."</p><p>"I don't think so. But if something like that happens, I'll kill Kyung with my bare hands." Yoongi utters and Seokjin knows the alpha will do so.</p><p>"They went to look for him." Seokjin says.</p><p>"Let's just hope that he's in the building and nothing what we think happened." Yoongi sighs.</p><p>Jeongguk on the other hand was running in the hallways, calling for Taehyung. Namjoon and Hoseok went out of the building and Joshua was looking around as well. The alpha had so much on his mind at the moment. He wanted to call Sehun to start looking as well but he just didn't know why he was still looking for Taehyung in the building, as if he knew he's there. He could feel it.</p><p>Taehyung's scent was the only thing that was keeping the alpha same at the moment. The mere thought of the omega disappearing had him on the brink of losing his mind. He runs like a mad man, in the empty and full hallways to look for Taehyung.</p><p>"Taehyung. Where are you?" The alpha whispers running down the stairs.</p><p>Jeongguk turns the corner, stopping in his tracks when he sees some large door open and Taehyung walks out, looking at the file rather intently.</p><p>Jeongguk feels his heart threaten to beat out if his chest, eyes wide and thoughts hazy.</p><p>"Taehyung!" The alpha exclaims and the omega looks at him, smiles a little.</p><p>"Jeongguk-ssi, I got the---". Taehyung stops when Jeongguk rushes towards him.</p><p>"Where were you?" Jeongguk asks, cups Taehyung's face and catches him off guard.</p><p>"Are you hurt? Did anyone hurt you?!" Jeongguk kept asking and Taehyung had already dropped the file from his hands, looking at Jeongguk confused.</p><p>"I'm asking you something! Are you hurt?!" Jeongguk shakes Taehyung's head a little and the omega immediately shakes his head as no.</p><p>"Fuck, do you have any idea how worried I was?! Kyung is here and I couldn't find you anywhere. I-I thought---he---". Jeongguk stops.</p><p>The next moment, he hugs Taehyung, brings his head to his chest and the omega was still not understanding what happened.</p><p>He just went to get the copies of new reports after talking to an old friend from his school in Daegu.</p><p>He should've told Jeongguk. He now understands that this is what got Jeongguk worried.</p><p>"Don't do that again. Don't fucking do that again." Jeongguk utters and Taehyung could feel the rapid heartbeat of the alpha as he had his head resting on his chest.</p><p>Warmth fills the omega's chest at the thought of Jeongguk being so worried for him.</p><p>"I'm okay." Taehyung chuckles softly and Jeongguk frowns, makes the omega look at him again.</p><p>"You think this is funny? You didn't tell me where you went! I thought I fucking lost you and you're laughing!" Jeongguk exclaims and Taehyung looks at him with fascination and adoration in his eyes.</p><p>"And that bastard had smiled at me back there. I thought he has you and even the thought of it makes me fucking crazy, Kim Taehyung!" Jeongguk utters, his voice may be a little high but his eyes held honesty, vulnerability at the thought of losing Taehyung and worry as well.</p><p>"I'm sorry. I should've told you." Taehyung says, rests his hands on Jeongguk's chest and the alpha looks at his side, takes a deep breath.</p><p>"I was scared, Taehyung." Jeongguk utters and Taehyung cups his face, make him look at him.</p><p>"I'm here now. I'm okay". Taehyung says. "I'm sorry I got you worried."</p><p>"No, don't be. Just---don't run away like that again. I maybe asking too much but don't go without telling me atleast." Jeongguk utters and Taehyung nods.</p><p>"Okay." Taehyung whispers. He caresses Jeongguk's face, makes the alpha sigh contented. Taehyung leans forward and pecks Jeongguk's lips softly, does it again.</p><p>"You could've called me, you know." Taehyung smiles a little and Jeongguk rolls his eyes playfully.</p><p>"I couldn't think of anything at that moment. Just wanted to see you fine, that's all." Jeongguk utters and Taehyung smiles softly, tracing his finger over Jeongguk's jaw, their lips ghosting over one another.</p><p>Taehyung doesn't say anything. He doesn't have words. He's speechless right now because right now, he has finally realized something he accepted what he was doubtful about. He didn't want to accept so he had those doubts but they all vanished. The doubts of Jeongguk leaving him. They are no more.</p><p>Jeongguk's words made Taehyung feel like he finally has someone who would risk everything for him. The alpha was so worried just by the thought of Taehyung being in trouble and it had made Taehyung respect him more---</p><p>He just hopes that everything that's stopping him still, vanishes soon as well because there's no way he want Jeon Jeongguk out of his life now. He wants to be selfish for once and not let the alpha who cares for him so much, leave him.</p><p>He'll do anything. He'll fight this time. He had let everyone leave him so easily, no courage in keeping them but not anymore. He'll do anything to have Jeongguk stay with him.</p><p>And the hope he found today, of Jeongguk being so effected just by Taehyung gone for a few minutes had made him feel like Jeongguk might be the one who'll never, <em>never </em>leave him.</p><p>Who'll fight for him and who'll stay. Forever.</p><p>Taehyung rests his head on Jeongguk's shoulder, nuzzling his neck and circles his arms around his waist. The alpha hugs the omega as well, arms around his head and he nuzzles his hair. The two drowned in the warmth of eachother's arms and their sweet scents.</p><p>"There they are." It's Seokjin's voice that pulls them out of their trance. The two look at the older omega, followed by Yoongi and Joshua.</p><p>"Taehyung, are you okay?" Seokjin asks and worriedly and Taehyung nods, smiling at him.</p><p>"That's good to hear." Seokjin sighs.</p><p>"I'll let Namjoon and Hoseok know we found Taehyung." Yoongi says and Jeongguk nods.</p><p>"What about Kyung?" Joshua says.</p><p>"Even though he did nothing, he must know what happened right now and that's what made him smile like that." Jeongguk gritts his teeth, not forgetting that dirty smile of that bastard.</p><p>"Don't worry about him for how. We all should have dinner now." Yoongi says.</p><p>"You guys go ahead, Taehyung and I are leaving." Jeongguk says and the omega looks at him, frowns.</p><p>"Where?" Seokjin raises his eyebrow as he asks.</p><p>"Home." Jeongguk says, glances at Taehyung who's now looking endearingly at him, awestruck and just---lost in Jeongguk.</p><p>"Oh, I see. Have a---good night then." Seokjin utters and pats Jeongguk's back playfully. Jeongguk and Taehyung smile a little.</p><p>"Goodnight." Joshua utters.</p><p>"Don't worry about Kyung, I'll handle him." Yoongi says and Jeongguk nods. He didn't want to go back to the dining area even if Kyung was there or not.</p><p>The two bid Goodnight to the three and leave. Seokjin picks up the file form the floor and smiles. He is really happy for his brother. He's never seen Jeongguk so worried, caring and affectionate for anyone as he is for Taehyung.</p><p>He wishes his brother would be happy like this forever with Taehyung if he's the one for him.</p><p>Taehyung thinks for a moment, to sit at front seat bit then decides against it. He's really happy tonight and he doesn't want to ruin it by having a panic attack. Jeongguk says nothing the whole ride but keeps glancing at Taehyung from the front mirror.</p><p></p><div>
  <p>
    <em>T: </em>
    <em>I'll</em>
    <em> be </em>
    <em>staying</em>
    <em> with Jeongguk </em>
    <em>tonight</em>
    <em>. </em>
  </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>
    <em>J: oh, i wonder why ;)</em>
  </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>
    <em>T: seriously chim, be serious for </em>
    <em>once</em>
    <em>. </em>
  </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>
    <em>J: </em>
    <em>didn't</em>
    <em> even say anything XD </em>
  </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p><em>T: whatever. </em><em>Sleep</em> <em>tight</em><em> and dont forget your alarm please. </em></p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p><em>J: </em><em>I</em> <em>never</em> <em>forget</em><em> it.</em></p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>
    <em>T: yeah right</em>
  </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>
    <em>J: just go. Have fun and use protection ;)</em>
  </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>
    <em>T: you short bastard! </em>
  </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Taehyung doesn't get a reply after but he smiles a little, pink dusting his cheeks as he puts his phone back in the pocket and looks up, at Jeongguk from the back. He can see his eyes fixed on the read from the mirror and he can still see their depth and how beautiful Jeongguk's eyes are.</p>
</div><p>Taehyung thinks he's the happiest tonight after so so long. Or maybe in forever. He finally feels what he thought he never will in this cruel and two faced world. A sense of security, a glimpse of <em>forever</em>.</p><p>Taehyung used to be the person to treasure his memories with love. Treasure his loved ones. But with time, it faded because he was left with no one. </p><p>And why wouldn't he treasure the person who would make him feel like home, feel safe and secured and so damn happy? He will. He will for the  rest of his life.</p><p>If Jeongguk is the one who'll stay of course.</p><p>Tonight, Taehyung is breaking his own rules. Making his own walls around him collapse completely. He's in front of Jeongguk---not an omega who acts tough but an person who is desperately in need of someone to hold him securely and never let go. </p><p>Tonight, Taehyung confesses wholeheartedly that he wants that person to be Jeon Jeongguk and no one else.</p><p>
  <b>--------------------------</b>
</p><p>Jeongguk has been looking at Taehyung all the way. The omega kept looking at him and smiling non stop. It made him giddy and he can't believe he was flustered because of it but it is true. He tried his best to not look back or else he'll lose the control of the car and even himself.</p><p>He opens the door to his house that immediately feels like home the moment Taehyung steps inside. It had been like that the first time Taehyung came here and his scent had lingered, making Jeongguk's heart tranquil.</p><p>They only talk  about what Jeongguk should order and Taehyung says he's fine with anything. The omega grabs Jeongguk's night outfit, the same he did the other night and changes into it, doesn't shower because he just wants to see Jeongguk all the time that he's here.</p><p>The alpha didn't shower either, just changes into his own night outfit and starts setting the plates and drinks. Taehyung walks up to him, there isn't much to help so he sits.</p><p>The silence between them is comfortable.</p><p>Their order finally arrives and they start eating, now only talking about the meeting today and not mentioning what had happened after that. </p><p>"I'll do it." Taehyung says as he stops Jeongguk from doing the dishes. The alpha frowns and shakes his head.</p><p>"No, you take the drinks and sit on the couch. I'll do this." Jeongguk instructs but Taehyung already took the plate from his hands.</p><p>"You do that. I don't want to be treated like a guest here. Or---if that is what you think I am in your house." Taehyung says, smiling at the alpha.</p><p>"You're not a guest here, Taehyung. You're welcome to live here forever." Jeongguk says and Taehyung swears he'll start crying because tonight, all the feelings are overwhelming.</p><p>"I'll take the drinks." Jeongguk utters and smiles a little, reaches to touch Taehyung's hair softly and then moves away. </p><p>Taehyung bites his lips as he washes the dishes, his heart beating wildly in his chest and he thinks might explode with all this happiness.</p><p>Taehyung joins Jeongguk on the couch, sits a little close to him but not touching as the alpha looks for a movie to watch. </p><p>"Jeongguk?" The alpha immediately looks at Taehyung because he called him just by his name and so sweetly.</p><p>"Yes?" Jeongguk utters as he looks at Taehyung who's looking at him with wide and shining eyes.</p><p>"Were you really scared? When you couldn't find me?" Taehyung asks even though Jeongguk already told him that he was about to lose his fucking mind.</p><p>"Don't remind me that, Taehyung." Jeongguk softly says. </p><p>"And yes, I was scared so fucking much. I don't know if you believe me just yet but I had promised to not let anything happen to you and I'll do anything to keep my promise." Jeongguk says and Taehyung takes a deep breath,  a smile forms on his lips.</p><p>"I would do anything for you." Jeongguk whispers and Taehyung blinks before tears could even form because he doesn't want to cry tonight. Especially not tonight.</p><p><em>I'd do anything for </em><em>you</em><em> too. </em>Taehyung promises. </p><p>He doesn't say anything, rather moves. He moves forward, slowly towards Jeongguk. He doesn't know from where he got the courage but he doesn't care because he slowly straddles Jeongguk's lap, legs bent on either side of alpha's thighs.</p><p>Jeongguk looks at the omega in surprise, not expecting this at all. He rests his hands on Taehyung's hips though as the omega bites his lips, circling his arms around Jeongguk's shoulders and moves closer.</p><p>"Say, Jeongguk-ssi---will you prove another of your promise tonight?" Taehyung utters, lips close to Jeongguk's lips, finger tracing his jaw and a mischievous but powerful glint in his eyes. </p><p>Desire and affection and craving for the alpha.</p><p>"What promise?" Jeongguk whispers, gulps.</p><p>"You said I'll end up on your bed anyway. Why not you fulfill that promise tonight." Taehyung whispers in his ear and Jeongguk's eyes widen, hands firm on Taehyung's hips as the omega smiles against his skin.</p><p>"Taehyung---".</p><p>"Please, alpha." Taehyung almost whines, kissing Jeongguk's neck softly.</p><p><em>Fuck!! </em>Jeongguk was a goner just by the soft and ticklish kisses that Taehyung was giving on his neck.</p><p>Taehyung faces him and Jeongguk swears he hasn't seen such a pretty yet hot sight at the same time. </p><p>The two look at eachother for a moment and then Taehyung leans forward, doesn't do it softly this time and captures Jeongguk's lips in a deep and luscious kiss.</p><p>
  <b>--------------------------</b>
</p><p>It came as a little surprise to Jeongguk how bold Taehyung was being right now. He knows the omega isn't weak, knows how to stand his ground and can be very harsh when needed but when they are kissing or being intimate, Taehyung's mostly the shy one. Even though he kisses back passionately, there's always a tint of shyness present.</p><p>However tonight, there isn't any. Taehyung's bold and confident in his words, in his touches and the way he kisses him. And Jeongguk loves each and everything about it.</p><p>Taehyung cups Jeongguk's face in his hands as he kisses him, tilts his head to deepen the kiss. Jeongguk's hands roam on his hips, move under his top and the omega sighs as the warmth of Jeongguk's hands melts him in his embrace.</p><p>Jeongguk gasps softly when Taehyung rolls his lips a little, sighing in the kiss himself. </p><p>"Tae---." Jeongguk whispers as he breaks the kiss for a moment, his hands firm on Taehyung's hips under the top and Taehyung whines, goes for another kiss and the alpha chuckles a little.</p><p>"Alpha. Please kiss me." Taehyung whines and Jeongguk curses inaudible, leans forward and kisses Taehyung, a hand on his nape as he does so, kisses him as if deprived of his touch for years, as if it's the only thing that'll keep him alive.</p><p>The two moan softly in the kiss when Taehyung rolls his hips again, this time Jeongguk guides him. A surge of pleasure shoots in their bodies at the friction.</p><p>Taehyung lowers his hands, now under Jeongguk's shirt and he moves it up, bares Jeongguk's torso. Taehyung breaks the kiss, eyes shining with excitement and a smile on his lips as he slowly moves he alpha's shirt up, stopping once more to look at his abs and he bites his lips.</p><p>"You're so hot, Jeongguk-ssi." Taehyung whispers and Jeongguk gulps because he is yet to get used to the bold Taehyung. He says his name in a teasing manner and it gets Jeongguk more excited.</p><p>Jeongguk raises his arms so Taehyung can take off his shirt and then the omega is looking at him, bites his lips as he does so. His hands roam over Jeongguk's chest, feeling the hardness of his chest and he loves how Jeongguk responds to him, his breathing a little erratic and the omega's touches go lower.</p><p>"And you're really pretty, Taehyung." Jeongguk says and Taehyung chuckles, bites his lips and hums.</p><p>"You think so?" Taehyung whispers, eyes shining with excitement and Jeongguk licks lips.</p><p>"I know so." Jeongguk says and Taehyung smiles widely. Taehyung hums again as he leans forward, kisses Jeongguk's neck again, now kissing lower on his chest and Jeongguk throws his head back when Taehyung licks a stripe down.</p><p>"Tae---". Jeongguk hisses, chest moving up and down and Taehyung smirks against his skin. He moves his hips back so he can lower his head more, now licking Jeongguk's abs and leaving hickeys as well.</p><p>Taehyung has Jeongguk gasping softly just by kisses and Jeongguk can't believe still that Taehyung had it in him to turn him to a mess just by this.</p><p>"Fuck, Tae---". Jeongguk moans when Taehyung palms his member, the hell of his palm sliding over the clothed member softly and Jeongguk curses again.</p><p>Taehyung teases him more, his hands on waistband of Jeongguk's sweatpants but the alpha stops him. Taehyung pouts, looks up and Jeongguk groans, the sight he's met with is utterly sinful.</p><p>"Let me take care of you." Jeongguk says.</p><p>"But you always do. I want to---".</p><p>"Not tonight. Let me make you feel good tonight." Jeongguk whispers as he brings Taehyung to face him, hands sliding under his top again. The omega smiles softly and nods. This makes Jeongguk kiss him softly, proceeds to take off Taehyung's shirt.</p><p>The omega doesn't cover himself, as he thought he would but he feels not even a little shy right now. Okay maybe a little because Jeongguk's intense but endearing eyes on him make him feel butterflies in his stomach. </p><p>"Bedroom?" Jeongguk whispers and Taehyung chuckles softly.</p><p>"Yes please." The omega says and Jeongguk smiles, kissing Taehyung softly yet passionately. He holds Taehyung by his hips and gets up, makes the omega circle his legs around his waist but they don't stop kissing until they reach the stairs.</p><p>Taehyung hides his face in Jeongguk's neck as the alpha makes his way upstairs to his room. With Taehyung kissing and nipping on his neck, he manages to reach the room and open the door.</p><p>Jeongguk slowly lowers Taehyung on the bed, hovering over him as he looks at him with gentle eyes. Taehyung's hands run over his arms because he can't seem to get enough of the alpha.</p><p>"I told you, you'll end up on my bed anyways." Jeongguk muses and Taehyung raises his eyebrow.</p><p>"Well, who reminded you huh?" Taehyung utters and Jeongguk nuzzles his face, pressing soft kisses on his jaw and then going to his neck.</p><p>"I didn't forget it. I just wanted you to be ready for this. Didn't want to force it at all." Jeongguk says and Taehyung closes his eyes, smiling at Jeongguk's warm words.</p><p>"I'm ready for you, Jeongguk. I want you." Taehyung whispers and Jeongguk halts his movements, faces Taehyung, his eyes endearing and soft as he smiles.</p><p>"Thank you." Jeongguk says and Taehyung just leans forward, connecting their lips in a deep kiss because it's enough talking.</p><p>Jeongguk's hand slide lower, fingers hook on waistband of Taehyung's silk wear and he slides it down slowly, makes Taehyung lower himself up so it's easy.</p><p>"Fuck---". Jeongguk groans when he realizes Taehyung isn't wearing any underwear and the omaga smiles teasingly in the kiss.</p><p>The alpha sits back when he completely strips Taehyung. His eyes take in the omega, looking so fucking beautiful, ethereal and sexy as he lays naked in his bed. Smooth, golden skin ready to be marked, legs smooth and long and the alpha runs his hands on Taehyung's thighs.</p><p>Taehyung loves the hunger and passion in Jeongguk's eyes when he's looking at him. The omega has his legs parted for the alpha, as he looks at him with hooded eyes, waiting for the alpha to let him see him completely as well.</p><p>"Take them off, Jeongguk." Taehyung extends his arm, tugs at Jeongguk's sweatpants but the alpha only hums, leaving down and Taehyung's breath hitches when the alpha kisses his inner thigh.</p><p>"You're so fucking pretty everywhere." Jeongguk mumbles against Taehyung's skin, kissing and sucking on the soft kissing, moving up to the sensitive area and Taehyung's back arches, a moan leaves his lips, hands clutching the sheets in his hand.</p><p>"Jeongguk---". Taehyung whispers. "Stop teasing please."</p><p>Jeongguk smirks, leans back and looks at Taehyung again who looks an embodiment of sin right now and Jeongguk can't wait to commit it.</p><p>Jeongguk gets off the bed and reaches for the side table, taking oug condoms and Taehyung raises his eyebrow.</p><p>"Why do you have them?" Taehyung asks and Jeongguk smirks.</p><p>"I bought them on the day I bent you over my desk, pretty." Jeongguk says and Taehyung bites his lips, flustered at the thought of that day.</p><p>"Just---hurry up." Taehyung whines, wanting nothing but Jeongguk all over him, touching and kissing him.</p><p>"Okay." Jeongguk whispers, now taking off his sweatpants and Taehyung gulps, excited and he licks his lips when Jeongguk stands naked infront of him, his thighs he would love to touch and just---touch him all the way he wants. He will.</p><p>"Kiss me, Jeonggukie---". Taehyung whines and the alpha laughs at the nickname.  leans forward now, kissing Taehyung.</p><p>Taehyung gasps loudly when he feels Jeongguk's finger in his entrance, pushes in and the omaga whimpers slightly. Jeongguk keeps Taehyung distracted with his kisses, the omaga's slick being helpful as he now adds another finger, thrusting in and out and soon the omage is moaning against Jeongguk's lips, arms around his neck, tugging at his hair.</p><p>Jeongguk moves lower, kissing Taehyung's chest, sucks in the hardened buds and makes the omega moan loudly, already a mess. Jeongguk marks him all over, Taehyung's skin looking more beautiful with rosey hickeys.</p><p>The alpha takes out his fingers, looks at Jeongguk, their eyes having a secret conversation and the omega nods, ready for the alpha.</p><p>Jeongguk parts Taehyung's legs as he settles between them. He pumps his hardened member, his fingers already lubricated a little and he leans forward, circles Taehyung's legs around his torso.</p><p>"Ready?" Jeongguk whispers and Taehyung takes a deep breath, nods. The alpha enters him then, both of them moaning at the sensation.</p><p>Taehyung's nails dig in Jeongguk's skin a little, eyes fall shut as the alpha completely enters him. Jeongguk takes a deep breath, Taehyung's warmth surrounding him and it feels so good.</p><p>Jeongguk starts thrusting slowly when Taehyung is settled. Every drag of hips causes a surge of pleasure in both of their bodies and they are addicted with eachother's scents too that are too strong at the moment.</p><p>"Jeongguk---so good." Taehyung moans, loving the way Jeongguk makes him feel. Jeongguk kisses Taehyung again as he fastens his pace, his arms on either side of Taehyung's head. Taehyung is moaning loudly in the kiss, making Jeongguk know how good he feels.</p><p>"Fuck, Tae---so good for me. So pretty." Jeongguk utters, biting Taehyung's lips and sucking. The two are breathing against one another's lips as Jeongguk thrusts into Taehyung hard and rough---making Taehyung's toe curl and eyes water.</p><p>"Oh Jeongguk---ahh---". Taehyung's nails dig into Jeongguk's shoulder, he bites his own lips, can't help but moan loudly because he can't help it.</p><p>"Don't---stop." Taehyung utters.</p><p>Jeongguk loves the sinful sounds coming from Taehyung's lips, eyes closed and head thrown back as he pleasures him. He stops for moment, makes Taehyung cry as the omaga doesn't want to stop even for second.</p><p>He leans back a little, brings Taehyung's leg over his shoulder and starts thrusting again, the angle makes Taehyung almost scream in pleasure.</p><p>"Jeongguk-ahh--". Taehyung cries. The room is filled with sounds of skin slapping, moans and soft cries of pleasure from both of them. Taehyung feels the heat pool in his stomach, his body shudders.</p><p>"Look at you, baby. Taking me so well. Looking so good even like this." Jeongguk utters, breathing heavily.</p><p>"Only I can see you like this. Only me." Jeongguk utters and Taehyung immediately nods, curling the sheets in both his hands.</p><p>"Yes, you. Only you---alpha!" Taehyung exclaims, head thrown back and back arched as Jeongguk lowers his leg from the shoulder, parts them and thrusts erratically, knowing Taehyung is close.</p><p>"I'm---close." Taehyung whispers and Jeongguk leans forward, kissing Taehyung. The kiss is sloppy and hungry, Jeongguk breathing heavily against Taehyung's lips as they part.</p><p>"Jeongguk---". Taehyung comes with Jeongguk's name on his lips, arms loose around his neck.</p><p>"Shit---". Jeongguk hisses at the the expression when Taehyung comes, it'll be etched in his memory forever.</p><p>"You're so fucking beautiful, Taehyung." Jeongguk whispers, his thrusts never stopping.</p><p>"Taehyung! Fuck---". Jeongguk moans as he comes, fills the condom.</p><p>His body falls on top of Taehyung but he makes sure not completely over the omega. The two catch their breaths, then looking at eachother with soft and endearing eyes.</p><p>They share a soft and lazy kiss, smiling in the kiss.</p><p>"You okay?" Jeongguk whispers, pecks Taehyung's lips.</p><p>"More than okay." Taehyung utters, playing with Jeongguk's earing.</p><p>"I'm so happy right now." Taehyung says and Jeongguk smiles widely at that.</p><p>"I'm glad. I'm happy too, Taehyung. Really happy. You make me happy." Jeongguk says and Taehyung chuckles st that but his heart threatens to beat out of his chest.</p><p><em>I make him happy. </em>Taehyung never thought he had it in him to make someone happy.</p><p>"Really?" The omaga whispers and Jeongguk kisses his forehead.</p><p>"Yes, you do." Jeongguk says and Taehyung feels like crying.</p><p>"Anyways, you wanna shower or sleep?" Jeongguk asks because he doesn't want Taehyung being emotional right now.</p><p>"Sleep." Taehyung chuckles. Jeongguk nods and slides out of Taehyung, the omega moans softly because he's really sensitive at the moment.</p><p>Jeongguk discards the condom, cleans himself and Taehyung with the wet towel and slides under the comforter. They can deal with mess tomorrow.</p><p>Taehyung rests his head on Jeongguk's shoulder, the alpha curls his arm around his waist, pulling Taehyung closer and pecks his hair. They both have a soft smile on their lips, hearts content.</p><p>"Thank you." Taehyung whispers, doesn't know why. Maybe because he's so thankful of Jeongguk for making him feel secured, good and happy. Yeah, for all this and a lot more.</p><p>"You don't have to thank me, Taehyung." Jeongguk says, making circles with his thumb on Taehyung's back.</p><p>"I'm really glad you're happy." Jeongguk says and Taehyung is left with no words to say. So he speaks with actions.</p><p>He tilts his head and kisses Jeongguk on lips, cups his face gently and pours the unsaid things. Jeongguk holds him closer and tightly in return as he kisses back.</p><p>"Ready for the date tomorrow?" Jeongguk utters and Taehyung laughs softly.</p><p>"Very much." The omega replies.</p><p>"Goodnight, Jeonggukie." Taehyung whispers, teasing his name and boops his nose with his own.</p><p>The alpha chuckles and pecks Taehyung's nose in return.</p><p>"Goodnight, Tae." Jeongguk whispers. The two fall asleep in one another's arms.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thank you for reading ♡♡<br/>Comments and kudos are appreciated ♡</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Chapter 15</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>Third Person POV </b>
</p><p>Taehyung had always been an early bird. He has no problem waking up early as long as he got his desired sleep. He's up early today as well---just not out of the bed and he doesn't even plan to.</p><p>He's just looking at Jeongguk, the alpha sleeping, snoring softly next to him while holding him tightly. Looks like Taehyung isn't the only one who loves cuddling in sleep. The omega loves the fact that Jeongguk didn't let go of him even once.</p><p>Last night has been replaying in his mind the moment he woke up and he doesn't know how long it has been. He had just moved his head back a bit and has been looking at Jeongguk ever since while softly playing with his hair.</p><p>Taehyung felt himself be---<em>him</em><em>, </em>after so long. It was just because he is with the person who had made his walls crumble and made him forget every memory that has been haunting him for years.</p><p>Taehyung needed just a little feeling of security, trust and affection from a right person to be himself again. And last night, it happened.</p><p>Watching Jeongguk so worried and scared for him, his hands shaking while he was holding him, his heartbeat that Taehyung felt was so erratic---the omega never had someone act like that for him after his brother died.</p><p>He was aware of Jeongguk's feelings, the alpha did a terrible job kn hiding them anyways. But he had felt their utmost sincerity and honesty last night when Jeongguk looked like he came back to life when he saw him walking out of the doors.</p><p>This is something Taehyung had been desperately looking for. He thought, that why can't he have one single person like this for himself out of billions of people in the world?</p><p>Just one and perhaps he found the one.</p><p>He's choosing to not react to the burden of feelings, chooses to ignore them because he knows he's gonna mess up if he goes in their depth.</p><p>He doesn't want to ruin the beautiful moments he's having right now.</p><p>As much as he doesn't want to wake Jeongguk up, who's looking incredibly cute but he wants to look at those beautiful eyes again. So he starts tracing his nose, down to his lips and outlines them with their finger. The ticklish sensation makes Jeongguk expression turn to a frown.</p><p>The alpha opens his eyes when the soft ticklish assault continues. Taehyung stops now, smiling when Jeongguk finally opens his eyes. The alpha blinks, adjusts to the light and when he finally opens his eyes properly---they fill with endearment and wonder.</p><p>"Please tell me I'm not dreaming about this ethereal and beautiful person infront of me." Jeongguk whispers. Taehyung giggles.</p><p>"No, you're not dreaming." Taehyung whispers, now playing with Jeongguk's earing, the habit he recently got.</p><p>"Good. I'm happy to hear that." Jeongguk utters. He cups Taehyung's face and the omega smiles.</p><p>"I can't believe this happened. Not really used to have good moments that last so long." Taehyung says.</p><p>"You gave me a chance and I'll do anything to make sure they last. I can't promise you that everything will be <em>perfect </em>but I promise you that I'll try to keep that beautiful smile on your face." Jeongguk says. Warmth fills Taehyung's heart.</p><p>This is why Taehyung doesn't dwell on the thoughts of his feelings because Jeongguk makes him feel something he has never felt before and he's scared that because of his stupidity, he will hurt Jeongguk.</p><p>So he'll ponder on the feelings when he'll have all the time in the world. Not now, not when the dangers lurk around them.</p><p>"Thank you." Taehyung whispers and closes his eyes before he tears up. Jeongguk says nothing, leans forward and kisses Taehyung's forehead, lets his lips linger there for a while.</p><p>Taehyung melts in Jeongguk's embrace.</p><p>They cuddle for a while even though they're well aware of the mess and need to shower. Taehyung hides his body in the comfort while Jeongguk does nothing like that when he gets up, the omega keeps looking though.</p><p>"Shower with me, please." Jeongguk whines for the nth time and Taehyung says no.</p><p>"Next time. I don't see your good intentions at all." Taehyung says and Jeongguk sighs, pouting.</p><p>"Mark my words then, you're gonna be moaning my name when I'll have you up against the shower wall---soon." Jeongguk says and Taehyung feels his cheeks red, gulps.</p><p>"Whatever. Just go." Taehyung utters, looking away.</p><p>The wears Jeongguk's clothes when the alpha drops him off. As much as the two wanted to spend the day together, Taehyung suggested they should have time for themselves for the date tonight.</p><p>Main reason of it was that he wanted to scream in the pillow and finally let out his happiness. And he did---scream in the pillow, happy tears as well.</p><p>And he is yet to decide what outfit to chose for the dinner date at eight.</p><p>
  <b>--------------------------</b>
</p><p>"I swear, Tae---stop whining and let me do my work!" Jimin exclaims.</p><p>"I don't want any makeup!" Taehyung utters. Jimin is holding Taehyung's jaw firmly just so he can apply a little makeup.</p><p>He had done it all but Taehyung just went to the bathroom and washed it off. This is why he's late. Jimin won't stop until he's done with the makeup.</p><p>"It's all natural. You're going on your first date with him, for God's sake!" Jimin says.</p><p>Jimin has been extremely happy to see Taehyung happy. The omega was so excited about the date and Jimin had helped him with the outfit, Taehyung chose the simple one and Jimin approved.</p><p>"I want to be my real self." Taehyung mumbles and Jimin rolls his eyes.</p><p>"He knows the real you by heart so it's okay if we fancy up your face a bit." Jimin and Taehyung gives up.</p><p>"Damn, if Jeongguk wasn't head over heels for you, I'd definitely be the one dating you." Jimin says when Taehyung is all ready, checking him out.</p><p>"Very funny." Taehyung says.</p><p>"I'm not lying. Who wouldn't want you". Jimin says and Taehyung groans.</p><p>"Stop and tell me, honestly---how do I look." Taehyung asks even though he has been looking in the mirror for a while.</p><p>"Mesmerizing." Jimin says dreamily, laughing afterwards. Taehyung rolls his eyes again but chuckles softly.</p><p>"You're---".</p><p>Taehyung stops when he hears the car horn, a message also lits up his phone screen.</p><p><em>I'm</em><em> outside. </em>Taehyung reads the message, hands shaking and heartbeat quickening.</p><p>"Looks like your alpha is here. Have fun." Jimin hugs Taehyung and slaps his ass. The omega pushes him away.</p><p>"You're making me more nervous than I already am". Taehyung says.</p><p>"Nervous?! You had sex with him---".</p><p>"I'm leaving, bye!" Taehyung rushes out, can hear Jimin laughing.</p><p>That night replays in his mind when he was going to dinner with Jeongguk to meet Joshua. He remembers how he had stopped to look at Jeongguk who was looking so damn handsome and charming.</p><p>And he definitely can't forget the way Jeongguk stopped talking on the phone when he saw him and how it made him weak in the knees.</p><p>Jeongguk's scent has already invaded his senses and Taehyung stop again, when his eyes fall on Jeongguk who's standing by his car, looking right at his direction---</p><p>And there goes Taehyung's heart. Jeongguk has an ability to leave Taehyung breathless and stunned just by standing there and looking so damn good. And tonight, the same.</p><p>Of course Jeongguk looks good in suits but casual Jeongguk just hits different. Taehyung doesn't know how he'll survive the dinner tonight without getting lost in Jeongguk. He knows he will be spacing out alot while looking at Jeongguk all the time.</p><p>The alpha just looks that good.</p><p>Jeongguk on the other hand seems to be frozen on his spot. Taehyung had stopped walking, now looking at him with wide, shining eyes.</p><p>"Wow". Jeongguk whispers,</p><p>Jeongguk's heart skips a beat, his hands curl into fists on his sides and he gulps. Taehyung is effortlessly beautiful and is capable of knocking Jeongguk off of his feet even with a smile.</p><p>Jeongguk takes a step forward and Taehyung seems to get out of his trance and walks towards Jeongguk, the alpha halts.</p><p>"Hi." Taehyung whispers when he reaches Jeongguk, standing infront of him.</p><p>"Hi." Jeongguk whispers back, still lost in a trance as he looks all over Taehyung's face, up and down his body again amd makes Taehyung blush furiously.</p><p>"You-you look beautiful, Taehyung. So beautiful." Jeongguk says and Taehyung wants to tell him to have mercy on his poor heart.</p><p>"Look at you, though. Can we go to your place instead of the date?" Taehyung says mindlessly and Jeongguk smirks. Taehyung's eyes widen.</p><p>"I mean, we can cuddle---".</p><p>"Don't worry, I will take you to my place after the date." Jeongguk whispers as he moves forward, his scent as usual drives Taehyung crazy.</p><p>The alpha leans forward, pecks Taehyung's lips but the omega is quick to hold Jeongguk's collars and kiss him firmly, sharing a passion but short kiss.</p><p>"Let's go." Jeongguk whispers and the omega nods, not wanting to let go of Jeongguk but does so.</p><p>Jeongguk frowns when Taehyung doesn't go for the backseat but rather moves on the other side of the car and opens the passenger seat. The two look at eachother over the car and Taehyung smiles a little.</p><p>"Are you sure?" Jeongguk asks. He's happy that Taehyung is trying to get over his fear but also worried.</p><p>"Yeah, I want get rid of this childish fear." Taehyung says and Jeongguk doesn't press forward. He smiles softly.</p><p>Taehyung is hesitant but he's not backing away. It's his date night with Jeongguk and there's no way he's sitting back there.</p><p>With Jeongguk, he knows he'll be okay.</p><p>And that's what happened. Taehyung felt no fear while sitting in the front seat. He was enjoying looking at the night life tonight and Jeongguk was looking at him time to time, smiling because Taehyung was smiling.</p><p>
  <b>------------------------</b>
</p><p>The dinner was at a five star restaurant. Jeongguk had to snap Taehyung out of his daze because the omega would keep looking at him and space out.</p><p>"Taehyung? Are you sure you're okay?" Jeongguk asks. Taehyung nods.</p><p>"Yeah. It's your fault for looking  so handsome that I seem to get lost." Taehyung says and Jeongguk smiles, a little flustered.</p><p>"I need to get used to the bold side of yours." Jeongguk says even though he already is.</p><p>"You better." Taehyung chuckles.</p><p>Their meals arrive, the candlelight dinner has always been Taehyung's favorite even though he hasn't been to one before.</p><p>"15 is ten days from now. The final deal with the associates will be sealed that day for the project we're doing with Joshua." Jeongguk says and Taehyung hums.</p><p>"But the company is foreign so---". Jeongguk looks at Taehyung who ushers him to go on.</p><p>"So I have to fly to America and you'll come with me of course. I just wanted you to know." Jeongguk says and Taehyung clears his throat, hides him surprise and nods.</p><p>"Yeah, okay. I'll do all the arrangements once I receive the guide." Taehyung says and Jeongguk nods, smiles akin to a smirk.</p><p>"I'm sure we'll have good time there." Jeongguk says and Taehyung can see the teasing glint in his eye.</p><p>"Right, of course." Taehyung utters.</p><p>The dessert goes by Taehyung rambling about his love for strawberries and how he had a thought of having a strawberry farm.</p><p>Walking out of the restaurant, before Taehyung could thank Jeongguk for dinner, he decides to say something else. They're just having a walk in the night.</p><p>"I need to tell you something." Taehyung says and Jeongguk halts, the two facing eachother in the chill of the night but their intertwined hands warm them.</p><p>Taehyung has been wanting to tell Jeongguk this for a long time but he couldn't. Not now though. He has to because Jeongguk deserves to know. He knows Jeongguk will be as understandable as he's always been.</p><p>"There's only one thing I haven't told you about me. Or well, my past." Taehyung says.</p><p>"You know that I'm not forcing---".</p><p>"No, I want to! Before someone else tells or before you find it in a wrong way---".</p><p>"Mr. Jeon! What a coincidence that we meet." A voice interrupts the two and dread fills Taehyung's body.</p><p>The two turn to look at the person, it being no one else but Nam Yongsu.</p><p>Taehyung curses his luck because he was finally about to tell Jeongguk about him and now Yongsu will definitely utter shit.</p><p>"You---". Jeongguk was about to attack Yongsu because he was the one following Taehyung and is even part of the plan to hurt Taehyung.</p><p>"Jeongguk!" Taehyung holds Jeongguk or else this won't be good and Taehyung can't risk anything right now.</p><p>"Woah, relax. I'm just here to say hello." Yongsu smirks, eyes land on Taehyung.</p><p>"So you're making the CEO's your bitch now, huh Taehyung?" Yongsu says.</p><p>"Get the fuck off here before you regret not doing so." Jeongguk utters and if Taehyung wasn't holding him so dearly, he would've shown Yongsu who he's talking to.</p><p>"Does he know about you?" Yongsu asks Taehyung and Jeongguk frowns, why Yongsu is talking to Taehyung as if he knows him.</p><p>Taehyung said he doesn't know Yongsu.</p><p>"He told me everything." Jeongguk says, shakes off the irrelevant thoughts.</p><p>"Oh, everything?" Yongsu asks, smirking.</p><p>"Stop this, Yongsu." Taehyung utters and Jeongguk hates the not so good feeling that settles in his stomach.</p><p>Taehyung wants to tell Jeongguk himself but Yongsu! Why is he so unlucky? Why did Yongsu have to come right now?</p><p>Taehyung doesn't know if he'll be able to face Jeongguk when he knows he lied to him.</p><p><em>Please </em><em>don't</em><em> say anything. </em>Taehyung hopes Yongsu won't.</p><p>"Oh, so you didn't him that I'm your ex?" Yongsu says in amusement and Taehyung feels like crying when Jeongguk stiffens a little next to him.</p><p>
  <b>------------------------</b>
</p><p>Taehyung looks at Jeongguk, his hands shaking a little in Jeongguk's hold and the alpha was looking at Yongsu with fire in his eyes.</p><p>Taehyung doesn't care what Yongsu said, all he cares about is Jeongguk and what he's thinking, what he'll say---what he will think about him. Taehyung's eyes was glistening as he keeps looking at Jeongguk's side profile.</p><p>Yongsu was looking at the two with a smirk and if Taehyung wasn't holding him right now, he would've killed Yongsu right there and then but of course Taehyung wouldn't want any trouble right now.</p><p>Not tonight, on their date.</p><p>"Did you, Tae?" Yongsu utters, his tone taunting.</p><p>"He did. Like I said before, he told me everything." Taehyung's eyes widen when he hears Jeongguk say these words. The alpha looking at Yongsu still.</p><p>"And the only reason I'm not <em>hurting </em>you is because I'll do that all to Kyung and then you." Jeongguk says, voice low and threatening. "You will be nothing once Kyung is out of picture."</p><p>"And what can you do, Mr. Jeon? Despite threatening me?" Yongsu utters, still smug even though he thought Jeongguk didn't know about him being Taehyung's ex.</p><p>"Trust me, you'll know. Until then, keep thinking that you can rule the world." Jeongguk spats and his grip tightens on Taehyung's hand. The omega never once looked away from him.</p><p>Taehyung never told Jeongguk about Yongsu but here the alpha is, protecting him once again from the shame that would've followed if he didn't say he already told him. Yongsu would've won in embarrassing Taehyung but Jeongguk didn't let that happen.</p><p>Taehyung wonders what more Jeongguk has in store for him to knock him off of his feet and make his heart skip a beat.</p><p><em>What's</em> <em>stopping</em><em> you now? What more do </em><em>you</em><em> need? </em>Taehyung's mind kept asking and the omega is stuck in his thoughts.</p><p>As he said before, he doesn't want to hurt Jeongguk. It's just feels like he might end up doing the same. He's utterly scared of this one thing.</p><p>"But if you try to come near Taehyung, I swear you'll regret it." Jeongguk gritts his teeth.</p><p>"Relax, Mr. Jeon, your omega will come back to me himself." Yongsu smirks. Hearing this, Taehyung frowns, now finally looking at Yongsu who stands there as if he can have all he want in matter of seconds.</p><p>"You played me once, do you think I'm stupid enough to let you do that again?" Taehyung utters.</p><p>"No but I'm just gonna say, first love can't be forgotten." Yongsu says and Taehyung chuckles bitterly.</p><p>"You were salty all the time just because I never loved you." Taehyung utters and now Jeongguk looks at him.</p><p>"That's because you're a fucking whore---".</p><p>It all happened in a mere second, one moment Jeongguk was close to Taehyung, holding his hand and the other, he was in front of Yongsu, hand curled around his throat and a crack could be heard when Jeongguk punched him.</p><p>Taehyung stays there, stunned and unable to comprehend what happened.</p><p>"Fucking say that again about him and you won't breath the next moment!" Jeongguk growls.</p><p>And Taehyung doesn't stop him. Doesn't care anymore because Yongsu has no right to ruin his life and Jeongguk's either. He can't let Yongsu take away the happiness that he finally feels with Jeongguk.</p><p>He promised to fight this time and he will.</p><p>"Doesn't change the fact that---". Jeongguk doesn't even let Yongsu complete his sentence as he punches him again, the other alpha stumbles back and almost loses his balance.</p><p>Yongsu spits the blood just before Jeongguk's grabbing him again from the collar, this time just to warn him last time.</p><p>"Jeongguk, leave him. This is what he wants." Taehyung says from behind Jeongguk and the alpha is just looking at Yongsu with cold eyes, isn't even glaring. He's just bored.</p><p>"I better not see you close to Taehyung." Jeongguk says with finality and pushes Yongsu away.</p><p>The other touches his nose which is broken now, blood oozing still.</p><p>"I'll see you two. And you, Taehyung. You'll regret it. I'll fucking make sure of <em>that</em>." Yongsu spats. Jeongguk just grabs Taehyung's hand, turning to him.</p><p>"Let's go." The alpha whispers and Taehyung nods. The omega glares at Yongsu as Jeongguk leads him away.</p><p>He just hopes Yongsu won't do anything because as much as the omega knows, he definitely will.</p><p>Reaching where the car was parked, Taehyung was filled with guilt and embarrassment and he couldn't even look at Jeongguk even when walking behind him.</p><p>The alpha opens the passenger seat for him and Taehyung gets in, his eyes following Jeongguk as he walks to the other side and inside the car.</p><p>Silence envelops them and Taehyung can't seem to say anything. Too scared to mess up even though Jeongguk isn't angry at all. His scent is not if distress rather calming and soothing.</p><p>Jeongguk starts the car when Taehyung says nothing and they're off on the road.</p><p>The omega closes his eyes for a moment, thinking of what he'll tell Jimin about his date and mood.</p><p>"You missed the turn to my apartment." Taehyung says.</p><p>"I'm well aware of that." Jeongguk mumbles and Taehyung looks at him, a small smile on his lips at the fact that Jeongguk wants to take him to his house.</p><p><em>That's a good sign. He </em><em>isn't</em><em> that upset. </em><em>Right</em><em>? </em>Taehyung sometimes hates how he'd just overthink a bit.</p><p>Reaching Jeongguk's place, they walk inside in silence and Taehyung feels not so confident and he hates this feeling.</p><p>Jeongguk has closed the door behind him and the omega wonders if he'll just walk past him or---</p><p>Taehyung feels a firm grip on his arm and he's spun around,  faced with the alpha who locks Taehyung's hands behind his back, pulling him closer to his chest. Taehyung looks at him with wide eyes.</p><p>"I can't believe someone who is so smart, has a degree in architectural field, works as if he's been doing for years---can be so fucking dumb in choosing a guy for himself!" Jeongguk utters and Taehyung frowns.</p><p>"Was he the only dumb fuck left for you to choose as your---your <em>boyfriend</em>?! Gosh I even hate saying this word for him." Jeongguk utters</p><p>Jeongguk's glare wasn't a scary one, not at all. Neither was his harsh voice. It wake like a desperate anger, if that's a thing.</p><p>"Yeah, it was my fault. I was dumb and that's the reason he  cheated on me." Taehyung utters in a soft voice, looking directly in Jeongguk's eyes and the alpha sighs.</p><p>"That's not what I meant. I mean, why did that asshole had to be with you. Why was everything so cruel to you back then." Jeongguk says and Taehyung smiles a little, sadly.</p><p>"I've been asking the same thing to myself for years." Taehyung whispers.</p><p>"Well, you aren't dumb right now. Be wise and choose good." Jeongguk says.</p><p>"Huh? What do you mean?" Taehyung utters.</p><p>"Choose me as your boyfriend. Do something wise in your life for once, Kim Taehyung." Jeongguk says and Taehyung closes his eyes, his smile turns to a playful grimace and he shakes his head.</p><p>"I better stay dumb then." Taehyung says and Jeongguk gapes at him, pouts a little while doing so.</p><p>"You wound me, Kim Taehyung." Jeongguk dramatically says and Taehyung chuckles softly.</p><p>"Oh wait, I am your boyfriend! Remember?" Jeongguk wriggles his eyebrows and Taehyung groans.</p><p>"You won't find a lad better than me in this world, Kim Taehyung and I assure you that I won't <em>let </em>you find anyone else." Jeongguk proudly says.</p><p><em>It's true, Jeon Jeongguk. I </em><em>won't</em><em> find anyone like </em><em>you</em><em> in </em><em>this</em><em> world. I don't </em><em>even</em> <em>want</em><em> to. Because </em><em>you're</em><em> the </em><em>only</em><em> one I---</em></p><p>"You're too confident and full of yourself." Taehyung says, trying to get away from Jeongguk's hold but the alpha doesn't let him.</p><p>"What you were going to tell me, was it about Yongsu?" Jeongguk asks even though he knows it could possibly be this.</p><p>"Yes." Taehyung whispers, eyes lower. Jeongguk let's go off Taehyung's hand and makes the omega look at him by cupping his jaw.</p><p>"I didn't want you to find out from someone else and look what happened." Taehyung whispers, leaning into the touch.</p><p>"Well, first off, I'm glad you wanted to tell me. Makes me believe you trust me---".</p><p>"I do trust you." Taehyung was quick to say and Jeongguk smiles.</p><p>"I know." He whispers.</p><p>"And no matter how I had found out, it's all the past. It's done and I know he's trying to get us apart by doing all this and I won't let that happen." Jeongguk says and a lump grows in Taehyung's throat.</p><p>"Why are you so good to me? You're too good for me and I'm afraid I---".</p><p>"You won't hurt me. As I told you, not intentionally atleast." Jeongguk utters and closes his eyes. The alpha wipes away the tears that was about to fall off of Taehyung's eye.</p><p>"Don't trust me too much, Jeongguk. Please don't. I'm capable of hurting my own self. How can I not do that---".</p><p>"Just forget about all the things that have happened and give yourself a chance to be loved, Taehyung. Don't be so harsh on yourself. You deserve to be treated good." Jeongguk whispers.</p><p>"All I know is that I won't step back in proving all this to you. Even if you push me away, I'll pull you closer." Jeongguk utters and Taehyung now holds onto his coat, curling his hands on the fabric.</p><p>"I'm not going to push you away. I can't do that. I can't---ever do that. Not now that I have you with me." Taehyung says desperately and Jeongguk feels his heart soar.</p><p>"And don't be scared of Yongsu. Even if he tries to do anything, he won't break us apart." Jeongguk says and Taehyung nods, smiles.</p><p>"I know." Taehyung whispers.</p><p>"I'm holding you right now. Not him. You're here with me, in my arms and I'm not letting you go." Jeongguk utters and that's all it takes for Taehyung to curl his arms around Jeongguk's neck and hug him tightly.</p><p>Taehyung hides his face and Jeongguk's neck as the alpha holds him incredibly close. Something about hugs is much much more intimate than any touch.</p><p>Being in one another's arms and feeling the hearts thud against their chests, beating in a sync and a rhythm. The feeling of security and affection, a feeling that nothing in the world can hurt him, Taehyung finds himself safe in Jeongguk's arms.</p><p>And there's no other place he wants to be. Just wants to stay in Jeongguk's arms, feel his heartbeat, scent and touch all the time because he believes that's all that'll keep him sane now.</p><p>There's no way he'll be able to bear a loss of someone like Jeongguk. Not after losing everyone in his life. He wants Jeongguk to stay with him.</p><p>And Taehyung thinks, somewhere hidden in his heart is a feeling that he had started to feel for Jeongguk.</p><p>He thought he'd panic at even the thought of that feeling. But he doesn't. He keeps it hidden for now because it'll mess up his feelings more as he still has to figure them out completely.</p><p>And he knows it'll be very simple.</p><p>And he just wishes, hopes that Jeongguk has hidden that feeling in his heart too.</p><p>
  <b>-------------------------</b>
</p><p>"I don't fucking care! I want Taehyung back! No matter what!" Yongsu yells.</p><p>"Yelling like this won't solve yours and my problem." Kyung says.</p><p>"Ever since Mrs. Jeon stepped away from helping us, everything is happening against us." Kyung says.</p><p>"When was it not against us?!" Yongsu yells.</p><p>"Yoongi fucking took away all his shares from my company. I know Jeongguk will too and I'll be on road for fucks sake! You're worried about your ex?" Kyung exclaims.</p><p>"Then do something that'll force Jeongguk to not do this. Something that'll get you the money without fear of losing it ever." Yongsu says.</p><p>"I know. I've been thinking about it and it's about time we do it. It'll benefit us both. You get that omega and I get my money." Kyung says.</p><p>"How?" Yongsu asks. "I'll do anything to have him back. Even if I have to kill someone, I will." Yongsu says.</p><p>Looking at Yongsu, Kyung smirks.</p><p>
  <b>--------------------------</b>
</p><p>Jeongguk was woken up by kisses. Yes, kisses. The alpha opens his eyes to find Taehyung straddling him and prepping kisses all over his chest, moving up to his neck.</p><p>"Tae---what---".</p><p>"Good morning." Taehyung beams as he looks at him. Jeongguk smiles a little even though he was still sleepy.</p><p>"You sound excited." Jeongguk utters as he rests his hands on Taehyung's naked thighs.</p><p>"No, just happy. For no reason." Taehyung laughs and leans forward to peck Jeongguk's lips.</p><p>The alpha holds him this time by his nape and kisses him deeply. The two share a passionate morning kiss that leaves them breathless.</p><p>"Brush your teeth. Go." Taehyung says even after he has kissed Jeongguk and the alpha chuckles.</p><p>"You're showering with me." Jeongguk says and before Taehyung could protest, he gets up---holding the omega securely. Taehyung doesn't even protest this time.</p><p>Jeongguk rummages through the drawer and Taehyung blushes furiously.</p><p>And a while later, Jeongguk had Taehyung against the shower glass, kissing him hungrily. The omega's neck was adorned with hickeys.</p><p>Jeongguk struggles a bit to put on the condom on his length as he was also holding Taehyung who was kissing Jeongguk's neck now, sucking and marking the skin.</p><p>"Ready?" Jeongguk asks and Taehyung nods. The omega throws his head back when Jeongguk enters him completely, moaning in pleasure as the heat envelops him.</p><p>"Oh, Gukkie---". Taehyung moans when Jeongguk starts moving his hips slowly and then pacing up.</p><p>The two were panting and moaning against eachother's lips after sharing a messy kiss and Jeongguk thrusting inside Taehyung in a brutal pace.</p><p>Taehyung was a sobbing and moaning mess, nails digging into Jeongguk's shoulder as pleasure seeps through every fiber of his body.</p><p>"Fuck, Tae---so good for me baby. So good." Jeongguk praises and Taehyung moans louder, loving the praises.</p><p>"Gukkie---I'm close." Taehyung utters, holding onto Jeongguk tightly as both their bodies were rocked by the alpha's thrusts. Skin slapping and moans resonates the bathroom as the two get close to their climax.</p><p>"Jeongguk--ahh--". Taehyung comes with Jeongguk's name on his lips, breathing heavily but still moaning as Jeongguk thrusts erratically into him, fucks him so good that Taehyung cries. The alpha comes shortly after, groaning loudly and curses.</p><p>"Shit, Tae---." Jeongguk breathes out.</p><p>Taehyung just pulls Jeongguk in for a kiss, heated and sloppy as the omega couldn't resist the hot alpha, hair wet and breathing heavily.</p><p>"You make me feel so good, Gukkie." Taehyung utters and Jeongguk smiles.</p><p>"I'm glad I do." Jeongguk says.</p><p>"Only you." Taehyung whispers and there goes Jeongguk's poot heart, beating crazily.</p><p>The two shower then, giggling and laughing while messing with one another.</p><p>Jeongguk goes downstairs to make breakfast and Taehyung grabs his phone. He frowns at the number of emails he got. And the text from the same unknown number.</p><p>
  <em>You look beautiful in my arms only, baby. </em><br/>
<em>2.06 am </em>
</p><p>Taehyung needs to get onto this because it simply scares him now.</p><p>He goes for the emails, ignoring his crazy heartbeat.</p><p>They weren't from work, definitely not from work because he was familiar with them. There were links in them. One in each. There were only five in total.</p><p>Taehyung's eyes widen when he opens one of the links.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thank you for reading!!!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. Chapter 16</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>Third Person POV </b>
</p><p>The link opened to an article that was posted just few hours ago. Taehyung's hands were shaking even when he just read the heading. <em>This </em>is what he's been scared of. Of people <em>talking</em> about him like this, seeing him like this.</p><p>
  <em>Omega secretary woos </em>
  <em>the</em>
  <em> alpha boss! But </em>
  <em>isn't</em>
  <em> it what they </em>
  <em>always</em>
  <em> do? </em>
</p><p>Taehyung hated it. His stomach twisted ugly when he saw the pictures which were from the day he and Jeongguk went to the clothing store and the alpha has his hand on Taehyung's back.</p><p><em>Young</em><em> CEO Jeon Jeongguk has not </em><em>been</em><em> seen </em><em>with</em> <em>anyone</em> <em>from</em> <em>his</em><em> company like this before. The two have been seen together in the car many </em><em>times</em><em>! </em><em>They</em><em> have been </em><em>going</em><em> to Jeon Jeongguk's house a lot! </em></p><p>Taehyung felt like crying but he couldn't. The tears weren't coming out. He doesn't even want to look at the comments.   He opens the other link.</p><p><em>Poor omega aims </em><em>for</em><em> the rich alpha by showing </em><em>his</em> <em>charms</em><em>. Disgusting or clever?</em></p><p>The pictures were from the cafe where Taehyung called Jeongguk when and they were hugging. It's obvious it's taken from the car because the angle gives it away.</p><p><em>Is young CEO Jeon Jeongguk in relationship </em><em>with</em><em> his secretary?! If no, </em><em>the</em> <em>images</em><em> say otherwise. </em></p><p>These are the pictures when Jeongguk and Taehyung are having dinner just last night. An one of them is when Taehyung gave a peck on Jeongguk's lips as they were walking outside, hand in hand and smiling.</p><p>The picture is beautiful but right now, Taehyung is in no state to give it a compliment.</p><p>This was no doubt taken by Yongsu because he was there. Just how did he know they were going there? How could neither of them them know he was following.</p><p>Taehyung doesn't even brother to open the other links. He wonders what everyone in the office would think of him now? He's not ashamed, no. He did nothing wrong but the way it's being portrayed, it scares him.</p><p>All he wanted was to have a peaceful life in Seoul after going through so much hurt and loneliness, he had found someone to take it all away and this world isn't letting him have that either.</p><p>It's exactly what Taehyung told Jeongguk once that people will criticize, a lot. They will call him someone who uses his charms to have men in his grasp just because he's an omega. Why can't they understand that this is <em>not </em>what omegas do.</p><p>And Taehyung can't understand why Yongsu is doing this. He cheated on him,  told him on his face that he's tired if him when Taehyung caught him with the girl right in their apartment where they lived.</p><p>That night had completely broken Taehyung. He promised to never trust anyone, never. His faith in love and trust had gone that night.</p><p>But why he's doing this now? Why he wants him back?</p><p>Taehyung dares to read the comments.</p><p>
  <em>It's male </em>
  <em>omegas</em>
  <em> we're talking about lol. What else do </em>
  <em>you</em>
  <em> expect from them.</em>
</p><p><em>This</em> <em>guy</em><em> sure </em><em>knows</em><em> how </em><em>to</em> <em>work</em><em> his </em><em>charms</em><em> on rich </em><em>alphas</em><em>. </em></p><p>
  <em>As expected </em>
  <em>from</em>
  <em> a wh**e. </em>
</p><p><em>Wonder</em><em> how </em><em>much</em> <em>money</em><em> he had gotten by sucking </em><em>off</em><em> the ceo or </em><em>having</em><em> s*x </em><em>with</em><em> him. </em></p><p>
  <em>Bruh they look good together.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Can this </em>
  <em>omega</em>
  <em> teach me his ways </em>
  <em>to </em>
  <em>get</em>
  <em> men?? </em>
</p><p><em>And then they cry </em><em>for</em><em> justice </em><em>when</em><em> an </em><em>alpha</em> <em>touches</em><em> them!! They throw themselves at them first and then cry for help. Pathetic. </em></p><p>
  <em>He's</em>
  <em> gorgeous ;) </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Watch</em>
  <em> him dump him when </em>
  <em>he's</em>
  <em> finally rich off </em>
  <em>of</em>
  <em> the alpha's money. </em>
</p><p>Taehyung has had enough. He didn't have strength to read more. Hundreds of people have read the articles combined and must've read the comments too.</p><p>A tear unconsciously falls from his eye as he keeps staring at his phone.</p><p>At first, when he'd feel like this, sad and just---hurting, he'd only have himself but now that thought of being alone hasn't come to his mind at all. Because it's been replaced. Because now he does have someone to whom he can run to and hug.</p><p>So he does just that.</p><p>He runs out of the room. Jeongguk was in the open kitchen and Taehyung could see him just as he was on the stairs. Taehyung rushes down and the alpha smiles even though he hasn't looked at him yet.</p><p>Jeongguk turns around and the moment he does, Taehyung's hugging him. The alpha braces himself at the sudden impact.</p><p>"Taehyung?" Jeongguk whispers, holding Taehyung who was nuzzling Jeongguk's neck.</p><p>"Are you okay? Why are you shaking?" Jeongguk ask in a worry but Taehyung just tightens his hold on Jeongguk's torso.</p><p>"Tae, you're scaring me." Jeongguk says, rubbing Taehyung's back gently and the omega sighs, not having courage to tell Jeongguk but he has to.</p><p>Taehyung moves his head back a little to look at Jeongguk and the alpha frowns when he sees Taehyung's eyes slightly red.</p><p>"Were you crying?" Jeongguk whispers, cupping Taehyung's face and the omega takes a deep breath and unlocks his phone.</p><p>"Look at this." Taehyung whispers and Jeongguk grabs the phone from him.</p><p>"I was emailed these links and I think we know who must've sent them." Taehyung says, his voice shaking.</p><p>Jeongguk reads the articles, his eyes filling with rage and anger as he does so. He gives Taehyung his phone back and rushes towards the room, looking for his own phone.</p><p>"Jeongguk?" Taehyung rushes after him.</p><p>The alpha curses because he had his phone on silent, didn't want anyone to disturb him when he was with Taehyung.</p><p>He sees missed calls from Seokjin, Namjoon, Sehun, Joshua and even his mother. There are hundreds of texts, mostly from Seokjin, indicating they all are aware of the situation.</p><p>"Jeongguk?" Taehyung walks towards the alpha.</p><p>"What---what now?" Taehyung utters. "Everyone thinks I---".</p><p>"You didn't. You did nothing wrong and if people see you and I in a relationship then that's what I'm gonna fucking confirm!" Jeongguk exclaims.</p><p>"I won't keep it hidden. I'll fucking scream to the world that I chose you, you're the one that caught my eye and everything is from my side---".</p><p>"Jeongguk, hey. Relax." Taehyung steps forward, cups Jeongguk's face.</p><p>"No, Taehyung! This is enough! I've waited way too long." Jeongguk says, his voice raised.</p><p>"What are you going to do?" Taehyung asks, worry laced in his voice. He just doesn't want Jeongguk getting in any trouble.</p><p>"I'm gonna drop you to your place for now." Jeongguk says and before the could protest, the alpha rushed towards his closet.</p><p>"Jeongguk, promise me you'll be careful." Taehyung follows him. The alpha was wearing his pants and then shirt.</p><p>"I will be. Don't answer any texts and just---don't let him take control over you. These articles are only up to manipulate your mind and hurt you. They might do it more---just, don't let them get you." Jeongguk says.</p><p>Taehyung walks forward and grabs Jeongguk's shirt. The alpha lets go as Taehyung starts buttoning his shirt.</p><p>"I know. I know he'll do this to make us apart but---the comments, they---". Taehyung pauses when Jeongguk pulls him closer.</p><p>"Don't care about what others think. If---if I make you happy which I try to then others shouldn't matter, right?" Jeongguk says, a little unsure and Taehyung smiles.</p><p>"You make me happy, yes. But I'm never been good at handling so much hate. It always hurts me and because of me, you're being targeted too." Taehyung says, running his hand over Jeongguk's chest.</p><p>"I'll take care of it. Don't worry." Jeongguk whispers, hooks his index finger under Taehyung's chin and makes him look up.</p><p>"Yongsu will play dirty, Jeongguk. I know him. He won't stop till---".</p><p>"We'll stop him. Both him and Kyung. Just have to be strong, yeah?" Jeongguk whispers and Taehyung sighs, nods.</p><p>"I just want you to trust me, no matter what." Jeongguk says.</p><p>"I trust you." Taehyung smiles, making the alpha smile too.</p><p>Taehyung leans forward, captures Jeongguk's lips and the alpha happily kisses him back.</p><p>In the sweetness and tenderness of the kiss, with their hearts dancing on their rhythm, the two of them forget all the problems that surround them in this passionate moment.</p><p>
  <b>----------------------------</b>
</p><p>"I need all the articles gone." Jeongguk says, his voice holding an order.</p><p>"Pay as much as the guy wants but I need them down as soon as possible." Jeongguk says.</p><p>"Don't worry, I'm on it." Sehun says. They were in the office. Jeongguk had dropped Taehyung to his apartment and  called Seokjin, Namjoon and Sehun to meet him in the office.</p><p>"What's going on, Jeongguk? Who do you think had done it, despite Kyung?" Seokjin asks, knowing very well that someone else is involved and has a deep connection with it.</p><p>"What are you hiding from us?" Seokjin asks and Jeongguk sighs, turns around to face them.</p><p>"Remember Nam Yongsu? He's Taehyung's ex and he wants him back. And for that, he'll fucking do anything!" Jeongguk exclaims.</p><p>"And you losing your shit and being angry would solve it?" Seokjin asks and Jeongguk sighs, runs his hand in his hair.</p><p>"I can't help it! I'm going to end up killing them! Which I should." Jeongguk exclaims.</p><p>"Stop this and start by breaking Kyung's base, the one that's built by you and he's so proud." Seokjin says.</p><p>"Seokjin's right. Yoongi took all his shares from him, the ones he didn't return, Yoongi will drag him to court for that and when you demand yours, he'll have nothing." Namjoon says.</p><p>"Also, he won't be able to help Yongsu. The real danger is Yongsu. Kyung is a coward, Yongsu doesn't seem like one. He's smart." Namjoon says and Jeongguk scoffs.</p><p>"They both are fucking idiots to mess with me." Jeongguk utters, now knowing what to do.</p><p>"Just be careful." Seokjin says and Jeongguk nods.</p><p>"How are you going to answer the questions about these articles even when they're taken down? You're a high name in business, people would want to know." Seokjin asks.</p><p>Jeongguk smirks.</p><p>"By confirming that yes, Kim Taehyung and Jeon Jeongguk are in relationship." The alpha says.</p><p>"And how will this take away the dirt off of Taehyung? He's the one being shamed just because he's an omega and your secretary." Seokjin asks.</p><p>"I'll tell them it was me who approached him way before he got the job. I will protect him in every way and it's true, I'm the one who took the first step." Jeongguk says.</p><p>"And to hell with people and fucking media. I'll love whoever I want, mate whoever I want". Jeongguk says and Seokjin raises eyebrow, smirks. Namjoon chuckles.</p><p>Jeongguk realizes his words and before Seokjin could say anything, he speaks.</p><p>"You all can leave now." Jeongguk immediately says and Seokjin chuckles.</p><p>"Very well, little brother. Good luck." Seokjin says as he and Namjoon leave Jeongguk with red cheeks and a wildly beating heart.</p><p>
  <b>-------------------------</b>
</p><p>The articles were taken down in a day, all thanks to Sehun's efforts which were threatening and bribing but in well, the work was done and he was content.</p><p>No one in the office had given Taehyung any sort of weird or hateful glances. Sehun playfully reminds Taehyung of the day he saw the hickey on his neck and Taehyung almost curses at him, making the other laugh.</p><p>Jeongguk assured Taehyung that he knows what he's doing and he shouldn't be upset. Taehyung hopes Jeongguk succeeds in whatever he's planning to do.</p><p>They have to leave to America in ten days and the omega wonders how everything will be done in all this mess.</p><p>What scares Taehyung the most is Yongsu because he has known Taehyung for two years and is very well capable of using it against him.</p><p>Taehyung had promised himself that he'll fight this time but he is scared too because even smallest things are capable of ruining lives.</p><p>So while working, Taehyung is left shaking when he gets another email, this one more threatening.</p><p><em>If you </em><em>don't</em><em> want me to really </em><em>hurt</em> <em>your</em> <em>alpha</em><em>, </em><em>you'll</em> <em>listen</em> <em>to</em><em> what </em><em>I</em><em> say. I can ruin </em><em>you</em><em> Taehyung. I have a lot of pictures and of course, </em><em>I</em><em> can </em><em>hurt</em><em> Jeongguk as well. </em><em>Either</em><em> emotionally or physically. </em><em>You</em><em> know </em><em>I</em> <em>can</em><em>. </em></p><p><em>You won </em><em>in</em><em> the </em><em>articles</em><em> but what </em><em>I'll</em><em> do next will </em><em>leave</em> <em>a</em><em> deeper scar. </em><em>Don't</em><em> dare tell Jeongguk about </em><em>this</em><em>. Meet me at the </em><em>address</em> <em>I'm</em> <em>sending</em> <em>you</em><em> or watch me ruin </em><em>you</em><em> both. I swear </em><em>I</em><em> will. </em></p><p>Taehyung wanted to cry.</p><p>
  <b>------------------------</b>
</p><p>Taehyung feels like this is the most stupidest thing he's ever done. More stupid than eating  a plant his brother warned him about when he was young and ended up having swollen lips. More stupid than sitting on a cactus while wearing thick jeans thinking those little thorns won't do anything to him.</p><p>Just, simply stupid that he's here to see Yongsu. He thought about it a lot and this had to be done. He's in a cafe because there's no way he'll meet him in a secluded place.</p><p>If he had told Jeongguk, Yongsu would've been stopped but only for a while and then start this shit again. Taehyung knows Yongsu is capable of hurting both of them. And if something happens other than talking, he'll tell Jeongguk.</p><p><em>You</em> <em>should</em><em> tell him </em><em>right</em><em> now </em><em>and</em> <em>leave</em><em> the fuck from here! </em>Taehyung's subconscious screams at him.</p><p>The omega sighs, biting his lips because Yongsu is late and he thinks he probably won't come and just as he's about to get up, he sees Yongsu walking inside and he immediately stops, his heart beating wildly in his chest.</p><p>He quietly sits back as Yongsu comes to sit infront of him, a dirty smirk on his face. Taehyung gritts his teeth, glaring at him.</p><p>"What do you want from me?" Taehyung cuts to the chase.</p><p>"Hello to you too, sweetheart." Yongsu says and Taehyung feels disgusted at the name.</p><p>"You used to like being called that. Always loved being taken care of and called sweet nicknames." Yongsu teases. The memories bring back agony.</p><p>"You cheated on me and now you want me back? Why?" Taehyung was asking what he has to.</p><p>"Oh come on. It was a heat of a moment. You were being annoying that day and I got angry. No big deal." Yongsu shrugs and Taehyung chuckles bitterly.</p><p>"Right. Well whatever it was, I don't care anymore and I'm done with you and have nothing to do with you so better stop this shit too." Taehyung says.</p><p>"Oh come on, what's the fun in that. I can't just leave a gorgeous omega to that alpha. I always get what I want." Yongsu says and Taehyung sighs, closes his eyes for a second.</p><p>"Why are you doing this. Fucking tell me the reason!" Taehyung exclaims lowly.</p><p>"You're going to be so useful to me, Taehyung. I can't just let you go. You <em>have </em>to come back to me." Yongsu smirks.</p><p>"Keep dreaming, Yongsu. After what you did to me, I'm never gonna do anything for you. Fucking go to hell!" Taehyung spats.</p><p>"And you better stay away from me and Jeongguk. Stay away!" Taehyung was so angry and furious but Yongsu just laughs.</p><p>"No, Taehyung. I'm afraid you have to listen to me, no matter what. I can ruin your life and that <em>relationship </em>of yours with your boss." Yongsu says, his eyes firm on Taehyung.</p><p>"If you won't listen to me, you'll regret it. I don't care about myself. I'll go to jail, get out but what about you, you'll lose him---he'll be gone and you'll be left all alone." Yongsu says and it makes Taehyung want to cry, just the thought of something happening to Jeongguk.</p><p>"Go ahead and tell him everything, that you met me. Don't listen to me. What will happen at the end won't be my fault then." Yongsu shrugs.</p><p>"What do you want? Fucking tell me then!" Taehyung exclaims.</p><p>"Not so fast, Sweetheart. Not so fast." Yongsu utters and suddenly holds Taehyung's hand, the omega jumps at the contact, tries to pull away but Yongsu doesn't let him.</p><p>"Still soft as ever." Yongsu chuckles and Taehyung jerks away his hands with all his might, looking furiously at Yongsu.</p><p>"I'll fucking kill you myself. I don't care what happens to me after that!" Taehyung exclaims and gets up.</p><p>"See you." Yongsu utters and smirks.</p><p>Taehyung doesn't spare him one glance and leaves.</p><p>
  <b>-----------------------</b>
</p><p>"I think Kyung will put up a fight. There's no way he'll give away everything." Jeongguk says. Taehyung was on his lap, stroking his hair gently. The two sitting in Jeongguk's office.</p><p>"He might try to run away." Taehyung whispers and Jeongguk sighs.</p><p>"I think he will. But I'll catch him. He's not a threat, Yongsu is. He's the hidden danger." Jeongguk utters. Taehyung gulps.</p><p>He feels extremely bad for not telling Jeongguk about his meeting with Yongsu but he can't take any risks. He's fine with getting hurt himself rather than having Jeongguk hurt because of him.</p><p>"I don't know why he's doing this. I don't know what he wants!" Taehyung utters and Jeongguk runs his hand over his thigh soothingly.</p><p>"We'll figure it out. You and I, together." Jeongguk whispers as he leans forward.</p><p>The guilt in Taehyung's heart increases. Jeongguk told him to trust him but he is doing it behind his back, not telling him makes him feel like he's hurting Jeongguk indirectly.</p><p>But Jeongguk's safety is above everything for him. Yongsu clearly threatened him about Jeongguk and after that incident in the road with two alphas, Taehyung knows Yongsu will keep his words.</p><p>The omega leans forward, captures Jeongguk's lips in a soft kiss. The alpha cups Taehyung's face, kissing him deeply and firmly, the kiss that always leaves the two of them breathless---in a good way.</p><p>Taehyung can't seem to imagine his life if Jeongguk wasn't in it. And he's utterly scared of wanting to go back to that life again where everything felt incomplete and meaningless.</p><p>Taehyung has been thinking a lot lately and the conclusion he has reached on didn't scare him as much as he thought it would. He didn't really accept it though because he thinks it's too soon and of course, one side isn't enough on these matters.</p><p>And the thought of losing someone who has lighten up his dark world in hands of a fucked up ex, there's no way Taehyung can let that happen.</p><p>"Just---be careful, Jeongguk. Please." Taehyung whispers and Taehyung smiles.</p><p>"I will be." Jeongguk says, pecks Taehyung's lips.</p><p>"Swear by my life then." Taehyung utters and Jeongguk's eyes widen a little.</p><p>"Taehyung---". Jeongguk whispers, his eyes turn vulnerable and the omega swallows the lump in his throat.</p><p>"Please." Taehyung whispers and Jeongguk shakes his head immediately.</p><p>"No, don't make me do this. I can't." Jeongguk utters and Taehyung bits his lower lip to stop it from wobbling.</p><p>"Just---don't get hurt. I don't wanna lose you. I can't lose you, Jeongguk." Taehyung whispers, his eyes tear up and Jeongguk looks at him with slight panic.</p><p>"I'll never forgive myself if something happens to you because of me and--I---". Taehyung's words get stuck as he starts breathing heavily.</p><p>"Tae, no---I'm okay. Calm down." Jeongguk says softly, knowing of he won't distract Taehyung, he'll have a panic attack.</p><p>"I'll be alone and---very hurt---".</p><p>"Taehyung, deep breaths. Come on, baby." Jeongguk caresses Taehyung's face, shakes him a little.</p><p>"Stay with me, baby. Hear my voice." Jeongguk utters and Taehyung holds onto him, breathing getting even and his eyes focus on Jeongguk's face.</p><p>"Jeongguk---." Taehyung whispers.</p><p>"Yes, Tae. I'm here. I'm with your and I'll stay with you okay." Jeongguk says, soothing him gently and Taehyung nods.</p><p>"I want you to stay with me. Please." Taehyung utters desperately.</p><p>"I will. I will stay with you forever, Taehyung. I swear by my life." Jeongguk whispers and these words were enough to make Taehyung's tears fall.</p><p>The omega throws himself at Jeongguk, arms circling around his neck and he hugs him tightly.</p><p>"You're talking about the rest of your life with me, Jeongguk. Are you sure?" Taehyung asks and Jeongguk simply smiles, holding Taehyung tightly in his arms.</p><p>"I'm well aware of that." Jeongguk whispers.</p><p>"Won't you get bored of me? Seeing my face everyday, having a same person in bed forever, it'll get boring and no more excitement will be left---that spark and the heat---". Taehyung pauses. Jeongguk lets him talk.</p><p>"You'd want someone new. Everyone does. Maybe I'll too. What if I will no longer satisfy you. What if you won't smile so widely while looking at me like you do now?" Taehyung keeps talking.</p><p>"No matter how strong a bond is, people get bored of constant things. They want---".</p><p>"First of all, you're not a thing and secondly, you definitely don't know the magic of a mating mark. Everything changes after that. I've heard alot about it and I believe in it." Jeongguk says and Taehyung slowly faces him.</p><p>"We're not mated yet. When we do, I'm sure all these insecurities you have will vanish immediately." Jeongguk smiles.</p><p><em>Mate. </em>Imagining Jeongguk as his mate makes Taehyung's heart flutter.</p><p>"It is said that only death can do two mates apart. Once mated, two lives become one and without one another, they are nothing. Nothing at all." Jeongguk whispers.</p><p>"And I'm fucking sure that I'll never ever get tired of seeing your face first thing in the morning." Jeongguk says and Taehyung keeps looking at him with wide eyes filled with endearment.</p><p>"I'd love to see my bite mark proudly adorning your neck, for the whole world to see that you belong to me." Jeongguk whispers, his finger pressed on the junction of Taehyung's neck and shoulder.</p><p>"So no, I won't get bored of you, ever. I'll be proud to have you as my mate for the rest of my life and be <em>one</em> with you." Jeongguk utters.</p><p>"Jeongguk?" Taehyung whispers, still in shock and surprise as he processes Jeongguk's words.</p><p>They talked about being together forever, <em>forever! </em>About marking and spending life together as one!</p><p>Taehyung's mind is a mess but a good kind of mess.</p><p>"Jeongguk?" Taehyung says again and Jeongguk chuckles.</p><p>"What is it Taehyung?" Jeongguk asks gently.</p><p>"Will you freak out if I say I'm most definitely in love with you?" Taehyung asks---</p><p>and Jeongguk's eyes widen dramatically.</p><p><em>And</em> Jeongguk thinks he's dreaming right now. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thank you for reading ♡♡</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. Chapter 17</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>So sorry for the late update!!!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>Third Person POV </b>
</p><p>Jeongguk looks at Taehyung with wide eyes, shocked and stunned. His eyes rake over Taehyung's face, to look for any sign that the omega will burst out laughing and say he was joking but he finds none.</p><p>All he sees Taehyung's eyes looking at him with an honest expression, lowering them slightly to show the shyness and then hesitancy as Jeongguk keeps looking and says nothing.</p><p>What is the alpha suppose to do?! He can't even believe Taehyung just said that. He wasn't expecting it at all. He was sure that even if the confessions ever happened between them, he himself would be the one to take the first time.</p><p>He never expected Taehyung to say it.</p><p><em>H</em>e <em>said </em><em>'most</em><em> probably'. He </em><em>didn't</em><em> actually </em><em>said</em> <em>those</em><em> words so </em><em>get</em> <em>your</em><em> shit together! </em>Jeongguk scolds himself.</p><p>But he can't calm his heart that threatens to beat out of his chest, he feels utterly surreal, as if he's in a world of fantasy where everything is perfect.</p><p>He doesn't know whether to laugh or cry in happiness.</p><p>"Jeongguk?" Taehyung utters, his voice weak.</p><p>"Tae---I--". Jeongguk stutters, if course his words betray him.</p><p>"I---was not---expecting you to---". Jeongguk says and Taehyung's eyes widen.</p><p><em>Wrong, wrong words!! </em>Jeongguk bites his tongue.</p><p>"Oh God, I made you uncomfortable!" Taehyung shrieks, getting up from Jeongguk's lap before the alpha could stop him.</p><p>"I'm so sorry, I shouldn't have said that. I made it awkward!" Taehyung rambles and Jeongguk shakes his head, panicking.</p><p>"No, no! It's not like that. You just---took me off guard!" Jeongguk gets up.</p><p>"No, it's---I'm really sorry, Jeongguk. You weren't expecting it and I made it worse. You might not feel---". Before Taehyung could complete, there was a knock on a door.</p><p>The two look at the door and Jeongguk gritts his teeth. Whoever it is, very wrong time. Taehyung looks at Jeongguk, gives him a little smile and walks towards the door.</p><p>Sehun is standing there. He smiles as Taehyung leaves the office and the omega returns it. Jeongguk stands there dumbfounded as he watches Taehyung leave the office. He lets out a deep breath, runs a hand in his hair.</p><p>"Are you okay?" Sehun asks and Jeongguk nods a little, sits back on his chair.</p><p>"Yeah." Jeongguk says, gestured Sehun to sit.</p><p>"Trouble in paradise?" Sehun muses and Jeongguk shakes his head.</p><p>"No, nothing like that." Jeongguk says and Sehun hums.</p><p>"Anyways, here are the papers you asked for all the deals with Kyung's company. These are the proof and even if he tries to deny, he can't deny these." Sehun gives Jeongguk a file.</p><p>"You cancelled only two transactions, why not all of them? You're actually giving him time to plan his next move. Take away everything at once so he won't have time to do anything at once." Sehun says.</p><p>"Yeah, that's what I'll do next." Jeongguk says, not looking at the file.</p><p>"Why not today?" Sehun says and Jeongguk sighs.</p><p>"You look troubled. Take your time but I'll suggest you get rid of Kyung as soon as possible because he is the easy target." Sehun says.</p><p>"Yeah, you're right. I'll go to him today or tomorrow, won't delay it anymore." Jeongguk says. He doesn't have to go, very well capable of ruining Kyung just sitting here or simple asking Sehun but he wants to see the expression on that bastard when he takes away everything from him.</p><p>But his mind is occupied by other thoughts right now. Taehyung's possible confession and him being an idiot to have his tongue tied at the wrong time, at the time be was supposed to speak---to say---</p><p>That---</p><p>Jeongguk closes his eyes, Taehyung's panicked eyes flashes before his eyes and he almost whines, wanting to cry. Now Taehyung might think that doesn't feel the same and that he made him uncomfortable.</p><p>It scares Jeongguk because he is well aware how Taehyung's mind is capable of overthinking and it's not good. He has to talk to him. The omega didn't even give him a chance to say anything and just ran away.</p><p>He's supposed to be in his office but he went out and Jeongguk knows he won't come in here and will leave without saying anything.</p><p>"I'll let you be. Think about it. The faster you get rid of him, the better. If you need me, I'm just a call away." Sehun says and Jeongguk smiles gratefully at him. He leaves and Jeongguk is left alone with his thoughts again.</p><p>
  <b>-------------------------</b>
</p><p>Taehyung feels bad for leaving without telling Jeongguk. It was an hour left to his off time but he couldn't help it. Everything that was happening to him nowadays seemed to close up on him and he doesn't know what to think about. His head is messed up.</p><p>He tries his best to think that Jeongguk didn't speak because he was really caught off guard and not because he doesn't feel anything. His heart doesn't believe that Jeongguk doesn't feel anything. There must be something.</p><p>Taehyung gulps, looking at his reflection in the mirror, standing in his pjs and it's been half an hour he's standing like this, staring at himself, having a conversation that he can't make sense of.</p><p>Jeongguk didn't call him, didn't call him to office, didn't ask why he left early or anything at all. Taehyung knows the alpha must be busy but he can't help but think that what if the alpha is really uncomfortable because of what he said to him earlier.</p><p>Taehyung had ruined it. Jeongguk was being good to him, so kind and affectionate but that doesn't mean he loves him that way, right? Taehyung feels so stupid to just jump right into saying what he was feeling that moment.</p><p>He couldn't help it. He didn't have a control on his feelings and heart he said it. No matter the choice of words, it clearly shows how he feels and no wonder why Jeongguk was so spooked.</p><p>Taehyung closes his eyes, thinking how Jeongguk must only pity him all this time because he's alone and here he has caught feelings, so easily when he was the person to never be like this.</p><p>He made it awkward and just ruined by not keeping his feelings at bay. But atleast he knows what Jeongguk feels and no matter how much he denies it, it hurts knowing that all this time, it was just him who was so deep into this that he didn't realise what the reality is.</p><p>But the tears don't fall as he keeps looking at him reflection even after the realization. His heart thuds painfully yet his eyes seem to stay devoid of tears. He sighs, with trembling hands he opens the tap and splashes the water on his face, turns it off and walk out to his room, ready to sleep because he really needs it.</p><p>He didn't want to eat anything, knowing he might throw up. He didn't text Jimin either which he does, a Goodnight even but the two always talk. Jimin sends him text but Taehyung doesn't reply. There was no message from Jeongguk.</p><p>Taehyung sighs and he's about to turn off the lights when he hears the bell ring. The omega frowns.</p><p>
  <em>Must be Jimin.</em>
</p><p>Taehyung sighs because he knows his friend is here because he didn't text him back. Taehyung opens walks out, stops in his tracks when the scent that invades him is of a different person.</p><p>Taehyung gulps, wasn't expecting him at all. Taehyung walks towards the door and takes a deep breath, with shaking hands, he opens the door.</p><p>"Hi." Jeongguk whispers, smiling softly at Taehyung who stands there, looking at Jeongguk as if seeing him for the first time.</p><p>The alpha is still in his office attire, meaning he has been working continuously and must be tired yet he's here, standing infornt of Taehyung, holding some box.</p><p>"Hi." Taehyung whispers back. The two keep looking at one another, not speaking and not moving for a moment.</p><p>"I got something for dinner even though it's late. Have you eaten?" Jeongguk asks, lifting the bag up.</p><p>"Can I come in, please?" Jeongguk says sheepishly and Taehyung seems to get out of his trance. He immediately nods.</p><p>"Yes, yeah sorry. Of course." Taehyung says and moves back, the alpha walks inside.</p><p>"Nice place." Jeongguk mumbles and Taehyung smiles a little even though Jeongguk can't see.</p><p>"I'll set it up." Taehyung says and Jeongguk nods, handing Taehyung the box.</p><p>"Make yourself comfortable." Taehyung says and Jeongguk hums.</p><p>Taehyung rushes inside the small kitchen, now having time to take a deep breath and calm his raging heartbeat. He wasn't expecting Jeongguk but he's happy that he's here. Happy and nervous at the same time.</p><p>Jeongguk brought chicken spaghetti and Taehyung loves them, after japchae of course. Taehyung pours it on two plates and grabs the drinks from the refrigerator.</p><p>He walks outside, Jeongguk sitting on the three seater couch Taehyung owns and he has switched on the TV. That's all Taehyung has in his TV lounge. The rest are pastel colored cushions on the floor, surrounding a small table in the middle.</p><p>"Thanks for bringing this." Taehyung says as he hands Jeongguk the dish and the alpha smiles at him.</p><p>The two eat in silence, just some movie playing on the TV. Taehyung doesn't like the silence, it makes him uncomfortable and he's sure Jeongguk feels the same and wants to say something.</p><p>"I'll join you after I wash the dishes." Taehyung says. This will take him just a minute because the dishes are only two but he needs to think about how he's going to <em>survive </em>tonight.</p><p>Taehyung turns on the tap and he's done after a minute just as he knew. He grabs the cloth to dry them but stops when he hears footsteps approach the small kitchen. His heartbeat accelerates.</p><p>Taehyung keeps standing by the counter, lets go of the cloth, staring at the water that drips just a little from the tap. He's breathing heavily, Jeongguk's inside the kitchen and the omega anticipates what's next.</p><p>Taehyung's breath hitches when Jeongguk stands right behind him, his body pressing into him, firm chest touches his back and Taehyung unconsciously leans back. He feels Jeongguk's heart thudding. The alpha curls his arms on Taehyung's waist, his breath hot on his neck.</p><p>"You left without telling me." Jeongguk mumbles against Taehyung's neck, presses his lips and Taehyung inhales shakily.</p><p>"I---I was not feeling well." Taehyung says, stopping himself to lean back on Jeongguk's shoulder.</p><p>"What happened?" Jeongguk asks even though he knows the omega was feeling well but maybe just upset about what happened earlier.</p><p><em>What</em><em> happened? </em>What should Taehyung say? Lie or truth?</p><p>"Heartache." Taehyung says before he could stop himself from saying those words. He closes his eyes as Jeongguk tenses behind him.</p><p>"Taehyung." Jeongguk whispers, voice vulnerable as if he'll cry.</p><p>"I'm sorry, Jeongguk. I---I didn't want to ruin everything between us but I did. I just couldn't stop myself from telling you that---I'm actually in love with you and didn't even think of what you feel." Taehyung says, voice cracking.</p><p>"You must be wondering that first I was so rude and so firm at the belief that I'll never catch feeling for you and ended up doing the exact opposite but my heart isn't in my control when I'm with you. Not my heart but not thoughts and body too and I don't know how it happened---it just did." Taehyung breathes in shakily.</p><p>"I should've respected your feelings too. I just made it awkward and---".</p><p>"Sometimes I wonder how---just how someone so intelligent like you can ruin everything just by overthinking such dumb things." Jeongguk says, his voice still soft.</p><p>"I'm not overthinking---". Taehyung is interrupted when Jeongguk turns him around, grabs his arms, looking at him firmly.</p><p>"You didn't even let me say anything. You ran away." Jeongguk says.</p><p>"You weren't saying anything. You were so shocked like this was something so---so bad and out of this world that you couldn't even believe it---".</p><p>"God, seriously, Taehyung!" Jeongguk exclaims. He was absolutely right about Taehyung's overthinking.</p><p>"You have a stupidly amazing ability to overthink and jump to conclusions." Jeongguk says and Taehyung frowns.</p><p>"I was surprised, yes but not because you said something you shouldn't have but because you said something I've been waiting for---probably from the moment I saw you in the office!" Jeongguk says and Taehyung has to keep up with his words.</p><p>"It felt like a beautiful dream, Taehyung. I was just---speechless because---I still can't explain that feeling when you said those words to me---".</p><p>"I'll make it easy for you then. Were you happy or confused? Or are you simply not ready?" Taehyung interrupts him and Jeongguk sighs, his jaw clenches.</p><p>Jeongguk pulls Taehyung closer by his waist, eyes narrowed at him as he looks. Taehyung gulps, not sure where to keep his hands so he curls them in Jeongguk's sides.</p><p>"To answer all your questions, it didn't freak me out when you said you love me and yes, it fucking made me happy. The happiest I've ever been. Just because I couldn't show how happy I am that that moment doesn't mean you should think anything you want!" Jeongguk says.</p><p>"Tell me, will you freak out if I say that yes, I love you!" Jeongguk exclaims and Taehyung looks at him as if he's seen a ghost.</p><p>"I love you." Jeongguk repeats.</p><p>And just like Jeongguk, Taehyung gives the same expression which makes Jeongguk smile.</p><p>"See, now what if I leave now? Thinking all that you've been thinking lately and ignore you?" Jeongguk says, now caressing Taehyung's face.</p><p>"As I said, don't be so harsh on yourself." Jeongguk says. "Don't think like that when it's not even true."</p><p>"Say it again." Taehyung says, his voice breaking.</p><p>"I love you." Jeongguk whispers and Taehyung finally let's go of all the pent up emotions and hugs Jeongguk, crying in his embrace.</p><p>This is what he's been longing for in his life. This feeling that finally there's someone in the masses of so many people, a single person who loves you and cares for you.</p><p>Taehyung finally has found his <em>one </em>just and Jeongguk has found his.</p><p>"I love you." Taehyung hiccups, makes Jeongguk chuckles while he tears up as well.</p><p><em>I </em><em>think</em><em> I </em><em>found</em><em> the one for </em><em>you</em><em>. </em>Seokjin was so right.</p><p>Jeongguk cups Taehyung's face and wipes away his tears. The omega reaches for Jeongguk's cheek and wipes his tears as well which makes the other chuckle softly.</p><p>"I promise you, I'll take away all the insecurities---".</p><p>"They're gone. With your words, they're gone, Jeongguk." Taehyung utters.</p><p>Jeongguk smiles at him, they no longer need words because now---it's their eyes that converse in a gentle manner and their lips that are longing to be together so they do just that, leaning forward and sealing their lips in a deep and luscious kiss.</p><p>With this, they also lock a promise, a promise of forever and love---and everything that their heart feels.</p><p>The omega sighs as Jeongguk lets go of his lips for a moment and then captures them again, kissing him roughly now. Taehyung moans as Jeongguk bites his lower lip, sucks on it and makes the omega whimper.</p><p>"Jeongguk---". Taehyung whispers. The alpha starts kissing along Taehyung's jaw and his neck, biting the soft skin and creating marks.</p><p>"I want you." Taehyung whispers as he desperately holds onto Jeongguk and the alpha groans.</p><p>"You're so gorgeous, Taehyung." Jeongguk whispers, his tongue licks over the marks he created.</p><p>"I want you too, baby. I can't wait anymore."</p><p>
  <b>-----------------------</b>
</p><p>"Are you going somewhere?" Yongsu asks Kyung who seems to be packing a few of his things in the office.</p><p>"Yeah, I have to see a client in Japan." Kyung hurriedly says.</p><p>"How long will you be gone?" Yongsu suspiciously asks.</p><p>"A few days. Don't worry. I'll be back." Kyung says.</p><p>"Here, this is my card. Call me if you need anything." Kyung hands Yongsu a card and the other doesn't even look at it.</p><p>"Okay." Yongsu mumbles as he watches Kyung leave in a hurry. He narrows his eyes at him the door and then smirks.</p><p>"Lee Kyung. You're dumber than I thought." Yongsu chuckles.</p><p>
  <b>----------------------</b>
</p><p>Jeongguk was looking at the gorgeous omega sleeping next to him. The morning light making Taehyung glow and look more ethereal. Last night was the most beautiful night of his life.</p><p>Taehyung had made him stay and he wasn't leaving anyways. The two were lying in one another embrace in Taehyung's bed, naked and messy but a beautiful mess indeed.</p><p>Jeongguk's finger trace over Taehyung's jaw and down to his neck, to where his mating mark stood proudly. It looks like a beautiful and divine carving on Taehyung's smooth skin, red and bold.</p><p>Jeongguk's chest fills with warmth and pride at the thought of Taehyung being his mate now, forever and ever. Only death can do them apart now. Nothing and no one else.</p><p>Last night was magical---It was simply beautiful;</p><p><em>Jeongguk walks inside Taehyung's room, </em> <em>holding</em> <em> Taehyung up by his </em> <em>thighs</em> <em>. The omega was busy kissing Jeongguk's neck softly. The alpha </em> <em>closes</em> <em> the door and slams Taehyung's body </em> <em>gently</em> <em> by it, </em> <em>trapping</em> <em> him between </em> <em>the</em> <em> door and his own </em> <em>body</em> <em>. </em></p><p><em>Taehyung cups Jeongguk's face and kisses </em><em>him</em><em>, the </em><em>alpha</em><em> takes the lead, his </em><em>hands</em><em> firm on Taehyung's </em><em>sides</em><em> as he slides </em><em>them</em> <em>under</em><em> Taehyung's shirt. </em></p><p>
  <em>"Fuck, Tae---". Jeongguk groans when Taehyung rolls his hips, on need of a friction because he can feel Jeongguk's erection. </em>
</p><p><em>"Off." Taehyung utters, </em><em>tugging</em><em> at Jeongguk's jacket. </em><em>The</em> <em>omega</em><em> takes it off and Jeongguk lets him, </em><em>smiling</em><em> at </em><em>the</em><em> urgency Taehyung's showing.</em></p><p><em>"What's the </em><em>rush</em><em>, baby. We have all the night." </em><em>Jeongguk rasps </em><em>against</em> <em>his</em> <em>lips</em><em>.</em></p><p>
  <em>"The clothes are irritating me. I want them gone." Taehyung utters, now unbuttoning Jeongguk's shirt and the alpha chuckles softly. </em>
</p><p><em>Taehyung </em><em>gets</em> <em>to</em><em> unbutton a few </em><em>when</em><em> Jeongguk stops him, </em><em>kissing</em><em> him </em><em>hungrily</em><em> and the </em><em>omega</em> <em>moans</em><em> in it, </em><em>loving</em><em> the harshness of the kiss </em><em>that</em> <em>drives</em><em> him </em><em>crazy</em><em>. </em></p><p><em>"Gukkie, </em><em>I</em> <em>want</em><em> you." Taehyung moans as Jeongguk's kissing </em><em>his</em><em> neck, trailing kisses all over the skin. He grabs Taehyung's soft locks in his hand and </em><em>tilts</em><em> his head, </em><em>moving</em><em> his </em><em>lips</em><em> lower and lower, groaning </em><em>when</em> <em>the</em><em> shirt becomes the </em><em>barrier</em><em>. </em></p><p><em>Still trapping </em><em>Taehyung against </em><em>the</em><em> door, Jeongguk works on the </em><em>buttons</em><em> of his top, tipping them when </em><em>it</em><em> takes more than a </em><em>second</em><em>. </em><em>The </em><em>omega</em> <em>moans</em> <em>at the display of</em> <em>boldness from the </em><em>alpha</em><em>.  </em></p><p><em>Taehyung arches his back </em><em>when</em><em> Jeongguk's tongue flattens </em><em>over</em><em> his nipple and </em><em>he</em> <em>teases</em><em>, </em><em>making</em><em> Taehyung moan </em><em>loudly</em><em>.</em></p><p><em>"Oh, Gukkie--". Taehyung's hands curl into Jeongguk's hair, pressing him closer and Jeongguk sucks </em><em>over</em><em> his </em><em>hardened</em> <em>bud</em><em>, thumb </em><em>playing</em> <em>with</em><em> the other</em><em>. </em></p><p><em>"Look at you, so pretty moaning </em> <em>for</em> <em> me." </em> <em>Jeongguk whispers</em> <em> sensually. </em></p><p><em>"Gukkie, </em> <em>please</em> <em>." Taehyung whines, hating the </em> <em>clothes</em> <em> that were separating them. He wants to feel Jeongguk completely.</em></p><p><em>"What is it, baby? What do you want? </em><em>Tell</em><em> me." Jeongguk says, looking at Taehyung </em><em>with</em><em> deep, </em><em>hungry</em><em> eyes that make the poor omega </em><em>shudder</em> <em>with</em><em> excitement and want.</em></p><p><em>"You, Gukkie. </em> <em>I want</em> <em> all of </em> <em>you</em> <em>. I want---you to touch me and kiss me---everywhere." Taehyung says, </em> <em>rolling</em> <em> his hips a little to create a rhythm and Jeongguk smirks, nibbles on </em> <em>the</em> <em> skin of Taehyung's neck </em> <em>with</em> <em> his </em> <em>teeth</em> <em> and at the </em> <em>same</em> <em> time, his thumbs tease his nipples. </em></p><p><em>"Is that it?" Jeongguk teases and Taehyung groans, his impatience makes him </em> <em>hold</em> <em> onto Jeongguk's lock tightly as he looks at the alpha. </em></p><p><em>"I want to feel you, </em><em>everywhere</em><em> and </em><em>inside</em> <em>of</em><em> me, alpha." </em><em>Taehyung knew </em><em>these</em><em> words would completely work up the alpha and </em><em>that's</em><em> what happened. A growl </em><em>ripped</em><em> through Jeongguk's throat and he yanks Taehyung by his waist, the </em><em>omega</em><em> yelps at </em><em>that</em><em>. </em></p><p><em>Jeongguk's </em><em>holding</em><em> Taehyung in a firm grip as he walks </em><em>towards</em><em> the bed. Taehyung laughs wholeheartedly as he bounces </em><em>on</em><em> the </em><em>mattress</em> <em>when</em><em> thrown on it but it soon turns </em><em>into a</em><em> moan when Jeongguk grabs his jaw and kisses him harshly. </em></p><p><em>"</em> <em>That desperate huh, baby?" Jeongguk whispers against Taehyung's swollen lips and Taehyung shamelessly nods.</em></p><p><em>"I </em> <em>can't</em> <em> wait anymore." Taehyung </em> <em>says</em> <em>, hastily taking off Jeongguk's </em> <em>shirt</em> <em> and </em> <em>the</em> <em> alpha lets him, sitting back and Taehyung moves forward. </em></p><p><em>The</em><em> moment he discards Jeongguk's shirt, he latches his lips to alpha's neck, </em><em>hands</em> <em>roaming</em><em> all over his chest lower to his abs. Jeongguk sighs in </em><em>pleasure</em><em> as Taehyung sucks a </em><em>hickey</em><em> on his neck, </em><em>throws</em> <em>his</em><em> head back as Taehyung </em><em>starts</em> <em>kissing</em><em> his chest, licking </em><em>and</em><em> sucking </em><em>softly</em><em>.</em></p><p><em>"Gukkie, </em><em>you're</em><em> so hot." Taehyung rasps, </em><em>kissing</em> <em>softly</em><em> over the alpha's abs. </em></p><p><em>"You </em><em>haven't</em><em> seen yourself then---fuck!" Jeongguk moans when Taehyung palms his erection through his pants, slowly </em><em>moving</em> <em>up</em><em> and looking at Jeongguk with </em><em>teasing</em> <em>eyes</em><em>. </em></p><p><em>Taehyung does it </em> <em>again</em> <em>, </em> <em>this</em> <em> time </em> <em>boldly</em> <em> and while </em> <em>looking</em> <em> at Jeongguk's eyes. He loves the </em> <em>reaction</em> <em> from </em> <em>the</em> <em> alpha and it makes him confident. So he </em> <em>undoes</em> <em> Jeongguk's belt, the alpha </em> <em>helping</em> <em> him to discard the pants and boxers away. </em></p><p><em>Taehyung bites his lips, his hands </em><em>curls</em> <em>around</em><em> Jeongguk's length and he looks at Jeongguk again, the </em><em>alpha</em><em> nods.</em></p><p><em>"Come on, baby. Make me feel good." Jeongguk whispers and Taehyung starts </em> <em>moving</em> <em> his hand, the alpha hisses at </em> <em>the</em> <em> jolt of pleasure. </em></p><p><em>Taehyung's own </em><em>body</em><em> reacts even though </em><em>he's</em><em> the one giving the pleasure as he moves his hand</em> <em>in a </em><em>faster</em><em> pace.</em></p><p><em>"Fuck, yes baby. </em> <em>You're</em> <em> doing </em> <em>so good</em> <em>." Jeongguk praises him, moaning in between and Taehyung has an urge to touch himself. </em> <em>He's</em> <em> still clothed and he wants to get rid of </em> <em>them</em> <em>. </em></p><p><em>"Shit---". Jeongguk moans at </em> <em>the</em> <em> sloppy movements of Taehyung's hands. The omega's hands unconsciously </em> <em>move</em> <em> to his own erection and Jeongguk watches. </em></p><p><em>"Stop, baby. I </em><em>don't</em> <em>wanna</em><em> come just yet." Jeongguk says and grabs both of Taehyung's hands, the </em><em>omega</em><em> pouts. </em></p><p><em>"You did so good. Now it's my turn." Jeongguk whispers, pecks Taehyung's lips. He slowly takes off Taehyung's pjs, making him lay back as he </em> <em>now</em> <em> runs his hands on the smooth skin of Taehyung's thighs. </em></p><p><em>"Jeonggukie---please." Taehyung whines, </em> <em>not</em> <em> able to wait anymore. </em> <em>Jeongguk smirks</em> <em>.</em></p><p><em>"As you wish, baby." Jeongguk smirks. The alpha leans </em><em>forward</em><em>, kissing Taehyung's inner thighs, </em><em>biting</em><em> on the the soft skin </em><em>and</em><em> the </em><em>omega</em> <em>closes</em><em> his eyes, writhes on </em><em>the</em><em> sheets at </em><em>the</em><em> action. </em></p><p><em>"Yes, Gukkie---". Taehyung moans as Jeongguk kisses him </em><em>more</em><em>, just like </em><em>Taehyung</em> <em>wanted</em><em>. The alpha moves forward, </em><em>purposely</em><em> avoiding the </em><em>most</em><em> sensitive area and Taehyung whines loudly, </em><em>making</em><em> Jeongguk smirk. </em></p><p><em>He kissed him every where. </em><em>Soft</em><em> kisses and hickeys </em><em>littered</em><em> beautiful on Taehyung's </em><em>body</em><em> and he </em><em>looked</em> <em>nothing</em><em> short of art, well </em><em>he's</em><em> always been like this.</em></p><p><em>"</em><em>I want</em><em> you now, please Gukkie." Taehyung </em><em>almost</em> <em>cries</em><em> and Jeongguk chuckles softly, decides to comply now because he </em><em>can't</em><em> wait anymore </em><em>either</em><em>.</em></p><p><em>"As you </em> <em>wish</em> <em>, baby." </em></p><p><em>"I wanna ride you, Gukkie." Taehyung </em> <em>says</em> <em> and the alpha </em> <em>curses</em> <em>.</em></p><p><em>"Fuck, Tae, </em><em>you're</em> <em>full</em><em> of surprises." Jeongguk says and Taehyung bites his lower lip, </em><em>smiles</em><em> at him. </em></p><p><em>"Okay, then. Come ride me, baby." Jeongguk whispers. Taehyung just </em><em>knows</em><em> that he'll </em><em>never</em> <em>get</em><em> tired of Jeongguk calling him baby. </em></p><p><em>Jeongguk leans back to the headrest of </em><em>the</em><em> bed and Taehyung slowly gets up, </em><em>moving</em> <em>towards</em> <em>the</em><em> alpha. He rests his </em><em>hands</em><em> on his shoulder, </em><em>straddling</em><em> Jeongguk. The alpha has his </em><em>hand</em><em> on Taehyung's hips, </em><em>kissing</em><em> his chest </em><em>softly</em><em>.</em></p><p><em>Taehyung lines himself over Jeongguk's member, </em><em>looking</em> <em>in his</em><em> eyes with a sultry expression and he moans as he </em><em>finally</em> <em>lowers</em><em> himself, filling himself with Jeongguk. </em><em>The</em> <em>omega</em><em> throws his head back.</em></p><p><em>"Ah, yes, Gukkie---". Taehyung moans at the </em> <em>stretch</em> <em>. </em></p><p>"Fuck, baby. <em>So </em><em>good</em><em>.</em>" The <em>alpha</em><em> groans as Taehyung's heat envelops him. </em></p><p><em>Taehyung starts moving his hips, </em> <em>rolling</em> <em> them sensually and the pleasure immediately </em> <em>builds</em> <em> up, making both lovers moan at </em> <em>the</em> <em> sensation.</em></p><p><em>"You </em> <em>feel</em> <em> so good around me. You look so </em> <em>pretty</em> <em>." Jeongguk utters, his fingers </em> <em>surely</em> <em> will leave prints on Taehyung's </em> <em>hips and </em> <em>he'll</em> <em> love to see them to be honest. </em></p><p><em>Taehyung's hand </em> <em>curl</em> <em> into Jeongguk's hair as he starts bouncing on his </em> <em>member</em> <em>, desperate for more. </em> <em>Sinful</em> <em> moans </em> <em>escape</em> <em> his lips, skin slapping heard </em> <em>everytime</em> <em> Taehyung moves </em> <em>down</em> <em>. </em></p><p><em>Their moans </em> <em>mingle</em> <em> in the sloppy hot kiss they share, lips moving brutally </em> <em>together</em> <em> and taking </em> <em>them</em> <em> to </em> <em>heights</em> <em> of </em> <em>pleasure</em> <em> and excitement. Jeongguk's guiding Taehyung's hips with a </em> <em>firm</em> <em> grip on his hips while </em> <em>kissing</em> <em> him. </em></p><p><em>"Gukkie---more, do it please." Taehyung </em> <em>manages</em> <em> to say in between the kisses and Jeongguk hums. The </em> <em>alpha</em> <em> moves </em> <em>his</em> <em> hips </em> <em>up</em> <em> to meet Taehyung's pace, thrusting into him and the movement causes Taehyung to let out a pleasuring cry, tears </em> <em>forming</em> <em>.</em></p><p><em>"Yes, just like that!" Taehyung exclaims and Jeongguk smirks against his neck as Taehyung has his head thrown back. Jeongguk thrusts into </em><em>him</em> <em>again</em><em> while Taehyung continues his own sensual movements and moaning loudly everytime.</em></p><p><em>Taehyung feels his energy draining, his legs hurting but he feels so good </em> <em>that</em> <em> he </em> <em>doesn't</em> <em> want to voice </em> <em>it</em> <em> out. Jeongguk's </em> <em>kissing</em> <em> his neck again, biting the soft skin and sucking on his </em> <em>sweet</em> <em> spot.</em></p><p><em>Taehyung's movements falter but the omega </em><em>is</em><em> persistent. Jeongguk suddenly circles his arms </em><em>around</em><em> Taehyung's waist and move forward, flips </em><em>their</em> <em>bodies</em><em> to side and hovers over his omega under him. Taehyung </em><em>laughs</em> <em>softly</em><em>, his legs curling around Jeongguk's hips and he pulls him closer.</em></p><p><em>"Alpha, my alpha." Taehyung whispers, </em> <em>gasping</em> <em> softly as Jeongguk thrusts very slowly and gently into him.</em></p><p><em>"My beautiful omega." Jeongguk utters, </em> <em>kissing</em> <em> Taehyung softly. Jeongguk intertwines </em> <em>their</em> <em> hands next to </em> <em>the</em> <em> omega's </em> <em>head</em> <em> as he gently moves his hips, making Taehyung moan at every </em> <em>sensual</em> <em> drag.  </em></p><p><em>Taehyung lets the tears fall, of </em> <em>pleasure</em> <em> and of </em> <em>the</em> <em> love he feels </em> <em>right</em> <em> now, happiness </em> <em>and</em> <em> security </em> <em>that</em> <em> only Jeongguk can provide him and he is. The two of them are </em> <em>making</em> <em> love and Taehyung never thought </em> <em>he's</em> <em> experience it.</em></p><p>
  <em>But Jeongguk changed so many things in his life. So many. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Jeongguk---". Taehyung utters.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Yes, baby?"</em>
</p><p><em>"Mark me." </em> <em>Taehyung utters which causes Jeongguk suddenly halt. Taehyung </em> <em>whines</em> <em>.</em></p><p><em>"What?" Jeongguk asks, </em> <em>thinking</em> <em> he misheard it.</em></p><p><em>"Mark me, Jeongguk. If---if </em> <em>you</em> <em> want to---". Taehyung </em> <em>panics</em> <em>, </em> <em>thinking</em> <em> it might be too soon or hell </em> <em>what</em> <em> is he crossed his </em> <em>limits</em> <em>.</em></p><p><em>"I want to, fuck, Taehyung of course </em> <em>I</em> <em> want to! I want to make </em> <em>you</em> <em> mine forever, baby." Jeongguk says, excitement and happiness in his heart. Taehyung lets out a sob.</em></p><p><em>Jeongguk leans forward and </em> <em>kisses</em> <em> Taehyung, will </em> <em>never</em> <em> get </em> <em>tired</em> <em> of </em> <em>kissing</em> <em> him. Jeongguk continues his movements, moving his hips </em> <em>faster</em> <em> now, Taehyung's moans </em> <em>music</em> <em> to his ears.</em></p><p><em>"Oh, Gukkie---yes--". Taehyung's eyes fall shut as Jeongguk's pace turns extremely brutal as he pounds into his </em> <em>omega</em> <em>. </em></p><p><em>"I'm---close---". Taehyung says, heat pooling </em> <em>in his</em> <em> stomach. </em></p><p><em>But the next moment, a painful sound leaves his lips when Jeongguk's </em> <em>canines</em> <em> rip the skin on his neck where </em> <em>it</em> <em> meets his shoulder and dig in, soon </em> <em>after</em> <em>, </em> <em>immense</em> <em> pleasure bursts in every fiber of his </em> <em>body</em> <em> and he cries, nails dig in Jeongguk's shoulder, grip tightens on </em> <em>their</em> <em> intertwined hand.</em></p><p><em>"Jeongguk!" Taehyung comes in white ropes soon after, the pleasure being too </em> <em>much</em> <em> and intensified. He feels sleepy. </em></p><p><em>But he feels the bond </em> <em>forming</em> <em>, </em> <em>he</em> <em> feels </em> <em>strong</em> <em>, </em> <em>alive</em> <em> as if given a new life. He </em> <em>feels</em> <em> Jeongguk's emotions, his touch more than </em> <em>before</em> <em> and he smiles, tears fall. </em></p><p><em>Jeongguk licks </em> <em>the</em> <em> mark, </em> <em>feeling</em> <em> proud and euphoric as he has </em> <em>finally</em> <em> mated Taehyung, </em> <em>their</em> <em> souls one, hearts one. </em> <em>They</em> <em> are eachother's halves now and together, they complete one another.</em></p><p><em>Jeongguk chases his orgasm soon </em> <em>after</em> <em>, collapsing </em> <em>over</em> <em> the omega but </em> <em>careful</em> <em>. He smiles, kisses Taehyung's forehead, feels tired himself.</em></p><p><em>"I </em> <em>love</em> <em> you." Jeongguk whispers and Taehyung smiles even though his eyes were struggling to stay </em> <em>open</em> <em>.</em></p><p>
  <em>"I love you." Taehyung whispers back and Jeongguk smiles at him as he embraces him. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Taehyung immediately falls asleep in his embrace.</em>
</p><p>So the morning had been a new start for the two as lovers and as mates. Taehyung wakes up as well, smiling shyly at the alpha who was ready looking at him.</p><p>"Good morning, beautiful." Jeongguk says, playing with a strand of Taehyung's hair.</p><p>"Good morning, my handsome alpha." Taehyung whispers, making Jeongguk chuckle softly.</p><p>"How do you feel?" Jeongguk asks.</p><p>"Happy, very happy and---complete. With you." Taehyung says and warmth fills Jeongguk's heart.</p><p>"You make me so happy, Jeongguk. So happy and safe and loved. Everything that I've never felt before." Taehyung says and Jeongguk looks at him endearingly.</p><p>No one has ever used such words for him. It makes Jeongguk feel happy that he is the cause of someone's happiness and that someone being his mate. But that's all because Taehyung himself is the cause of his happiness.</p><p>Jeongguk brings Taehyung closer and the omega hides his face in his neck, the two stay in eachother's embrace until Taehyung says he's hungry and Jeongguk takes full responsibility of preparing the breakfast.</p><p>
  <b>---------------------</b>
</p><p>"Look, I'm telling you again, my friend works here and he forgot his important file. I'm here to give this to him. He said they'd let me in." Jimin was now losing patience.</p><p>Taehyung called him, saying he forgot an important file back in his apartment and the meeting is early and Jimin told him he'll bring it as soon as he can. But he was not being allowed in the building even though he said so many times that Taehyung wants to see him.</p><p>"Why don't you call him?!" Jimin exclaims. "Or maybe just, get this file to him---".</p><p>"Everything okay?" Jimin turns around at the voice, finding a guy in suit walking towards the entrance where he stands, and a slightly tall guy behind him.</p><p>"Mr. Min, welcome. Please." The guard bows to Yoongi and open the door for him. Yoongi nods but looks at Jimin who's ready looking at the alpha.</p><p>"Something wrong?" Yoongi asks he guard.</p><p>"Mr. Min---".</p><p>"Yes, it is wrong." Jimin speaks. "My friend works here and he forgot his file back home and called me to get it since it's important for some meeting. But this guy isn't letting me go and says that he can't be sure of what file this is." Jimin says.</p><p>"He's not calling Taehyung here and hasn't even send anyone. Do you think I'm lying?" Jimin turns towards the guard again.</p><p>"Taehyung?" Yoongi utters and Jimin looks at him, nods.</p><p>"Okay, follow me." Yoongi says and Jimin frowns at him for a moment.</p><p>"Taehyung is my business partner's secretary and I know him. I'm attending the meeting as well." Yoongi says.</p><p>"Oh okay uh, but you can just give this to him." Jimin says and Yoongi raises his eyebrow at him.</p><p>"I thought you wanted to see him too but okay, I'll get this to him." Yoongi was about to grab the file but Jimin takes it away.</p><p>"Okay, I-I want to go inside." Jimin says and Yoongi shakes his head, smiling a little amused. Jimin feels his cheeks heat up just by that.</p><p>The three then make their way inside, not speaking. The elevator ride was also silent and Jimin was actually really in love with the perfume Yoongi was wearing.</p><p><em>What</em> <em> the fuck! </em> <em>What's</em> <em> wrong with me? </em></p><p>The elevator opens to the floor and Taehyung's standing by the reception. He sees Jimin and rushes towards him.</p><p>"Thank you so much, Chim." Taehyung sighs in relief.</p><p>"Yoongi-ssi. Hoseok-ssi." Taehyung bows a little at the two and greets them.</p><p>"All good, Taehyung?" Yoongi smiles and the omega nods.</p><p>"See you in the meeting." Yoongi says, gives Jimin a little glance and leaves.</p><p>"Who is he?!" Jimin says as soon as Yoongi and Hoseok disappear.</p><p>"He's Min Yoongi, Jeongguk's business partner and CEO of Min Corporation." Taehyung says.</p><p>"He's hot." Jimin blurts and Taehyung gapes at him.</p><p>Also, he is yet to tell Jimin about him being Jeongguk's mate because he didn't get time to. He and Jeongguk lef5 to Jeongguk's home so the alpha could dress up and then to office. That's why best wearing a tie so no one can see the mark yet.</p><p>"Since when do you like guys?" Taehyung asks and Jimin shrugs. He's hook up with both girls and boys but liking someone---</p><p>"Since now." Jimin says and Taehyung chuckles.</p><p>"Okay, great. I am late for the meeting but there is something I need to tell you and I'll tell you when I get back." Taehyung says and Jimin nods.</p><p>"Bring me his number as well." Jimin says and Taehyung playfully pushes him towards the elevator.</p><p>"Idiot." Taehyung chuckles and Jimin winks at him. The omega walks back to the office.</p><p>But the moment he enters, he's met with silence. Seokjin and Joshua looked shocked and others including Yoongi, Namjoon and Hoseok rather grim. Jeongguk however was also furious, shocked and just---done.</p><p>"What---what happened?" Taehyung asks because he was only standing by the reception, waiting for Jimin for only 7 to 10 minutes and a few while talking to him, before that, everything was fine.</p><p>"We just got a news." Seokjin says. Taehyung doesn't know what to expect, his heart beating wildly because if Yongsu did something against him---</p><p>"Lee Kyung died in a car crash."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hope you liked this chap. Thanks for reading ♡♡</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. Chapter 18</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I'm sorry for updating late....</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>Third Person POV </b>
</p><p>Taehyung didn't say anything just like others after hearing the news. He was shocked, yes because he wasn't expecting this at all. Like, at all and he's sure no one was. They were suppose to have a meeting and then a few days left for them to leave to America but now this news has definitely caused a crack in that plan.</p><p>"I didn't think this will be so serious." Yoongi utters, his brows furrowed.</p><p>"He was not going out of country for any business. Be was feeling with all that he had left. All that didn't belong to him." Namjoon says. He's the one who just gave them the news.</p><p>"Fleeing or stealing, whatever it was---someone killed him for something and that's----that's fucking brutal." Yoongi says and everyone looks at him, a little surprised.</p><p>"Killed? Yoongi, why do you think he was killed?" Seokjin asks and Yoongi shrugs.</p><p>"Just a thought. I mean, don't you think it's a bit---connecting to what's going on recently. Yongsu?" Yoongi says. Taehyung gulps.</p><p>"You think Yongsu killed Kyung?" Namjoon asks.</p><p>"I don't know. Maybe. Like I said, just a---a hunch. I can be wrong." Yoongi says. Jeongguk had not looked up, staring off at the off screen of his laptop, a blank expression on his face.</p><p>"Jeongguk?" Seokjin calls him. The alpha sighs.</p><p>"Yoongi hyung could be right. Yongsu, he---he is a psycho for all I know so far." Jeongguk looks at Taehyung and the omega can't seem to look at him in the eyes. Because there is something he's hiding from Jeongguk and he feels utterly bad about it.</p><p>"The funeral will be soon because the body is in a bad condition. Are we going?" Namjoon says, not letting anyone indulge in the depth of the situation so soon.</p><p>"We'll have to go." Seokjin says.</p><p>"I think we should. We should attend the funeral." Joshua says. It wasn't like Kyung was the most dearest person to them but they had to find out what happened.</p><p>And with Yoongi's words, they had to dig deeper if Yongsu is somehow connected to Kyung's death. Of course they were together in the plan of hurting Jeongguk and Taehyung and people they care about but why would Yongsu do this to the one helping him?</p><p>Jeongguk doesn't know why his heart was telling him that Yongsu has something to do with Kyung's death.</p><p>"Okay, we'll go." Jeongguk says.</p><p>The alpha was so happy because he was going to announce that Taehyung is his mate now. That he mated Taehyung last night, gave him a promise of forever, <em>no matter </em><em>what</em><em>. </em></p><p>But the beautiful morning had to take this bitter turn. Jeongguk was losing his patience in this matter. Kyung and Yongsu have been slowly making him frustrated. He was never a guy to lose his temper easily or just be angry at anyone.</p><p>But lately, it's changing and he doesn't want to. He doesn't want to change himself because of them. And now Kyung is no more. This doesn't make him happy at all, rather more upset because if he was killed then the killer will hurt him and those who he holds dear as well.</p><p>And if it's Yongsu---</p><p>"Jeongguk?" Taehyung's voice snaps him out of the thoughts and he looks up, sees the omega standing on side of the desk. Jeongguk looks up at him and the omega smiles softly at him, doesn't say anything. Just staying close to him is enough.</p><p>"With all this going on, I don't think we can leave to US." Joshua says and it was obvious that they couldn't. Just four days left and now this happened. Who knows what's more to happen.</p><p>"It's better to stick to the due date. We'll see what's needed to do later." Jeongguk says.</p><p>"I'll let you know when's the funeral. We'll go then." Namjoon says and Jeongguk nods. They all slowly leave the office because the meeting won't take place but they stay in the building.</p><p>Now it's only Taehyung with Jeongguk. The omega walks towards him, hand rests on his shoulder and squeezes in assurance.</p><p>"Are you okay?" Taehyung asks and Jeongguk pulls him to his lap gently, curling his arms around his waist and sighs, his head resting on Taehyung's chest. The omega smiles softly, starts massaging his hair.</p><p>"Why is this happening? Why do I feel like---". Jeongguk stops himself. He doesn't want to say anything bad but his heart isn't cooperating in assuring him.</p><p>"Do you think Yongsu did it?" Jeongguk asks and Taehyung takes a deep breath. It feels like he knows the answer.</p><p>"Maybe, Gukkie but---maybe not." Taehyung says.</p><p>"But if you're going to the funeral then maybe he'll be there. Promise me you'll be careful." Taehyung says and Jeongguk smiles a little, looks at him.</p><p>"Okay." Jeongguk mumbles.</p><p>"You don't want to go with me?" Jeongguk asks and Taehyung shakes his head.</p><p>"I don't want you to go either because I just---I just don't want you to go." Taehyung says, a little desperately. Jeongguk takes his hand in his own, places a soft kiss on it.</p><p>"I have to go. That's only how I'll know what's going on. And I feel like there's more to it. It's not just a car accident." Jeongguk says and Taehyung gulps.</p><p>"I'll wait for you." Taehyung whispers and Jeongguk smiles at him, nods.</p><p>"Why are you hiding it?" Jeongguk asks, touching the mark over Taehyung's shirt.</p><p>"I didn't tell anyone. I was waiting that we both will tell them together." Taehyung says and Jeongguk smiles, now caressing Taehyung's face.</p><p>"We'll tell them after we come back." Jeongguk says and Taehyung sighs, nodding.</p><p>"Don't be upset now." Jeongguk chuckles and Taehyung pouts.</p><p>"I love you." Taehyung says and Jeongguk looks at him endearingly. "I'll be waiting for you."</p><p>"I love you, baby." Jeongguk whispers. The omega leans forward, the alpha does too and they share a sweet kiss. Taehyung immediately hugs Jeongguk, resting his head on his shoulder.</p><p>"Don't overthink all the time I'm gone. I can already see the wheels turning in your head." Jeongguk says and Taehyung just closes his eyes, leans more into the touch.</p><p>"I don't do that." Taehyung mumbles and Jeongguk laughs.</p><p>"Yeah right." Jeongguk scoffs and Taehyung softly hits him.</p><p>Jeongguk then gets the text from Namjoon, saying they have to leave now because the funeral is in an hour and is held in Kyung's parent's side which is a bit far.</p><p>Taehyung keeps holding Jeongguk and the alpha knows he doesn't want him to go.</p><p>"Come on, baby. I have to go." Jeongguk mumbles and with a heavy heart, Taehyung gets up, making Jeongguk get up too.</p><p>"I'll be back before your off time." Jeongguk says and Taehyung nods, pulling Jeongguk for a kiss and the alpha happily kisses back.</p><p>
  <b>-----------------------</b>
</p><p>It's been three days to funeral. The death was declared a car accident. Yongsu was missing, didn't show up anywhere, didn't text Taehyung or anything.</p><p>Yes, the unknown text did come last night but Taehyung thinks that's not from Yongsu.</p><p><em>With</em><em> your hand in mine, every </em><em>moment</em> <em>will</em><em> be euphoric.</em></p><p>
  <em>2.09 am </em>
</p><p>Taehyung was currently at Jeongguk's place. The two had told everyone about them being mates. The company threw them a small party and Taehyung took Jimin as well, was amusing to see him trying to get close to Yoongi.</p><p>Seokjin was the happiest for some reason. Definitely because the only two people he loves are Namjoon and Jeongguk and he was raised Jeongguk even, so his happiness was a must for his younger brother.</p><p>Seokjin kept hugging Taehyung, thanking him to be in his brother's life and making him happy. Taehyung had only said that Jeongguk makes him extremely happy.</p><p>Kyung and Yongsu weren't discussed even though his disappearance makes it more obvious that he has something to do with all this.</p><p>"Gukkie?" Taehyung utters as he sits up on the couch where the two were, watching a movie. Taehyung was lying on top of Jeongguk but now he got up as he saw the text from previous night. Didn't know how he didn't see it soon.</p><p>Taehyung thinks, to only try it once, text or call this number before telling Jeongguk. So he does it, he calls. Whoever it would be, he'll block after this.</p><p>Jeongguk's phone vibrates and Taehyung's eyes widen. Jeongguk wasn't looking at Taehyung calling so he just reaches out for his phone on the table and the expression he wears after seeing the name that he has saved, <em>baby boy,</em> makes his blood run cold.</p><p>The alpha slowly looks at Taehyung who is holding his phone close to his ear and looking at Jeongguk with eyes wide in surprise.</p><p>Jeongguk sits up, looks at Taehyung sheepishly. This number was from his other sim, he had it on vibrate and curses that why not silent. It was just for Taehyung and ever since he started texting him, he kept wondering why the omega didn't reply or mention to him atleast that someone was texting him.</p><p>"You. It's you." Taehyung utters and Jeongguk smiles sheepishly.</p><p>'Well, I thought---". Jeongguk isn't given time to say anything when the cushion comes crashing on his face, and again. Now he registers what happened and tries to shield himself from the attacks.</p><p>"You! You creep! You fucking scared me so many times with those texts! They sure were---cute but they were creepy too!" Jeongguk was curled on the couch and Taehyung was on top of him, hitting him with the cushion.</p><p>"Tae---baby wait. Listen---".</p><p>"I thought it was Yongsu! Or some obsessed stranger. How could I not think of you?! You jerk!" Taehyung exclaims and it angers him more because Jeongguk's laughing while taking the attack.</p><p>"Look, I'm sorry---oww fuck! That hurt!" Jeongguk says in agony when Taehyung grabs his hair and tugs at them.</p><p>The omega them pinches Jeongguk's nipples, satisfied to see the alpha in agony.</p><p>"Please! I'm sorry. Sorry. Please!" Jeongguk was laughing and begging at the same time.</p><p>"I can't believe you did this." Taehyung says, breathing heavily as he stops attacking the poor alpha. He moved off of Jeongguk and sits back, still glaring at Jeongguk who keeps laying there, catching his breath, his face red.</p><p>The alpha gets up and tries not to even blink, thinking this might make Taehyung grab his slippers and him this time.</p><p>Taehyung keeps staring at him, Jeongguk having an embarrassed and sheepish smile on his lips.</p><p>Taehyung grabs the cushion to put it in it's place but Jeongguk immediately jumps, hand coming to his face, thinking he'd be hit again. This makes Taehyung bite his lips to not smile.</p><p>"First few made me smile but then it got creepy and scared me a bit too." Taehyung says.</p><p>"I'm sorry. I should've told you. With things getting serious with Kyung and Yongsu, you must've felt very uncomfortable with them." Jeongguk says.</p><p>"It's okay." Taehyung says, smiles because it's not something he should be very mad at Jeongguk about.</p><p>"They're cute though and now that I know they're from you. You cheesy ass." Taehyung utters and Jeongguk pouts.</p><p>"I just wanted to make you smile." Jeongguk says and Taehyung coos at him, pinching his cheeks.</p><p>"Aww my alpha." The omega utters.</p><p>"You're so mean and---wild." Jeongguk says and Taehyung laughs at that.</p><p>"I know." Taehyung says. "Rawr". The omega makes a claw sign and growls softly.</p><p>The two lovers break into fit of laughter after that.</p><p>
  <b>----------------------------</b>
</p><p>Taehyung should've known better that in his life, every laughter has it's price.</p><p>That's why he got the text from Yongsu to meet him no matter what. It was after a week of Kyung's death. Taehyung was shaking from fear because this psycho ex of his was definitely a murder too.</p><p>And that was sure he's dangerous. So dangerous. Taehyung didn't even want to think what he'd do if he won't listen to him.</p><p>So, he was there at the same coffee shop they had met before. This time Yongsu was clad in all black, hood over and mask on his face, definitely hiding. The omega was surprise how he decided to agree on such a public place.</p><p>Taehyung himself had a turtleneck on so Yongsu won't see his mark. Wonder what he'll do if he sees it.</p><p>"Hey, sweetheart. I missed you." Yongsu says and Taehyung feels disgusted.</p><p>"Cut the crap and tell me what you want. I won't listen to any shit and have you leave without saying anything." Taehyung says.</p><p>"Damn, relax. I'm here, aren't I?" Yongsu chuckles.</p><p>"What do you want?" Taehyung asks and Yongsu leans back.</p><p>"Money." Yongsu says and Taehyung frowns.</p><p>"Money? You want money from me? Is this why you're bothering me?" Taehyung asks.</p><p>"Oh well, I want money and I want you." Yongsu shrugs and Taehyung chuckles humorless.</p><p>"You're not getting me back. Ever." Taehyung says.</p><p>"Does that mean I'm getting my money?" Yongsu says, amused.</p><p>"Will you leave Jeongguk and I alone if I give you all the money?" Taehyung asks.</p><p>"Yes, of course." Yongsu says.</p><p>"How much?" Taehyung asks.</p><p>"2 million dollars." Yongsu says and Taehyung's eyes widen.</p><p>"2 million! That's too much. My pay and advance or savings combined won't be this much!" Taehyung exclaims.</p><p>"I need this money in three days, Taehyung or you know how bad I can be." Yongsu threatens.</p><p>"Wasn't Kyung paying you?" Taehyung asks.</p><p>"That bastard had nothing for himself. How would he pay me? And he fucking tried to run away. Gave me a card that doesn't work." Yongsu chuckles.</p><p>"Did you kill him?" Taehyung asks and Yongsu smirks. Taehyung wanted him to keep the mask on so he couldn't see his disgusting face.</p><p>"He deserved it and if you don't want the same happening to---".</p><p>"You'll get your money. Just don't hurt anyone." Taehyung says.</p><p>He doesn't know how he'll get all this amount. He can't ask Jeongguk because he'd have to tell him and Yongsu would lose his mind if Jeongguk knows and attempts to catch him. It won't end good. He can't ask anyone for such huge amount.</p><p>He sighs. His second payment will be in his account tomorrow and he has his first one and he savings because he didn't spent much. About the rest left, he has no choice but to use the company credit card. Jeongguk doesn't check the money transfers.</p><p>He feels like crying. He's betraying Jeongguk's trust and their promise.</p><p>His mark burns slightly and he tries not to make it obvious.</p><p>"You'll get your money." Taehyung says again and gets up. He takes fast steps to leave this place.</p><p>He's about to turn the corner that he's been grabbed by his wrist and turned around harshly.</p><p>"What's the rush, sweetheart?" Yongsu chuckles and the next moment, he feels rough lips on his own. His eyes widen and blood runs cold, a feeling of throwing up curls in his stomach.</p><p>And right at the next moment, Taehyung pushes Yongsu away with all his might, his palm colliding with his check in a harsh slap.</p><p>"Don't fucking touch me again!" Taehyung exclaims, anger bubbling inside him. He angrily wipes his lips.</p><p>Yongsu just laughs, touching his cheek.</p><p>"Atleast you touched me by your own accord, sweetheart." Yongsu says.</p><p>Taehyung feels his body shaking, tears threatening to pour. He wants to cry loudly and scream. And at the same time, he wants to kill Yongsu.</p><p>Taehyung doesn't wait anymore. He rushes to get the cab, wants nothing more to be in Jeongguk's embrace right now.</p><p>
  <b>------------------------</b>
</p><p>No matter how much Taehyung wanted to go to Jeongguk after Yongsu, he couldn't. He knew that if he did, he would break down the moment he'll see him and he doesn't want to worry Jeongguk at all.</p><p>He'll take all the blame though. Whatever will be thrown at him because it's better than having Jeongguk hurt in any way. If Taehyung tells Jeongguk about it then the alpha will surely do anything to get Yongsu but he knows this will only bring trouble and as Yongsu said, he'll do anything to hurt Jeongguk, wouldn't care if he ends up in jail. Atleast he'd take Jeongguk away.</p><p>That's what terrifies him the most. Taehyung is well aware that this hiding won't bring anything good to him. He might end up hurting Jeongguk himself and that's when he realizes that he's doomed either way.</p><p>But atleast Yongsu will be out of the way. Jeongguk doesn't deserve this. He doesn't deserve getting hurt because of Taehyung. This is Taehyung's fight and he'll fight it alone. Doesn't care how much he gets hurt.</p><p>Stupid, he knows but he can't risk Jeongguk's life just because his ex is a psychopath. Jeongguk doesn't deserve this.</p><p>And maybe he doesn't deserve him.</p><p>They had talked at night and Taehyung thankfully didn't falter in talking and Jeongguk couldn't pick the strain in his voice.</p><p>Taehyung hates himself right now, walking towards the office and with every step, the guilt increases as he grips the file harder in his hand. The meeting won't be held but the decision of going to US is still there.</p><p>And Taehyung has to days to figure out what he has to do. He <em>has </em>figured it out and for the first time, Taehyung will be stealing. The money on office card doesn't belong to him but he has no other choice.</p><p>Jeongguk's smiling face greets him and he smiles back but it doesn't reach his ears. He walks towards the alpha who stands up, immediately circling his arms around his waist as their bodies touch and lips meet in a sweet but passionate kiss. Taehyung rests his hands on Jeongguk's chest and feels himself meeting in his mate's embrace.</p><p>"Good morning." Taehyung mumbles with a smile against his lips.</p><p>"Morning, baby. I missed you last night. My bed doesn't look good without you on it." Jeongguk says and Taehyung chuckles softly.</p><p>"Well, I guess I'll be blessing your bed tonight by sleeping on it." Taehyung says.</p><p>"That's a wonderful idea." Jeongguk hums, looks at him in amusement and kisses his omega again.</p><p>The two get busy in their work, occasionally looking through the window and smiling. But Taehyung could sense how tense Jeongguk was. He was working a lot and with the thought of Yongsu still on the run made Jeongguk more stressed.</p><p>But he doesn't know what it's better if he stays hidden and in no contact with Jeongguk whatsoever.</p><p>The alpha had his coffee just now, they talked over lunch and went back to work. Taehyung kept looking at Jeongguk though, seeing how he was tensed.</p><p>The omega gets up and walks towards him, hands resting on his shoulders as he stands behind the chair, his hands now slowly working on his shoulders.</p><p>"You're so tensed, Gukkie. Relax." Taehyung leans down and whispers in Jeongguk's ear.</p><p>"No, baby. I'm okay. Don't worry." Jeongguk says but Taehyung wasn't convinced ofcourse. The omega walks forward and stands infront of him, his hands on the hand rest of Jeongguk's chair and he leans forward, a teasing smile on his lips.</p><p>"Do you want be to help you, alpha?" Taehyung whispers, biting his lower lip and watches Jeongguk's eyes go wide for a fraction of second but he composes himself.</p><p>"How will you do that, baby?" Jeongguk hums and Taehyung kneels down, now sitting on his knees and pouting. He traces a finger over Jeongguk's thigh, creating circles as he looks at him.</p><p>"You work too much and I can feel you're tense. I just want to help." Taehyung says softly but his eyes mischievous. The omega <em>accidentally </em>traces his finger over Jeongguk's clothed member.</p><p>"How do you want to help me?" Jeongguk asks, controls himself even though Taehyung sitting on his knees for him was just---an amazing sight.</p><p>"Just lean back and relax. I'll help you." Taehyung whispers, putting his hand on Jeongguk's chest and makes him lean back.</p><p>Taehyung teases when he unbuckles Jeongguk's belt and opens the zipper, his eyes on Jeongguk who was looking at him rather heatedly.</p><p>Taehyung needed not to lower Jeongguk's pants just a small tug lower his boxers and he takes out Jeongguk's semi hard member, stroking it now and hears a hissing voice from the alpha.</p><p>Jeongguk parts his legs more so Taehyung can crawl forward. The warmth of Taehyung's hand around him is mindblowing. Taehyung keeps stroking for a while, his chest swells with pride that because of him, Jeongguk's moaning.</p><p>"Don't---tease, baby." Jeongguk says, voice guttural and Taehyung loves it.</p><p>"Yes, alpha." Taehyung starting licking Jeongguk's member slowly, earning another guttural moan from the alpha.</p><p>"Fuck, baby." Jeongguk utters when Taehyung takes him in his mouth, gagging just a bit but adjusts. Taehyung moans when Jeongguk's hand curls on his hair.</p><p>The omega starts moving his head slowly, using his hand to stroke the part he couldn't take. Taehyung swirls his tongue around Jeongguk's member, wetting it as he bobs his head faster now.</p><p>"Shit, baby. So good." Jeongguk moans, throwing his head back to the chair. Taehyung's mouth provides a delicious warmth and the way he hums around his member when he moans, sending vibrations and making him almost come.</p><p>Lewd sounds are produced and Taehyung sucks Jeongguk off, one hand gripping his thigh and other stroking him as he does so. Tears well up in Taehyung's eyes and his jaw hurts but he just wants to make Jeongguk feel good.</p><p>"You're doing so good, baby. Making me feel so good." Jeongguk praises, knows Taehyung loves when he does that. The omega moans at that and so does the alpha.</p><p>Taehyung's movements are sloppy because it's the first time he's sucking someone off but he'll get used to it and by that he means he'll do this often. He knows Jeongguk won't mind.</p><p>"Close, I'm close, baby." Jeongguk hisses, fingers tugging gently on Taehyung's hair. Taehyung moves his head faster, sucks on his member as he hears rapid breathing and moans from alpha.</p><p>"Pull away---I'm gonna---". But Taehyung doesn't, keeps sucking him off and soon, Jeongguk comes with a breathy moan in Taehyung's mouth.</p><p>The omega pulls away, sucking his load and swallows while looking at the alpha who was breathing heavily, pupils dilated and Taehyung sees a flash of red in his eyes. He bites his lower lip.</p><p>"How was I, alpha? Was I good?" Taehyung innocently asks as he tugs his boxers up but plays with the zipper.</p><p>Jeongguk grabs Taehyung's jaw softly, leaning forward and captures his lips in a sloppy kiss. The alpha bites his lips and earns a whine from his pretty omega when he pulls away.</p><p>"You were so good, baby. My good boy." Jeongguk says and Taehyung smiles widely.</p><p>They're about to kiss again but they hear footsteps approaching. Jeongguk immediately moves forward to the desk, elbow resting on it and Taehyung slowly crawls under the desk, biting his lips.</p><p>There is no knock, as usual if it's Seokjin and that is him this time.</p><p>"Jeong---".</p><p>"Hyung! Hey." Jeongguk says, cringes at the way he sounds.</p><p>Seokjin frowns, a 'what the hell' expression on his face as to why Jeongguk was so cheerful.</p><p>"Uh, hi. Where's Taehyung? I need to give these to him." Seokjin says, holding a file with papers and looks at Taehyung's office, the omega not there obviously.</p><p>"Taehyung, uh, he went to pee." Jeongguk says, leaning forward more and smiles a little. Seokjin raises his eyebrow.</p><p>"He's under the desk, isn't he?" Seokjin asks and Jeongguk's eyes widen. Taehyung suppresses a laugh.</p><p>"What! No. No he isn't---".</p><p>"You do know I can smell his scent and also this room reeks." Seokjin says and he doesn't have to say it reeks of what.</p><p>"Sorry, hyung. I'll see you in five minutes." Comes Taehyung's muffled voice and Jeongguk hides his face behind his hand and Seokjin bursts into laughter.</p><p>"I'll be waiting." Seokjin shakes his head, laughing as he leaves the office.</p><p>Taehyung peeks from down as Jeongguk looks. The omega is zipping Jeongguk's pants and buckles his belt, giggling softly while doing so.</p><p>"That was so embarrassing." Jeongguk utters.</p><p>"As if Seokjin hyung and Namjoon hyung wouldn't have done that." Taehyung says and gets up. Jeongguk laughs.</p><p>"Are you okay now, alpha?" Taehyung asks as he sits on Jeongguk's lap.</p><p>"Amazing." Jeongguk whispers and the two capture one another's lips in a luscious kiss.</p><p>
  <b>-------------------------</b>
</p><p>The next day, Taehyung received a text from Yongsu, reminding him about the money. Said if the money won't be in his account than he promises that he'll hurt the one's Taehyung cares for.</p><p>Today was the last day and just an hour he had to transfer money to Yongsu's account. He was hesitating. He had the money. A day before, he got his second pay and his money roughly was around a million, including his savings and advance and the two salaries. The rest, he had to take from the office card.</p><p>Taehyung felt suffocated in his apartment after work. He went out. Yongsu had clearly written if he doesn't get money by 7, he won't hesitate to do what he threatened.</p><p>Taehyung was sitting at the bench in the park, ten minutes left and he's just a click away. But then he thinks of calling Jeongguk and telling him each and every thing. But it's too late. It's close to seven.</p><p>Taehyung stares at his phone, his hands shaking and he can't seem to tap the screen. Just two minutes---</p><p>"Taehyung!" The omega is startled because of a familiar voice. He looks up and sees Seokjin walking towards him, some bags in his hands.</p><p>"Hey there." The older omega says and Taehyung nervously smiles back.</p><p>"Having alone time? Bored?" Seokjin asks and Taehyung nods immediately, his hands shaking.</p><p>"Come on, help me with the grocery shopping. I was going to the store." Seokjin says but Taehyung can't seem to move.</p><p>"Hey, you okay?" Seokjin worries.</p><p>"Yeah, sure hyung. Let's go." Taehyung says, gets up immediately. Seokjin smiles and the two walk towards his car. Taehyung takes out his phone, his heart beating out of his chest as he looks at the time. 7.02.</p><p>He wastes no more time and completes the money transfer. He doesn't dare look at his phone again for the whole time he's with Seokjin. The older omega doesn't question why he's so tense and they move onto the mall after leaving the grocery in the car.</p><p>Taehyung momentarily forgets about Yongsu and gets busy with Seokjin. He smiles when he sees Seokjin lookig at the baby shop.</p><p>"Any good news?" Taehyung teases and Seokjin chuckles.</p><p>"No, not yet. We haven't talked about it so---". Seokjin says and Taehyung hums.</p><p>"And we both want kids after marriage." Seokjin utters.</p><p>"It'll all happen at the right time, I'm sure." Taehyung smiles.</p><p>Seokjin walks forward, Taehyung follows him. The older looks very fond of shopping. Taehyung halts when his phone buzzes with a notification sound. He doesn't want to see it but his hands are already gripping his phone.</p><p>He didn't even have to open it. The text said. <em>You were late. </em>Enough to shake Taehyung to the core.</p><p>Taehyung feels like crying as he follows Seokjin outside the shopping mall. He managed to keep his cool but now he was losing himself.</p><p>They were about to get into the car when Taehyung sees someone leaning against it out of nowhere. An alpha, his scent gave it away. He was wearing a mask, clad in all black.</p><p>"Can you move please, we have to leave." Seokjin says but the alpha doesn't listen.</p><p>"Hey, can you hear me?" Seokjin says again but the alpha kept looking at Taehyung. He steps back, pulling Seokjin behind him.</p><p>"What do you want?" Taehyung asks and the alpha walks towards him.</p><p>"I asked, what do you want? Who are you?" Taehyung demands.</p><p>The next moment, the alpha grabs Taehyung from his throat, almost lifting him up. The omega thrashes in his hold. Seokjin looks with wide eyes, coming forward and starts hitting the alpha.</p><p>The alpha throws Taehyung away as if he weights nothing. Taehyung coughs violently, gasping for air. He watches that the alpha is looking at Seokjin who was other side of the car. Taehyung immediately gets up, grabbing the alpha's jacket and pushes him back.</p><p>"Whatever it is, you tell me. Leave him alone." Taehyung utters but all he sees is red in the alpha's eyes. He lunges towards Taehyung, grabbing his arms and slams his body to the car harshly but Taehyung stays put.</p><p>Seokjin couldn't think of anything. He saw a rock and grabbed it, rushing to the side but as he's about to hit the alpha, he grabs his arm, twisting it. Seokjin screams in pain.</p><p>The alpha punches Taehyung in the stomach and once again, throws his body to the ground, as if he had nothing to do with him. This time he immediately grabs Seokjin.</p><p>"No! Please don't hurt him. Please." Taehyung begs as he gets up.</p><p>The alpha was holding Seokjin by his throat now and before Taehyung could reach them, the alpha had his claws out and buried deep inside Seokjin's stomach.</p><p>Seokjin couldn't even scream, his cry came out as chocked, tears filled his eyes and Taehyung screamed.</p><p>The alpha lets go of Seokjin and the omega falls on the ground. Taehyung falls on his knees next to him.</p><p>"Hyung, hyung! Oh God." Taehyung cries as he holds Seokjin, his hand on the gruesome claw mark on his stomach.</p><p>"Tae---". Seokjin whispers.</p><p>"You're going to be okay. It's gonna be okay." Taehyung says.</p><p>"Help! Please, someone help me!" Taehyung yells and Seokjin feels the slumber take over him.</p><p>"Hyung, please don't close your eyes. I'm gonna take you to hospital." Taehyung says, his tears falling.</p><p>Luckily, a man had come to help him, agreeing to drive because Taehyung didn't know how to.</p><p>And the alpha had long gone.</p><p>
  <b>-----------------------</b>
</p><p>Namjoon and Jeongguk rushed to the hospital as soon as they could. Taehyung running into Jeongguk's arms and crying. Jeongguk didn't like why Taehyung kept mumbling sorry.</p><p>He told them about the attack. Jeongguk holds him again, tells him Seokjin will be alright.</p><p>Taehyung knows he doesn't deserve this affection.</p><p>Seokjin was in the operating room. Namjoon kept pacing back and forth, Taehyung even saw him blinking multiple times, meaning he was trying not to cry. The omega felt like the most cruel person in the world.</p><p><em>Maybe</em> <em>I</em><em> am.</em></p><p><em>This is </em><em>what</em> <em>I</em> <em>always</em><em> do. Hurt </em><em>people</em><em> who </em><em>I</em><em> care </em><em>about</em><em> and who </em><em>care</em><em> about me. </em></p><p><em>This happens every damn time. </em>Taehyung felt like utter screaming.</p><p><em>I've</em><em> hurt Seokjin hyung. It </em><em>wasn't</em> <em>that</em> <em>alpha</em><em>. It was me. </em>Taehyung looks at his hands, covered with Seokjin's blood.</p><p>He was sitting on the bench, staring at his hands and his mind a mess. Namjoon was leaning against the wall and Jeongguk was taking care of the bill.</p><p>When Jeongguk came back, the doctor walked out at the same time. Jeongguk and Namjoon rush towards the doctor but Taehyung stays seated, his heart beating wildly.</p><p>"How---how is he?" Namjoon asks.</p><p>"He's stable." The doctor says and relief washes over the two but Taehyung keeps looking at the doctor.</p><p>"He lost a lot of blood due to the wound and given that he's an omega, he'll heal. but---". The doctor sighs, takes off his glasses. Taehyung doesn't want to hear.</p><p>"The wound was direct on his lower stomach, deep." The doctor says. Taehyung shakes his head.</p><p>
  <em>No---</em>
</p><p>"I'm afraid he won't be able to conceive children." The doctor says. "It isn't sure but his womb was delicate and it's wounded almost---a lot if not completely. "</p><p>"You can see him once he wakes up in an hour or two. Excuse me." The doctor leaves .</p><p>Those words felt deaf to Taehyung's ears. The world was a blur infornt of him, the voices mixed, visions distort. He gets up, stumbles. Jeongguk tries to hold him but he pushes him away, wide eyes searching no where, he walks and walks---where his legs take him.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hope you liked the chapter.♡♡</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0019"><h2>19. Chapter 19</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>Ignore</b>
  
  <b>the</b>
  <b> mistakes plz :)</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Third Person POV </b>
</p><p>Taehyung turns the corners of the huge hospital, his eyes wide not focusing on anything. He didn't know where he was going, probably just to get away from everyone and be alone so he can actually think and ponder on what just happened.</p><p>His heart was at his throat, an urge to throw up was getting bigger. His hands curl in fists and then un curl. Tears don't spill because it's Taehyung's heart that's crying.</p><p>He enters some room, probably a storage room and he closes the door, walking in the middle and just stands there, just looking at the closed little window.</p><p><em>We both want kids after marriage. </em>Seokjin's words echo in his mind, his endearing eyes the way he was looking at the children store flash before his eyes and he feels difficulty in breathing.</p><p>
  <em>You were late. You were late. You were late---</em>
</p><p>
  <em>We want kids after marriage. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Any good news? </em>
</p><p>
  <em>We haven't talked about it---we want kids </em>
  <em>after</em>
  <em> marriage. </em>
</p><p>Taehyung falls on his knees in the middle of the room, his legs unable to help him stand anymore. His hands feel the dust under them, they then reach up to his hair, curling tightly onto them as he closes his eyes, trying to stop or atleast muffle the thoughts that's are so loud in his head.</p><p>The omega doesn't want to believe this. That this is happening again, when he's finally happy. He thought he can finally have his happy life with Jeongguk, being marked by him, being his mate having his love but no, he's always been so unlucky.</p><p>He always have to mess up. And it's not even anyone's fault. It's his own. He probably should've left when he started feeling but he just ignored the fact that he always brings trouble to his loved ones and kept going, fell so deep in love that he forgot the demons of past don't leave easily.</p><p>Taehyung was stupid to believe Yongsu. To believe that he'll leave easily. He knew his evil mind then doesn't know how he couldn't think of his tactics this time. How could he not?!</p><p>All his thoughts easily started a panic attack and Taehyung knows he deserves this. The pain of trying to breathe and how his lungs burn, his his eyes hurt and mind zones out, a beep in his head and everything else falls deaf.</p><p>Taehyung doesn't make any effort to take deep breaths, keeping his hands locked on his sides. He sees black dots appearing in front of his eyes as he feels difficulty to breathe but still refuses to help himself even if he can.</p><p>His body leans towards the cardboard box next to him, tears falling as he starts coughing violently, gasping for air. His lungs burn, desperate for a rush of air. He is a complete mess right now, hitting his chest harshly with his fists.</p><p>He doesn't hear the door being opened harshly in his state. He just tugs at his hair, wheezes in pain at the lack of oxygen, feeling dizzy.</p><p>"Taehyung?!" Jeongguk rushes towards his omega as soon as he see his state.</p><p>Back when Taehyung left from outside the operating room, Jeongguk knew something was wrong. He thought he should let Taehyung have some time alone since he must be feeling really and he could feel it too but but when his own heart started beating rapidly and chest tightened, he knew Taehyung was in pain.</p><p>So he rushed and followed his scent, stopping infront of the door for a second and then rushes inside. He feels his heart almost rip at the state of his lover, struggling to breathe. He runs towards him.</p><p>"Tae, baby." Jeongguk holds Taehyung's wrists so he can stop hitting himself. The omega was dizzy and almost out of it. Jeongguk cups his face, shakes him a little but Taehyung's still lost.</p><p>"Breathe, love. Breathe. Can you hear my voice? You're okay." Jeongguk softly says, caressing Taehyung's face and trying to make him breathe normally.</p><p>"Breathe with me. Come on. Breathe in." Jeongguk utters and Taehyung hears his distant voice. The alpha says again and Taehyung tries to, does it.</p><p>"And breathe out." Jeongguk says, does with him. Moments later, Taehyung calms down, his eyes adjusting to his mate's worried face.</p><p>"Gukkie---I'm-I'm sorry." Taehyung says and tries to look away but Jeongguk keeps holding his face so he can't.</p><p>"I ruined everything---I always do that." Taehyung desperately says, clutching onto Jeongguk's jacket.</p><p>"It happened because of me. I couldn't do anything. All this time---I couldn't---". Taehyung hiccups, Jeongguk let's him speak.</p><p>"Why am I so pathetic, Gukkie? Why---why do I ruin---".</p><p>"Hey, no. You're not pathetic. Don't ever say that." Jeongguk firmly says.</p><p>"And it was not your---".</p><p>"It was, it was my fault. You'll hate me when you'll know." Taehyung says and Jeongguk keeps looking at him firmly.</p><p>"Nothing is ever going a make me hate you. I love you. You're my mate. I love you, Taehyung." Jeongguk says again and Taehyung cries.</p><p>"I don't deserve you." Taehyung whispers, leans forward and rests his forehead on Jeongguk's shoulder.</p><p>"We deserve one another, Taehyung. You and I. That's enough." Jeongguk whispers as he hugs Taehyung tightly, making sure the omega feels safe in his arms.</p><p>And Taehyung does feel safe but out of nowhere, there's a bubble of anger inside him, a frustration that he needs to let out because he's had enough.</p><p>He doesn't even want to think of what Yongsu would do to Jeongguk so he knows what he has to do. He made a mistake by not telling Jeongguk but now, not anymore. Just a little longer.</p><p>Hell, if he has to meet Yongsu alone, he will because he will kill him with his bare hands. Doesn't care what happens to him in return.</p><p>He's so ashamed and embarrassed right now. He doesn't know how he'll face Seokjin or even talk to Jeongguk without looking into his eyes and feeling guilt eat him up.</p><p>
  <b>-----------------------</b>
</p><p>Seokjin was awake and the doctor suggested they should tell him about this as soon as possible. Namjoon nods, decides he should tell him the next day because the omega would be staying in the hospital.</p><p>Jeongguk was feeling the distant behavior of Taehyung. Something was definitely wrong and Taehyung was hiding it. He didn't want ti force him to tell because he felt his omega would tell him.</p><p>And Taehyung kept saying it was his fault. Why? That's what he was confused about. And this isn't because he couldn't save him from the attack but something more.</p><p>There's an uneasy feeling that tugs at his heart.</p><p>Namjoon was supposed to tell Seokjin tomorrow but Seokjin saw right throw him, asking him what's wrong. He was told that he's okay and his wound will be healed but Seokjin could read Namjoon's eyes clearly.</p><p>The alpha had say next to Seokjin and held his hand. Taehyung looked down, wanted to leave the room but he couldn't move. He wanted to apologize too.</p><p>And when Namjoon told Seokjin, the omega looked at him with wide eyes, not believing at first. He desperately looked at Namjoon, telling him to say he's lying. But it was true.</p><p>The doctor said they aren't sure if he'll be able to conceive children, there might be a possibility but this of course didn't make anything better for the who who started crying, repeating the word 'no' and shaking his head.</p><p>Namjoon had held him closer to himself, tried to calm him down. Jeongguk and Taehyung left the room to give them some privacy.</p><p>Namjoon walked out, telling him Seokjin fell asleep. The alpha was extremely tired, they all were but Seokjin mattered the most to them right now.</p><p>"I'm so sorry, hyung. Please forgive me." Taehyung kept apologizing, resting his head on the bed's edge, holding Seokjin's hand. The older omega patting his hair softly.</p><p>He was no longer crying, had accepted the reality pretty soon, just in a few hours a f Taehyung wonders how is that even possible. He was hurt of course but he was so strong and Taehyung knows he can never be this strong.</p><p>"It wasn't your fault." Seokjin says and these words had made Taehyung tear up.</p><p>He wonders what Seokjin will think of him when he'll know that it's all because of him.</p><p>
  <b>-------------------------</b>
</p><p>The call finally came. Right after Taehyung was done talking to Seokjin, Yoongi had come to visit. The omega called Jimin and told him the situation, the other said he'd visit him too.</p><p>The call he got was from Yongsu and he immediately rushed out.</p><p>"You got your money! Why did you do it then?!" Taehyung almost yells when he reaches outside the hospital.</p><p>"You were late, sweetheart. And you're well aware that I don't like people trying to ay smart with me." Yongsu utters.</p><p>"It was just two minutes, Yongsu. I did everything you told me to. Everything! And what did you do?!" Taehyung was so angry.</p><p>"You think I'm done with you? Oh no, sweets. Not at all." Yongsu chuckles.</p><p>"You're mistaken if you think I'll ever listen to you. You hurt someone close to me but even though I gave you the money but not anymore." Taehyung says.</p><p>"Oh, confident aren't we? What can you do huh? Oh I know. You can watch your beloved alpha lose---".</p><p>"No, Yongsu. That alpha is going to make sure you get what you deserve because I'm going to tell him everything." Taehyung says and Yongsu laughs.</p><p>"Why would he do anything for you when he won't even trust you anymore. You'll be all alone again and then you'll crawl back to me." Yongsu utters.</p><p>"It's too late, sweetheart, he will never trust you again." Yongsu says and Taehyung feels a dirty feeling settle in his stomach.</p><p>"No words? Thought so because I'm sending your dear alpha some good pictures and information. I'm sure he'd be thrilled. And don't worry, I'll send them to you too. Both at the same time."</p><p>"See you soon." And with that, Yongsu ends the call. Taehyung stands there, mortified.</p><p>His phone rings with notifications.</p><p>
  <b>------------------------</b>
</p><p>Jeongguk was trying his best to give Taehyung some time, if that's what he needs but he couldn't help himself. So when he saw Taehyung rushing outside to take the phone call, he waited longer than he should've and then got upt to find Taehyung.</p><p>The alpha saw Taehyung from afar, outside the hospital door but then his phone started ringing with the notifications. He would've ignored them but they didn't stop so Jeongguk took his phone out, seeing the unknown number.</p><p>He opens the messages. Images. A lot of them and a few of them about some information.</p><p>Jeongguk's hands shake as he opens the images, one by one, goes through them. He steps back, turns the corner so of Taehyung turns, he won't be able to see him.</p><p>The doesn't know what to feel about this. These pictures are---it hurts to look at them.</p><p>Yongsu is holding Taehyung's hand in the coffee shop, some are of them just talking. The other that makes his heart ache is where Yongsu is kissing Taehyung but the omega's reaction can't be seen.</p><p>Jeongguk tells himself that even if these pictures are recent, he can't see Taehyung's reaction. So his omega didn't do it.</p><p>And then there's the information of Taehyung giving Yongsu money. The text says <em>your</em><em> pretty sl*t stole </em><em>money</em><em> from </em><em>under</em> <em>your</em> <em>nose</em><em> and gave me.</em></p><p><em>He was just </em><em>playing</em> <em>with</em><em> you. He will be mine again.</em></p><p>
  <em>You're</em>
  <em> a pathetic alpha </em>
  <em>who</em>
  <em> got </em>
  <em>played</em>
  <em>. Look at these pictures. Look how good he is in my </em>
  <em>sheets</em>
  <em>, on my bed.</em>
</p><p>The next pictures he sees have to be old because Taehyung is under the sheets, sleeping and he now doubt isn't wearing any shirt.</p><p>
  <em>He kept </em>
  <em>meeting</em>
  <em> me and you never knew. Poor </em>
  <em>you</em>
  <em>. He played </em>
  <em>you</em>
  <em>. And now </em>
  <em>he's</em>
  <em> done </em>
  <em>with</em>
  <em> you. </em>
</p><p>Jeongguk tunes out everything. He doesn't want to think of it. Any of it. With a lot of courage, he steps forward and looks at the main door but Taehyung's not there.</p><p>He runs outside the hospital, finds Taehyung sitting on the bench, looking into the void. He walks towards him.</p><p>"Taehyung?" Jeongguk calls him and Taehyung heard, he did but he doesn't look at him.</p><p>"Tae? Look at me." Jeongguk says and Taehyung takes a deep breath, sees the phone in Jeongguk's hands and gulps, looks at him.</p><p>"It's been long since we're here. Let's go home. I'm sure you must be tired too." Jeongguk says and Taehyung frowns.</p><p>Did he not see the pictures?</p><p>"Okay." Taehyung utters. He knew Jeongguk had seen them because that bastard even send him a screenshot of Jeongguk's number and the messages sent to him.</p><p>Taehyung sits at the backseat and Jeongguk says nothing.</p><p>Taehyung knows he fucked up. When he was finally going to tell Jeongguk, the alpha had to find out the bad way.</p><p>Jeongguk's scent wasn't giving off the calmness but stress. He said nothing, didn't look at him the whole ride.</p><p>Taehyung was on verge of tears when Jeongguk drops him infront of his apartment building. He didn't take him to his own house.</p><p>And that explains everything. Yongsu won.</p><p>Taehyung couldn't even utter a Goodnight to Jeongguk and opens the door, closing it and rushes towards the building, his tears now falling as he makes his way towards his apartment.</p><p>
  <b>--------------------------</b>
</p><p>Jeongguk didn't even once look at the pictures again. All he checked was the transfer of money and it indeed was true. A million dollars had been transferred to Taehyung's account and surely Taehyung transferred it to Yongsu.</p><p>Jeongguk didn't want to think of any negative possibility about all this. What Yongsu says that Taehyung was playing with him can't ever be true. If it was, Taehyung would never have wanted Jeongguk to mate him.</p><p>The mate mark is for the rest of the life. If Taehyung will be with someone else, it'll heart him and same with Jeongguk. The mark is the promise of forever between two mates and unless one if them dies or an extreme heartbreak can end the bond.</p><p>This is not the case here. Jeongguk and Taehyung love one another and Jeongguk can never doubt his love because it's clear in Taehyung's eyes.</p><p>But why did he not tell him? Why? He always says he trusts him so why hide so much and not say anything? Jeongguk doesn't want to feel heartbroken at all but there's a feeling akin to it, he's hurt knowing that Taehyung has been doing so much behind his back and maybe---he lied to him too.</p><p>Jeongguk closes his eyes, leans back to his chair. Taehyung isn't in the office yet and it's way past him arriving time. The alpha chooses not to call him because it's not fair that the omega just shuts down and ignore everything.</p><p>Jeongguk still don't know why he's hiding. Taehyung knows Jeongguk has seen the pictures, the way he acted gave it away and yet he's still silent. This makes Jeongguk thinks that Taehyung might really not trust him enough to share his feelings.</p><p>And Yongsu. He's the one playing with him not Taehyung. He knows it must be one of his tricks to cause trouble between the two but Jeongguk just wants Taehyung to come clean to him.</p><p>If he has been meeting Yongsu or if he transferred the money then all Jeongguk want from Taehyung is to tell him why. To tell him what made him do this? What was he upto? Surely he deserves to know.</p><p>And those pictures, the one where Yongsu is---Jeongguk doesn't even want to think about it. Even though it hurts yo think about it, his heart can't believe that Taehyung would do it---no willingly, never.</p><p>And about Seokjin, what Taehyung said that it's his fault, Jeongguk can't help but connect everything together and he hates saying that Taehyung hiding everything has caused it.</p><p>But still, Taehyung's words are needed. The alpha wants Taehyung to talk to him but knowing his precious omega, he will hide himself away and think everything is over.</p><p>Jeongguk waits for him but doesn't call and now he knows Taehyung won't come to the office. But Jeongguk won't go either no matter how much he's desperate to know everything.</p><p>Because of Seokjin's situation, the trip to US was cancelled and it's good because none of them are in the right mind to go and attend important meetings there.</p><p>He hopes Taehyung would talk to him.</p><p>
  <b>-------------------------</b>
</p><p>Taehyung had spend the whole night and day in his bed, he didn't go to office, didn't talk to anyone, didn't eat. Dread filled him to the core and he couldn't forget how distant he felt from his alpha. But it's his own fault and he deserves this.</p><p>He broke Jeongguk's trust. All his alpha wanted was to tell him everything and he knows he feels so bad knowing how badly the omega broke his trust.</p><p>The feeling of what Jeongguk thinks of him after seeing the pictures with Yongsu or knowing he stole the money, lied to him and---betrayed him.</p><p>He's so scared.</p><p>He looks at the time, it's past him off time from office yet he got no text from Jeongguk. He knew he won't because he himself should talk to him but he doesn't have the courage. He doesn't want to go through rejection.</p><p>He doesn't want to lose Jeongguk. He loves him. He loves him so much but after what he did to him, what if Jeongguk doesn't feel the same?</p><p>Taehyung takes a deep breath, decides that now what's done is done and he needs to let Jeongguk know why he did it. He hopes his alpha will believe him. Even though things might not be the same again.</p><p>Taehyung takes a deep breath and grabs his phone, calls Jeongguk. He waits but the alpha doesn't pick his phone. The omega tries not to panic and calls him again but gets no response.</p><p><em>He must be </em><em>busy</em><em>. </em>Taehyung thinks. Jeongguk tends to stay in the office for longer and late at night, drowned in work.</p><p>Taehyung doesn't call again rather leaves him texts.</p><p>
  <em>Hi. You </em>
  <em>must</em>
  <em> be busy. But </em>
  <em>I</em>
  <em> want to talk to you.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Please.</em>
</p><p><em>Call me if </em><em>you're</em> <em>free</em><em> or just---tell me if can </em><em>come</em><em> over or you can </em><em>come</em><em> over too. I know </em><em>you're</em><em> mad but </em><em>I</em> <em>really</em> <em>want to</em><em> talk to you </em></p><p><em>I'll</em><em> leave everything on you </em><em>after</em> <em>that</em><em>. </em><em>I'll</em><em> be waiting </em><em>for</em><em> your response and </em><em>I'm</em><em> in my apartment. You can come </em><em>over</em><em> any time. </em></p><p>
  <em>Please</em>
  <em>. Let me explain. </em>
</p><p><em>And know </em><em>that</em> <em>I'm</em><em> really sorry.</em></p><p>Taehyung couldn't stop texting and decided that it's enough. Too much texts. He hopes Jeongguk won't get annoyed---</p><p><em>Stop </em><em>thinking</em> <em>that</em><em>! </em><em>He's</em><em> not an idiot like you. </em></p><p>Taehyung decides to get up and shower, changes into some comfortable clothes and just waits for Jeongguk---his call or even a single text.</p><p>It's close to ten now and the alpha hasn't responded. He doesn't want to think of the possibility of Jeongguk being in any sort of trouble.</p><p>His phone then dings with a notification and his heart beat accelerates when he sees Jeongguk's reply.</p><p><em>Okay. </em><em>I'll</em><em> be </em><em>there</em><em>. </em>It says and Taehyung sighs deeply. He gets up to prepare something for the alpha knowing he mustn't have eaten.</p><p>Taehyung does here the knock and he rushes to open it, not thinking once that he should've asked who is and made a mistake to do so because it was Yongsu standing infornt of him.</p><p>Taehyung's eyes widen and he immediately closes the door only to be stopped by the alpha who's pressing his palm on the door and pushing it, walks inside.</p><p>"Come on, sweetheart. You can't just shur the door on my face." Yongsu chuckles as he closes the door behind him.</p><p>Taehyung wasn't scared this time. For a moment, yes but when he remembered what Yongsu had done, he grips the knife he was holding because he was cutting some vegetables.</p><p>With all his sanity, he lunges towards Yongsu who apparently hadn't seen the knife in his smugness. The small knife pierces through Yongsu's skin on his shoulder, Taehyung's eyes livid.</p><p>"You don't fucking get to enter in my life and ruin everything!" Taehyung yells at him, gritting his teeth as he puts pressure on his hand. Yongsu groans in pain, not expecting the sudden move. He holds Taehyung's wrist and tries to pull away the knife but Taehyung twists it, earning a scream from Yongsu, his eyes turning red.</p><p>Yongsu grabs Taehyung's throat with his free hand and pushes him back with all his might that the omega becomes breathless for a moment as he falls down on his back.</p><p>"You bloody omega!" Yongsu gritts his teeth and Taehyung gets up immediately, rushing towards the kitchen to find something to sheild himself with, his own eyes are blue and body on high alert of danger.</p><p>Yongsu appears so big in anger and Taehyung regrets a little about his move he pulled but hearing Yongsu scream was satisfying.</p><p>"I've got nothing to lose, Yongsu and I'm not scared of you anymore." Taehyung lies. He can still hurt everyone by acting like this but he's tired of it all.</p><p>"You shouldn't have done that, sweetheart." Yongsu's voice was so determined and confident.</p><p>"I know your sweet and precious alpha is on his way here but---". Yongsu laughs like a maniac. "He won't make it. He won't make it." He says, again to set pressure on Taehyung.</p><p>"You're just a liar. You've played me like that so many times and I'm not gonna fall in your trap again!" Taehyung yells but it's of no use. Yongsu is still smug.</p><p>"That experience car of his will be the last thing he'd breathe in." Yongsu says and Taehyung feels his heart about to stop but he doesn't let it show how his words scared him.</p><p>"Come on, call him. Ask him where he is." Yongsu utters. He walks towards Taehyung but the omega rushes to the other side of the counter.</p><p>"I'm not lying, Taehyung. Call him and hear his voice before it's too late." Yongsu laughs and Taehyung feels himself shaking.</p><p>He forgets about Yongsu in that moment and rushes to the table to get his phone. He calls Jeongguk, praying the alpha would pick up his phone. But he yelps when Yongsu grabs him from his nape and snatches the phone from him, slapping him hard on his cheek that Taehyung sees black for a moment.</p><p>Yongsu yanks him up from his hair and holds his phone close to his face.</p><p>"You're just gonna ask him where he is or else I'll end him early." Yongsu utters and at the same time, Jeongguk picks the call.</p><p>"Taehyung?" Jeongguk's sweet voice makes Taehyung cry.</p><p>"Tae?" Jeongguk utters when he gets no answer.</p><p>"Gukkie." Taehyung whispers as normally as he could. "Are you on your way here?"</p><p>"Yes, I'm on my way---". But the next moment, all he could hear was sounds of blasts, the phone made them distant but so loud and clear.</p><p>"Jeongguk!" Taehyung felt his heartbeat falter, body gives up. Yongsu ends the call.</p><p>"The fairytale ends here!" Yongsu says as he laughs, his arms wide as he let's go of Taehyung, his body slumps on the ground, eyes on the phone that he dropped.</p><p>"I told you, I told you not to mess with me! You're mind, omega and I can't have any pathetic alpha take you away." Yongsu laughs.</p><p>He grabs Taehyung's hair again and yanks him, the omega was in shock, not believing what happened.</p><p>"Gukkie---". Taehyung whispers, his vision getting blurry, mark on his neck burning.</p><p>"No more." Yongsu laughs but then his eyes fall on the mate mark and he goes livid.</p><p>"He fucking marked you! He marked my property!" Yongsu throws Taehyung over the table and the omega just takes it.</p><p>"But too bad, it's gonna disappear soon." Yongsu laughs and Taehyung's eyes close, darkness surrounds him as he feels the pain.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thank you for reading♡♡</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0020"><h2>20. Chapter 20</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>Third Person POV </b>
</p><p>Jeongguk wasn't expecting Taehyung to text him on the same day and he was a bit surprised that he did. And he was glad as well, relieved that the omega finally wanted to talk to him.</p><p>That's how things are done. By talking and thinking that people are just gonna get hurt if he won't speak is absurd and Jeongguk knows everything will be alright now. </p><p>The alpha was driving towards Taehyung's place, his heart beating in anticipation. It's a few minutes to eleven and he was so immersed in work that he didn't realise the time.</p><p>He wanted Taehyung to atleast not shut him away completely. He didn't want to but tried to link him, the omega had built a wall around himself and Jeongguk didn't try again.</p><p>There was an uneasy feeling inside of him. He wasn't used to not feeling Taehyung's emotions. He always did but for the whole day, he can't seem to. His thoughts are a mess and so are Taehyung's emotions.</p><p>Jeongguk takes the turn and sees the restuarant he and Taehyung once are in. He decides to stop and grab something to eat for them because he knows Taehyung mustn't have eaten anything.</p><p>He gets two japchae packed and paus for them, walks out of the restaurant. He was deciding to buy ice cream but then decides against it because he is going to hear some explanation, not a cozy hangout.</p><p>Jeongguk's walking towards his car when he gets Taehyung's call. The omega doesn't say anything for a moment.</p><p>"Taehyung?" Jeongguk utters.</p><p>"Tae?" He repeats.</p><p>"Gukkie." His voice was small and a bit panicked but sweet nonetheless. "Are you on your way here?"</p><p>"Yes, I'm on my way---". But the next moment, all he sees is fire erupting from his car, a loud sound of blast makes his ears go deaf and the impact makes him stumble back, the right side of his suits arm catches fire.</p><p>His phone falls from his hand, the burn in his wrist hurts like hell and he immediately takes off his suit coat, all of this happening in a haste. His head is spinning but his hands just move on their own to throw away the coat.</p><p>His wrist burns and so does his palm, he's stumbling, the only voice he hears is irritating constant noise due to the explosion. He falls on his knees, breathing heavily.</p><p>A few people had gathered around him, probably from the restaurant across the street and some passers. He doesn't know.</p><p>"Hey, are you okay, man?! Can you hear me? You need to go to the hospital!" Someone is yelling next to him but the words fall dead to his ears.</p><p>He struggles to get up, his car is burning behind him, looks for his phone and hastily grabs it from the ground. He pays no mind to people who are calling him, he just runs.</p><p>All in his mind is to get to Taehyung. His vision gets a bit blurry and he blinks away the tears that he doesn't know why are forming. He was close to Taehyung's place and even if he wasn't, he would reach to him even if he has to run.</p><p>Even if he wanted, he could've taken the cab but he knows he won't be able to tell them the address or hell, even speak. He just runs towards Taehyung's place and with every step, fear envelopes him more.</p><p>The alpha is out of breath as he stops a little in front of Taehyung's building. He rushes inside, taking the stairs and reaches the floor where Taehyung lives. His heart almost stops when he opens the door, it wasn't locked. It should've been locked.</p><p>He can't feel Taehyung's presence here. He turns on the light, hands shaking, on verge of crying as he watches the apartment which wasn't trashed but Taehyung wasn't here. His eyes fall on the table infront of the couch, the decorations toppled to the ground.</p><p>His eyes widen when he sees a few drops of blood on the floor, breathing heavily, his alpha senses confirm that it's not Taehyung's blood but why is it here? What happened here?!</p><p>He can't seem to think properly. He tugs at his hair, e everything breaking on him and he doesn't know if he can take it. His mate is not here and he has no idea about him. Jeongguk feels himself tear up.</p><p>Taehyung said he'll wait. He said he wants to talk and Jeongguk's here so why is he not here. Why did he not see his gorgeous mate walking out of kitchen with an oversized shirt and a beautiful smile on his face as he'd walk towards him and hug him tightly.</p><p>"Taehyung." Jeongguk whispers, his tears falling.</p><p>"Tae, baby where are you?" Jeongguk whispers, falling on his knees and closes his eyes, hoping that when he'll open his eyes, his mate will be here but no.</p><p>He hastily takes out his phone and calls Seokjin.</p><p>"Gukk! I was about to put my face mask on! You better have a nice reason to call me right now!" Seokjin's voice booms but Jeongguk let's out a sniffle.</p><p>"Gukk?!" Seokjin utters.</p><p>"Hyung---". Jeongguk says weakly.</p><p>"What happened? You're scaring me." SeSeokjin says.</p><p>"Taehyung's not in his apartment. I---I can't sense him close to me nor his scent. I can't feel him." Jeongguk utters, voice shaky.</p><p>"What?" Seokjin's voice held panic.</p><p>"What---happened?! Where are you? Did you call him? He might be out for a walk or with his friend!" Seokjin exclaims.</p><p>"Hyung, he's in trouble! There's blood on the floor of his apartment!" Jeongguk exclaims.</p><p>"Shit. You, tell me where you are, I'll pick you up." Seokjin utters and Jeongguk takes a deep breath.</p><p>"I'm at Taehyung's apartment. I'll send you the address." Jeongguk mumbles. He had no strength in him to even move. The thought of Taehyung being in trouble, getting hurt and in pain took away all his straight.</p><p>He just wants his beautiful mate, his Taehyung to be in his arms again, smiling ever so beautifully.</p><p>
  <b>-------------------------</b>
</p><p>Seokjin took Jeongguk to his and Namjoon's home. He had talked to Jimin who lived above Taehyung's apartment, him being completely oblivious to it. Jimin panicked, cursing himself for not texting Taehyung that night and sleeping early.</p><p>Jimin tells Seokjin he heard nothing at all. Taehyung had not talked to him the whole day but he knew he's in the apartment. He never imagined this would happen.</p><p>Seokjin assures him that they'll find his best friend. Jimin wanted to help but Seokjin tells him to stay at him apartment and not go out because he can also get hurt. No one knows what Yongsu as planned.</p><p>Jeongguk was hundred percent sure that Taehyung's kidnapped and Yongsu did it. There was no other possibility. It's not like Taehyung ran away after inviting him to his apartment to talk.</p><p>There was blood in his apartment that belonged to someone else. That someone is Yongsu because Jeongguk knows the stench of his blood. When he had punched one night, he remembered.</p><p>That disgusting blood was Yongsu's.</p><p>And Taehyung's call seemed off as well. Yongsu must've been there. And about the car blast---</p><p>Jeongguk tells everything to the officer. They had decided that it was about time some legal action should be taken against Yongsu. The officer was at Seokjin's house and Jeongguk told him everything, saying that attack on Seokjin is definitely Yongsu's doing.</p><p>The search for Taehyung already started. It's been hours now, the sun almost rising. Jeongguk opens Taehyung's contact, thinking that maybe, something will happen.</p><p>To his surprise, someone does pick his call, someone being Yongsu.</p><p>"You're alive." Yongsu growls. Jeongguk gestures to either call the police or record the call somehow.</p><p>"You can't get rid of me." Jeongguk utters.</p><p>"You're being a headache for me now. I'll have to end you soon so Taehyung and I can live happily." Yongsu says and Jeongguk lets out a humorless chuckle.</p><p>"I'm gonna find you, Yongsu. I know you have my mate and I won't rest until I find him. And you, you're gonna die from my hands." Jeongguk snarls.</p><p>"You dare involve police in this and I assure you, you're precious omega---".</p><p>"You wouldn't dare, Yongsu. You know that." Jeongguk says.</p><p>"You want him, come and get him. Fight and win him. If you lose, he's mine." Yongsu says and Jeongguk clences his jaw, it's all a game to that fucker.</p><p>"Man up and fight me, Jeongguk. Just you and me. Winner gets the pretty omega. Deal?" Yongsu utters.</p><p>"He's right next to me, you know. Sleeping so beautifully. My patience is running thin when he looks so gorgeous---".</p><p>"Don't fucking touch him!" Jeongguk yells.</p><p>"Consider the offer, Jeongguk. I know you will though. Come alone and if you dare involve anyone else, I won't hesitate to scar your omega." Yongsu says.</p><p>"Just like I didn't hesitate to hurt your omega brother and Kyung, even you---I won't stop this time either." Yongsu says.</p><p>"I'll send you the address. I'm sure you won't risk his life." With that, Yongsu ends the call.</p><p>The phone was on speaker and Seokjin recorded the call on his phone, he called the officer who was assigned to them and also Namjoon's friend, Jiwon.</p><p>He had arrived shortly after getting the message.</p><p>"You'll go." Jiwon tells Jeongguk who nods, already made up his mind.</p><p>"What! No, that's dangerous. He can't---".</p><p>"He won't be alone." Jiwon assures Seokjin who got worried that Jeongguk would be alone.</p><p>Yongsu's picture was sent only to the search petrol, couldn't be made public or else Yongsu will know and they can't have that.</p><p>"We need to take precautions. He must have some idea that what will happen if you do bring us with you." Jiwon says.</p><p>Jiwon explains them the plan, directs his team as well. Seokjin was extremely worried and scared.</p><p>"We're dealing with a criminal, we have to think accordingly. We want Kim Taehyung safe and sound. Hes our first priority." Jiwon says.</p><p>Jeongguk quietly listens. He will do <em>anything </em>to save his mate from that monster.</p><p>
  <b>-----------------------</b>
</p><p>Jeongguk was looking at the video again as he was about to drive towards the address he was given by Yongsu. He took Seokjin's car, his brother tearing up at the thought of Jeongguk going alone even if he was being tracked.</p><p>The video was sent to him before the address. It was Taehyung, unconscious. He under the comforter and Jeongguk could see the bruise on his cheek and his lower lip had a cut, definitely Yongsu's doing.</p><p>"Look how pretty he looks on my bed. This is where he will always sleep when I'll be done with you." Yongsu's speaking but he's not seen. It's just his disgusted voice he can hear.</p><p>Jeongguk feels immense anger inside him when he sees the bruises on Taehyung's face. He just wants to see him smile again and he knows he will after he's done with Yongsu.</p><p>He'll make everything right. He has already been too late. He should've ended Yongsu way sooner, the first time he punched him, he should've killed him actually. Big mistake.</p><p>"He looks so fucking beautiful, don't you agree. You may have seem him without all these clothes, naked and pretty but I was the first to see him like this. I'll always be his first." Yongsu laughs.</p><p>"I won't be able to stop myself anymore you know. He looks so irresistible. You better hurry." Yongsu's laugh is heard and then he touches Taehyung's cheek, the omega makes no movement at all and then the video ends.</p><p>Jeongguk closes his eyes for a moment then starts the car. He forgets everything else and all in his mind is to see Taehyung safe and sound and to bring him back.</p><p>
  <em>You </em>
  <em>may</em>
  <em> be his first but </em>
  <em>I'll</em>
  <em> be his last, no matter what. </em>
</p><p>
  <b>-------------------------</b>
</p><p>Jeongguk was on a rooftop. Cliche, he thinks. An abandoned building in the old construction sides. Thick clouds cover the blue sky, the wind is a bit strong and it's chilly. But the shivers aren't because if that, it's because he can't get Taehyung's scent here.</p><p>The omega isn't here but Yongsu is. He's here.</p><p>"Didn't really think you'll come here." Jeongguk hears a taunting voice but he doesn't turn around, keeps looking at the the soft swaying of trees far from the building.</p><p>"I have no idea why you thought that." Jeongguk says and hears Yongsu snicker.</p><p>"He's not here but you definitely know that. But he's not alone where I've held him. If I think you've played me, I swear, Jeon---I'll just have to give one signal." Yongsu says.</p><p>"You talk to me so bravely on the phone and all that shit but you're a fucking coward. You're scared." Jeongguk says.</p><p>"Scared of who, may I ask, Mr. Jeon?" Yongsu walks towards him but keeps his distance. Jeongguk titls his head just a little, catching a glimpse of the other alpha, the wind causing his hair to caress his cheekbone.</p><p>"Being left alone." Jeongguk chuckles in a mocking way. Yongsu does too.</p><p>"You're seriously---".</p><p>"But it's not in your hands. You will always be alone because of your heart. You're evil, that's never gonna get you anywhere and you're well aware of that. You need someone but no one wants you." Jeongguk says, Yongsu looks at him with a hard stare.</p><p>"So you just force people to be with you, break them or buy them but either way, you're desperate to have someone by your side but too bad---". Jeongguk turns around, finally faces him.</p><p>"You'll always be alone. Always." Jeongguk says, mocks him, seethes at him and sees a flicker of red in Yongsu's eyes, knowing his words had a desired effect.</p><p>"I pity you, honestly. How you have no one who can love you like Taehyung loves me, like I love Taehyung." Jeongguk laughs softly.</p><p>"You're too proud and confident of this---love of yours when you will be seeing him with me and not do anything about it." Yongsu says.</p><p>"Yeah, I'm confident because you're gonna watch me take my love as he's rightfully mine." Jeongguk says, makes Yongsu laugh.</p><p>"We'll see about that. When you'll now how he was cheating on you behind your back. Kissing someone else, stealing from you---".</p><p>"Oh come on, be a man Yongsu, why speak lies huh? Do you not have a little pride as an alpha? These are childish tricks to have me against Taehyung." Jeongguk says interrupts Yongsu, the other alpha clenches his jaw.</p><p>"You wanted to fight, one on one and the winner takes Taehyung, just like you said. Let's do it." Jeongguk says, doesn't want to waste anymore time.</p><p>Taehyung is not a <em>thing </em>to be won. He's Jeongguk's mate and he is already his but this bastard doesn't seem to understand and Jeongguk has no problem making him understand.</p><p>"But let me tell you, I really, really didn't like the way you touched <em>my mate.</em>" And with that, Jeongguk's eyes turn scarlet.</p><p>
  <b>------------------------</b>
</p><p>Taehyung was no longer in a bed. That was just a show because now he was tied to a chair, his hands tied behind the chair, legs tied to it too. It was hurting. His head, neck, back, wrists and ankles, were hurting really bad.</p><p>He has no trouble adjusting to the light because it's low, almost dark but at the same time, it's not. His head is spinning as he looks around, hardly able to make out anything around him.</p><p>His mind slowly recalls all that happened, as much as it could. It finally dawns upon him, him calling Jeongguk to talk to him, Yongsu coming to his apartment, the explosions---his mark hurting---</p><p><em>Jeongguk. </em>Taehyung panics severely. He thrashes in this agonizing hold, tries his best to get himself free from it but all in vain.</p><p><em>No. No! Please no! </em>Taehyung didn't want to even think about it. It can't happen. Jeongguk can't just leave him. A whimper leaves his lips.</p><p>But then he realizes, he can feel the mark still. It didn't disappear so that means Jeongguk's alive. This takes away the possibility of the panic attack that was rising in the omega, making him not able to breathe for moment.</p><p><em>Jeonggukie, please be </em><em>okay</em><em>. Please. </em>Taehyung lowers his head, tears falling.</p><p>It was all his fault. Just one thing he didn't tell Jeongguk and when he was about to, he had to find out some other way and it had to lead to so much trouble and pain.</p><p>
  <em>"</em>
  <em>I'm</em>
  <em> fucking tired of you acting like a bitch!" Yongsu's voice was harsh. </em>
</p><p><em>"Oh </em><em>I'm</em> <em>acting</em><em> like a bitch! I </em><em>found</em><em> you with someone in our apartment, </em><em>the</em> <em>place</em><em> which is ours! And you were all </em><em>over</em> <em>that</em><em> omega! </em><em>You're</em><em> saying </em><em>I'm</em><em> acting like a bitch?!" Taehyung </em><em>raises</em><em> his </em><em>voice</em><em>. The grocery </em><em>bags</em><em> now fallen on </em><em>the</em><em> floor. </em></p><p>
  <em>The morning was normal, as normal as how recently Yongsu had been </em>
  <em>come</em>
  <em> to him, soending time outside </em>
  <em>and</em>
  <em> Taehyung </em>
  <em>didn't</em>
  <em> dare ask why he smells like some </em>
  <em>omega</em>
  <em>, he once did and Yongsu </em>
  <em>said</em>
  <em> he </em>
  <em>got</em>
  <em> it from his </em>
  <em>friends</em>
  <em> who are omega.</em>
</p><p><em>He was </em><em>shaking</em> <em>with</em><em> anger and hurt, the </em><em>omega</em><em> left when he </em><em>saw</em><em> Taehyung---more like </em><em>caught</em><em> them </em><em>together</em><em>, </em><em>right</em><em> in </em><em>their</em><em> little apartment.</em></p><p>
  <em>"Why </em>
  <em>did</em>
  <em> you do it!? Why?" Taehyung </em>
  <em>demands</em>
  <em>. </em>
</p><p><em>"It </em><em>just</em><em> happened okay. It's not my </em><em>fault</em><em> that </em><em>you</em> <em>omegas</em><em> are too mesmerizing!" Yongsu's words were like deep wound.</em></p><p><em>"Is </em><em>that</em><em> your excuse? You have an omega of your own but you also have to jump on every </em><em>other</em> <em>omega</em> <em>because</em> <em>they're</em><em> mesmerizing?! What about me? Why were you in relationship </em><em>with</em><em> me if you wanted </em><em>other</em><em> omegas!?" Taehyung yells and Yongsu looks at him with red eyes.</em></p><p><em>"Lower your fucking </em><em>voice</em> <em>you---".</em></p><p><em>"And what if </em><em>I</em> <em>won't</em><em> huh? </em><em>What</em><em> will you do? I </em><em>can't</em><em> believe you have guts to not </em><em>be</em><em> ashamed </em><em>after</em> <em>what</em> <em>you</em><em> did!" Taehyung was </em><em>enraged</em><em> and in that, he </em><em>didn't</em><em> see it </em><em>coming</em><em>, </em><em>the</em><em> sharp pain of </em><em>the</em><em> slap on his face.</em></p><p>
  <em>"</em>
  <em>I'm</em>
  <em> fucking done with you, </em>
  <em>omega</em>
  <em>. I hate your whining </em>
  <em>voice</em>
  <em> which </em>
  <em>you</em>
  <em> think is cute </em>
  <em>but</em>
  <em> it disgust me. </em>
  <em>You're</em>
  <em> always </em>
  <em>calling</em>
  <em> me, always so </em>
  <em>clingy</em>
  <em> and are </em>
  <em>you</em>
  <em> a fucking baby who loves cuddling at </em>
  <em>night</em>
  <em>?!" Yongsu snaps at him and Taehyung looks </em>
  <em>at</em>
  <em> him with </em>
  <em>wide</em>
  <em>, teary and hurtful eyes.</em>
</p><p><em>"</em><em>I'm</em><em> sick and tired of you. You and your </em><em>body</em><em>! Do you expect me to listen to your voice again and again and fuck the same omega again and again. You </em><em>don't</em> <em>excite</em><em> me anymore." Yongsu says.</em></p><p><em>"I need someone new </em><em>I</em><em> will. I got </em><em>bored</em><em> of you. Go find </em><em>another</em><em> alpha if </em><em>you</em><em> can because I'll do </em><em>what</em> <em>I</em><em> want."</em></p><p><em>"You omegas will always be like this. </em><em>Exciting</em><em> at </em><em>first</em><em> and </em><em>them</em> <em>boring</em><em>. </em><em>I'm</em> <em>sure</em><em> any alpha will </em><em>get</em><em> tired of you. Mark my words, they will leave you too and find someone else." Those were Yongsu's final words. He </em><em>didn't</em><em> let Taehyung say anything as he left. </em></p><p>
  <em>And Taehyung left too, broken and far </em>
  <em>from</em>
  <em> him, to another city---never </em>
  <em>knowing</em>
  <em> that bastard will </em>
  <em>end</em>
  <em> up </em>
  <em>chasing</em>
  <em> him.</em>
</p><p>Taehyung hears the door opening but he closes his eyes, doesn't want whoever it is to know he's awake.</p><p>"Boss said he'll just give us a signal if things go wrong." Perhaps that man was talking to someone on the phone or someone was next to him, Taehyung just wants to listen.</p><p>"On his first signal, I'll pull the trigger on the omega." And with these words, Taehyung's blood runs cold.</p><p>
  <b>------------------------</b>
</p><p>Jeongguk head throbs with pain the moment it hits the concrete ground. Yongsu was on top of him but he grabs his arm just as he's about to punch him.</p><p>The two were bloodied, none giving up. Their red eyes were staring at one another, rage and fury in them. Jeongguk manages to bury his claws at Yongsu's side just momentarily to get him off of  him. The other alpha rolls off of Jeongguk and he gets up.</p><p>Jeongguk looks at his hands, blood coating them completely. There's a light claw mark on his back, a vicious attack he escaped. They had scarred one another equally and both of them still not giving up.</p><p>Jeongguk bares his canines, a growl erupts from his throat as he charges towards Yongsu, bending and curling his arms around his waist as he tackles him down, letting go just as the other falls down. Jeongguk hits Yongsu's head with his knee, twisting his face sideways. Yongsu groans at that.</p><p>"You know I can easily kill you but I want you to suffer. I want to see you hurt!" Jeongguk growls as he keeps punching Yongsu.</p><p>The other alpha laughs at that.</p><p>"You'll never know where Taehyung is and just one---one sign and they'll pull the trigger on your slut." Yongsu spats and Jeongguk's eyes widen for a moment but he stays put.</p><p>"So what's the point of us fighting if you'll---".</p><p>"If I don't get him, you don't either. It's either I kill you or him." Yongsu says and Jeongguk yells loudly, gets up and drags Yongsu on the harsh concrete floor.</p><p>"Tell me where he is or I'm gonna fucking throw you off of this building." Jeongguk holds Yongsu close to the edge and the other laughs.</p><p>"I won't stop you." Yongsu hastily reaches for his pocket but Jeongguk got the movement and is quick to step over his hand, there's some kind of device that falls from his hand.</p><p>Jeongguk immediately gets a hold of it but Yongsu frees from his hold and kicks him on his stomach, the alpha stopping close to the rock or else he would've hit his head.</p><p>Yongsu laughs as he gets up, grunts a little in pain and grabs the device he previously had.</p><p>"You know what, change of plans. First I'll torture you by killing your mate and then I'll kill you. I'll have all my fun." Yongsu holds the device that's akin to a phone in his hand.</p><p>Jeongguk manages to get up, his whole body aching, eyes terrified as Yongsu holds the device.</p><p>"As I said, one signal." Yongsu says. Jeongguk lunges at him, attacks him and the device falls on he ground again.</p><p>"You'll never have him." Jeongguk's claws dig into Yongsu's stomach. The other cries in pain.</p><p>Yongsu swings his arm, hitting Jeongguk's jaw as the alpha stumbles back.</p><p>"It's over!" Yongsu was livid as he holds the device and wastes no time to press the button, sends the signal.</p><p>"No!" Jeongguk yells but it's already been done.</p><p>
  <b>-----------------------</b>
</p><p>Taehyung hears gunshots. They're loud. He hears yelling, pained voices. He's conflicted. He can't seem to make out the words but there's definitely something going on out there.</p><p>The next moment, the door to Taehyung's room opens with a loud thud, startling him badly. He looks up at the man with terrified eyes. The man looks like he's ran a marathon, his face is a little bruised.</p><p>And then he points the gun at Taehyung.</p><p>"Time's over, omega." He says and Taehyung just feels numb. He feels nothing. Nothing at all.</p><p><em>Gukkie, </em><em>I'm</em><em> sorry. I love you. </em>Taehyung takes a deep breath and closes his eyes.</p><p>The gun is fired and Taehyung is startled once again because of the noise. Noise! He hears it. He can hear it. That means---</p><p>Taehyung slowly opens his eyes, finding the body of the man unconscious on the floor. Breathing heavily, he looks up and finds another man, the light helps him make out a police uniform.</p><p>The police officer rushes towards him and all the emotions Taehyung had masked, break free and he starts sobbing.</p><p>"Hey, it's okay. You're okay." The officer assures him.</p><p>"Jeongguk! Please---I want to---".</p><p>"It's going to be okay." The officer says as he frees Taehyung from the brutal chains.</p><p>"Please, please take me to him." Taehyung pleads.</p><p>
  <b>------------------------</b>
</p><p>Jeongguk was still not satisfied. The moment Yongsu tapped the button, he had felt the humanity inside of him leave and the animal took over completely. He was against a monster so he became a monster.</p><p>Their fight went on. Shirts ripped, bodies wounded, sanity lost.</p><p>That is until Jeongguk heard that voice, got that sweet and addicting scent.</p><p>"Jeongguk!" It was a distant voice but it could be heard. Jeongguk smiles. He knew Taehyung's alive because he could feel his emotions, he was terrified but his omega is alive and now he just has to end this bastard.</p><p>After Taehyung's call of his name, the police sirens ring. The sunset was about to start. Jeongguk smirks.</p><p>"You're pathetic." Jeongguk says to Yongsu who couldn't believe that it was Taehyung's voice.</p><p>Taehyung on the other hand was mortified. The growls ripping through the air were utterly scary. He couldn't see the two alphas fighting but he could hear them.</p><p>And then it was over. The silence fell just as the sun did, only a few specs of purple and pink illuminating the sky. Taehyung rushes inside the building, sprinting up the stairs.</p><p>He stops when he reaches the rooftop, seeing Jeongguk with his shirt ripped, body littered with wounds and bruises, chest heaving up and down in heavy breaths, he was looking at the unconscious body of Yongsu on the floor.</p><p>Jeongguk looks at him, his red eyes turning normal black eyes. He smiles at him, takes a step towards him---</p><p>"Jeongguk!" Taehyung yells when Yongsu immediately gets up, a growl erupts from his throat as he holds Jeongguk from back, taking steps back and reaches the edge.</p><p>"No!" Taehyung runs towards them, hand holding out to reach for Jeongguk.</p><p>The alpha turns them, their feet touch the edge and the bodies fall.</p><p>Jeongguk grabs the broken railing, Yongsu couldn't. The alpha grunts, his body hitting the rough edges but he keeps holding, doesn't dare look down to what happened to Yongsu's body.</p><p>He immediately feels a hold on his arms. It's Taehyung. The omega is trying his best to keep him holding.</p><p>"Keep holding Gukk. Come on. I got you." Taehyung utters through his cries, holding Jeongguk's hand as tightly as he could.</p><p>Thankfully the officer rushes to help him he two carefully pull Jeongguk up, making sure his body doesn't strike with the rough edges and cause more bruises.</p><p>And the moment Jeongguk is on the rooftop, Taehyung's hugging him tightly. Jeongguk hisses a little at the contact because of his wounds but nonetheless, he hugs him back, now that all the emotions come rushing inside the two of them.</p><p>"Gukkie." Taehyung sobs as he holds Jeongguk closer, hugs him tightly. He feels like he's given a new life now that he's in Jeongguk's arms.</p><p>The alpha takes a deep breath, a smile adorning his lips as he holds his dear mate in his arms, finally, with no fear of ever losing him.</p><p>For what seem like eternity, the two part and look at one another, relived and at peace to be able to look at those beautiful eyes of one another, the feeling of fireworks erupting in their bodies.</p><p>"I was so scared. I'm---so sorry, Gukkie. I thought I---I---lost you". Taehyung didn't even wan to think about it.</p><p>"I was scared too, Taehyung. I thought I lost  you too." Jeongguk caresses Taehyung's face gently.</p><p>"You're hurt." Taehyung whispers, his heart aching as he looks at the wounds on his alpha's body.</p><p>
  <em>And it's all </em>
  <em>because</em>
  <em> of me...</em>
</p><p>"No, I'm okay now. Now that you're here with me. I'm okay." Jeongguk smiles as he whispers softly and Taehyung lets his tears fall.</p><p>The omega softly caresses Jeongguk's cheekbone, cups his face and just---looks at him, admires him.</p><p>"I'm so sorry." Taehyung whispers and Jeongguk shakes his head.</p><p>"None of this tonight. We're going home." Jeongguk says, leaning forward.</p><p><em>Home. </em>Taehyung wants to go home with Jeongguk.</p><p>But there's alot to talk about---</p><p>"None of this tonight." Jeongguk whispers.</p><p>Taehyung closes his eyes and so does Jeongguk as the two get lost in the feeling of the sweet and intoxicating kiss they share.</p><p>Gentle yet passionate, so good that they forget everything else tonight and remember just the beautiful feeling of their kiss, the mesmerizing feeling of being in one another's arms, able to feel every exploding emotion, closer and intoxicating.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>thank you so much for reading. do let me know your thoughts in the comments....♡♡♡</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0021"><h2>21. Chapter 21</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>Third Person POV </b>
</p><p>Taehyung carefully wraps the blanket around Jeongguk as the two sit in the ambulance that had rushed at the abandoned place. The alpha's shirt was ripped and the wounds were a lot. He didn't want to go to hospital but Taehyung forced him because it was necessary.</p><p>Taehyung never even once looked at Yongsu's body, he had no intention to and why should he? That man only brought him pain and hurt, not just him but also to Jeongguk, Seokjin and Namjoon.</p><p>Yongsu probably didn't know about Jimin being his friend or he would've hurt him as well. Taehyung was glad that atleast his friend didn't get affected by this. He wouldn't be able to forgive himself if anything happened to him too.</p><p>Heck, he can't forgive himself right now, too angry at himself as he watches the wounds and bruises on his mate's body, blood on his face and it makes his heart ache badly.</p><p>When he finally wanted to tell Jeongguk so he could do something about Yongsu, he found out by other way and it was too late. Yongsu had already plunged his claws deep in their lives to ruin it.</p><p>And he did. He made Taehyung lose Jeongguk's trust, he hurt Seokjin and he can't have the happiness of kids now and just simply ruined everything---and Taehyung was such a coward to not speak a word when he had told everything to Jeongguk before.</p><p>Why not this?! Why not?!</p><p>Taehyung wipes away his tears that threaten to fall when Jeongguk looks at the officer approaching them. He puts on a small smile for him.</p><p>"Even though he's dead, the investigation will have to be taken. You won't have any trouble because you didn't push him off or anything. It was self defense but the hearing will be held." The officer said.</p><p>"Do I need to get my lawyer?" Jeongguk asks.</p><p>"No, that won't be necessary because there are many proofs against him." Officer Jiwon says.</p><p>"You won't be accused of pushing him off the building because there are witnesses that you didn't. Also, Mr. Kim will have to give an acceptance as well that he was being blackmailed." The officer says.</p><p>"Yeah, okay. Just let me know when." Taehyung says.</p><p>"We'll let you both know the day. Take care, you two." The officer smiles and so do Taehyung and Jeongguk. He leaves the two alone.</p><p>Jeongguk looks at Taehyung, now finally having time to look at him <em>properly </em>after days of staying away from him.</p><p>Taehyung keeps tugging the small blanket over Jeongguk's body. The air is chilly, the night started and Jeongguk was shaking a little even though he tried to hide it.</p><p>"Hey." Jeongguk says gently, holding Taehyung's hand to stop him from setting the blanket again and again. Jeongguk knows he's just finding the excuse to not look into his eyes, for whatever reason there is.</p><p>"Look at me." Jeongguk whispers and Taehyung shakes his head.</p><p>"I can't see you hurt, Gukkie. Don't make me look at you." Taehyung says and hears Jeongguk chuckle.</p><p>"So you indirectly mean to say I look ugly and you don't want to look at me anymore." Jeongguk says.</p><p>"This is not funny, Gukkie." Taehyung utters and he glares at Jeongguk, making the other smile because he finally looked at him.</p><p>"Please tell them to not take me to hospital." Jeongguk whines. "Seokjin hyung knows how to take care of wounds and even you can too---".</p><p>"No, stop this. You're going to the hospital for proper checkup. Don't argue with me on this." Taehyung says, pushing Jeongguk's hair away from his eyes, wipes as much blood as he can with his sleeves from his face.</p><p>"But I don't---".</p><p>"You're <em>hurt, </em>Jeongguk. You need---".</p><p>"I only need you." Jeongguk says, very well aware of how Taehyung said the word 'hurt'. This one word that holds so much in itself and he knows what Taehyung means.</p><p>Taehyung's hand move away from Jeongguk's face, he gulps and looks away when Jeongguk says that and the alpha leans forward for the warmth again but Taehyung curls his hands on his lap so he nuzzles his neck instead, making the omega shiver.</p><p>"Do not make me give you another bruise for being so stubborn." Taehyung says, expression blank because there is no way he's listening to Jeongguk and not let him go to hospital. He pushes him away very gently.</p><p>Some of his wounds are really deep and just because he's an alpha, doesn't mean he'll heal in a matter of seconds. His body needs to be in complete rest and calm to heal faster.</p><p>Him being childish and not going to hospital won't do any good.</p><p>"I hate hospitals." Jeongguk pouts and Taehyung rolls his eyes. The alpha was being very touchy even if it's nuzzling into Taehyung's hair or neck at every moment.</p><p>"Should've thought about it before going all hero mode." Taehyung mumbles, his heart heavy.</p><p>The things are just piling up and he has no idea what to do---how to start the <em>proper </em>conversation after everything will settle because there's a lot to talk about.</p><p>"Hey, come on. Don't give me that look." Jeongguk nudges Taehyung but the omega wasn't even looking at him.</p><p>"Tae---".</p><p>"Excuse me but you'll have to move inside the ambulance please. We're leaving." A guy interrupts them and Taehyung is actually thankful because he can't have those beautiful vulnerable eyes looking at him right now.</p><p>They go to the hospital in silence, Taehyung patting Jeongguk's hair as the alpha was completely leaning on Taehyung.</p><p>"I'm gonna call Seokjin hyung." Taehyung says as they reach the hospital.</p><p>"Don't leave." Jeongguk mumbles, bites onto Taehyung's sleeve as the omega gets up, makes him stop.</p><p>"Jeongguk!" Taehyung exclaims, watching as the alpha childishly bites onto the sleeve and tugs at it, wanting Taehyung to sit down.</p><p>"You're not in your bedroom, Gukkie. What will the nurse think seeing you like this. Let go." Taehyung says in hushed whispers.</p><p>Jeongguk shakes his head, at the same time he tugs at Taehyung's sleeve. The closes his eyes, takes a deep breath.</p><p>
  <em>Patience, Taehyung. DO NOT hit him. Control.</em>
</p><p>"You're gonna tear my sleeve if I pull so let go, I'm saying this the last time." Taehyung says and Jeongguk shakes his head violently, making Taehyung's arm shake as well.</p><p>A thwack is heard, followed by a grunt of pain. Jeongguk is rubbing his forehead, a scowl on his face because Taehyung just flicked his forehead, the omega's sleeve finally released.</p><p>Taehyung rolls his eyes playfully and walks out of the room without saying anything, leaving the alpha pouting.</p><p>Outside the room, Taehyung swallows the lump in his throat, his hands shaking and he places it over his mouth to not let out a sob. Seeing Jeongguk in so much pain yet being so playful and happy---forgetting everything that has happened makes him want to scream.</p><p>He calls Seokjin, glad his voice didn't waver. The older omega tells him he and Namjoon are already on their way. Taehyung thanks him because atleast Jeongguk would have his brother with him here.</p><p>The doctor checked on Jeongguk, Taehyung wasn't allowed inside and honestly, the omega had no courage to go inside and see his mate in wounds and scars. He knew his alpha was hurting but he was being so stubborn and not showing it.</p><p>Taehyung knew because he could feel it.</p><p>"Hey, hyung." Taehyung whispers as he sees Seokjin walk towards him. The older omega smiles, hugging him.</p><p><em>We want kids after marriage</em>. He hears the sudden soft voice in his head and his breath hitches, he hugs the omega nonetheless.</p><p>Being in guilt now won't change anything. No matter how bad he feels, the damage done because of his mistakes can never be undone.</p><p>He doesn't want to hurt them anymore.</p><p>"How's he?" Seokjin asks.</p><p>"The bandages must be done by now. The doctor said if he gets enough sleep and stays I'm bed for a day or two, he'll be all good." Taehyung informs Seokjin and Namjoon.</p><p>"Oh that's a relief. Thank God he wasn't hurt too badly." Seokjin sighs.</p><p>"But he is. He is really hurt." Taehyung whispers and Seokjin frowns at him.</p><p>"Taehyung---".</p><p>"Stay with him, please. I---I can't be here right now." Taehyung says.</p><p>"Hey, no. Why are you saying this?" Seokjin asks.</p><p>"Try to understand, hyung. I have so many things to tell him, to talk to him about and I need to do it as soon as possible. I need a night or two to hold my thoughts together. And till then, his wounds would've healed too---". Taehyung says.</p><p>"Please, hyung. I maybe asking too much but---".</p><p>"Taehyung. It's okay. I understand. I'll make him understand too." Seokjin says and Taehyung hugs him tightly, thanking him again and again.</p><p>"I'll go now." Taehyung whispers and Seokjin nods, ruffles his hair softly.</p><p>Taehyung immediately rushes out of the hospital. He gets to his apartment but decides against it and goes to Jimin's apartment.</p><p>His bestfriend was relieved to see him, hugging him and kept asking how's everything. Taehyung tells him everything because he's not hiding anything from anyone now.</p><p>"It's gonna be okay, Tae." Jimin whispers as he caresses his hair softly. Taehyung just closes his eyes.</p><p>
  <b>-----------------------</b>
</p><p>Jeongguk was silent for the whole day. He didn't talk to anyone, not even Jiwon when he informed that there's no need for Jeongguk and Taehyung to give any statement because the proofs were enough.</p><p>He was brought home and after one night's sleep and rest, he was all good. Still, Seokjin was careful with him. It was Sunday morning and he was sulking in the corner.</p><p>Seokjin told him that Taehyung will talk to him and that there's a lot to talk but Jeongguk just wanted his mate to tell all of this to him, himself. He would've understood.</p><p>He isn't even sure if Taehyung wants to talk to him or not. There's an ugly feeling in his stomach even though all the problems are gone, Yongsu is gone.</p><p>Seokjin said Taehyung will be on the office on Monday, he works there and has no reason not to be there. Jeongguk believes him.</p><p>It's at night when he's looking into some details of projects on his laptop that he gets the call. <em>Taehyung's call. </em></p><p>Jeongguk frowns, not believing at first. He startes at the screen, frowning though his heart beating wildly. He declines the call.</p><p>Jeongguk bites his lower lip, now might not be the time to be teasing but hey, he deserves to have his fun if Taehyung can always do what he desires.</p><p>Taehyung calls again, Jeongguk grins. He declines his call again.</p><p><em>I can</em><em> call </em><em>later</em><em> if </em><em>you're</em> <em>busy</em><em>. </em>The text is sent and Jeongguk smiles.</p><p>Taehyung calls for the third time and Jeongguk attends the call this time.</p><p>"<em>Were you busy? I can call later---if </em><em>that's</em><em> okay </em><em>with</em><em> you.</em>"  Taehyung's soft voice says.</p><p>"Why should I talk to you at all?" Jeongguk says. He hears no reply for a moment.</p><p><em>"</em><em>You're</em> <em>right</em><em> but </em><em>I</em><em> want to talk to you and---".</em></p><p>"I'm mad at you, Tae." Jeongguk utters and it's true. The alpha hears Taehyung take a sharp breath in, gulps.</p><p>"<em>I'm---I'm </em><em>really</em><em> sorry, </em><em>Gukkie</em><em>. I never wanted to hurt you but </em><em>I</em><em> just---I keep doing it </em><em>again</em><em>  and again</em>." Taehyung whispers and his voice held a  emotion that actually scared Jeongguk.</p><p>"I miss you, Taehyung. I really do. I understand you needed time to think but I---".</p><p>"<em>I </em><em>miss</em><em> you too, Gukkie."</em> Taehyung says.</p><p>Jeongguk closes his eyes, a smile spreads on his lips even though that uneasy feeling remains.</p><p>"<em>And there's so </em><em>much</em><em> to </em><em>talk</em><em> about---</em>". Taehyung pauses before he could say anything.</p><p>"You know you can talk to me about anything you want." Jeongguk whispers through the phone, wanting nothing more but Taehyung to be with him.</p><p>"<em>Will </em><em>I</em><em> see </em><em>you</em><em> tomorrow at </em><em>the</em><em> office?" </em>Taehyung hopefully asks and Jeongguk smiles widely.</p><p>"Yeah. I'm gonna start working from tomorrow." Jeongguk says.</p><p>"<em>How are you </em><em>feeling</em><em> now? </em><em>Are</em><em> you hurt?" </em>Taehyung hesitantly asks.</p><p>"No, I'm okay now. All good." Jeongguk chuckles softly and Taehyung smiles.</p><p>
  <em>All </em>
  <em>I</em>
  <em> want is for you to be laughing like </em>
  <em>that</em>
  <em> forever, to never go through any pain and get hurt---definitely not because of me.</em>
</p><p><em>"</em><em>I'm</em> <em>happy</em><em> to </em><em>hear</em> <em>that</em><em>, </em><em>Gukkie</em><em>. </em><em>I'll</em><em> see </em><em>you</em><em> tomorrow." </em>Taehyung utters.</p><p>"Yeah, yeah okay. See you tomorrow." Jeongguk says.</p><p>"You're---okay, right?" Jeongguk asks.</p><p>"<em>Yeah, I'm okay. </em><em>Sleep well.</em>" Taehyung whispers, his eyes tearing up.</p><p>"You too." Jeongguk says. Taehyung ends the call before Jeongguk could hear the chocked sob that leaves his lips the next moment.</p><p>Jeongguk wasn't satisfied with Taehyung's call. He could feel his emotions and knew that Taehyung's hindering the link so he won't know but their bond is too strong to be cut like so easily.</p><p>He hopes everything will be okay after tomorrow.</p><p>And Taehyung, he couldn't sleep the whole night.</p><p>
  <b>-----------------------</b>
</p><p>Jeongguk sat on his office seat, anxiously waiting for Taehyung even though there was still time left for the official hours to start. He tries to occupy himself with some work even though he had no interest in doing it.</p><p>Taehyung's half an hour late and even before the knock, Jeongguk got his scent and wanted to rush to open the door, the addicting scent already having it's impact on him but he stopped himself and kept seated. He leans back, puts on a firm expression. </p><p>"Come in." Jeongguk says. Taehyung on the other hand, was dreading to go inside. He knows he has to make everything clear, tell Jeongguk all that he deserves to know but he also feels so ashamed to appear infront of his mate, who's trust he broke.</p><p><em>It's for the best. </em>Taehyung assures himself.</p><p>The omega pushes open the door, a soft smile forms on his lips as he enters but vanishes as soon as he sees Jeongguk's firm expression. He gulps.</p><p>"Good morning, Jeongguk-ssi." Taehyung utters and Jeongguk raises his eyebrow.</p><p>"Good morning, Taehyung." Jeongguk says, gestures for the omega to sit. Taehyung was wearing a jacket over his usual attire and it looked extremely good as it almost drowned the omega in it.</p><p>Taehyung sits on the seat, looking at the alpha who stays seated just like that, doesn't move or lean forward.</p><p>"How are your wounds?" Taehyung asks. "Are they completely healed?"</p><p>"I'm much better and no, they aren't completely healed but they aren't a bother." Jeongguk replies.</p><p>"Oh, that's---good to hear." Taehyung smiles, unable to hold Jeongguk's unwavering gaze. He doesn't know what to feel about this as the alpha's looking at him with a hard and firm expression.</p><p>There's silence in the room, Taehyung staring at a pen on the desk while Jeongguk keeps looking at him. The omega takes a deep breath, tells himself that this is his last chance to speak, to let Jeongguk know the truth. He can't leave now and he won't.</p><p>"Jeongguk, I know you're mad at me for leaving without telling you and it sounds like an excuse but I wanted to clear my head and just---ready myself to talk to you." Taehyung says, now looking at Jeongguk.</p><p>"You deserved to know the truth way before but---it's too late. I was too late to tell you and that mistake caused everything bad that happened." Taehyung utters.</p><p>"It's okay if you don't want to talk to me but please listen to me. Let me explain even though I have messed it all up." Taehyung desperately says. Jeongguk leans forward a little.</p><p>"Okay, talk." That's all Jeongguk says, wincing himself at the way it came out—so cold. Taehyung's eyes widen for a fraction of second but he controls himself, knows he deserve it.</p><p>"It was after the articles were taken down, a few days later---I got another email and the message was in it." Taehyung hastily takes out his phone, the email screenshot was with him, he have it to the police too but Jeongguk hadn't seen it.</p><p>The alpha doesn't take the phone from Taehyung, the omega just slides it towards him. He reads it.</p><p>
  <em>If you don't want me to really hurt your alpha, you'll listen to what I say. I can ruin you Taehyung. I have a lot of pictures and of course, I can hurt Jeongguk as well. Either emotionally or physically. You know I can. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>You won in the articles but what I'll do next will leave a deeper scar. Don't dare tell Jeongguk about this. Meet me at the address I'm sending you or watch me ruin you both. I swear I will. </em>
</p><p>"I had to go and see him. At that time, it's all I could think of. I know—it was a stupid thing to do but I thought he might leave us alone after I listen to him." With every word, the guilt increased.</p><p>"We met again and he demanded money. Two million in dollars and I barely had one. I—stole the money from you and even after listening to him and giving him the money, I lost. He won." Taehyung utters.</p><p>"I know everyone will say, including you that you should've told anyone but no one knows that feeling of utter dread whenever he'd text me and always---everytime he'd threaten to hurt those I love---". Taehyung swallows the lump in his throat.</p><p>"And he did it. Just two minutes—if only I had sent him the money two minutes earlier, he---would'nt have hurt Jin hyung." Taehyung tears up, that night will always be a nightmare.</p><p>"Hyung told me he wants children after marriage and—and right next moment, he lost that happiness." Taehyung whispers.</p><p>"And it's all my fault. In my fear and stupidity, thinking I could save you all if I listen to Yongsu—I didn't realize I will be hurting you all beyond I could imagine." Taehyung says.</p><p>Jeongguk listens to him, eyebrows furrowed, heard beating erratically and thoughts a mess.</p><p>"He said he doesn't care if he gets arrested for killing the people I love. He—he said that atleast I'll have no one, just like always. If he can't have me then no one will, he said." Taehyung takes a deep breath.</p><p>"He had his men behind, said even if you and I manage to survive, sooner or later his men will get you or Seokjin hyung or Jimin but he won't rest until he'll hurt them all." Taehyung says.</p><p>"This scared me above anything else. I know how stubborn he was, doing what be desired—all the damn time." Taehyung continues.</p><p>"Even if I had told you or the police, even if they had got Yongsu, he would've died rather than saying where his men are. He was dead set on hurting us all." A tear falls from Taehyung's eye and he quickly wipes it.</p><p>"So you mean to say that either way, nothing could've stopped what happened?" Taehyung is surprised as Jeongguk said anything, he thought he won't.</p><p>"The police got his men this time, they could've done it before as well." Jeongguk says and Taehyung gets that pricking needles feeling in his whole body.</p><p>"I had not thought about anything, Jeongguk. The police got to them because in was kidnapped—I---". Taehyung sighs.</p><p>"I make no sense to you, I know. It's simple really. I've heart you, Jin hyung and Namjoon hyung and I'm truly---truly sorry for that." The omega desperately says.</p><p>"And those pictures—some were from two years ago, when we were together, I swear. I never cheated on you and slept with him—those pictures are old." Taehyung says.</p><p>"And the the others, when he was holding my hand and where he—he kissed me I did nothing. He did it and I pushed him away right after that, I never thought he'd do it and never knew he'd take the pictures—I swear." Taehyung says, pleading.</p><p>"You have all the right to be mad at me. I have hurt you and I was so stupid to believe that—that I can finally have a peaceful life with someone I desperately love. I forgot how unlucky I am and I ended up hurting you as well---just like I had told you." Taehyung whispers the last part.</p><p>"I should've left way before this just so you wouldn't have to go through all this because of me. This was not your fight but---".</p><p>"Taehyung---".</p><p>"No, Jeongguk. Let me say it please. There's nothing that can justify what I did. I ruined everything. I never wanted to hurt you, I don't know why I stayed---".</p><p>"That means you regret what we had. If you left, you wouldn't be my mate or my love. Does that mean if we could go back in time, you would leave?" Jeongguk asks and Taehyung looks at him perplexed.</p><p>"No---I don't regret meeting you or falling in love with you or having you as my mate, Jeongguk—I just don't want to be the cause of your wounds and scars, your pain." Taehyung says and Jeongguk shakes his head.</p><p>"You really should've told me but that doesn't mean you can keep accusing yourself for being the cause of everything that---".</p><p>"But I am!"</p><p>"Stop interrupting me." Jeongguk's voice was just as low as before.</p><p>"It's over, Taehyung. You said what you wanted to say and if it makes you feel better then here you go, I forgive you." Jeongguk says and Taehyung lets his tears fall, a sad smile appears on his lips.</p><p>"I don't deserve you, Gukkie." Taehyung whispers. "You're too kind and forgiving and I don't deserve that."</p><p>"Stop saying that, Taehyung." Jeongguk utters.</p><p>"And no, I haven't said everything I wanted to. Who know what more problems I will bring you. You've been nothing but kind and loving to me and I had thrown you in a battlefield, to fight a fight that wasn't even yours." Taehyung says.</p><p>"I'll fight for you any fucking time, Taehyung!" Jeongguk exclaims and Taehyung sobs, shaking his head.</p><p>"No, Jeongguk. That's what I don't want. I don't want to cause the situation where you have to fight for me. I'm nothing but a bad news for you." Taehyung says and Jeongguk feels that uneasy and ugly feeling again.</p><p>Taehyung's scent is completely different, is sweet but so distressed and---sad.</p><p>"What are you trying to say?" Jeongguk asks, eyes narrowed at the omega.</p><p>"That you deserve someone far better than me. Someone who'll bring happiness in your life and love you like you deserve to be loved." Taehyung whispers. Jeongguk feels his heart threaten to beat out of his chest.</p><p>"Taehyung—I only need you." Jeongguk says and Taehyung shakes his head.</p><p>"You'll regret saying that, Jeongguk. Think about it. Having to continuously fight for me, solve my problems—you'll get tired---".</p><p>"Taehyung! You're my mate. That's my mark on your neck! I love you!" Jeongguk exclaims.</p><p>Taehyung cries harder, Jeongguk tears up.</p><p>"I'll keep hurting you, just like I told you and it fucking happened!" Taehyung utters.</p><p>"Taehyung---". Jeongguk's voice was all, a plea, a warning, desperation, anger, sadness, vulnerability---fear—it was all.</p><p>Taehyung wipes his tears, takes a deep breath, his expression softly turns firm.</p><p>The omega reaches for the inner pocket of his jacket, the only reason why he wore it. He takes out a letter, soft enveloped, folded from a side from being on the pocket. He slides it towards Jeongguk with shaky hands.</p><p>"My resignation." Taehyung says, his voice almost breaks but his heart completely breaks and so does Jeongguk's when he hears it.</p><p>"Taehyung, please---".</p><p>"Tomorrow is my flight to Daegu. I'm sorry." Taehyung says, now looks at Jeongguk who looks completely broken.</p><p>"I'll pay the amount I took as soon as possible---".</p><p>"You can't do this. We're mates! How can you--".</p><p>"We know one another for months only. It'll fade and you'll find the one who---".</p><p>"Is this your last decision, Taehyung?" Jeongguk asks, his voice firm but eyes still vulnerable.</p><p>"Does our love mean nothing to you? Is it not worth fighting for?" Jeongguk asks.</p><p>"I love you, Jeon Jeongguk, I always will but knowing I can hurt you, I have to do this. You deserve better." Taehyung says, just moments away from breaking down. "I just don't want to hurt you anymore. I broke your trust."</p><p>"I deserve you and you're hurting me right now." Jeongguk whispers, he leans back to his chair, his hands clasped on his stomach.</p><p>"I'm sorry." Taehyung says. He truly is. "But you'll forget about it all."</p><p>"No, I'm sorry for not giving you enough reasons to stay." Jeongguk's voice was cold now just like his eyes.</p><p>There, Taehyung lost everything.</p><p>"No, you gave all of you in this love. I couldn't---".</p><p>"Resignation letter accepted." Jeongguk interrupts Taehyung, his cold voice pierces Taehyung's heart but he knows he deserves it.</p><p>"Goodbye, Jeongguk-ssi." Taehyung gets up, Jeongguk looks away. Their hearts broken.</p><p>There's no knock as usual when Seokjin enters, his smile vanishes when he senses the intense atmosphere, Taehyung's eyes wide as he had turned around to leave.</p><p>"Everything okay?" Seokjin utters.</p><p>"Yeah. Mr. Kim just resigned. He's going back to Daegu." Jeongguk says. Seokjin's eyes widen.</p><p>"Tae? Is this true?" Seokjin asks and Taehyung gulps, doesn't answer and rushes towards the door and out.</p><p>"Taehyung!" Seokjin runs after him.</p><p>"Taehyung, stop. What is this? You can't leave." Seokjin says as he follows Taehyung, grabs his arm as he reaches the elevator.</p><p>"Hyung, please." Taehyung was crying.</p><p>"What happened? Tell me. You—you can't leave. Taehyung, please." Seokjin doesn't know what to say.</p><p>"You can't have children and it's all because of me. I've hurt Jeongguk over and over again, stabbed him behind his back and broke his trust. I don't deserve him." Taehyung utters.</p><p>"No, no, Taehyung please. My brother can't live without you and neither can you without him. Don't worry about me. Don't do this---".</p><p>"I'm sorry." Taehyung softly pushes Seokjin's hand away, the older omega tears up.</p><p>"Tae, he can't live without you just like my parents couldn't live without one another. Please." Seokjin utters but Taehyung had already brutally murdered his love.</p><p>He leaves Seokjin behind as he enters the elevator. He broke his lover, butchered his trust and stabbed his heart with his own hands.</p><p>
  <b>---------------------</b>
</p><p>"Leave me alone." Jeongguk says as soon as Seokjin enters his office.</p><p>"No, no I won't." The omega says because he knows his brother needs him.</p><p>"I don't want to yell at you so please just---".</p><p>"Don't try to be so strong. Not infront of me atleast." Seokjin whispers, his heart aches for him as he walks towards Jeongguk who's still at his seat, looking at the while paper.</p><p>"Hyung, please." Jeongguk's voice breaks and he curses at himself.</p><p>"Jeongguk." Seokjin whispers, standing close to his brother and softly pats his hair.</p><p>"It's not fucking fair! How can he expect me to forget him! How can he say all that so easily!" Jeongguk exclaims, eyes tearful.</p><p>"How can he leave?" Jeongguk's voice breaks and his tears fall. It hurts. So much.</p><p>Seokjin says nothing, curls his arms around Jeongguk's head and hugs him closer as the alpha finally sobs in his embrace.</p><p>"Why?" Jeongguk utters as Seokjin pats his back gently.</p><p>"I'll tell you why." Seokjin whispers. "But you probably won't understand." </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Whoops. Thank you for reading ♡♡</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0022"><h2>22. Chapter 22</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>Third</b>
  <b> Person POV </b>
</p><p>Seokjin had stayed with Jeongguk until the alpha calmed down. He wipes away his tears, feeling stupid to cry over something that wasn't his fault. But then he thinks that what if it really was his fault.</p><p>Should he have listened to Taehyung from the very start and stayed away. But he wasn't alone, Taehyung's words were saying to stay away but his heart wanted to be close to the alpha and it was clear. That is why Taehyung couldn't resist either.</p><p>But now he had so easily said that he's leaving. He didn't even give him any time to say, to make him stop. And that's what he thinks that it's his fault because maybe he couldn't give Taehyung enough reasons to stay.</p><p>But no, Taehyung said it's not true and not even Jeongguk's heart believes it. He gave his all on this relationship, he hopes he did. But nothing matters anymore, he left.</p><p><em>Did Taehyung not believe in </em><em>their</em><em> love? Was Jeongguk not </em><em>worth</em><em> fighting </em><em>for</em><em>? </em><em>Was</em> <em>their</em><em> love </em><em>not</em> <em>worth</em><em> staying? </em></p><p>All and many thoughts ran in Jeongguk's mind but he only came back to one bitter and agonizing conclusion, he left. The omega didn't think about their bond, their happiness, their promises—nothing!</p><p>Jeongguk pushes Seokjin's hand away softly, looks away from him. "I'm okay now. You can go."</p><p>"Jeongguk?" Seokjin utters but the alpha shakes his head.</p><p>"I don't want you to make me understand anything. You don't have to come up with anything to justify---".</p><p>"I'm not going to justify what he did and anything good. Its was wrong. He could've---he could've taken a break maybe but not leave." Seokjin says.</p><p>"You don't sound so sure about that." Jeongguk scoffs. "It's as if you're saying what he did was right."</p><p>Jeongguk wanted to be alone and the same time not. He wanted to scream and break everything he lays his hands on but also wanted to cover himself with a comforter and sleep.</p><p>He wanted to run after Taehyung but a bigger part of him, surprisingly wanted to let the other do whatever he wants. It's his life and he can do as he desires. Jeongguk is no one to meddle in it.</p><p>"I'm not gonna say that and nor make you believe it." Seokjin says. The older omega grabs the stool and drags it next to Jeongguk's seat, holds his hands as he sits but the alpha still doesn't look at him.</p><p>"I'm just going to say—or more like explain it to you by saying one thing." Seokjin utters and Jeongguk doesn't knows if he wants to listen.</p><p>"Just to tell you, now that I can't have children—Joonie and I were sad but he said he wants to be with me and we can adopt but I know better, he's still sad even though he doesn't show." Seokjin says.</p><p>Jeongguk frowns, doesn't know why the omega is telling him this.</p><p>"But I don't want to see sadness flash in his eyes whenever we'll walk infront of a children store or see them playing on the park. I don't want him to be hurt just because I can't give him this happiness when I know how much he adores and loves children." Seokjin utters, a sad smile on his face.</p><p>"What do you mean hyung?" Jeongguk frowns as he looks at him.</p><p>"It means I'll walk away. Away from his life and he can find an omega who can give him children so he can be happy. That's what I think even though we can adopt. If I become stubborn, I'll do that. I'll walk away from him life and nothing would stop me." Seokjin says.</p><p>"Me not having children didn't endanger Joonie's life at all. I had no ex lover, I was never cheated. I didn't have to go through the pressure of listening to my obsessed blackmailer or wanting to protect all my loved ones so that brutal man won't hurt them." Seokjin says.</p><p>Jeongguk grits his teeth. Seokjin <em>is </em>trying to justify what Taehyung did was right---</p><p>"If I ever felt that because of me, you or Joonie can get hurt, I'd leave too just so you guys won't get hurt." Seokjin says and Jeongguk yanks away his hand from his hold.</p><p>"Leave me alone, hyung." Jeongguk voice held finality and coldness.</p><p>"Yeah but he shouldn't have left." Seokjin whispers as he gets up.</p><p>"I'm sorry it happened Gukk. What I said doesn't mean Taehyung was right to leave. He really should have. He just couldn't be strong enough after all what happened." Seokjin says.</p><p>It's true though, Taehyung could've taken a break, ask for space but not leave to another city just like that even if he had his reasons.</p><p>And then Seokjin thinks, those reasons were brutal but logical enough for Taehyung, who tends to overthink, is sensitive---they were enough to make him fall.</p><p>Seokjin could say his decision was good if Jeongguk could actually forget Taehyung but that's impossible and that's what makes Taehyung's decision worse and hurting.</p><p>Jeongguk watches as Seokjin leaves. The alpha promises right there and then to himself, he won't shed a tear. Taehyung has done what he wanted and he'll do what he wants.</p><p><em>Try </em>to live his new agonizing life because there is no way he's going after Taehyung after he broke his heart.</p><p>He did. Taehyung broke his heart.</p><p>
  <b>------------------------</b>
</p><p>Jimin stares at Taehyung in disbelief after the omega, so easily and coldly told him what he did and that he's leaving. Jimin didn't believe it at first. He really didn't.</p><p>But now he does and he swallows the lump in his throat, shakes his head.</p><p>"I'm asking one last time, say you're lying! You can't do this." Jimin exclaims but Taehyung couldn't face him.</p><p>"I'm talking to you!" Jimin grabs Taehyung's arm and turns him around. The omega looks away.</p><p>"You're leaving us all? Well maybe you never thought of me as your friend let alone bestfriend but what about Jeongguk? He's your mate. You both love one another." Jimin says.</p><p>"You are my best friend." Taehyung whispers. "And I love Jeongguk. I always will."</p><p>"Then don't go!" Jimin utters, pleading.</p><p>"Jimin, please." Taehyung desperately says.</p><p>"Why, Taehyung. Why are you doing this?" Jimin whispers. He's been asking him again and again but the omega says nothing.</p><p>"Fine! If this is what makes you happy, so be it." Jimin utters and steps back.</p><p>"You do what your heart desires, Taehyung and I'll see how you <em>won't</em> miss everyone who love you back at the place that always haunted you." Jimin utters, his eyes a little teary but voice firm. He was glaring at Taehyung.</p><p>"You'll regret it." Jimin whispers. Taehyung looks at him, his expression guilty and Jimin's was firm except his eyes.</p><p>Taehyung watches Jimin leave his apartment, shutting the door rather harshly as he leaves.</p><p>Taehyung is left alone with his thoughts, tears and even though he's leaving, finally no harm will be brought upon his loved ones, he still feels guilty. He shouldn't feel it.</p><p>But he does, guilt, regret, sadness, fear—angry on himself for always hurting others even if he thinks good for them.</p><p>Going away is good for others as they won't get hurt but he's hurting them while doing so. Why can't he just make anyone happy? His thoughts were a mess, just like him.</p><p>
  <em>I'm</em>
  <em> so sorry, </em>
  <em>Jeonggukie</em>
  <em>.</em>
</p><p>
  <b>----------------------</b>
</p><p>Taehyung was early at the airport. He was looking at the word, the name of the huge city he was born in but was nothing more than a haunted place for him.</p><p><em>Why are you </em><em>leaving</em><em> then? </em>Taehyung could give many reasons.</p><p>It was two days later. He lied to Jeongguk that day about leaving right the next day. He needed to sort somethings out, them being his messed up apartment and clothes.  He didn't leave the apartment, didn't call anyone nor got any.</p><p>He was sitting at the last bench, facing away because he felt like everyone was looking at him and judging him. His hands were shaking as he held on to his bag. His trolly bag was next to him and the omega was moving it back and forth, doesn't know why.</p><p>His heart was heavy as if being squeezed, he could feel the heartbeat in his head, his hands were clammy. The two days he gave himself was to make sure if Jeongguk calls, he'll stay but now he's sure that the alpha will be okay, will forget him so he's leaving.</p><p>Jeongguk isn't supposed to call him. It's not him who should. Taehyung is supposed to but he wouldn't do that. It was too difficult to get himself to agree to it so he can't back away now.</p><p>
  <em>Beautiful. (adj.)</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Definition; the person who's reading this. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Coffee</em>
  <em>, Taehyung. I need a coffee. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>I </em>
  <em>don't</em>
  <em> want anyone </em>
  <em>giving</em>
  <em> you a second look!</em>
</p><p>
  <em>You look beautiful.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>But they'll heal better if you kiss me. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>And if you feel like I'm gonna be using for your body and then dump you then its not true. I'll never treat you like you're someone to just hook up with and discard as if not even existing.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>It's okay. I'm here now. No one will hurt you.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>No need to thank me, Taehyung. I'll be there for you anytime you want me to.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>In your dark days, just turn around and I'll be there, right next to you to hold you close. Always.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Don't treat me like a stranger.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>You're so pretty, Taehyung. So fucking pretty.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I swear by the moon that I'll try not to get hurt but I swear by my life that I won't let anyone hurt you and if it happened then this world will see me perish.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I swear I'll do anything to see you smiling ever so beautifully and to make you happy like you deserve to be.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Just one chance. Not just a physical relationship but everything---one chance. Please.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Do you have any idea how worried I was?! Kyung is here and I couldn't find you anywhere. I-I thought---he---</em>
</p><p>
  <em>You're not a guest here, Taehyung. You're welcome to live here forever.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I had promised to not let anything happen to you and I'll do anything to keep my promise.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>My beautiful omega.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I love you.</em>
</p><p>Taehyung's ticket and passport falls from his hand, his eyes widen, breathing heavy. It was like a whole movie played before his eyes. All the moments played in a fast forward speed but still slow and beautiful.</p><p>Taehyung feels an ache in his heart, his whole body shaking. He looks at the screen, there's still time for his flight. He frowns.</p><p><em>What</em> <em>am I</em> <em>doing</em> <em>here</em><em>? </em>He asks himself. As if he was in amnesia the last three days, his eyes widen again. He cries.</p><p>Taehyung hastily grabs his passport and ticket, holds his bag and gets up, his hand clumsily on the trolly bag as he slides it with him---</p><p>He runs, clumsy steps, crying like a baby, not caring about those who look at him.</p><p>He runs out of the airport and calls a taxi.</p><p><em>Stupid</em><em>! Stupid! Stupid Taehyung! How could </em><em>you</em><em> do this! </em>Taehyung covers his face with his hands.</p><p><em>Please</em> <em>forgive</em><em> me </em><em>Jeonggukie</em><em>. I </em><em>don't</em> <em>know</em> <em>what</em><em> happened to me! I have </em><em>hurt</em> <em>you</em><em> so much </em><em>that</em><em> day. </em><em>I'm</em><em> so sorry. </em></p><p>"Jeon corporations." Taehyung tells the taxi driver.</p><p>The omega couldn't stop crying. He was so wrong to leave, so stupid but what's new? He's known to mess things up but he'll make this right.</p><p>He will fall in Jeongguk's feet of he has to but he'll make him forgive him. He'll tell him how much he loves him and how sorry he is for treating their love like that.</p><p>He just hopes Jeongguk will forgive him.</p><p>Taehyung leaves his luggage outside, smiling sheepishly at the guard as he tells him to look after it. The man knows Taehyung as the omega used to work here, he nods.</p><p>Just as he enters the building, he stops in his tracks as the elevator door opens and Jeongguk steps out, Sehun next to him as they seem to be discussing something.</p><p>Jeongguk stops even though he didn't see Taehyung. He slowly looks up and Taehyung gulps, hurts to see the dark circles under his eyes and his beautiful, charming face worn out as if not slept even once.</p><p>In these two days, Taehyung felt no emotion of his omega because Jeongguk had cut the link.</p><p>Taehyung smiles a little through his tears even though the alpha looks at him blankly, the fraction of second surprise gone now.</p><p>"Jeongguk." Taehyung whispers to himself. Jeongguk looks away.</p><p>He nods at Sehun and now the two are walking towards Taehyung. The omega smiles a little but it's soon gone when Jeongguk walks past him, spares him no glance and out of the large glass door.</p><p>Taehyung stands there, eyes wide, filled with tears, heart beating out of his chest—shocked.</p><p>He stands there like a <em>fool.</em></p><p>
  <b>-----------------------</b>
</p><p>The two days were like a hell for Jeongguk. Being alone in his house fucking scared him as if the silence would devour him. He couldn't sleep. His wolf was restless, craving for it's mate and so was Jeongguk.</p><p>He had to make himself believe that Taehyung left to Daegu and that's all. That's all his love was for, a few months. He then thinks if the two had been too fast in becoming mates but his heart, his bitch of a heart would always reply that it was the most beautiful thing that he marked Taehyung as his mate.</p><p>Seokjin kept calling him, trying to talk to him but the alpha gave no reply. It's just been two days and they were so agonizing. The meeting that was cancelled because of all that young drama had to be held again and Jeongguk had no heart to attend it.</p><p>But he had to. He scolds himself that he needs to <em>forget </em>just like Taehyung told him to. Though it's not his fault that everything reminds him of his beautiful omega. Jeongguk curses himself again.</p><p>All his emotions are masked by anger and hurt. These two make a fucking <em>ecstatic </em>combination together. Undeniably breathtaking.</p><p>He's angry and Taehyung and hurt because of him and that is something that has never ever happened before. Not even when he found out about the money and pictures.</p><p>So Jeongguk decides that all he is right now is a CEO of his company and has a meeting to attend. He'll busy himself.</p><p>His mother paid him a visit just last night when she came back from Japan. Jeongguk was thankful she wasn't here in all this Yongsu problem. And she had found out about Taehyung no longer being the secretary.</p><p>
  <em>Jeongguk was in his office, </em>
  <em>working</em>
  <em> late as usual when she walked </em>
  <em>inside</em>
  <em>. Jeongguk really—really </em>
  <em>doesn't</em>
  <em> have patience and time to deal with </em>
  <em>her</em>
  <em>. He </em>
  <em>doesn't</em>
  <em> even look at her after one glance.</em>
</p><p><em>"I don't think </em><em>I</em><em> need to ask what happened. </em><em>Your</em> <em>eyes</em> <em>give</em><em> it away." She says. She </em><em>doesn't</em> <em>sit</em><em>. Probably just </em><em>dropped</em> <em>by</em><em> to make fun of him as she already warned him.</em></p><p><em>"Why </em><em>are</em> <em>you</em> <em>here</em><em>?" Jeongguk asks, not looking up from </em><em>the</em><em> papers. </em></p><p><em>"</em><em>Can't</em> <em>I</em> <em>come</em><em> and see my son?" She </em><em>says</em><em> and Jeongguk scoffs.</em></p><p>
  <em>"Well, you saw me. You can </em>
  <em>leave</em>
  <em> now." Jeongguk replies.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"I know what </em>
  <em>you're</em>
  <em> going through, Jeongguk. </em>
  <em>I'm</em>
  <em> no stranger to heartbreak." She says and Jeongguk clenches his jaw.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"</em>
  <em>I'm</em>
  <em> really not in a mood of it and </em>
  <em>don't</em>
  <em> make me disrespect you, please." Jeongguk utters.</em>
</p><p><em>"Why </em><em>don't</em><em> you want to talk about it? You threw me out of your </em><em>office</em><em> for him and he ended up </em><em>leaving</em> <em>you</em><em>. You were ready to talk then but </em><em>why</em><em> not now?" She </em><em>says</em><em>. Jeongguk </em><em>knows</em><em>, logically </em><em>she's</em><em> half right.</em></p><p><em>"I know the pain </em><em>of</em> <em>going</em> <em>through</em><em> a heartbreak. </em><em>Your</em><em> father was sure to leave me broken." Her voice was cold.</em></p><p><em>"It was not my fault. He </em><em>should've</em><em> told me he has a mate and a </em><em>child</em><em> but he didn't. He </em><em>lead</em><em> me on </em><em>and</em> <em>after</em> <em>you</em><em> were born, he told me </em><em>that</em><em> he already has a son and a mate---". She pauses, takes a deep breath.</em></p><p><em>"She had </em><em>to</em><em> stay </em><em>with</em><em> me because </em><em>of</em><em> his </em><em>father</em><em> and all the family business </em><em>stuff</em><em>. It was not my fault </em><em>that</em> <em>I</em><em> loved </em><em>him</em> <em>and</em><em> it was </em><em>getting</em><em> too much for me </em><em>knowing</em><em> he spends nights </em><em>with</em><em> someone---".</em></p><p>
  <em>"That someone else was his mate and you </em>
  <em>can't</em>
  <em> expect someone to </em>
  <em>stay</em>
  <em> away from </em>
  <em>their</em>
  <em> mate!" Jeongguk exclaims. His life practically going through this </em>
  <em>one</em>
  <em> sentence </em>
  <em>right</em>
  <em> now.</em>
</p><p><em>"I </em><em>didn't</em><em> stop him but your grandfather did. Seokjin's </em><em>omega</em> <em>father</em> <em>and</em><em> his family </em><em>were</em> <em>never</em><em> his favorite so he </em><em>forced</em> <em>the</em> <em>two</em><em> to stay away, to leave one </em><em>another</em><em> and break the bond." She looks </em><em>down</em><em>.</em></p><p><em>"It was supposed to work out but it </em><em>didn't</em><em>. None </em><em>of</em><em> had a belief in true mates and </em><em>that's</em><em> why it </em><em>happened</em><em>. Your father's health declined so rapidly until his </em><em>heart</em> <em>was</em> <em>beating</em><em> no </em><em>more</em><em>." She </em><em>swallows</em> <em>the</em><em> lump in </em><em>her</em><em> throat.</em></p><p>
  <em>"And just hours later, we were told </em>
  <em>that</em>
  <em> Seokjin's omega father </em>
  <em>died</em>
  <em> too. It could be said—magical </em>
  <em>and</em>
  <em> just beautiful </em>
  <em>I</em>
  <em> guess." She laughs a </em>
  <em>little</em>
  <em>, shakes her head, her </em>
  <em>eyes</em>
  <em> sad.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Seokjin grew up in your house and as much as </em>
  <em>I</em>
  <em> tried to keep him away from </em>
  <em>you</em>
  <em>, you started </em>
  <em>to</em>
  <em> love him </em>
  <em>more</em>
  <em> than your own mother." She utters.</em>
</p><p><em>"Your dad left </em><em>us</em><em> but maybe </em><em>he's</em><em> in a better </em><em>place</em><em> with his mate. </em><em>Their</em><em> bond was the strongest </em><em>I've</em> <em>ever</em><em> seen. Two </em><em>bodies</em> <em>and</em><em> one heart." She whispers the last sentence.</em></p><p>
  <em>"I was devastated </em>
  <em>to</em>
  <em> lose my husband and even the years </em>
  <em>didn't</em>
  <em> stop me from blaming </em>
  <em>the</em>
  <em> two </em>
  <em>omegas</em>
  <em> who held his heart all </em>
  <em>along</em>
  <em>. His mate and his son." She sighs.</em>
</p><p><em>"True mates do exist and </em><em>their</em> <em>bond</em><em> is phenomenal." </em></p><p>
  <em>"Why are you telling me all this?" Jeongguk whispers as he looks up at her.</em>
</p><p><em>"</em><em>I've</em><em> been alone all my </em><em>life</em><em>. And </em><em>I</em> <em>don't</em><em> think </em><em>I'm</em><em> ready to see my son—leave because of a fucking heartbreak." She says, her eyes were </em><em>firm</em><em>, expression </em><em>just</em><em> as cold as all those years. Her </em><em>words</em><em> different.</em></p><p>
  <em>"Goodnight." She says and leaves.</em>
</p><p><em>Jeongguk's mind was </em><em>bigger</em><em> mess than it was </em><em>before</em> <em>thanks</em><em> to his </em><em>mother</em><em>.</em></p><p>And he had never in a million years expected that Taehyung would be standing infront of him the very next day, tears streaming down his face, out of breath and a weak smile on his lips. He looked just as tired as Jeongguk was.</p><p>And all those agonizing words of him leaving rush to his mind and he's successful in keeping his expressions under control. He hopes Taehyung can't feel how hard his heart is beating against his chest.</p><p>He couldn't see him. Maybe be didn't want to, not now at least because he has been going through so much in a span of two days and nights.</p><p>So he does what first comes into his mind, he pretends that Taehyung isn't standing there and it's just his mind playing games with him.</p><p>"Are you okay, boss?" Sehun was hesitant as he asks. The two are in the backseat, going to Joshua's company.</p><p>"Yeah." Jeongguk says. Sehun looks unconvinced but thinks that it's better not to ask more.</p><p>Jeongguk rarely paid attention to the ongoing meeting. Sehun was nothing down everything. Joshua noticed that Jeongguk was not in the mood for the meeting so he tried his best to end it early.</p><p>He didn't go to the office after rather went to his house. He wanted to sleep.</p><p>
  <b>--------------------------</b>
</p><p>Taehyung was in his apartment—the he left barely two hours ago. He was chewing on his nails, destroying their perfect shape from the edge but he couldn't seem to care as the earlier events played in his mind.</p><p>Jeongguk walked past him as he doesn't even exist. Taehyung makes one screeching noise as he suddenly cries.</p><p>He stops again, wiping away his tears because he'll go there again, talk to him and beg if he has to but he's not stepping away now. Not after he realized that without Jeongguk, he can never be happy.</p><p>The alpha has done so much for him and it's time he fights for his love like he's supposed to.</p><p><em>It's </em><em>okay</em><em>, Taehyung. All you </em><em>have</em><em> to do is be strong and not </em><em>give</em><em> up no matter how long it takes. </em>Taehyung assures himself.</p><p>He decides to buy groceries and just as he opens the door, he sees Jimin walking up the stairs. He stops when he sees Taehyung, both staring at one another.</p><p>Taehyung thinks he might end up bumping Seokjin at the groceries too as he's meeting everyone unexpectedly.</p><p>"Hi." Taehyung whispers and Jimin seems to snap out of his trance.</p><p>"Hey, you're not gone. You're here." Jimin says, baffled. Taehyung smiles sheepishly.</p><p>"Yeah. I realized how stupid I was and now I'm gonna make everything right." Taehyung utters. "Yayy!" He says sheepishly.</p><p>Jimin smiles.</p><p>"I know all of you are angry at me and hurt because of me but I'll---". Taehyung stops when Jimin walks towards him and embraces him in a hug. Taehyung smiles and lowers his head on Jimin's shoulder, happy.</p><p>"I'm so glad you didn't leave." Jimin says.</p><p>"Everything will be okay." Jimin tells him and Taehyung believes this time because he will make them right.</p><p>
  <b>----------------------</b>
</p><p>Seokjin had found out from Sehun who didn't know Taehyung was leaving but just told him what happened yesterday with Taehyung and Jeongguk ignoring him.</p><p>Right the next moment, he showed up at Taehyung's apartment and hugged him tightly, thanking him for coming back. Taehyung was surprised that Seokjin isn't mad at him.</p><p>Taehyung tells him that he's going to talk to Jeongguk today and the older omega offered to take him to the Jeon Inc. Taehyung was a little nervous it maybe a lot nervous but he agreed immediately.</p><p>The omega felt himself dizzy as he got Jeongguk's scent, it having the same effect always. Seokjin smiles widely at him, pats his back to encourage him.</p><p>Taehyung takes a deep breath and walks towards Jeongguk's office only to be stopped by the receptionist.</p><p>"I'm sorry but you can't go inside right now." She says.</p><p>"Oh? Why?" Taehyung asks.</p><p>"Mr. Min and Mr. Hong are having a meeting with him." She says with a professional smile. "He didn't want anyone to disturb them."</p><p>"Oh, okay." Taehyung mumbles.</p><p>"Were you not feeling well? You didn't come to office for many days." She asks and Taehyung nods.</p><p>"Yeah, wasn't feeling well." He says. She tells him to take care and continues her work.</p><p>Taehyung goes to the waiting room. Finally after an hour, he saw Yoongi and Joshua walking out. He wastes no time and rushed inside the office.</p><p>Jeongguk stops in his tracks, he thought Taehyung would've left. Yes, he knew the omega was here because he got his scent. He <em>had</em> to grab the meeting to make it longer.</p><p>He doesn't know why he didn't want to see him but he knew because he knows he'll get weak and probably cry infront of him.</p><p>"Jeongguk?" Taehyung whispers and Jeongguk closes his eyes. The alpha wasn't facing him. That soft and deep voice makes Jeongguk shudder.</p><p>"Please---before you tell me to leave or leave yourself, listen to me." Taehyung says.</p><p>
  <em>I'm sorry but you'll forget it all.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Goodbye, Jeongguk-ssi.</em>
</p><p>Jeongguk clenches his jaw, turns around and as much as he hates to do it, he glares at Taehyung, his eyes firm and hard.</p><p>But that has no effect on Taehyung as the omega only smiles. He walks towards him and Jeongguk was about to tell him to stop right there but the next moment, Taehyung's hugging him, his arms around Jeongguk's middle, head resting on his shoulder.</p><p>Jeongguk stands there stunned, unable to comprehend it.</p><p>"I'm sorry, Jeongguk. I'm so sorry. I know you're mad at me---".</p><p>Jeongguk doesn't let him complete as he grabs him by his shoulders and pushes him away. The omega looks at him with wide and confused eyes.</p><p>"Jeongguk---".</p><p>"You were leaving, weren't you? What are you doing here then huh?" Jeongguk's voice was demanding.</p><p>"I know you're mad at me and you're hurt but please give me honest chance." Taehyung utters and Jeongguk scoffs.</p><p>"You can't expect me to fucking listen to you after you—so easily ended everything we had. After you humiliate my love for you---". Jeongguk's voice raises a bit.</p><p>"After you didn't want to give us a chance—after you even <em>thought </em>of leaving everything behind let alone do it. You can't fucking expect me to just listen to you, feel bad when you'll start crying and hug you." Jeongguk utters and Taehyung gulps.</p><p>"I get that. I am not asking right now but just one chance? When you're ready, we'll talk and---".</p><p>"Talk? About what Taehyung? You're a coward who ran away and I don't know why you're back but I won't just run back to you after you gave up on us." Jeongguk says.</p><p>"I couldn't even imagine staying away from you and you—you actually had made up your mind to leave me." Jeongguk says, steps back. Taehyung looks at him desperately.</p><p>"Ever since I met you, I was never angry at you. You had never hurt me even in the slightest but that day when you said you're leaving—you fucking hurt me so much." Jeongguk says.</p><p>"Gukkie, tell me what I can do to make you not hate me. I'll do it. Please." Taehyung says and Jeongguk lets out a humorless chuckle.</p><p><em>And you think </em><em>I</em><em> hate you. </em>Jeongguk sighs.</p><p>"I have a lot of work to do. You can go." Jeongguk says and Taehyung shakes his head.</p><p>"No---". Taehyung was a about to touch Jeongguk's face but the alpha steps away again. Taehyung pouts.</p><p>"You're gonna make a fool out of both ourselves so leave." Jeongguk says. Taehyung sighs. The alpha goes to sit on his seat.</p><p>"I'll win you back." Taehyung says and Jeongguk looks at him, frowns.</p><p>"I'll do anything I have to do but you'll be mine again." Taehyung says and doesn't wait for any reaction from Jeongguk and leaves.</p><p>
  <b>------------------------</b>
</p><p><em>Job. </em>Taehyung needs a job. And he needs it immediately. All of his money went to Yongsu and since he had taken them illegally from Taehyung, they will be given back to him after the hearing but right now, he needs a job because he can't see his chances of being the secretary again.</p><p>And he's lucky as he gets a job immediately at the old coffee shop he used to work at. He was a good worker and everybody liked him so it was a plus point what he was welcomed back.</p><p>"You shouldn't have gone to the coffee shop for job so soon." Jimin says. The two of them are in his apartment, watching the movie.</p><p>"You'll get your money back after a week." Jimin says.</p><p>"Yeah I know but even after that, I need a job. A million will go back to Jeongguk's company and I'll have the rest but still, how long will I survive on that." Taehyung says, pushing away the popcorn as he had ice cream early.</p><p>"You'll be his secretary again, no?" Jimin asks.</p><p>"Yeah but who knows long it'll take for him to forgive me and everything being back to normal." The omega says.</p><p>"Yeah, you're right---".</p><p>Jimin frowns when Taehyung coughs violently, pressing a hand on his chest and then stomach. He then covers his mouth, getting up and rushes towards the bathroom.</p><p>"Tae?!" Jimin rushes after him. He finds Taehyung kneeling infornt of the toilet, breathing heavily.</p><p>"Are you okay?" Jimin worriedly asks as he walks towards him, rubbing his back.</p><p>The next moment, Taehyung throws up.</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>thank you for reading♡♡ comments and kudos are appreciated</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0023"><h2>23. Chapter 23</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>Third Person POV </b>
</p><p>"No." Taehyung utters.</p><p>"Tae---".</p><p>"No." The omega repeats as he is done brushing his teeth.</p><p>"Taehyung---".</p><p>"I said, no." Taehyung says, walking out of the bathroom.</p><p>"Will you listen to me! I just said your name and you've started denying!" Jimin exclaims as he follows Taehyung on the TV hall.</p><p>"I know what you're going to say." Taehyung utters, sitting on the couch and getting comfortable again.</p><p>"Oh yeah? What was I gonna say?" Jimin says as he folds his arms on his chest.</p><p>"You know what I mean." Taehyung mumbles, looking at the popcorn disgustingly.</p><p>"I threw up because of this popcorn! Blame him---no, it. Blame it. I had icecream and then this popcorn ruined it!" Taehyung points at the bowl of popcorn.</p><p>"Do not ignore the question. Tell me what was I going to say huh?" Jimin asks and Taehyung glares at him.</p><p>"Stop being so annoying." Taehyung says and Jimin gapes at him.</p><p>"I am going to the grocery store to get the pregnancy sticks for you and I'll see how you'll stop me." Jimin says, finality in his voice.</p><p>"What!" Taehyung's eyes widen. "Why would your stupid little mind wander to that thought?! And if you leave—do you think I'll let you in this apartment?" Taehyung says.</p><p>"You are so fucking rude! And for your information, I have the key to your apartment just as you have the one to mine." Jimin utters. Taehyung opens his mouth to say something but closes, no reply at his tongue.</p><p>"Well—if---if you do bring the pregnancy stick, I won't pee." Taehyung says, mimicking Jimin's gesture and folds his arms on his chest, chin up as he looks at his best friend with a smug expression.</p><p>"You are already insufferable. I don't know what will happen when the pregnancy hormones completely kick in." Jimin utters.</p><p>"My own bestfriend thinks I'm annoying!" Taehyung lets out a whine after, pouting. "No one likes me anymore!"</p><p>"Taehyung, shut up." Jimin says and Taehyung keeps whining.</p><p>"And I'll fucking make you pee!" Jimin says and Taehyung immediately covers himself, hugging himself and moves in the corner of the couch.</p><p>"I'm not even safe in my own apartment. My own bestfriend is trying to undress me---".</p><p>"Taehyung!" Jimin exclaims and Taehyung purses his lips shut, throws his head on the hand rest and curls himself in a ball.</p><p>"Just, let's confirm okay. I'll get—three pregnancy sticks and we'll see the doctor too. It's just confirmation, yeah? We'll know sooner or later anyway." Jimin says, his voice gentle.</p><p>"That's—that's not the point. I'm just—what if it's true. How can I do this? I can't even take care of myself. How will take care of another life inside me?" Taehyung says, tearing up.</p><p>"And—I still have to win Jeongguk back. I have to focus on that before anything else." Taehyung sniffs.</p><p>"Hey, we aren't even sure yet and so what if you're pregnant, I know you'll be so happy. This is temporary fear. You'll be okay." Jimin says as he sits close to him, patting his back.</p><p>"It kinda scares me." Taehyung mumbles.</p><p>"Don't worry. Just give me a few minutes and I'll be back. We can test ourselves and even if you still won't believe the sticks, we'll go to the doctor." Jimin says.</p><p>"Yeah, okay." Taehyung whispers.</p><p>"Can you get me strawberries too?" Taehyung says and Jimin sighs, nodding.</p><p>When Jimin leaves, telling him to drink as much water or juice as he can and <em>not </em>go to the bathroom before he gets back—the omega is left alone with his thoughts.</p><p>He places his palm over his stomach, bites his lips as he falls deep in his thoughts.</p><p>It's even confirmed and maybe it's just an upset stomach that he threw up but still, he couldn't help but he nervous as hell. It's a big responsibility and he is yet to get everything perfect with Jeongguk. That's what he's planning and now this---</p><p>It's not like he doesn't want kids. Heck, his wish to have children more when he saw Joshua's twin nieces and spent time with them. Kids make him happy so there's no way he doesn't want them.</p><p>But it's so unannounced and unexpected. He and Jeongguk never discussed about having children and he knows Jeongguk will be happy too but the circumstances are not so much nicer for him.</p><p>He has a mission to accomplish. To win his love back. To make Jeongguk his again.</p><p><em>Not </em><em>that</em> <em>he's</em><em> not mine already but still. </em>Taehyung shrugs.</p><p>"It's going to be okay." Taehyung whispers as he gently rubs his tummy even though he doesn't know he's pregnant.</p><p>
  <b>-----------------------</b>
</p><p>"Kim Taehyung, open the fucking door! It's the last time I'm saying this." Jimin yells from outside.</p><p>He can go and grab the keys from his own apartment but he doesn't remember where he put them and finding one single key when you need it the most is the most difficult thing.</p><p>Jimin heard Taehyung's footsteps when he first knocked but then the omega ran away, leaving Jimin to keep knocking.</p><p>"I swear, Taehyung! Open the door." Jimin yells even though he shouldn't because people in the building will be upset, he's sure they already are.</p><p>"Look, Tae please open the door. I got strawberries as well. A lot of them." Jimin says and a few seconds later, Taehyung opens the door.</p><p>"You're seriously too much." Jimin says as he enters the apartment, makes Taehyung shrug at him before running towards the couch.</p><p>"Okay, get up and inside the bathroom, now." Jimin says and Taehyung actually wanted to pee.</p><p>"I got three pregnancy sticks so there will be no doubt because I know you won't be satisfied with one result." Jimin says.</p><p>"How am I going to pee three times?" Taehyung asks and Jimin takes a deep breath. <em>Patience.</em></p><p>"We're gonna collect it!" Jimin exclaims and he even bought a plastic cup. Taehyung makes a disgusted face.</p><p>They start the experiment. Jimin reads out loud the steps and gives the stick to Taehyung. They wait for the result. Taehyung felt himself shaking.</p><p>Jimin was holding the stick, he gulps as he looks at Taehyung. He nods.</p><p>"Positive." Jimin whispers and Taehyung's knees almost give up. He steadies himself.</p><p>"Another." Taehyung whispers and Jimin obliges. The same result.</p><p>By the last time, Taehyung's full on crying, his body shaking as he sobs.</p><p>Jimin has a smile on his face, happy that he'll be an uncle. He'll calm Taehyung himself, knows the omega is just overwhelmed.</p><p>"Positive. You're pregnant." Jimin confirms. Taehyung doesn't reply, keeps crying as he discards the urine and the cup. He goes to wash his hands, stays by the sink as he sobs.</p><p>Jimin discards the sticks and washes his hands after holding Taehyung's arm and taking him to his room.</p><p>"I really hope those are tears of happiness." Jimin says, hugging Taehyung and the omega cries on his shoulder.</p><p>"They are." Taehyung whispers, just overwhelmed and—he doesn't really know why he's crying too much.</p><p>"Congratulations. I'm so happy for you." Jimin says and Taehyung mumbles a thanks before he laughs softly through his tears.</p><p>"Everyone will be so happy to hear this---".</p><p>"No, no one can know. Not yet." Taehyung is quick to say and Jimin frowns.</p><p>"Why?" He asks.</p><p>"Jeongguk is upset with me and if I tell him about this, he will come back in my life but just because of the baby. I want him to come back for me. I have to gain his love and trust all by myself first." Taehyung says.</p><p>"Tae--".</p><p>"You won't understand. No one will but I know what I'm doing and this time, my heart says this is right. Back then, when I hurt everyone, my heart was not at ease at all but it is now---I know I'm blabbering but—".</p><p>"Hey, hey. It's okay. Whatever you'll do, I support you. I know you everything to get normal with Jeongguk before anything else. I'll be standing with you." Jimin says, caressing Taehyung's hair gently.</p><p>"I just— don't want to use the baby as an excuse to get him back." Taehyung mumbles, wiping away his tears.</p><p>"When I'll have him all to myself again, I'll give him a surprise. I'm sure he'll be really happy." Taehyung's voice was small. Jimin smiles.</p><p>"I understand what you're saying. I really do and like I said, everything will be okay." Jimin utters and Taehyung sighs, nods.</p><p>"You won't tell anyone, right?" Taehyung utters.</p><p>"No, I won't. I want you to tell everyone yourself, anytime you're ready." Jimin says.</p><p>"Thanks Chim." Taehyung whispers, leaning into his bestfriend's embrace more.</p><p>"Anytime, Tae. You're happy, right?" Jimin laughs and so does Taehyung.</p><p>"I'm really happy." Taehyung chuckles, closing his eyes, dreaming of pecking soft baby cheeks and hearing their cries and giggles.</p><p>
  <b>-----------------------</b>
</p><p>"This is all we can get in such a short notice." Seokjin says, looking at his brother who was totally not satisfied by the profiles of those who applied for the job of secretary.</p><p>"This is nothing. Half of them are not even related to architecture." Jeongguk says and Seokjin raises his eyebrow.</p><p>"Not everyone has an amazing record like Kim Taehyung." Seokjin says and Jeongguk clenches his jaw.</p><p>"Hyung---".</p><p>"And I'm sure all those who applied for this job only thought of having <em>you</em> rather than this job. They definitely thought they can have a privilege like Taehyung." Seokjin says because he interviewed them and they all wanted to be good for their boss, not the job.</p><p>Seokjin was cringing really bad.</p><p>"And I don't understand why you need a new secretary when you already have one." Seokjin says and Jeongguk scoffs.</p><p>"Taehyung resigned! And he wanted to leave!" Jeongguk exclaims.</p><p>"But he didn't. I know your anger is a must but you don't have to do this 'finding a new secretary' thing at all when he'll be back soon." Seokjin says.</p><p>"Oh how confident you are." <em>Just like him. </em>Jeongguk wanted to add.</p><p><em>I </em><em>will</em><em> win you back. </em>Those words haven't left his mind at all.</p><p>"He realized he was wrong and he's really sorry---".</p><p>"I have these three who I kind of think are okay. I'll have to see how they perform though, can't just have them hired like this." Jeongguk interrupts him.</p><p>"You didn't test Taehyung if he could be good for the job though." Seokjin smirks and Jeongguk glares at him.</p><p>"I'll take this one to the meeting at the Essence club tomorrow night. Joshua and Yoongi said they'll meet the client there." Jeongguk says.</p><p>Seokjin eyes the profile, an amused smile on his lips as he sees the guy is a male omega, is cute but that's it. His qualification is better than the others but no match for Taehyung's. Seokjin realizes Jeongguk is only trying to go with what's available just to let his heart ease he'll be fine but they all know it won't be.</p><p>"Okay. As you wish." Seokjin says and gets up.</p><p>"Did Taehyung contact you though, after he left the office so confidently?" Seokjin asks.</p><p>"Yeah. He texts me good night and good morning." Jeongguk says and Seokjin laughs.</p><p>"How cute." Seokjin utters and Jeongguk sighs. <em>Yeah. </em></p><p>He goes outside and calls Taehyung, telling him Jeongguk will be at Essence club tomorrow 8 at night. He doesn't tell him about the secretary training because Oh well, it'll be fun.</p><p>
  <b>-----------------------</b>
</p><p>"You don't go to clubs at all. And you are supposed to rest, not go out and be wild!" Jimin scolds Taehyung who sighs.</p><p>"Jeongguk is going there and I have to be there too. And besides, you'll be with me---".</p><p>"Wait! Who said I'm going with you?" Jimin utters and Taehyung raises his eyebrow.</p><p>"Min Yoongi will be there." Taehyung says.</p><p>"When are we leaving?" Jimin immediately says and Taehyung bursts into laughter.</p><p>That's how they were sitting in essence at 7.40, twenty minutes early. Taehyung was sipping on his apple juice that Jimin insisted on buying on their way here.</p><p>How did they get in? Taehyung still has Jeon Inc. card and he's still Jeon Jeongguk's secretary.</p><p>They are just looking at the crowd, people dancing their hearts out and other not so appropriate things happening that shouldn't be happening in the front of everyone. Well, for Taehyung even kissing should be private.</p><p><em>"</em><em>Won't</em><em> Jeongguk </em><em>know</em><em> by your </em><em>scent</em><em> that </em><em>you're</em><em> pregnant? </em><em>Even</em><em> though </em><em>I</em> <em>can't</em><em> tell at all but </em><em>I</em><em> heard alphas have good </em><em>sense</em><em> of smell." Jimin </em><em>says</em><em> when they were </em><em>getting</em><em> ready. </em></p><p>
  <em>"</em>
  <em>Scent</em>
  <em> suppressants and colognes." Taehyung replies.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"No, </em>
  <em>the</em>
  <em> pills are dangerous. You </em>
  <em>won't</em>
  <em> have </em>
  <em>them</em>
  <em>." </em>
  <em>Jimin</em>
  <em> says and Taehyung looks at him blankly as if his </em>
  <em>human</em>
  <em> best friend </em>
  <em>knows</em>
  <em> more about </em>
  <em>omegas</em>
  <em>.</em>
</p><p><em>"Heat suppressants are dangerous, Chim </em><em>not</em><em> scent ones. And the colognes are way </em><em>more</em><em> effective." Taehyung says. </em><em>Jimin</em> <em>sighs</em><em>.</em></p><p>
  <em>"Okay." </em>
</p><p>It's Joshua who walks in first towards the stairs where the vip booths are. Then a few minutes later, it's Yoongi and Hoseok, Jimin looking at the alpha intensely.</p><p>"Are you sure that guy is only his secretary?" Jimin asks and Taehyung nods.</p><p>"Good." Jimin says.</p><p>Then enters Taehyung's alpha, handsome and so good looking. His Jeongguk, his love. Taehyung's smiling widely.</p><p>But that smile doesn't last long when he sees someone behind Jeongguk, holding a file and following the alpha as he walks towards the stairs.</p><p>Taehyung's eyes are wide and even Jimin is a bit shocked. He looks at the omega who now looked completely enraged.</p><p>"He's an omega. Jeongguk is with an omega in a club to a meeting." The words are venomous as Taehyung speaks.</p><p>"He got himself a new secretary it seems." The way Taehyung was speaking made it sound like he's planning a murder oh so softly.</p><p>"I didn't see any badge on him nor a card though." Jimin says, trying to calm him.</p><p>Taehyung gets up and Jimin is quick to hold his arm, stopping him from going towards the stairs.</p><p>"Hey, no. Wait here for them. When he'll be back, then talk to him." Jimin says and doesn't know how he'll wait till then.</p><p>Taehyung sits back on the stool, eyes stuck on the stairs, leg bouncing up and down impatiently. He grits his teeth.</p><p><em>Oh how dare someone try to even </em><em>think</em><em> about being this close </em><em>to</em><em> my alpha. </em>Taehyung was absolutely livid.</p><p>The two bestfriends see Joshua leave first. Taehyung can't wait.</p><p>Jeongguk, Yoongi, Hoseok and this pathetic excuse of a secretary walk down together. Taehyung gets up, a sweet smile on his lips.</p><p><em>This is going to be an </em><em>eventful</em> <em>night</em><em>.</em> Jimin knows this. He follows Taehyung.</p><p>"Jeonggukie!" Taehyung says or more like yells as the four of them pass the wild dancing crowd.</p><p>Jeongguk stops as he hears his name and turns around to see Taehyung walking towards him. He frowns.</p><p>Yoongi and Hoseok stop as well and Jimin is quick to gesture them to move away, kindly.</p><p>That so called secretary however, stops next to Jeongguk.</p><p>When Taehyung reaches Jeongguk, he latches himself to him, arm circles around his neck, other hand cupping his jaw and the next thing, Taehyung's kissing Jeongguk.</p><p>The alpha's eyes widen at this and so does everyone else's. Jimin is quick to tell Yoongi to let the two be and he moves to the side with Yoongi and Hoseok.</p><p>Taehyung's kissing Jeongguk messily, moving his lips sensually against the others. Jeongguk's hands rest on Taehyung's waist on instinct and before he's about to kiss back, Taehyung breaks the kiss.</p><p>The omega laughs, breathing heavily and lips glistening. Jeongguk's still on shock to process this. Their bodies are completely touching, Taehyung's playing with Jeongguk's earing as be looks at the other omega who looked equally shocked.</p><p>"Who's this?" Taehyung asks Jeongguk but keeps looking at the guy with a smug expression.</p><p>"This is---". Jeongguk clears his throat when his voice comes out strained. "This is Dohyun." Jeongguk says and Taehyung bites his lower lip.</p><p>"I'm Taehyung, Jeongguk's mate." Taehyung says, resting his head on Jeongguk's shoulder but never once looking away from Dohyun. The other seems to be a little shocked at the news. Taehyung smirks.</p><p>"Hello, nice to meet you." Dohyun says and Taehyung hates his voice. He looks at him from head to toe, he's too thin and boney and average looking.</p><p>"I wish I could say the same." Taehyung chuckles. Dohyun frowns.</p><p>"Taehyung---". Jeongguk utters but the omega doesn't let him.</p><p>"You applied for the job?" Taehyung asks.</p><p>"Yes, I'm not selected but just training---".</p><p>"I don't care. I don't want to see you with Jeongguk again." Taehyung says and Jeongguk closes his eyes, sighs. He doesn't push Taehyung away.</p><p>"What?" Dohyun utters. "What did I even do? Mr. Jeon---".</p><p>"Say his name once again or be even a little close to him—I'll rip your tongue out and cut your hands." Taehyung says, a devilish smile on his lips.</p><p>"Taehyung, come on---". Jeongguk says and Taehyung looks at him. Jeongguk closes his mouth.</p><p>"Excuse me? I didn't even say anything to you and you're insulting me! Are you a psycho---".</p><p>"Hey!" It's Jeongguk who cuts Dohyun's words.</p><p>"What did you call me?" And then it's Taehyung who grabs Dohyun's collar, glaring at him.</p><p>"Hey, Taehyung. I'll take care of it." Jeongguk says and saves the other from Taehyung's grip. Taehyung growls at him, steps forward but Jeongguk holds him back.<br/>Taehyung nuzzles Jeongguk's neck as the alpha glares at the other omega.</p><p>"Give the file to Mr. Min and fucking leave." Jeongguk says to Dohyun who wastes no time to leave.</p><p>Taehyung smiles in victory.</p><p>"Taehyung." Jeongguk's voice is firm but Taehyung giggles as he looks at him.</p><p>"What's all this?" Jeongguk says and Taehyung pouts.</p><p>"You're looking at me like that even though you're holding me in your arms, were about to kiss me and even defended me. You still care." Taehyung says, tracing a finger over Jeongguk's jaw.</p><p>"You can't just act like this---".</p><p>"Too eager to replace me huh?" Taehyung says and even though his voice is playful, his eyes are sad.</p><p>"You resigned. I need a new secretary." Jeongguk says and Taehyung pouts.</p><p>"But I'm back. You can have me back, you know. In all the ways you want to." Taehyung bites his lower lip and Jeongguk gulps, looks away.</p><p>"You know you can't have anyone else even if you try. You won't let them sit in my office next to yours, in that seat. No one will make you a coffee like I do." Taehyung whispers as he turns Jeongguk's face to himself.</p><p>"You love <em>me</em><em>. </em>I love you. You are mine. My alpha, my mate and I won't let anyone take that place may it be of a secretary." Taehyung says.</p><p><em>No one can take </em><em>your</em> <em>place</em><em>, Taehyung. No one. Ever. </em>That's the only truth Jeongguk knows.</p><p>"Come on, Gukkie. Don't look at me like that. You're trying to pretend, I know but you're still holding me." Taehyung says and Jeongguk knows this, can't push Taehyung away.</p><p>"Kiss me." Taehyung whispers and Jeongguk looks at him in mild surprise.</p><p>"Taehyung---".</p><p>"If you still love me, kiss me. You can leave after that. Push me away like you did that day but kiss me. You probably won't see me in the next few days so please kiss me." Taehyung's only asking. Jeongguk can deny, he won't feel bad.</p><p>"I'm not forcing you though. Just kiss me if you love me even just a little---". Taehyung's words a muffled into a soft moan when Jeongguk captures his lips a deep kiss.</p><p>Taehyung smiles in the kiss yet Jeongguk doesn't, he kisses him rough, sucks in his bottom lip and then kisses him again, holding him tightly by his waist. Taehyung kisses back with the same passion.</p><p>The two kiss in the crowded dance floor, not caring about anything as they feel the pain of biting on eachother's lips but it hurts so good. Jeongguk's rough as he kisses Taehyung and the omega absolutely loves it.</p><p>Taehyung's moaning softly into the kiss as it gets more heated, Jeongguk's licks into his mouth with his tongue, making him crazy while doing so.</p><p>The pretty whispers Taehyung lets out fucking <em>enrage </em>Jeongguk more. How easily Taehyung is able to have Jeongguk under his control so he'll show him he can too but Taehyung seems to have no problem at all.</p><p>And that makes Jeongguk pull away, Taehyung fucking cries at the loss of the brutal yet heavenly feeling of Jeongguk's lips on his.</p><p>Both are breathing heavily against eachother's lips, Taehyung's hand curled in Jeongguk's hair, the other curled on his jacket and the way Jeongguk's holding Taehyung, will surely leave bruises on his waist.</p><p>"There, happy? Satisfied?" Jeongguk growls, his eyes firm and dark and voice heavy.</p><p>Taehyung chuckles as he hums, licks his lips and traces Jeongguk's lips with his index finger.</p><p>"Yeah, for not more than a day or two though." Taehyung giggles.</p><p>Jeongguk clenches his jaw, so much for not wanting to see his omega and then losing his control with just his beautiful sight.</p><p>Jeongguk retreats his hands from Taehyung's waist and the omaga pouts. The alpha walks past him and towards the exit.</p><p>"My stubborn alpha." Taehyung giggles.</p><p>
  <b>------------------------</b>
</p><p>Jeongguk couldn't stop thinking about what happened in the club. The whole night, he tossed in his bed trying to get some sleep but all in vain.</p><p>It's been weeks since he kissed Taehyung and last night, when the omega kissed him, it sure was a surprise but not even a fiber of his body was protesting against it. He missed him, missed kissing him and holding him and last night, his heart was at content when he was kissing him.</p><p>Then he realised he isn't supposed to give away control. This time, he'll be the stubborn one and Taehyung will have to try. He hates that he's doing this because in their love, its not supposed to happen. He doesn't have to test Taehyung's ability to have him back---</p><p>Jeongguk already belongs to Taehyung just like Taehyung belongs to him.</p><p>And honestly, if he saw some alpha with Taehyung, he'd fucking butcher them. Taehyung was way lenient.</p><p>And that makes Jeongguk smile, how obviously Taehyung was jealous and the way he <em>claimed </em>him. It was fun to watch as Jeongguk now admits. Taehyung was just so---different.</p><p>A good different though. Even if he didn't even walk to that practice secretary for more than a minute, he understands Taehyung would get a little possessive (was shocked that it was more than little). He would get possessive too. Definitely.</p><p>And heck, no one can ever replace Taehyung. The omega might be saying that jokingly but Jeongguk has given his heart to Taehyung, he's the owner and no one else.</p><p>He just needed a secretary, it was necessary for business because he didn't want anyone having that place other than Taehyung but then again, he resigned.</p><p><em>You can have me back you know, in all the ways you </em><em>want</em><em> to. </em>Those words were so sensual yet vulnerable as if Taehyung's scared.</p><p><em>Eager to </em><em>replace</em><em> me </em><em>huh</em><em>? </em>Jeongguk sits up on his bed, running his hand in his hair as these words echo in his mind, making him guilty that even if Taehyung meant it playfully, he atleast thought about it.</p><p>Jeongguk didn't and doesn't want Taehyung to ever think that he can be replaced.</p><p>He's not cruel but after what seeing Taehyung capable of what happened last night, he wants to see it more. To see how far he can go to have him back.</p><p>But then he immediately shakes off that thought because it really is cruel. It feels like he wants Taehyung to beg him to be back in his life and that makes Jeongguk hate his thoughts.</p><p>He just needs time and sleep.</p><p>
  <b>----------------------</b>
</p><p>Seokjin was crying because he couldn't stop laughing. It was Yoongi who told him what happened at the party as much as he saw, heard it from Taehyung as well on the phone and then confirmed by Jeongguk.</p><p>The alpha was looking at his brother with a 'done' expression as he laughs. Namjoon smiling next to him.</p><p>"That's enough, hyung." Jeongguk says and Seokjin covers his mouth with his palm but unable to stop chuckling still.</p><p>"Okay sorry but this is so funny." Seokjin says, wiping his tears. Jeongguk rolls his eyes.</p><p>"So, how about the new secretary---".</p><p>"Don't." Jeongguk whines and Seokjin laughs again.</p><p>"This time Taehyung knows, he'll will unleash his hell on me, not the new secretary." Jeongguk says and Seokjin agrees.</p><p>"So why not bring him back?" Namjoon says and Jeongguk sighs.</p><p>"He resigned---".</p><p>"Oh for fuck's sake, Jeongguk! We know he resigned but it's not like he can't be employed back." Seokjin says.</p><p>"I don't want him here." Jeongguk says. What a damn liar. Seokjin snorts.</p><p>"Right." Seokjin says. "I won't tell you what to do, you know. Do what your heart desires. Hire anyone you want, don't see Taehyung's face or whatever but please, don't lie to yourself atleast."</p><p>Jeongguk takes a deep breath as Seokjin says this.</p><p>"Anyways, I will go see him at Scent coffee and shakes tonight, it's been long I haven't tasted the sweet milkshake he makes." Seokjin says and Jeongguk frowns.</p><p>"Are you meeting with him?" Jeongguk asks, just curious.</p><p>"Yeah, he got a job there and he's starting from tonight at 6 in evening." Seokjin says and Jeongguk doesn't know what to feel about this information.</p><p>That Taehyung gave up on becoming his secretary again or that his shift is at six and probably ends late at night. This doesn't sit right with him at all.</p><p>"Okay." Jeongguk whispers and Seokjin smirks.</p><p>"Since you haven't had his coffee in a while, why don't you go there." Seokjin says.</p><p>"We'll see. For now, tell me when can we arrange the trip to US. It better be in a day or two because this meeting has been postponed for too long." Jeongguk says says Seokjin sighs.</p><p>"That's my queue to leave." Seokjin says, giving a quick peck on Namjoon's cheek and leaves the two to discuss the meeting.</p><p>
  <b>----------------------</b>
</p><p>Taehyung smiles when he hears the bell jingle on the door and Seokjin walks in. It's been two hours since he started his work, first day and it was going well.</p><p>The customers were less because they are always more in the morning but they were still, half of the shop was full. Taehyung keeps smiling as Seokjin walks towards him, the younger omega was grabbing the new cups from container.</p><p>"Welcome, hyung!" Taehyung says in excitement.</p><p>"Hey, gorgeous." Seokjin chuckles and Taehyung lets himself be embraced by him. Seokjin always has this scent that makes him utterly comfortable.</p><p>But when Seokjin faces him after breaking the hug, he's not smiling rather looking at Taehyung with wide eyes. Taehyung frowns.</p><p>"Hyung—why are you— looking at me like that." Taehyung whispers as he nervously chuckles.</p><p>Seokjin says nothing rather trails his eyes on Taehyung's stomach as he takes one step back and Taehyung's breath hitches.</p><p>"Is that why you're wearing these extra colognes?" Seokjin whispers. Taehyung gulps.</p><p>"What do you mean hyung, I---".</p><p>"You're pregnant." Seokjin whispers, softly resting his palm over Taehyung's belly, he tears up.</p><p>"Hyung." Taehyung whispers, swallows a lump in his throat. He hates seeing those tears in Seokjin's eyes.</p><p>"Oh God, I'm so happy for you." Seokjin then breaks into soft chuckles as he brings Taehyung for another hug. This time, Taehyung hugs him tightly.</p><p>"Thank you, hyung." Taehyung says.</p><p>"But how did you know?" Taehyung asks and Seokjin smiles widely.</p><p>"You and I are of same class, Tae. You can hide it from the alphas but not me. And I just—knew." Seokjin chuckles.</p><p>"You're a psychic, hyung." Taehyung chuckles.</p><p>"But hyung, I haven't told Jeongguk yet and I don't want to. Not before I make everything right." Taehyung says.</p><p>"Let me guess, you don't want to use the baby as an excuse to get him back?" Seokjin says.</p><p>"You're a psychic! Confirmed!" Taehyung says and Seokjin chuckles.</p><p>"I support in this. I can understand. I'm just, really happy for you." Seokjin says Taehyung smiles thankfully at him.</p><p>"I owe you so much." Taehyung says and Seokjin gives him a smug smile.</p><p>"You owe me a milkshake." Seokjin says and Taehyung chuckles, nodding.</p><p>
  <b>------------------------</b>
</p><p>On his first day, Jimin walked into the shop at eleven as he had promised that he and Taehyung would walk together to their building at twelve, when his shift ends. Taehyung insisted that he'll be fine but Jimin denied.</p><p>On the second day, Taehyung was successful in making Jimin not do this because he doesn't want him to, simple. He'll just take the can and go to his apartment. Jimin agrees after a long debate.</p><p>He had to agree because Taehyung was getting angry and he knows now scary mood swings can be.</p><p>But that didn't stop him from calling.</p><p>"Apart from wanting to hit a customer with the coffee machine because he got angry that I said his name wrong, the day was good." Taehyung tells Jimin as he's now cleaning up the shop.</p><p>"I'm afraid you're going to do it for real some day." Jimin chuckles.</p><p>"If these pricks won't irritate me, I won't." Taehyung shrugs</p><p>"Okay, are you sure you'll be okay? Tell me anytime you want me to get you." Jimin says and Taehyung sighs.</p><p>"I'm going to be okay, I promise." Taehyung says. Jimin sighs and lets him be. They end the call.</p><p>Taehyung was now cleaning the main counter when he stops, his eyes widening and he doesn't dare look up. The scent is enough.</p><p>Then the bell jingles and Taehyung grips the cleaning mat tightly as the scent completely invades him, making him weak in his knees. He looks up, breathing shakily.</p><p><em>Jeongguk. </em>Taehyung bites his lower lip, not believing it but it's true. It's certainly Jeon Jeongguk, his mate, his lover standing infront of him.</p><p>"Hi." Taehyung whispers as Jeongguk walks towards the counter.</p><p>"Hi." Jeongguk whispers back, biting his lips and clears his throat.</p><p>"I hope I'm not too late." Jeongguk says and Taehyung immediately shakes his head.</p><p>"No, no you're not. Just give me five minutes and I'll get you a coffee---". Taehyung's words are cut off by Jeongguk's chuckles.</p><p>Rather amusingly. Taehyung frowns.</p><p>"How are you so sure that I'm here for a coffee?" Jeongguk asks and Taehyung gulps.</p><p>"You're not?" Taehyung's was small, a whisper but hopeful.</p><p><em>Well, yes but </em><em>I'm</em><em> also here to see you. </em>Jeongguk wanted to say. So much for not wanting to see Taehyung huh.</p><p>"Oh well, a shake? Smoothie---".</p><p>"Coffee." Jeongguk says and Taehyung's expression falls a little.</p><p>Here he was hoping Jeongguk will say he's here to see him. Taehyung sighs and nods, smiling.</p><p>"Sure." Taehyung says. He washes his hands and starts making coffee, hands shaking and a smile on his lips nonetheless because atleast Jeongguk's here for the coffee <em>he </em>makes. That's enough for now.</p><p>Jeongguk looks around the coffee shop, also keeps in mind the three alphas standing outside the coffee shop across the street. Maybe Taehyung hasn't seen them yet but he did the moment he got out of his car. They were looking inside the shop.</p><p>It made his skin crawl and definitely enraged him. Moreover, he was pissed that how careless Taehyung is.</p><p>"What's with the cologne? No offense but it's really pungent." Jeongguk says and Taehyung nearly knocks the mug. He hesitantly looks at him.</p><p>"I didn't want to use scent suppressants so I used scent colognes." Taehyung says, looks away.</p><p>Jeongguk wonders where is the bold Taehyung from Essence.</p><p>"Why?" Jeongguk asks and Taehyung gulps.</p><p>"Well---uh I work late and also It's safe to keep me hidden from any danger of alphas or---".</p><p>"Yeah? Is that why those three alphas were ogling you?" Jeongguk gestures with his head behind and Taehyung looks, finds three guys sitting on the table outside a shop. The omega's eyes widen.</p><p>"How are you so sure they're sitting for me?" Taehyung whispers and Jeongguk scoffs.</p><p>"It's pretty fucking obvious." Jeongguk exclaims and Taehyung can't seem to look at him in the eyes.</p><p>"Taehyung, tell me why are you using this hideous cologne? You have my mark on your neck, my scent over you. You don't need this!" Jeongguk says and Taehyung wants to fucking cry---</p><p>In a good way of course. Jeongguk's words make him almost whimper.</p><p>"My—my heat is nearing so—I had to." Taehyung says, his cheeks red and he looks at Jeongguk for his reaction. The alpha is also flustered and trying to hide it.</p><p>"No one will be stupid enough to touch a mated omega in his---".</p><p>"Don't be so concerned, Jeongguk. It's not like the mark matters for you anymore." Taehyung chuckles sadly, Jeongguk frowns.</p><p>"What's that supposed to mean?" Jeongguk asks but Taehyung slides the coffee cup towards him.</p><p>"Here's your coffee." Taehyung smiles.</p><p>"I asked you something." Jeongguk says and Taehyung sighs.</p><p>"Just forget what I said." Taehyung says dismissively, smiling widely.</p><p>"Have a good night and don't overwork yourself, please." Taehyung says and Jeongguk clenches his jaw, grabs the coffee.</p><p>"Come on, I'll drop you off." Jeongguk says, dropping the previous comment for now.</p><p>"I'll take the cab." Taehyung says as he turns around and smiles, pursing his lips and an urge to dance.</p><p>He puts on a serious expression when he turns around to face Jeongguk. The alpha was taking out his credit card.</p><p>"You don't have to pay." Taehyung whispers and cleans the rest that was left. There's no way he's going to charge Jeongguk for a coffee.</p><p>"Taehyung, let's go." Jeongguk says firmly.</p><p>"Are you saying this by heart or just because there are three alphas out there?" Taehyung asks, raises his eyebrow.</p><p>"I'm sure if they weren't outside, you would've left." Taehyung chuckles and Jeongguk doesn't know how this is funny.</p><p>"No, I wouldn't have. I wouldn't have come here at all if you're thinking of extremes but that's not true. What you're thinking isn't true." Jeongguk says and Taehyung shakes his head.</p><p>"You came here for coffee and that's true. That's what I'm thinking and it's true so---".</p><p>"I came here to see you too." Jeongguk interrupts Taehyung's words who's pretty sure he'll pass out.</p><p>"Right. Okay. Thanks and have a good night." Taehyung says and Jeongguk closes his eyes, takes a deep breath.</p><p>"You don't believe me." Jeongguk says.</p><p>"Well, there are quite a few times you told me to leave and you left Essence as well, you don't reply to my texts so it's hard to believe yeah but hey, I deserve it so no problem." Taehyung smiles, grabs the keys.</p><p>There's so much Jeongguk has to say but he doesn't know why he can't.</p><p>"I'm dropping you to your apartment. Don't argue with me on this." Jeongguk says and if only he could read Taehyung's mind.</p><p>"Okay." Taehyung whispers. Jeongguk nods and turns around, Taehyung almost does a victory dance.</p><p>The omega closes the shop, Jeongguk enjoys his coffee, looking at the three alphas who pretend to be busy in a conversation. Taehyung doesn't look at him at all.</p><p>He admits, he was pretty scared and if Jeongguk hadn't come to his shop---</p><p>The omega shudders at the thought. </p><p>Sitting in Jeongguk's car brings back so many memories. Taehyung tries his best to keep his eyes outside the window and not look at Jeongguk. So far he's successful---</p><p>---though Jeongguk hasn't even started the car yet.</p><p>"This feels nostalgic." Taehyung chuckles softly and looks at Jeongguk, the alpha already looking at him.</p><p><em>Dear God, help me tonight. </em>Taehyung needs it and Oh, he also needs a lot of <em>patience</em>.</p><p>"Sure does." Jeongguk whispers and looks ahead as he starts the car. Taehyung bites his lips.</p><p>There's no doubt a tension in the car now. It was just an eye contact and Taehyung feels shivers in his body.</p><p>He hopes Taehyung Jeongguk can't feel his emotions because that would be very---well, embarrassing.</p><p>And yes, his thoughts are exactly like 'hold me against the wall and fuck me to oblivion' thank you very much.</p><p>Taehyung shudders. Didn't know pregnancy can make you hella horny as well. Or maybe it's just the way Jeongguk looked at him.</p><p>No, I'm exaggerating. Jeongguk looked at him softly. His foggy brain misinterpreted it.</p><p>
  <em>I seriously need to stop thinking too much.</em>
</p><p>The whole ride is filled with silence and Taehyung's glad because he knows he might end up voicing out his dirty thoughts.</p><p>And Jeongguk, don't even ask. From fighting his urges and stupidly failing easily for not going to see Taehyung with the coffee excuse to actually having him inside his car---</p><p>A mess, his thoughts are a mess.</p><p>The car stops infront of Taehyung's apartment building. There's silence for a moment and then Taehyung takes off the seatbelt, he turns to Jeongguk. The alpha looks at him.</p><p>"Do you uh---want to walk me upto the apartment—perhaps?" Taehyung says as he bites his lower lip, the action doesn't go unnoticed by Jeongguk <em>at all. </em></p><p>The alpha gulps.</p><p>It's a stupid and childish offer, Taehyung knows. He's very well capable of walking to his apartment, just a few stairs and all but no, he <em>had </em>to speak. So stupid of him. What will Jeongguk think---</p><p>"Yeah, okay." Jeongguk whispers. Taehyung's eyes widen for a moment and then he clears his throat, nods.</p><p>Jeongguk's knuckles are white as he grips the steering wheel tightly, his heart threatening to beat out of his chest.</p><p>
  <em>Oh God! </em>
  <em>Oh</em>
  <em> my God! </em>
</p><p>The two exit the car and Jeongguk locks it, following Taehyung. The omega walks infront of him and it's better---for many reasons.</p><p>Taehyung glances back two or three times, once he catches Jeongguk's gaze and the other two times Jeongguk's looking <em>down</em>.</p><p>When Taehyung stands infront of his apartment door to open it, Jeongguk stands behind him but close, so close that he can feel his breath on his nape.</p><p>He opens the door, out of habit he reaches for the switch to turn on the fairy lights that's decorate the entrance side, he loved such decorations.</p><p>Jeongguk walks inside though no one question why because he was only supposed to walk Taehyung to his apartment, not walk inside.</p><p>Taehyung closes the door and takes a deep breath and just as he turns around, his hands are reaching for the alpha, just as Jeongguk's are for Taehyung.</p><p>And the next thing Taehyung knows, there are strong arms around his waist, back colliding with the door and a broken moan escapes his lips as Jeongguk captures his lips in a passionate and bruising yet ever so soft kiss.</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thank you so much for reading ♡♡♡</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0024"><h2>24. Chapter 24</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>Third Person POV </b>
</p><p>They just kissed two days ago but that wasn't what it feels like right now. Sure that one was intense and wild, so is this one but there's something so different about this kiss-something that just makes your heart explode into beautiful fireworks and it's warmth, you feel it in your whole body, in every fiber of it.</p><p>They've been playing around the few days when in the depth of their hearts, they know they can't live without eachother. They finally broke today, more like Jeongguk did because Taehyung has been waiting for it.</p><p>He doesn't care if Jeongguk goes back to ignoring him or not talking to him for days because now he knows that if he'll try more, he'll win him back.</p><p>The alpha is already in his arms, kissing him and he can feel his emotions in the kiss, that's what makes it full of love and not just some show.</p><p>Taehyung keeps one arm around Jeongguk's neck but lowers the other to rest it on the alpha's chest, to feel his heartbeat and how hard it's thudding against it, much like his own.</p><p>It's not like it's been years but Jeongguk remember Taehyung's lips as sweet and soft as ever and they kissed just two nights ago. And for the rest of his life, he wants to feel this softness and sweetness whenever Taehyung will kiss him.</p><p>It must've confused Taehyung, the way he acted as he was the one staying away and now he's kissing him but he doesn't care, he and his wolf have been aching for the omega to be close. It's just his ego that masks his desires.</p><p>So he let's go of every other other, they don't matter anyways and kisses Taehyung like he's been craving for.</p><p>Jeongguk moves forward, leaves no space between their bodies and presses the omega's body more into the door. Just the feeling of Jeongguk's body completely touching him makes the omega arch his back, a moan escaping his lips as their lowers join.</p><p>A low growl bubbles in Jeongguk's throat at the sinful sound reaches his ears. He wants to hear more so he nibbles on Taehyung's lower lip, makes the omega curl his hands and whine.</p><p>The kiss gets heated and they don't even want to part to breathe but eventually do, just for a second as Jeongguk tilts his head and crashes his lips onto Taehyung's again, his hand lowers to his ass and gives a gentle squeeze.</p><p>Taehyung is sure he's going to lose his mind. Oh well, he already has because Jeongguk kisses him so good.</p><p>
  <em>It's not </em>
  <em>like the</em>
  <em> mark matters for </em>
  <em>you</em>
  <em> anymore---</em>
</p><p>These words had hit him hard back in the shop and he hated how vulnerable Taehyung sounded.</p><p>"Why did you say the mark doesn't matter to me anymore?" Jeongguk says when he breaks the kiss, makes Taehyung moan and reach for his lips again.</p><p>"Stop talking and just kiss me." Taehyung whines, pulling Jeongguk from the collar and kisses him but just for a few seconds as Jeongguk moves back a little again, looks at him firmly.</p><p>"I asked you something." Jeongguk utters, leaning down to kiss Taehyung's neck and the omega gasps at the feeling, biting his lips.</p><p>"Tell me. Why did you say that?" Jeongguk says in between the kisses he leaves on Taehyung's neck.</p><p>"You---you stay away from me---". Next, Taehyung gasps when he feels Jeongguk's teeth scrape his skin.</p><p>"And?" Jeongguk whispers, nipping in the soft skin and making Taehyung crazy while doing so.</p><p>"I thought you will never want me again---never love---". His words are cut when Jeongguk kisses him again, not wanting to heard the next words, not now, not ever.</p><p>Jeongguk's kiss is of desperation, as if begging Taehyung to not say anything like that and it makes Taehyung smile and it's leaves Jeongguk's heart in a frenzy.</p><p>"But I'm here." Jeongguk whispers against his lips. Taehyung almost tears up at his words.</p><p>Jeongguk picks Taehyung up from his thighs, latching his lips to his neck once again and moves away from the door. They move towards the couch, the alpha found the distance to bedroom too long.</p><p>Taehyung smiles smugly at being carried by the alpha, making Jeongguk pinch his thigh because apparently Taehyung was really trying to act bratty. The omega yelps at the action but a whine leaves his lips, making Jeongguk growl at the sound.</p><p>He lowers Taehyung on the couch and parts his legs, settling between them. They're kissing hungrily at this point, all teeth and to tongue.</p><p>Taehyung's hands are tugging at Jeongguk's hair. The alpha traces his finger over the mark on Taehyung's neck, even the little sensation causing him to jerk his body, arch his back into the body on top of him.</p><p>Jeongguk places his hand on Taehyung's waist and lowers him back on the couch which makes Taehyung almost cry as he only wants no space between them.</p><p>"Gukk---". Taehyung whines and tries to move his hips upwards again but Jeongguk keeps him presses down on the couch.</p><p>Jeongguk's not saying anything, just looks at Taehyung who's lips are red, eyes hooded and breathing heavily. He looks at the mark on his neck, proudly carved on his beautiful skin.</p><p>Jeongguk latches his lips on it, tongue licking over the mark and Taehyung let's out a shameless moan, his whole body shudders at the action.</p><p>"Fuck---ahh, Gukkie---". Taehyung's close to crying. His neck is the most sensitive and the mark is definitely more and Jeongguk is kissing and nipping over it possessively, letting the other know how proud he is of the mark.</p><p>Taehyung's hand lowers to Jeongguk's shirt but the alpha stops him, grabs his wrist and pins it to the side of his head.</p><p>"Let me touch you, please!" Taehyung whines. The alpha isn't letting him touch him, is also keeping him lower on the couch and he is sure he'll cry.</p><p>"You can't touch." Jeongguk says and Taehyung looks at him in surprise.</p><p>"But why?" Taehyung asks and Jeongguk smirks.</p><p>"Do you think you deserve it? After acting so bratty huh?" Jeongguk asks and Taehyung feels a different kind of rush at Jeongguk's words.</p><p>"What have I done?" Taehyung pouts, wriggling in Jeongguk's hold that's still on his waist.</p><p>"Yeah? You don't know? Acting all sassy in Essence, kissing me and acting like you don't know what you're doing. Then saying the mark means nothing but kissing me back as well." Jeongguk says, his hand now under Taehyung's shirt and running over his chest.</p><p>"As if you didn't like it when I kissed you. You were going to kiss me back." Taehyung says, his expression now of amusement and Jeongguk raises his eyebrow.</p><p>"You were jealous, right. Don't deny it. I know you were acting like that because that male omega was with me." Jeongguk says and Taehyung growls at the mention of the other omega.</p><p>"Oh, are you sad that I interrupted you both? You sure did look annoyed." Taehyung exclaims and Jeongguk chuckles in humor.</p><p>"See, this attitude Tae. This bitchy attitude." Jeongguk pulls Taehyung's shirt up and mouths on his chest, leaving hot and wet kisses all over.</p><p>"Hands off!" Jeongguk exclaims when Taehyung's free hand curls in his hair. Taehyung whines loudly.</p><p>"No, I want to touch you!" Taehyung says and the next moment, Jeongguk's moving away, making Taehyung reach out for him.</p><p>"You don't listen, huh?" Jeongguk utters, slaps Taehyung's thigh who fucking moans at that.</p><p>"Off." Jeongguk utters as he tugs at Taehyung's shirt. The omega wastes no time and does as told, throwing away the shirt on floor.</p><p>"Get rid of everything." Jeongguk says as he loosens his tie a little, which was done by Seokjin as he still doesn't know how to tie it.</p><p>Taehyung's eyes lit up as Jeongguk sits back and looks at him while he very slowly removes his pants and underwear. Jeongguk looks at him hungrily.</p><p>"Lie back." Jeongguk says and Taehyung does as told, anticipation and excitement growing in him.</p><p>He bites his lips in amusement and opens his legs even though he's not told to do that. The way Taehyung looks at Jeongguk is begging him to just leave the foreplay and fuck him senseless.</p><p>"See, acting like a brat. I didn't tell you to do anything else. So fucking shameless" Jeongguk says in a low voice.</p><p>"But I want you, alpha. It's been so long. I want you to fuck me." Taehyung pouts, faking his whiney voice and Jeongguk laughs.</p><p>"Like I asked, do you deserve it?" Jeongguk asks, eyeing his omega who was naked, his skin looking ever so beautiful and he can't wait to see it adorned with his love bites.</p><p>"But I've been good. I listened to you right now." Taehyung utters and Jeongguk laughs mockingly, runs his hand on Taehyung's thigh.</p><p>"Hmm, feels so good when you touch me." Taehyung utters, running his hand on his chest, more on his rosey buds and Jeongguk slaps them away.</p><p>"You better keep your hands off." Jeongguk says and Taehyung whines again. Just a start and there was already slick dripping out of his hole.</p><p>Taehyung curses when he feels Jeongguk's finger collecting the slick and rubbing over his whole, the action making lewd sound and Taehyung bites his lips so hard.</p><p>"Already so wet for me." Jeongguk whispers in amusement, still teasing him.</p><p>"Please alpha, let me touch you." Taehyung says, reaching out for Jeongguk who doesn't let him.</p><p>Taehyung then realizes that Jeongguk will keep teasing him, will make him pay for what he did Essence, not that he's ashamed of it rather proud so he decides to play along.</p><p>"I can't wait for you to touch me---". Taehyung moans. "Like this." The omega trails his fingers on his neck and chest, lowering it to his throbbing erection.</p><p>"I said, you can't touch yourself." Jeongguk growls, grabbing Taehyung's hands and pins them over his head. Taehyung smirks, rolling his hips upwards and moans as the friction gives him surge of pleasure against Jeongguk's thigh.</p><p>"Oh fuck!" Taehyung moans.</p><p>"Oh look at you. Begging to be touched. You don't listen to your alpha and still touch yourself, fucking yourself against my thigh---". Jeongguk chuckles dangerously.</p><p>"You're being such a bad boy, Taehyung. Where's my good boy huh?" Jeongguk's lips are close to Taehyung's lips but not kissing.</p><p>"Fuck, alpha!" Taehyung draws out as he grinds against Jeongguk's thigh, only to be pushed back by Jeongguk's hand.</p><p>"Good boys don't curse but you're not one right?" Jeongguk utters and Taehyung's so frustrated that he just can't wait.</p><p>"Can't stop touching either". Jeongguk whispers. "Do you want me to tie your hands now?" This leaves Taehyung in a surge of pleasure and they were just words.</p><p>"Yes, yes I've been a bad boy! Please tie my hands. Please, <em>master.</em>" The omega begs and Jeongguk's eyes widen.</p><p>The words went straight to his already throbbing erection.</p><p>"That mouth, Kim Taehyung!" Jeongguk growls and the next moment, he's flipped, face buried in the couch and ass in the air as Jeongguk holds him by his waist.</p><p>"You deserve a punishment!" Jeongguk growls and takes off his tie.</p><p>"Hand behind your back." Jeongguk orders and Taehyung bites his lips, doesn't listen.</p><p>A sharp slap on his ass makes him yelp. "I said, hands behind your back!" Jeongguk utters.</p><p>Taehyung immediately does as told, face buried in the cushion of the couch. Jeongguk grabs his wrists and ties them with his tie. Taehyung sobs.</p><p>"Yeah, now you're being a cry baby." Jeongguk says, kneading his ass. Taehyung's legs already started hurting but he doesn't want to give up.</p><p>"Why don't you make me cry in <em>another way</em>?" Taehyung dares to say and earns another slap on his ass.</p><p>"Let's see how much you can <em>cry</em> then." Jeongguk says as he he reaches his hand towards Taehyung's mouth, his two fingers on his lips.</p><p>"Suck." Jeongguk utters and Taehyung obliges. He moans around Jeongguk's fingers, twirling his tongue around them and sucking in them.</p><p>Jeongguk's completely dressed and Taehyung's not, it makes everything way more intense.</p><p>Jeongguk them retreats his hand, Taehyung whines. The alpha gives him a sharp slap again and Taehyung loves the burn. He loves how his limbs are aching. It just hurts too good.</p><p>Soon, Taehyung's moaning as Jeongguk has two of his fingers inside him, the dryness making it difficult but Taehyung's not complaining. Two fingers become three and Taehyung is already sobbing. Jeongguk laughs.</p><p>"That's how much it takes to make you cry." Jeongguk says, knows he has found the bundle of nerves when Taehyung lets out a loud moan while he sobs in pleasure.</p><p>"Please---ahh, please alpha. Just fuck me." Taehyung utters and Jeongguk hums, leaning down to press kisses along his omega's spine.</p><p>"Since you said please." Jeongguk chuckles and Taehyung grits his teeth but whines at the loss of alpha's fingers from inside of him.</p><p>He hears Jeongguk unbuckle his belt and lower his zipper. He fumbles with his pants and boxers, them pooling around his knees as he pumps his already hard member. He uses spit as much as he can, his hands already messy with Taehyung's slick. He doesn't want to hurt him.</p><p>"It's gonna hurt a bit." Jeongguk says.</p><p>"It's okay." Taehyung rasps out, his voice already hoarse.</p><p>"Stop me if it's too much." Jeongguk says and Taehyung smiles at the concern. The omega just nods.</p><p>Jeongguk holds Taehyung by his hips, the sight of him like this and hands tied on his back has him losing his mind. Taehyung sucks in a deep breath as Jeongguk aligns himself at his entrance, slowly pushes in.</p><p>"Ahh fuck!" Taehyung cries out at the stretch. Jeongguk moans at the tightness that envelops him as he keeps pushing in. Taehyung's squirming in his hold, sobs escaping his lips. He stills when he's completely inside him.</p><p>"Not so bratty now, huh?" Jeongguk says, grunts as Taehyung moves his hips a little, both moaning at the sudden jolt of pleasure.</p><p>"Just---move, please." Taehyung begs and Jeongguk doesn't need to be told again. He pushes his hips forward, an experimental thrust and Taehyung feels tears in his eyes at the pain and pleasure.</p><p>Jeongguk starts with a normal rhythm, thrusting into his omega and giving a jolt of pleasure with every drag of his hips. He throws his head back at the velvety feel, the heat and tightness around him.</p><p>"Fuck Tae, always so good for me." Jeongguk utters and Taehyung is too caught up, his mind foggy with immense pleasure.</p><p>"Yes, there! Alpha, right there!" Taehyung exclaims when Jeongguk finds the sweet bundle of nerves. He smirks as he thrusts hard into Taehyung's heat, earning shameless moans and cries from the omega.</p><p>"Gukkie---ahh, please I've been—been good. Let me touch you please. I want to kiss you." Taehyung cries and Jeongguk finally takes mercy on him.</p><p>Taehyung feels a satisfying sting when Jeongguk unites his hands. Jeongguk pulls out of Taehyung and flips him over gently, parting his legs and settles between them. Taehyung is quick to circle his arms around his neck and kiss him hard.</p><p>Jeongguk once again enters Taehyung, making him moan into the heated kiss. Taehyung holds Jeongguk's jacket in a fistful as Jeongguk snaps his hips hard and strong.</p><p>Skin slapping and lewd sounds fill the small hall, Taehyung throws his head back as Jeongguk's thrusts become erratic, hitting his prostate dead on.</p><p>"So good, alpha! Ahh---I feel so good." Taehyung is moaning pride fills Jeongguk's chest because only he can make him feel this good.</p><p>The alpha latches him lips on Taehyung's neck, gives him the love bites as he promised. Taehyung's too lost to even make a word as heat coils in his stomach.</p><p>"Let go, baby. Come for me." Jeongguk whispers against Taehyung's lips and the mere nickname makes Taehyung come hard, his body shudders completely as he moans Jeongguk's name.</p><p>"That's my good boy. My beautiful omega." Jeongguk whispers encouraging words, his thrusts becoming measured and sloppy and soon, he's coming with a throaty moan against Taehyung's lips.</p><p>The two are breathing heavily against eachother's lips as they come down from the high, hearts thudding wildly in their chests. A complete mess on the couch.</p><p>Taehyung quickly kisses Jeongguk when he comes to his senses, the two making out rather heatedly and sloppily.</p><p>"You made me feel so good, Gukkie. So good." Taehyung utters and Jeongguk smiles against his lips.</p><p>"You make me feel good too, baby. Always." Jeongguk says, kissing Taehyung's jaw softly and rubbing his wrist gently.</p><p>"We've never done this before." Taehyung says and Jeongguk chuckles.</p><p>"First time for everything." Jeongguk mumbles. Taehyung gasps when Jeongguk pulls out of him.</p><p>"Hmm, yeah. First time first everything. You have to fuck me against the wall, fuck me bent over your desk, on the kitchen counter, the floor---". Taehyung is cut off by Jeongguk pinching his thigh.</p><p>"You are being too filthy." Jeongguk says but he doesn't deny what Taehyung said either.</p><p>"It's just the h---you fucked me really good so, yeah." <em>It's just </em><em>the</em><em> hormones </em><em>speaking</em><em>. </em>No, it's Taehyung speaking, very well aware.</p><p>"I'll clean us up." Jeongguk says and Taehyung nods. The alpha grabs the tissues from the kitchen to clean himself and then goes to the bathroom to grab the wet towel and Taehyung's robe, cleans him. The omega has always loved the aftercare.</p><p>Taehyung's holding Jeongguk's tie, no plans of giving it back. Jeongguk let's him have it.</p><p>"You can stay, you know." Taehyung says, hugging the robe tightly around his body.</p><p>"I---I have a flight in a few hours. I'm going to US for the meeting." Jeongguk says, hesitant to look at Taehyung.</p><p>"Oh, okay. Well, good luck." Taehyung smiles though his eyes are sad.</p><p>"We were supposed to go there together." Taehyung chuckles. "Me as your secretary and then we decided to have a little tour and---". Taehyung stops himself.</p><p>Jeongguk looks at him, his eyes vulnerable on the omega, same as his.</p><p>"Anyways, you should go and get some sleep. I know you'll keep peacefully after such a good time." Taehyung smirks and Jeongguk rolls his eyes. The omega gasps.</p><p>"You did not just make that face!" Taehyung exclaims and Jeongguk frowns.</p><p>"I say that you had a mind blowing night and you roll your eyes at me!" Taehyung says and Jeongguk doesn't know why the other is so worked up.</p><p>"Why are you---".</p><p>"That means you had a boring time! That I wasn't good enough and it made you roll your eyes at the mention of it." Taehyung wasn't letting him speak.</p><p>"What?! When did I say that?" Jeongguk exclaims.</p><p>"Oh you don't have to say anything! I can read eyes just well. I can't believe you gave me that expression!" Taehyung utters and Jeongguk looks at him in confusion and fear.</p><p>"Okay, okay! I'm sorry. I didn't know you'll be so offended." Jeongguk says.</p><p>"So you did want to offend me?!" Taehyung says and Jeongguk throws his hands in surrender.</p><p>"I can't fucking believe this. What's wrong with you?" Jeongguk exclaims and Taehyung glares at him.</p><p>"You had a good time or not?" Taehyung asks.</p><p>"Of course I had a good time. I told you that!" Jeongguk says and Taehyung narrows his eyes at him.</p><p>"Good because I did not get my ass sore just for you to make that face on the mention of this night." Taehyung says and Jeongguk gapes at him.</p><p>"You know what, I'm just gonna leave." Jeongguk says and gets up.</p><p>"Oh so you're going to be that asshole who leaves after sex". Taehyung says and Jeongguk want to hit his head on the wall.</p><p>"Are you---". Jeongguk stops and groans.</p><p>"Crazy? Yeah right. Now I'm crazy. I'm crazy for saying the right thing!" Taehyung exclaims and folds his arms on his chest, glaring at Jeongguk who doesn't find it intimidating at all.</p><p>"That's it. I'm leaving." Jeongguk turns around and walks towards the door.</p><p>"Yeah leave! It's not like I'm stopping you or something." Taehyung says and Jeongguk stops, turns around to give him a blank look and then moves towards the door again.</p><p>"Hey, wait!" Jeongguk hears Taehyung's voice and takes a deep breath, turns around.</p><p>"When will you be back?" Taehyung asks.</p><p>"What is it to you?" Jeongguk utters and Taehyung names a face at him.</p><p>"Fine, go! I'll find out anyways." Taehyung shrugs and Jeongguk runs his hand in his hair, sighs.</p><p>"That was hot." Taehyung says and giggles at Jeongguk's action.</p><p>The alpha waits no more and rushes out of the apartment, closing the door behind him.</p><p>Taehyung laughs softly as he's left with his alpha's scent all over himself and in his apartment.</p><p>
  <b>----------------------</b>
</p><p>Jeongguk goes to US after 6 hours just as he told Taehyung. With him, Yoongi, Hoseok, Joshua and Namjoon go too. It's a three days trip, four including traveling, two meetings in total. It leaves Seokjin in charge and quite busy.</p><p>On the other hand, Jimin deals with Taehyung's constantly changing moods. One minute he's jolly and the other, he's angry. He broke the mug, throwing it off the counter just because it overflowed.</p><p>Then, Taehyung danced for three hours as him and Jimin blasted song in his apartment and after that, they decided to watch a movie and all the happiness in dance vanished as Taehyung kept crying at Mufasa's death even after the movie was over.</p><p>"Replay it." Taehyung says for the third time and Jimin has no other choice but to do as told. He replays it again and the apartment fills with Taehyung's sobs again.</p><p>"Tae, you're going to tire yourself like this. Please stop crying." Jimin says and Taehyung wipes his tears only for more to to flow.</p><p>"How can they be---so cruel. How can they kill him!?" Taehyung whines and Jimin sighs.</p><p>"It's just a character, Tae. Come on get up---".</p><p>"Just a character?! It's our feelings too! The emotional attachment and---". Taehyung exclaims.</p><p>"Okay, okay I get you but it's late now. You need to have a good night's sleep." Jimin says and Taehyung takes a deep breath, pouts while there are tears in his cheeks.</p><p>"Okay but promise my you'll make japchae tomorrow." Taehyung utters and Jimin nods.</p><p>"I promise." Jimin says and the two get up. Taehyung looks at the screen again where the movie is paused, he tears up again.</p><p>"He was so wise and so cute too." Taehyung mumbles as Jimin covers him with a comforter.</p><p>"Go to sleep, Tae." Jimin smiles.</p><p>"You know, Chim, the soap smells so good in the bathroom." Taehyung says and Jimin frowns.</p><p>"I wanna eat it." Taehyung says and Jimin's eyes widen.</p><p>"Tae, tell me you didn't eat it!" Jimin panics.</p><p>"I didn't but I really fell like eating it." Taehyung says and Jimin takes a deep breath.</p><p>"Don't do anything like that. It's dangerous." Jimin says and Taehyung nods. The omega slowly drifts to sleep and Jimin rushes inside the bathroom to hide every soap, shampoo, detergent or anything like that. </p><p>He's staying the night so if Taehyung needs it, he'll give them to him but he needs to be precious because Taehyung can do anything like this anytime.</p><p>The next day, Taehyung threw a tantrum because of Jimin hiding all the things but the other just listened till he was done and gave them the essential ones to shower and clean.</p><p>Taehyung was eating the strawberry syrup spoon by spoon while Jimin made breakfast. He kept stopping Taehyung because too much sweetness isn't good either. They eat breakfast and Jimin was thankful that Taehyung didn't do anything.</p><p>By the time they decided to make japchae hours later, Seokjin joined them as well and the older omega took it upon himself to cook. He kept Taehyung busy with himself to cut vegetables so he won't get those mood swings.</p><p>It had been a month since Taehyung was pregnant but they found out just a few days ago when be threw up. Taehyung was too caught up in that Yongsu drama to realize anything, not even Jeongguk got the change of scent, they all thinking it was because of the tension and stress. It usually happens and the scents change according to feelings for long time.</p><p>Now, Taehyung was carefully cutting the vegetables. Once he's done, he watches Seokjin cook. Jimin comes back from his teaching class soon.</p><p>Taehyung was looking at the red chilli as Jimin asks Seokjin some tips to make super yummy japchae. </p><p>The two are talking and Taehyung bites the red chilli, chews it a bit and then it kicks in. Taehyung's eyes water and hands turn to fists as he starts panting.</p><p>"Taehyung! Why would you do that?!" Seokjin rushes to him, holds his palm and tells Taehyung to take it out. Jimin grabs water.</p><p>"My eyes and tongue hurt! My chest too!" Taehyung cries. Seokjin sighs.</p><p>The younger omega sticks his tongue out and Seokjin hurriedly takes off the chilli chunks and gives him tissue to spit the rest.</p><p>He drinks water and then Jimin gives him some strawberries. Tears were still streaming down his cheeks and he could feel his whole body on fire.</p><p>"How can he have so much cravings and mood swings just in first month?" Jimin asks.</p><p>"It depends person to person. The cravings are different and so are the timing though I'm worried about the second trimester." Seokjin chuckles.</p><p>"Why?"</p><p>"Easily put to words, Taehyung's gonna be really horny." Seokjin says and Jimin chuckles as well.</p><p>"Oh don't worry about that." Taehyung says from the couch. "Jeongguk fucked me really good a night ago."</p><p>"That means you're always horny." Jimin utters.</p><p>"I don't have a problem since Jeongguk will be fucking me on every---". Taehyung says but is interrupted.</p><p>"Okay, that's enough. Lunch is ready." Seokjin says, shakes his head as he chuckles.</p><p>"But it's true." Taehyung mumbles as he walks towards the table.</p><p>"Okay, we get it. Now please eat." Jimin says and Taehyung pouts. </p><p>"Japchae and strawberry will taste delicious, no?" Taehyung says.</p><p>"Oh for God's sake, Tae!" Seokjin exclaims, his face scrunched at the thought of these two things together.</p><p>"Just saying." Taehyung shrugs.</p><p>"Wait." Seokjin suddenly looks at Taehyung.</p><p>"You and Jeongguk had sex a night ago?!" Seokjin exclaims and Taehyung nods.</p><p>"You make it sound like it's the first time. Yeah, he came to the coffee shop, offered to drive me to my apartment, asked him to walk me up here but he walked inside and yes, things escalated from there." Taehyung says, munching.</p><p>"It was pretty wild though." Taehyung chuckles. Seokjin and Jimin look at him baffled.</p><p>"You two fuck but can't get your shit together and be actually together again?" Seokjin utters.</p><p>"Well, I apologized. It's him who's talking time though it won't be long since his so called control broke that night. His ego just gets in the way." Taehyung says. Seokjin sighs.</p><p>"You're a man on a mission huh." He says amusingly and Taehyung enthusiastically nods.</p><p>"More than halfway successful. I'll take him realize that he trust me and I'll never betray him. I don't have to earn his love because I know he loves me." Taehyung says, chin up proudly.</p><p>"Well that's good. He is just---maybe trying hard to get." Seokjin says.</p><p>"Oh I know how to put a leash on him if he goes out of control." Taehyung chuckles.</p><p>"Seriously Tae, you've got wild." Jimin says and Taehyung knows.</p><p>
  <b>------------------------</b>
</p><p>When Jeongguk came back from America, he went to his office first rather than his house and it was definitely worth it.</p><p>On his desk, there was a big bouquet of lilies, so beautiful and mesmerizing that Jeongguk found himself stuck in his tracks but maybe what made them more beautiful was the scent that they oozed, of Taehyung—sweeter and intoxicating than ever.</p><p>Jeongguk walks towards the desk and holds the bouquet in his hands, tracing the velvety petal with the his index finger. A smile forms on his lips, warmth settles in his heart and all the tiredness from the flight leaves in an instant.</p><p>He takes out the note that's in the flowers.</p><p><em>Welcome back, handsome. </em><em>I</em> <em>hope</em> <em>this</em><em> made you smile as </em><em>dashing</em><em> as you always do ;)</em></p><p>
  <em>Ps. I think </em>
  <em>I'll</em>
  <em> look hot in a white lace just like these </em>
  <em>white</em>
  <em> flowers ;) ;) </em>
</p><p>From smiling widely to getting hot and flustered right the next second, that's what happens to Jeongguk when he reads the note. He's pretty sure his cheeks and ears are red.</p><p><em>Yes, you will look hot in it. </em>Just a mere imaginative image of Taehyung in white lace makes him gulp.</p><p>Jeongguk quickly takes out his phone and texts Taehyung. It's been weeks since they've talked on texts though Taehyung did sent him good morning and good night texts.</p><p><em>J: </em><em>aren't</em> <em>you</em><em> a bit too confident about it? </em></p><p>Jeongguk sends the text with the picture of Taehyung's Ps. message.</p><p><em>T: </em><em>I'm</em><em> confident because </em><em>I</em> <em>know</em> <em>I'd</em><em> look hot. </em>Taehyung's reply came a minute later.</p><p><em>J: well, </em><em>can't</em> <em>wait</em><em> to see it then. </em></p><p><em>T: </em><em>oh</em><em> who </em><em>said</em> <em>you</em><em> could see? I just wrote a simple statement on </em><em>the</em><em> note. </em><em>Never</em><em> said anything </em><em>about</em> <em>showing</em><em> you, darling. </em>Jeongguk smiles in amusement.</p><p><em>J: too bad. </em><em>I was</em><em> thinking of doing so </em><em>many</em> <em>things</em><em> to you while </em><em>you'd</em><em> wear </em><em>that</em><em> for me. </em>Jeongguk couldn't stop himself from typing.</p><p>
  <em>T: keep </em>
  <em>dreaming</em>
  <em>, darling ;)</em>
</p><p>Jeongguk chuckles and sees that Taehyung's offline the next moment.</p><p>Jeongguk can't stop himself from imagining Taehyung <em>like </em><em>that</em> just for him.</p><p>
  <b>-----------------------</b>
</p><p>Taehyung felt immense---like immense rage fill him when he gets out of the cab and his eyes fall on the staff parking lot of Jeon inc.</p><p>There's that male omega from Essence standing there and what's worse, he's smiling, what's more worse is that he's a little close <em>and </em>what's actually making Taehyung burn the whole world down in this rage is that Jeongguk is standing there too.</p><p>Taehyung feels like he's going to explode. Right now he's regretting to use the scent suppressants plus a very different cologne because Jeongguk couldn't get it. So what if he was standing at a good distance but still.</p><p>Jeongguk says something, turns around and goes towards the main entrance but the male omega, Dohyun, Taehyung remembers very much stays there. As if he's waiting for Jeongguk.</p><p>Taehyung waits no more. He strides over to him.</p><p>"What are you doing here?" Taehyung says loud even when he didn't reach him yet. Dohyun looks at him and his widen a bit.</p><p>"I asked, what the fuck are you doing here?!" Taehyung stands right infront of him, rage in his eyes. The other omega cowers a little.</p><p>"I was---I was just---".</p><p>"You were here to fucking charm my alpha, laugh and get close to him even after he told you to leave!" Taehyung roars.</p><p>"I just---came here for another job---".</p><p>"Oh please. I know you want to get close to him. All these flirting and smiling, I could fucking see it from a mile away! How dare you even think of talking to my mate again!" Taehyung exclaims.</p><p>"Look, I don't know what you want from me but I was here for any job I could get." The other omega firmly says and Taehyung chuckles bitterly.</p><p>"Don't you dare fool me!"</p><p>"Please, Mr. Jeon had no problem talking to me so why are you being so mad?" He says and Taehyung has an urge to strangle him.</p><p>"I'm sure you had your ways to talk to him and get him to fucking smile at you but that won't work. No matter how much you try. He's mine." Taehyung says.</p><p>"Huh, we'll see about that." Dohyun mumbles and there, Taehyung heard it and he knew this omega had such plans from the start.</p><p>"What did you say? You think you'll fucking seduce him andflirt with him and get him?" Taehyung asks, stepping forward.</p><p>"No, I don't think I'll have to do that even. He doesn't even mind---". Dohyun's words are cut when Taehyung grabs his collar.</p><p>"I dare you to say that again!" Taehyung roars.</p><p>"It doesn't even look like he's your alpha---". And that's all it takes for Taehyung to grab Dohyun's hair and slam him back on the car.</p><p>"You will regret saying that! You'll fucking regret saying that!" Taehyung was enraged as his grip tightens on the other's hair who whimpers in pain.</p><p>"Taehyung!" It was Jeongguk's voice who runs towards him as soon as he saw what's happening, the file in his hand long forgotten.</p><p>"Tae, what are you doing?!" Jeongguk grabs Taehyung's hands and tries to free the other from his grip.</p><p>"Ask him!" Taehyung yells.</p><p>"Tae, please let go. Come on." Jeongguk says softly.</p><p>"No, not this time. I'm going to---".</p><p>"Taehyung! This is enough!" Jeongguk exclaims and it angers him more. Taehyung grabs Dohyun's throat.</p><p>"Tae, baby. What's wrong with you? Don't do this." Jeongguk tries softly and Taehyung keeps glaring at the other omega.</p><p>"Let him go, come on baby." Jeongguk whispers soothingly and Taehyung's grip loosens on the other but he slams him to the car one last time.</p><p>"That's your file, grab it and please, go." Jeongguk points at the floor where he dropped Dohyun's file. The other immediately does as told, too scared to even breathe in Taehyung's proximity.</p><p>Taehyung was breathing heavily as Jeongguk grabs his arms and turns him towards himself, faces him.</p><p>"What was that?" Jeongguk's voice was firm and of course, Taehyung should've known that he's the bad person here.</p><p>"What's wrong with me? Me?! You tell me what's wrong with you!" Taehyung pushes Jeongguk's hands off of himself.</p><p>"What did I do?" Jeongguk demands, frowning.</p><p>"What was that omega doing here? Why were you fucking laughing with him? Why was he standing so close to you?!" Taehyung demands.</p><p>"He was here for his file! All the discarded files are at the first reception. I was going out and he approached me so went to bring it because there is no one in this staff parking!" Jeongguk answers, breathing heavily.</p><p>"Why was he in <em>this </em>parking lot? Why was he flirting with you?" Taehyung asks. Jeongguk frowns.</p><p>"He wasn't flirting with me! And it he was, I wasn't flirting back! I don't know how he got in this parking---".</p><p>"He admitted that he was flirting! He said you were easy to talk to like that! He said you don't mind---". Taehyung utters and Jeongguk holds him again.</p><p>"Taehyung, whatever it was—you shouldn't have hit him. This isn't you." Jeongguk says and Taehyung looks at him in disbelief.</p><p>"He said he wouldn't have to put much effort for you because---". Taehyung whispers, a longing and sadness in his voice.</p><p>"Because you don't look like you're my alpha." Taehyung whispers, his eyes tear up and he slowly pushes away Jeongguk's arms from around him.</p><p>Jeongguk's heart drops at those words.</p><p>"He isn't wrong though. It's my fault anyway. You don't have <em>my </em>scent or mark on you so it makes you approachable." Taehyung says, eyes unpredictable.</p><p>"<em>I </em>was the one to tell you to move on and find someone else so I better stick to it. It's just---you took my words way too seriously I guess." Taehyung chuckles through his tears.</p><p>"You know that's not true. You know that." Jeongguk says.</p><p>"Yeah. I know. I just feel stupid. Really stupid. It's been two days since you're back and my so called mission to get you back—is just stopped to laying on the couch and do nothing." Taehyung whispers.</p><p>"I shouldn't have been so confident. I tend to be stupid a lot of times and you know that." Taehyung chuckles again.</p><p>"But I apologize again, you know. I really am sorry for being the worst mate and hurting you. You have all the right to have a new secretary---". Taehyung sighs.</p><p>"And I know you're too nice and polite to yell at me for not being a hindrance  between your work." Taehyung says. Jeongguk steps forward but Taehyung steps back, shakes his head.</p><p>"You're not a hindrance, Taehyung. Don't say that. Don't say any of this. Move on from what happened." Jeongguk says and Taehyung wants to laugh.</p><p>"Maybe you should tell this to yourself, no? I do want you to forgive me and come back to me." Taehyung says.</p><p>"But oh crap, I sound like I'm demanding an apology from you and not working to earn it. Sorry." Taehyung chuckles again.</p><p>"I should go. I love you though, in case you've forgotten." Taehyung whispers.</p><p>He doesn't let Jeongguk say anything and the alpha didn't look like he was going to say anything anyways.</p><p>"Taehyung, come on. Don't go." Jeongguk utters but that's not what Taehyung wanted to hear. Taehyung wanted to hear the reply of those <em>magical words. </em></p><p><em>Get out </em><em>of</em><em> your fantasy. </em>Taehyung doesn't listen as he walks away.</p><p>
  <b>------------------------</b>
</p><p>"If you ever disappeared without telling me again for so many hours, I swear I'll---". Jimin stops himself. Taehyung wasn't picking his calls and he had no idea where he went and it's been three hours.</p><p>"Sorry." Taehyung mumbles. He had changed, now ready to leave for work.</p><p>"Tae, you should've atleast texted me that you were going to the orphanage. I was about to call Seokjin hyung and even police." Jimin says softly.</p><p>"Sorry Chim, I was too caught with the little kids to notice the time or even my phone." Taehyung smiles sheepishly.</p><p>"Just, don't do that again." Jimin says and Taehyung nods.</p><p>"I'll go now. See you at night." Taehyung says. Jimin was staying with him in his apartment because Taehyung tends to because crazy when the hormones kick in.</p><p>Taehyung did go to orphanage after his <em>talk </em>with Jeongguk but just for an hour. After that, he went to the park and just sat there, under the tree, crying, cursing, eating ice cones while crying and even slapping himself once and also buying another cone.</p><p>Taehyung felt really gloomy while working. He rarely smiles at the customer and his usual enthusiasm while working was gone for tonight.</p><p>Taehyung was glad his shift was finally over. He cleans the shop as fast as he could. He checks all the locks and cleans the main counter once again.</p><p>Just as he puts the cleaner down, the bell jingles, the door opens. Taehyung looks up and his eyes widen, a shiver running down his spine.</p><p>They weren't three but two alphas, two of three alphas that were outside the shop a few days ago when Jeongguk came here. He didn't see them again so he was relived but now, he was panicking inside.</p><p>"I'm sorry but we're closed for today." Taehyung's voice thankfully came out firm and professional. The two of them didn't seem to care.</p><p>"Hmm, that's a good thing isn't it?" One of them says, a disgusting smirk on his face.</p><p>"I'd suggest you both leave for now, you can come back tomorrow because we're closed." Taehyung says and one of them leans towards the counter, Taehyung steps back even if he's on the other side.</p><p>"And what if we don't?" He chuckles. The other alpha sits on the table, looking at Taehyung with the same disgusting look like the first one.</p><p>"I have to lock the shop, so please---".</p><p>"Aww, he's saying please." The one mocks and they laugh.</p><p>"What do you want?" Taehyung asks firmly.</p><p>"You, sweetheart, you." His voice is disgusting just as him. Taehyung gulps, doesn't want to panic, he <em>can't</em> panic right now.</p><p>
  <em>Please, please help.</em>
</p><p>"I'm marked. I have a mate." Taehyung says proudly, his mark on display.</p><p>"Oh, we know sweetheart." The guy chuckles and suddenly his eyes turn dark.</p><p>"But he isn't here right now, is he?" And Taehyung's blood runs cold.</p>
<p></p><div>
  <p></p>
</div>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>HAPPY TETE DAY!!! HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO OUR WINTER BEAR, OUR BEAUTIFUL WINTER PRINCE KIM TAEHYUNG. BORAHAE TAETAE💜💜💜💜<br/>thank you for reading</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0025"><h2>25. Chapter 25</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>TW: attempted assault</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>Third Person POV </b>
</p><p>All Taehyung could think of at the moment was his baby. He could sense the danger and these two alphas were nothing short of it. He could see them in their eyes why they were here. It was so obvious. The thought made Taehyung want to throw up.</p><p>"Look, if you come with us willingly, it'll be way better. We really don't want to hurt a pretty thing like you." The first alpha says, moving his hand up to touch Taehyung's face but the alpha moves away.</p><p>"Don't make me call for anyone. Leave. I'm sure you're well aware what will happen if you assault an omega." Taehyung says, his hands start shaking.</p><p>"Who's talking about assaulting you, pretty. If you come with us willingly then there would be no problem at all." The alpha smirks.</p><p>"Well, I <em>don't</em> want to go so please, don't waste your time." Taehyung says, grabbing the keys and takes steps to walk out but steps back when in a rush, the alpha is infront of him, blocking his way.</p><p>"Move aside." Taehyung says, looking at the alpha who shakes his head.</p><p>"Didn't come here to just move away and let you go." He says and Taehyung grits his teeth, thanks that he's wearing a cologne or else the alphas would get his fear in scent.</p><p>"Whatever you're trying to do will be with consequences. Don't dare hurt a marked omega." Taehyung warns him and the alpha only laughs.</p><p>"And you can't use your alpha voice on me so please just move aside and let me go." Taehyung says as a matter of fact.</p><p>"Oh, you're way too confident in having a mate even though he's not here to stop us from having a beauty like you." The alpha laughs.</p><p>"Do you even know him? He'll drag you to hell if he knows what you're trying to do to me." Taehyung says.</p><p>"That's enough!" The alpha grits his teeth, stepping forward and trapping Taehyung against the counter.</p><p>"I don't like when you pretty things talk too much." He says, his voice dangerous.</p><p>Taehyung wishes he had a pepper spray in his pocket, just so he needs more rather than the small cologne bottle. Even he sprays, won't have the effect at all. And the fact that there are <em>two </em>alphas.</p><p>Fear spiked inside of him when the alpha learned closer. He pushes him away only to have his wrists caught in a bruising hold. Taehyung winces as the alpha locks his arms behind him, his body completely touching Taehyung's and the omega wanted to throw up.</p><p>"Let me go!" Taehyung yells, moving his face away and to the side as much as he could so he wouldn't have the other close to him.</p><p>"I fucking told you, stop being so damn difficult and come with us it we won't have any problem having you right here!" The alpha says, angry.</p><p>"You can fucking go to hell for all I care but I'll never leave with you or have you touch me like that!" Taehyung yells, thrashing in his hold. The grips on his wrists was so painful and will sure leave deep marks.</p><p>"You---". The alpha's words turn into a painful grunt when Taehyung bends his knee and hits him right on his crotch, gets released from his hold.</p><p><em>Back exit. </em>Taehyung remembers there's a back door which is the exit so he sprints towards there but only to be grabbed by the second alpha who moved when his friend was hit.</p><p>"You were given a choice but you didn't listen now fucking pay for it!" He grabs Taehyung and walks towards one of the couches on the corner, throwing him on it.</p><p>Taehyung embraces himself, can't have himself falling, no harsh movements because there's another life inside of him.</p><p>Taehyung's eyes are wide in fear as he stands up again, hastily grabbing a chair and putting as much distance as he can between the alpha and himself. He keeps moving back, yelling and throwing the chairs at the alpha that seems to have no effect.</p><p>He's tired, angry, helpless and just---utterly scared.</p><p><em>Jeonggukie. </em>Taehyung wanted to scream for help but who would listen?</p><p>Now the other alpha had also joined, the two walking towards Taehyung, smirking, mocking to see how much damage Taehyung can do and see him fail.</p><p>"You're so fucking cute while doing this." One of them laughs and Taehyung reaches the wall, the bloody dead end.</p><p>"I'm telling you, you'll regret this." Taehyung says, his voice shaking and now the previous confidence gone.</p><p>"Help! Please help!" Taehyung shouts and the two alpha immediately shut him up by converting his mouth and slamming him against the wall.</p><p><em>No, no, please no! </em>Taehyung claws on the alpha's face but his wrists are held by the other one.</p><p>"You're a fucking handful." The alpha mutters and grabs his arms, throwing him on the couch that was attacked to the wall, small but enough to have Taehyung completely under the two disgusting alphas.</p><p>"Please don't do this. I beg you. Please." Taehyung was now crying, his body had been fighting against the two for as long as it was able and now he was tired and shaking.</p><p>"Not so confident now, huh?" The two laugh at his miserable state.</p><p>"Such a pretty face, would be fun to ruin." The alpha holds Taehyung's jaw so strong that the omega thinks it'll break.</p><p>"And such a pretty body." He whispers and Taehyung cries when he feels a hand on his inner thighs. The other alpha touching him way above and Taehyung struggles again.</p><p>"You're the most exciting one!" The alpha laughs.</p><p>The next moment, the slamming of glass door could be heard, glass breaking and the two alphas snap their heads to see the sudden cause of noise---</p><p>Only to find an alpha standing, eyes glowing red with immense <em>rag</em>e, monstrous, breathing heavily.</p><p>And another alpha behind him, looking equally angry but calm.</p><p>"Hands off of my <em>mate</em>!!" The dark and loud voice booms in the coffee shop.</p><p>"Jeonggukie." Taehyung whimpers as he whispers his name.</p><p>
  <b>-------------------------</b>
</p><p>"It's okay, Jeongguk. I'll take the cab or call Hoseok to send another car." Yoongi says. His car suddenly wasn't working and Jeongguk offered to give him a ride to his place.</p><p>They had finally wrapped up the deal so Yoongi had to stay longer for work. Jeongguk, although had some worm left but he had somewhere else to be.</p><p>"It's really fine hyung, come on." Jeongguk says and Yoongi sighs, nods.</p><p>The two hit the road. Yoongi's place was not far, just in the depth of Seoul. Jeongguk looks at the time, knows he can make it in time before closing.</p><p>"Going to Taehyung's?" Yoongi asks and Jeongguk takes a deep breath, nods.</p><p>"Coffee shop." Jeongguk mumbles.</p><p>"I know I have no right to meddle in your relationship but maybe you should talk to him properly. If you're angry then let it out, if you're sad, let him know but either way, talk." Yoongi says.</p><p>"I don't know what happened, why Taehyung isn't it the office anymore but I know there is something that needs not be there between you two." The older alpha says.</p><p>"You both are mates and not in some new steps of relationship where you hesitate to talk in fear of something bad to happen. You gotta talk because that's how you'll know what's wrong." Yoongi says.</p><p>"To keep it going or to end it, you have to communicate. Everyone in a relationship." Yoongi says and Jeongguk sighs.</p><p>"I'm not ending it, never. He's my mate." Jeongguk says and Yoongi smiles.</p><p>"I hope I  hear these words with a lot more enthusiasm and not a 'sigh' in them next time." Yoongi says and Jeongguk feels a lump in his throat.</p><p>His words may came out like this but in his heart, they are are confident and he's proud to have Taehyung as his mate, as his love.</p><p>But suddenly Jeongguk feels a sharp pain in his chest, in his heart. He was already feeling a little gloomy but the pain just knocked him breathless for a moment. He clutches his jacket over his chest.</p><p>"Jeongguk? Are you okay?" Yoongi asks worriedly when he hears a gasp.</p><p>"I---".</p><p><em>Jeonggukie. </em>Jeongguk's eyes widen at the call of his name, desperate and helpless.</p><p>"Taehyung---he's in danger." Jeongguk utters, his heart aching as he could feel his mate's pain.</p><p>Yoongi was perplexed, not knowing what actually happened but he hopes everything is okay and Taehyung is not in great danger but Jeongguk was in pain so that means it's not good.</p><p>Jeongguk speeds towards the coffee shop, thankful that he didn't take the turn towards Yoongi's building just yet. His heart was hurting, thudding violently and tears forming in his eyes.</p><p>As close as he gets to the shop,  the desperation, pain and anger increase. Jeongguk parks the car, rushing out and Yoongi following him as they reach the street.</p><p>And when Jeongguk sees the two alphas touching his mate---</p><p>
  <em>My mate! My Taehyung! </em>
</p><p>---he loses his mind.</p><p>"Hands off of my mate!" Jeongguk roars when he slams open the door, the glass breaking, his eyes livid and red.</p><p>"There comes the hero." One alpha chuckles but Jeongguk was in not mood to fucking <em>talk. </em>He was here to destroy.</p><p>In no minute, he's grabbing the alpha and taking long strides towards the larger tables, slams him on it, the other's back hitting the edge with an audible crack.</p><p>"How fucking dare you touch my mate! How dare you!" Jeongguk yells as he throws punch after punch on the alpha's face.</p><p>The other manages to hit him on his leg, monetarily free as he punches Jeongguk's jaw who feels more rage than ever. He tackles him again, this time, grabbing his hair and slamming his head on the table.</p><p>"You'll regret even thinking about it." Jeongguk growls.</p><p>Taehyung was watching Jeongguk and Yoongi fighting with the two alphas in terror. He moves back and sits on the floor, closes his eyes and puts his hands on his ears. He can't afford anymore stress or a panic attack.</p><p>On the other hand, the second alpha manages to push Yoongi away, making him stumble and fall on the table but Yoongi smirks and takes advantage of it.</p><p>He grabs the chair next to him and turns around, lunges and hits the alpha square on his face with the chair, knocking him unconscious finally.</p><p>Jeongguk was breathing heavily when he steps back, the alpha he beat up now falls on the floor, his face bloodied and Jeongguk is still not satisfied because he wanted to kill him.</p><p>He steps back, wiping his hands with his jacket as he keeps looking at the alpha, if he moves so Jeongguk could do worse.</p><p>Yoongi goes to stand out of the shop to give the other two some privacy. He calls the police.</p><p>He then turns around, looking at Taehyung hiding in the corner, now looking up at him as he heard more fighting. Taehyung bursts into tears, making grabby hands to Jeongguk who rushes towards him.</p><p>Jeongguk immediately leans down and holds Taehyung up by his, hugging him tightly. The alpha has his one arm around his omega's waist and other hand holding him by the back of his head, still breathing heavily as the omega cries in his arms.</p><p>Jeongguk is shaking as well, just like Taehyung, his eyes filled with tears.</p><p>"I'm sorry, Tae, God, I'm so sorry!" Jeongguk desperately says, his holds tightens on his omega.</p><p>"Gukkie--". Taehyung sobs, clutching onto Jeongguk's jacket, nuzzling his neck.</p><p>"I shouldn't have let you go. I shouldn't have fucking let you go!" Jeongguk utters, his tears falling even when he tried not to let them fall. He couldn't help it.</p><p>"You were not supposed to be working here. You were not---". Jeongguk stops because he doesn't want Taehyung to hear his breaking voice.</p><p>Taehyung shakes his head but doesn't say anything. Jeongguk faces him, cups his face gently. Taehyung has his eyes closed, his cheeks adorned with tears and Jeongguk hates seeing his gorgeous mate crying.</p><p>"I'm so sorry." Jeongguk utters, kissing Taehyung's forehead, temple, his cheeks and the corner of his lips and the omega lets out small whimpers, his hands clutching his alpha's jacket.</p><p>"Not your fault." Taehyung utters, his eyes flutter open, his eyes met with Jeongguk's teary ones and his lower lip wobbles.</p><p>"I was---I was so scared." Taehyung says and Jeongguk hugs him again, hiding his face in Taehyung's neck, pressing soft kisses there, on his jaw and cheeks after.</p><p>"If I was a little late---if I didn't get here on time---". Jeongguk whispers and Taehyung cups his face, shakes his head.</p><p>"You were on time, Gukkie. You saved me. You're my hero. Thank you." Taehyung says, smiling through his tears, pushing the horror of tonight somewhere in his mind because he's safe in Jeongguk's arms now.</p><p>"I heard your voice. I could feel the pain and---and you can't imagine how I felt---I just---". Jeongguk couldn't speak, just a mere thought of it has him losing his mind.</p><p>"I should be sorry. I always put you in trouble, always hurt you." Taehyung says, looking at the bruise on Jeongguk's jaw.</p><p>"I'd fucking give my life for you if---".</p><p>"No, please, don't say that." Taehyung immediately says, looking at Jeongguk desperately.</p><p>"I'm not lying. I will." Jeongguk says.</p><p>"You'll take my life with you then." Taehyung whispers.</p><p>"Because there's no me without you, Gukkie." Taehyung says, their tears fall.</p><p>Jeongguk's heart seems to explode at the rush of feelings. Taehyung's words, this <em>confession </em>is so pure and raw that it has Jeongguk in more tears than before.</p><p>Jeongguk looks at Taehyung, all the tender emotions burning bright in his eyes as he slowly kisses Taehyung's forehead and the omega melts in his embrace.</p><p>"There's no me without you either, Tae." Jeongguk whispers and Taehyung cries as he smiles, his emotions just as Jeongguk's in his heart.</p><p>The police sirens could be heard. Jeongguk keeps holding Taehyung as the two walk out of shop.</p><p>There's so much to be said but not here.</p><p>"Taehyung is not in a state to answer the questions." Jeongguk tells Yoongi who nods.</p><p>"I know. Don't worry, I'll handle it. You should take him home." Yoongi says, pats Taehyung's arm who's resting his head on Jeongguk's shoulder.</p><p>"Thanks. Call me when you get home." Jeongguk says. Yoongi rolls his eyes. He's not a kid.</p><p>"Sorry for dragging you in this mess, hyung." Taehyung mumbles and Yoongi smiles.</p><p>"Don't worry, I'm glad I could kick his ass and have some action in this old age." Yoongi says and Jeongguk snorts, Taehyung smiles.</p><p>"Atleast you admit that you're old." Jeongguk says.</p><p>"Don't make me kick your ass too." Yoongi says.</p><p>"Also, Taehyung won't have to say anything because the CCTV footage will say everything." Yoongi says, now being approached by a police officer.</p><p>"You guys go." Yoongi says and Jeongguk nods. He walks towards his car with Taehyung in his embrace.</p><p>Taehyung was silent as Jeongguk hits the road, tired eyes looking at the pitch black sky with the flashes of artificial road lights.</p><p>"You missed the turn to my apartment." Taehyung says.</p><p>"I'm very well aware of that." Jeongguk replies. <em>Deja vu.</em> Taehyung smiles, closes his eyes as he rests his head against the window.</p><p>Taehyung and Jeongguk were going <em>home.</em></p><p>
  <b>-------------------------</b>
</p><p>Jeongguk open the door and let's Taehyung enter first, entering after him and locks the door. They look at each other's eyes, silence envelopes them.</p><p>"Feels like forever since I've been here." Taehyung chuckles as Jeongguk moves close to him. The omega immediately melts in his embrace as the alpha hugs him.</p><p>"I'm happy that you're here." Jeongguk whispers, nuzzling Taehyung's hair.</p><p>"Oh are you?" Taehyung hits Jeongguk gently, teases him but Jeongguk only looks at him endearingly, cups his face and Taehyung sighs, smiling widely.</p><p>"I don't know what had happened to me in the past few days and I kept running from you but---I was so stupid to think it's possible to stay away from you." Jeongguk says.</p><p>"You were on my mind all the damn time. I just---maybe I wanted to see you like that more, you know. Being all possessive and fighting for me." Jeongguk says and Taehyung pouts.</p><p>"I was already yours, I <em>am </em>and forever will be yours." Jeongguk whispers and Taehyung giggles at that, loving how his heart soars at the words.</p><p>"Well I already know that. I just wanted to let you know that I can also fight for our love. It's always been you, so understanding and kind and I was messing up all the time." Taehyung says. Jeongguk was about to say something but Taehyung doesn't let him.</p><p>"I know I've hurt you, broken your trust and I'm so sorry for that---".</p><p>"Enough of that please. I know you're sorry and I'm sorry for being stubborn as well." Jeongguk says.</p><p>"More like being hard to get." Taehyung mumbles and Jeongguk laughs softly at that.</p><p>"Trust me, it was so fun to watch you being so jealous and possessive." Jeongguk says and Taehyung's expression goes blank.</p><p>"Fuck off." Taehyung pushes Jeongguk away and folds his arms on his chest. Jeongguk laughs and touches him again but the omega moves away.</p><p>"Oh come on, there was no need to be this jealous. No one can ever take your place, ever." Jeongguk chuckles.</p><p>"Oh thank you so much, I know but his intentions were dangerous and he was crossing his lines. He called me psycho! Such audacity!!" Taehyung exclaims.</p><p>"Hey, relax." Jeongguk nervously laughs.</p><p>"How can you be so oblivious? He was clearly---".</p><p>"Why are we talking about him? He's nothing to me and never will be." Jeongguk says and Taehyung snorts.</p><p>"Wasn't he going to be your secretary huh?" Taehyung says in a mocking voice and Jeongguk sighs.</p><p>"I'm a CEO, of course I need a secretary---".</p><p>"Well I am your secretary. I may have dramatically resigned but that doesn't mean you can go and look for a new one!" Taehyung exclaims and Jeongguk looks at him while frowning.</p><p>"Dramatically?! You were so serious. You resigned and that leaves me with no other option but to look for another secretary." Jeongguk exclaims.</p><p>"No it doesn't! You should learn to work without a secretary for a while. And mind you, you couldn't help it even for a week and hunted for a new one!" Taehyung replies.</p><p>"Okay fine, I'm sorry but can we please stop talking about it and never talk about it again?" Jeongguk says and Taehyung huffs.</p><p>"Fine." Taehyung mumbles and pouts. He walks towards Jeongguk and curls himself on his chest, nuzzling his neck and Jeongguk hugs him, smiling as he shakes his head.</p><p>"But you do forgive me right? Or will it take me getting into more trouble to make you realize you can't run away from me and how much you care about me?" Taehyung says in a small voice and chuckles afterwards, making it sound like a joke but Jeongguk tenses a little.</p><p>"You know how much I care about you." Jeongguk says, perplexed.</p><p>"Only care?" Taehyung whispers. Silence follows, Taehyung gulps.</p><p>"I don't want you to touch me with these bloody hands. Go wash them. Take a shower because you stink!" Taehyung forgets all and tries to lighten up the mood just so he won't end up crying.</p><p><em>Those</em><em> magical words. </em>He sighs.</p><p>He teasingly pushes Jeongguk away but the alpha grabs his wrist, pulls him closer, his eyes firm and it makes Taehyung shiver.</p><p>In a good way.</p><p>"I don't just <em>care</em> about you. I love you. And in my love, there's everything—every emotion and feeling I have for you." Jeongguk says and Taehyung gulps.</p><p>"I love you." Jeongguk says again.</p><p>There, the magical words that Taehyung had been desperate to hear for weeks. He has finally won Jeongguk back. His love is back in his arms.</p><p>"I love you." Taehyung whispers back, his eyes tear up and he hugs Jeongguk tightly.</p><p>"Please just say you forgive me, Gukkie. I want to hear it." Taehyung desperately says as he holds Jeongguk.</p><p>"I forgive you, not that I have to because nothing like that happened. I've always trusted you and I always will." Jeongguk says and Taehyung laughs in overwhelming emotions while crying.</p><p>"Thank you so much, Gukkie. Thank you for loving me so selflessly." Taehyung whispers and Jeongguk chuckles.</p><p>"Wasn't selfless. I was selfish to want you fight for me rather than let you talk. I was being an egotist brat." Jeongguk says and Taehyung rolls his eyes.</p><p>"Thank God you admit that you're a brat." Taehyung says.</p><p>"No go and take a shower please, I can't let you touch me with these hands anymore." Taehyung says and Jeongguk pouts.</p><p>"Okay but shower with me." Jeongguk smirks and Taehyung shakes his head.</p><p>"I took a shower in the morning, in no mood." Taehyung says.</p><p>"Oh come on." Jeongguk whines.</p><p>"I'm really tired after all that happened." Taehyung says and it's true.</p><p>"Just go clean yourself so we can cuddle to sleep." Taehyung says when he sees Jeongguk frowning, thinking about what happened earlier.</p><p>"Okay fine but you stink as well." Jeongguk says and Taehyung gapes at him.</p><p>"Piss off! I'm gonna shower first." Taehyung says, rushes towards Jeongguk's bedroom. He grabs his clothes and goes inside the bathroom, locks it.</p><p>Jeongguk laughs.</p><p>Taehyung wants to tell Jeongguk about his pregnancy but not right now because what will happen to the baby shoes and cards he has brought to give Jeongguk a surprise.</p><p>He didn't want to shower because it'll wash away the cologne but then he remembers that he has the cologne with him, he'll use it. He has to for now.</p><p>When he walks out, Jeongguk wrinkles his nose at the strong smell.</p><p>"I'm not cuddling with you because of that irritating smell." Jeongguk points and Taehyung sighs.</p><p>"Sorry, I got used to using it and didn't realize I didn't have to use it here." Taehyung says sheepishly.</p><p>"It's okay but why didn't your heat start yet? You told me that a week ago." Jeongguk asks and Taehyung gulps.</p><p>"Don't know, might be late." Taehyung shrugs.</p><p>Jeongguk showers and Taehyung is waiting for him on the bed, sitting up and smiling as the alpha approaches him, just in his sweatpants.</p><p>"I've missed this. Missed you." Jeongguk whispers as he sits next to Taehyung, the omega leaning forward and rests their foreheads together.</p><p>"I've missed you too." Taehyung whispers. Jeongguk leans back and pulls Taehyung on his lap, the omega straddles him and the two stare into eachother's deep eyes.</p><p>"Kiss me." Taehyung whispers,  playing with Jeongguk's earing and other hand resting on his nape. Jeongguk wastes no time as he does as told, been craving for it.</p><p>Jeongguk leans forward a little and captures Taehyung's lips in the softest and most beautiful kiss. They pour all the words in the kiss that they couldn't say and this is more easy to understand because all they speak is love.</p><p>The kiss is so endearing and heartwarming, it's melody plays with the strings of their hearts, souls and rattle them deeply to the core---awakening the love that's way beyond the words of this mortal world.</p><p>When they pull apart, there are tears falling but with smiles that are utterly beautiful.</p><p>Jeongguk holds Taehyung's hand and bares his wrist, the marks there are prominent because of the brutal way they were held. His mate's delicate wrists that were touched so painfully.</p><p>Jeongguk brings Taehyung's wrists to his lips, lowers his head and kisses them. He presses soft and delicate kisses on the equally soft and delicate skin that was bruised.</p><p>Taehyung smiles, his fingers threading in Jeongguk's hair as he softly caresses them, his heart beating widely at the soft yet full of love gesture.</p><p>"Jeongguk." Taehyung chuckles as Jeongguk takes the other wrist and kisses it.</p><p>"They'll heal sooner like this." Jeongguk says and Taehyung giggles.</p><p>"Okay, then let me just do this." Taehyung whispers and Jeongguk frowns. When the alpha looks at Taehyung, the omega leans forward and presses his lips on Jeongguk's jaw, where he was hit and the alpha lets out a laugh.</p><p>"So considerate of you." Jeongguk chuckles and Taehyung hits him, pouts.</p><p>"Jeongguk?" Taehyung says, suddenly a bit nervous.</p><p>"Yeah?" Jeongguk says, creating random patterns on Taehyung's waist.</p><p>"I want to mark you." Taehyung says and Jeongguk stops his movements.</p><p>"Sorry, what?" Jeongguk says and Taehyung bites his lips.</p><p>"You marked me and everyone knows I'm taken so it's fair that I do too so everyone will know you're taken as well." Taehyung says.</p><p>The omega feels his heart threatening to beat out of his chest when Jeongguk frowns, looking away.</p><p>"Tae, I–I'm in a business. I have to travel to places and I'm an alpha, I can't be seen with a mark. My class gives marks, not have them. What will others think?" Jeongguk says and Taehyung looks at him with wide, surprised eyes.</p><p>He feels so stupid. Taehyung tears up. Big, fat tears start falling and he starts shaking.</p><p>Jeongguk stars laughing and Taehyung looks at him in confusion while crying.</p><p>"Shit, Tae, baby I was just kidding. I swear." Jeongguk says and Taehyung sobs.</p><p>"I hate you. I hate you so much." Taehyung cries and pushes Jeongguk's arms off of him but the alpha keeps holding him.</p><p>"I'm sorry, you know I can never think like that. I'm so sorry." Jeongguk was still laughing and it made Taehyung more mad.</p><p>"I don't want to see your face, you shithead!" Taehyung cries, hitting Jeongguk's chest and the alpha chuckles.</p><p>"How dare you! You're still laughing. You're the meanest person ever!" Taehyung says and Jeongguk holds his wrists behind his back, makes the omega growl as he couldn't hit him anymore.</p><p>"I didn't mean it, I swear." Jeongguk says and Taehyung faces away, hiccups as he now stops crying.</p><p>Jeongguk feels bad now that his little prank backfired. He didn't know Taehyung will start crying like this.</p><p>"I thought you---like those arrogant, bloody dickhead alphas don't want their omega's mark." Taehyung sniffs and Jeongguk nuzzles his neck.</p><p>"I'd be honored to have you mark me, baby." Jeongguk whispers and Taehyung breathes shakily, closes his eyes.</p><p>"Then let me mark you." Taehyung says and Jeongguk smiles against his neck, pecks and moves away.</p><p>"Please do." Jeongguk whispers and rests against the headboard, bares his neck. Taehyung sniffs and wipes his tears, the action makes Jeongguk coo at him.</p><p>But Taehyung's blank expression makes him lose that.</p><p>The next moment, Taehyung hits Jeongguk's stomach, enough to make him move forward at the impact, a grunt leaving his lips but Taehyung immediately grabs him by his throat and pushes him back.</p><p>"If you ever pull a prank on me like that and make me feel like a typical omega in a alpha omega relationship, I'll fucking butcher you." Taehyung whispers in Jeongguk's ear and the alpha nods.</p><p>"Good." Taehyung whispers against Jeongguk's neck, presses a soft kiss on the junction of his shoulder and neck, where his own mark is.</p><p>Taehyung licks the skin, makes Jeongguk suck in a sharp breath. The alpha is holding Taehyung by his hips, an urge to move his own hips is high but he doesn't want to get Taehyung angry.</p><p>Next moment, a hiss escapes Jeongguk's lips, followed by a moan as Taehyung buries his canines on his neck, breaking the skin and seals their bond completely.</p><p>Both of them feel a shift, senses heighten and their bond strengthen. Taehyung pulls away, licking the mark and pecks it, smiling widely.</p><p>Jeongguk was breathing heavily, his eyes had a bit of red in them that slowly faded. He looks at Taehyung who was grinning.</p><p>"Now, I'm sure no one would approach you but if I see anyone flirting with you or you being all giggly and smiley with them---".</p><p>"It won't happen. I promise." Jeongguk says and Taehyung smiles.</p><p>"Good." Taehyung says and rests his head on Jeongguk's shoulder.</p><p>"Seriously, Gukkie, you got hard because of a mark?" Taehyung says when he feels it.</p><p>"Don't talk." Jeongguk says and Taehyung breaks into fit of laughter.</p><p>
  <b>----------------------</b>
</p><p>The two woke up in eachother's embrace. Taehyung was extremely sleepy and Jeongguk had to go to work but he cuddled with him more, smiling when Taehyung clings to him more, burying his face in his neck.</p><p>Jeongguk gets up eventually, lets Taehyung sleep. Last night was a nightmare and then it turned to be the most  beautiful one.</p><p>He's surprised Taehyung had forgotten about the incident so soon because he didn't. He still shudders at the thought of his mate being touched like that but he knows Taehyung won't let him talk about it.</p><p>He smiles in the mirror after taking shower, the mark looks beautiful on his neck and his chest fills with pride to have Taehyung as his mate.</p><p>Jeongguk wakes Taehyung up and the omaga whines, pushing Jeongguk's hands away as he hugs the pillow and hides himself.</p><p>"Wake up, baby. Lets have some breakfast." Jeongguk says and Taehyung groans.</p><p>"It's your office time, not mine. Go away." Taehyung says and Jeongguk realizes that Taehyung doesn't have to wake up so early.</p><p>"Sorry but you'll be waking up soon Mr. Secretary." Jeongguk says and Taehyung opens his eyes, looks at him and the alpha winks.</p><p>"Much appreciated but let me sleep for now." Taehyung says and Jeongguk chuckles. He pecks his omega's lips and kisses him softly.</p><p>"Don't sleep too much and eat something and uh---stay?" Jeongguk says and the omega nods.</p><p>"I'll be here." Taehyung whispers and Jeongguk's eyes lit.</p><p>"I love you." Jeongguk whispers and pecks Taehyung's lips again.</p><p>"I love you." Taehyung whispers back.</p><p>The moment Jeongguk leaves, Taehyung calls Jimin and tells him to bring the parcel to him. He has a little surprise to set.</p><p>Jimin arrives an hour later with the needed things, they talk at breakfast and Jimin congratulates him for finally succeeding in his mission.</p><p>Jeongguk works till midnight normally but he's home at eight tonight because he wanted to see Taehyung desperately.</p><p>The omega runs in his arms, kissing him deeply as welcome back.</p><p>"I made dinner. Go freshen up." Taehyung whispers against his lips.</p><p>"Hmm, so domestic." Jeongguk says and Taehyung chuckles.</p><p>"I'll be waiting." Taehyung says, his heartbeat quickening as Jeongguk walks towards the bedroom. He goes to stand in the kitchen by the counter, setting the already set dishes again and again.</p><p>Jeongguk opens the door to the bedroom and turns on the light, stops in his tracks when his eyes fall on something on the bed. He frowns and walks towards it.</p><p>He's confused, very much. There's a pastel blue box, a bow over it and next to it is a card, plain white with small footprints over it. He picks it up and reads.</p><p>
  <em>T</em>
  <em>o, dad.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Can't wait to </em>
  <em>cuddle</em>
  <em> you...</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Love, </em>
  <br/>
  <em>Baby</em>
  <em>.</em>
</p><p>That's all what's written over it, the rest is plain white. Jeongguk feels his hands shaking. He puts the card down and opens the box, his heart beats wildly against his chest.</p><p>There are small shoes and gloves inside along with a pacifier that has 'mute button' written on it. They are all over a white fluffy pillow.</p><p>Jeongguk gulps, his eyes stinging due to tears, he sits on the bed edge, reading the card again and again, looking at the small adorable things.</p><p>Jeongguk takes a deep breath and wipes his tears, puts on a normal expression and walks out of the room. He sees Taehyung facing the stove, cooking nothing but only hiding from Jeongguk.</p><p>"I'm not making you any coffee okay." Taehyung says, doesn't face Jeongguk.</p><p>"Okay." Jeongguk says. Taehyung bites his lips.</p><p><em>Did Jeongguk not see </em><em>them</em><em>? </em>Taehyung thinks. <em>That </em><em>can't</em><em> be because it's </em><em>right</em><em> on </em><em>the</em><em> bed. Or </em><em>maybe</em> <em>he's</em><em> an idiot. </em></p><p>"Did you order new vases by the way? They got delivered." Taehyung says and walks towards the delivered boxes, still not facing Jeongguk.</p><p>"Yeah, I did." Jeongguk says.</p><p>"Okay." Taehyung utters.</p><p>The omega leans down and picks the box up but the next moment, Jeongguk's next to him, holding the box away from his hands.</p><p>"Leave it, don't pick it up." Jeongguk says and Taehyung looks at him, eyes searching.</p><p>"You can't pick heavy things in this condition." Jeongguk mumbles and Taehyung's breath hitches.</p><p>Jeongguk moves away with the box and puts it on the counter, stays there and behind him, Taehyung's sobbing.</p><p>"Jeongguk." Taehyung whispers and Jeongguk gulps, a smile forming on his lips and tears falling. He turns around and rushes towards his mate, picks him up while he hugs him tightly. Taehyung giggles through his tears.</p><p>"Gukkie." Taehyung whispers, patting his hair when he hears a soft sob from his alpha.</p><p>"Tae---I---I'm so happy right now." Jeongguk says and Taehyung kisses hair, his own tears falling.</p><p>"So am I, Jeongguk. So am I. You and our baby, what else I could ask for more? You two are my happiness." Taehyung says. Jeongguk lowers him down and holds his hands, pecking and kissing them.</p><p>"You don't know how much I'm happy, I'm gonna fucking explode!" Jeongguk exclaims and Taehyung laughs softly.</p><p>"I can feel it, Gukkie." Taehyung says. Jeongguk pulls him closer and captures his lips, Taehyung smiling uncontrollably. Jeongguk's kissing all over Taehyung's face, making the omega giggle.</p><p>"You make me so happy. Because of you, my life is so beautiful and colorful and now---". Jeongguk rests his palm over Taehyung's stomach.</p><p>"Our little pup." Jeongguk whispers and laughs endearing.</p><p>"Gukk!" Taehyung exclaims when Jeongguk kneels down and pushes Taehyung's (his own) shirt up and starts kissing the omega's stomach.</p><p>"It tickles!" Taehyung exclaims but Jeongguk just hugs Taehyung's torso, the side of his face on Taehyung's tummy and he closes his eyes. The omega pats his head gently, smiling.</p><p>"I can already hear our pup giggling." Jeongguk says.</p><p>"Shut up." Taehyung hits his mate gently on the head.</p><p>"I'm so happy. Thank you so much Tae. I love you so much." Jeongguk whispers.</p><p>"I love you, my alpha." Taehyung whispers back, the feeling of this happiness is unexplainable.</p><p>"Now I know why you're acting different lately. So aggressive and---".</p><p>"Just shut up." Taehyung cuts his words.</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Happy New Year♡♡♡♡ imma just go look at Taekook mirror selca for the million time. Thank you for reading ♡</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0026"><h2>26. Chapter 26</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>Third Person POV </b>
</p><p>Taehyung a hundred and one percent sure that Jeongguk has completely lost his mind.</p><p>Today, Taehyung is also going to office, officially taking his position as Jeongguk's one and only secretary ever. The two had showered and Taehyung thought getting ready will not take this much patience for him to not smack Jeongguk so hard.</p><p>Taehyung stands there, a towel wrapped around his waist, the rest of the body bare, hands on his hips and a 'completely done' expression on his face.</p><p>Why?</p><p>Oh because Jeongguk can't seem to pick an outfit and he's not asking Taehyung what will look good on him, he's asking the pup.</p><p>"How about this one?" Jeongguk picks out a light blue dress shirt, looks at Taehyung's tummy before holding it in front.</p><p>"No?" Jeongguk says. "Okay."</p><p>"I'm sure white was a good option, don't you agree pup?" Jeongguk says, pouting and Taehyung thinks he'll have to take care of not one but two babies.</p><p>"I'm running out of patience, Jeon Jeongguk! For God's sake, stop being a baby." Taehyung exclaims and turns around only to be held back by Jeongguk on the same place.</p><p>"I'm not done! I have to ask for the suit as well---". Jeongguk couldn't complete when Taehyung grabs the shirt he was holding from his grasp and walks towards the closet.</p><p>"I'm wearing this one." He says. A few of Taehyung's clothes were here and it warms his heart that Jeongguk kept them, didn't throw them away even after what happened in the past month.</p><p>"Hey! The pup agreed with that shirt for me!" Jeongguk walks towards him.</p><p>"And turn around, I have to ask for matching---".</p><p>"I swear to God if you won't shut up right now I'm going to burn your closet!" Taehyung exclaims as he grabs the black pants.</p><p>"Stop yelling, the pup is sleeping." Jeongguk says and Taehyung hits his head with the wardrobe door softly, closes his eyes.</p><p>"I'm staying here. If you're going to be acting like this all day, I'm not going." Taehyung says and Jeongguk hugs him from behind, resting his chin on his shoulder.</p><p>"That's what I said, you should not tire yourself at all and rest as much as you can." Jeongguk says, pressing his lips to Taehyung's neck, over the lover bites he gave him last night.</p><p>"No, it's about time I get to work because who knows when you'll go on a hunt for new one". Taehyung says and Jeongguk huffs.</p><p>"You won't let this go easily huh?" Jeongguk asks and Taehyung nods.</p><p>"But why? I won't look for anyone because you're here now." Jeongguk whines.</p><p>"Its your punishment for even thinking about it. The fucking audacity that you took him to a club meeting!" Taehyung gets a little furious just by thinking.</p><p>"Okay, calm down, baby. I'm sorry and I won't happen again. I swear." Jeongguk says and Taehyung chuckles.</p><p>"It better not." And even though Taehyung was chuckling, the threat was intimidating.</p><p>The two get dressed, laughing teasing and even making out while doing so. They almost got tempted to stay home, under the comforters and kiss, cuddle, make love but Taehyung was too excited to go back to his job.</p><p>Jeongguk announces Taehyung as his mate to everyone in the office, getting applause and congratulations in return.</p><p>Seokjin was happily crying when he saw Taehyung back in the office and when he was told that they are officially together again, the older omega was too happy for them.</p><p>Seokjin gives an idea to have a party in the office as a celebration of CEO Jeongguk and his mate, Taehyung and just overall a happy celebration for the baby as well.</p><p>It was held in the main hall of the office, the place seemed no where like the normal day office but more like an actual ball dance. Taehyung's cheeks were hurting because he was laughing and smiling too much.</p><p>He looks at Jeongguk who was talking with Joshua and his sister, Hyejin. Taehyung was yet to meet her yet her adorable little daughters were glued to Taehyung.</p><p>Jeongguk looks at him, smiling as he finds Taehyung already looking. He walks towards him, followed by Hyejin and Joshua.</p><p>"I finally get to meet the 'pretty like a fairy' Taetae uncle." Hyejin says. Taehyung smiles at her and hugs her.</p><p>"They are the real fairies. So cute and pretty." Taehyung says and pats the two sister's hair.</p><p>"They talk about you a lot and I was so happy that I can leave them to either Joshua or this pretty mystery uncle and enjoy the Seoul life." Hyejin says.</p><p>"Well of course, we always had so much fun." Taehyung chuckles.</p><p>"Oh, I forgot! Congratulations on the bun in the oven." Hyejin says, making Jeongguk and Taehyung laugh.</p><p>She then extends her hand, holding a gift bag and Taehyung frowns.</p><p>"I was really excited to meet you and I had to get you something for being so kind to my girls and loving them." Hyejin says and bows a little.</p><p>"Oh, no. I can't accept this. This is too much, please." Taehyung says and Hyejin shakes her head.</p><p>"Consider this as a start of our friendship present, I'll be very happy if you accept." Hyejin says and Taehyung hesitates. He looks at Jeongguk who shrugs playfully.</p><p>"Don't look at me, it's between you and her." Jeongguk says and Taehyung rolls his eyes at him.</p><p>"Hyejin-ssi---I can't---".</p><p>"Nonsense, call me noona." Hyejin smiles and Taehyung feels his heart warming at the honesty and love in her eyes because it's too obvious.</p><p>"Thank you so much." Taehyung accepts the present.</p><p>"Well, Hyejin noona, you could've just given us a present at our wedding." Jeongguk says and Taehyung's breath hitches, he looks at Jeongguk who was smiling smugly.</p><p>"I love attending wedding! Just please set a date already. I can't wait!" Hyejin exclaims excitedly. Jeongguk nods at her.</p><p>Taehyung was still looking at Jeongguk, his eyes glossy and surprised.</p><p>Joshua and Hyejin leave the two of them alone, taking the twin girls as well. Taehyung gulps, suddenly feeling a rush of emotions and his tears fall. Jeongguk chuckles because he knows how sensitive Taehyung has been lately.</p><p>"Baby, why the tears? Do you hate the idea that much?" Jeongguk asks as he stands in front of Taehyung, shielding him from everyone.</p><p>"No, not hate---I just, you just said it---out of nowhere." Taehyung sniffs and Jeongguk wipes his tears, chuckles softly.</p><p>"Are these overwhelming happy tears?" Jeongguk asks Taehyung immediately nods, closing his eyes as Jeongguk wipes his tears again and sets his hair right.</p><p>"You didn't even ask me or said it properly and I'm crying. Why is it happening." Taehyung whines, draws out a long cry, starts to hiccup.</p><p>Jeongguk can't help but coo at the adorable reaction. He gives Taehyung some water which the omega drink from Jeongguk's hands, his on hands occupied in holding the alpha suit jacket from the sides.</p><p>"My baby looks so adorable and pretty." Jeongguk says and Taehyung frowns.</p><p>"You mean I look pretty while crying and not other than that? Is that why you made me cry because I only look pretty while crying---".</p><p>"Oh God, you look pretty every damn time." Jeongguk says, holding back his laughter because Taehyung has officially switched to triggered mode.</p><p>"Only pretty?" Taehyung mumbles, hiccups one last time and Jeongguk leans in to kiss him on the forehead.</p><p>"You look absolutely divine." Jeongguk whispers and Taehyung giggles, loving the effect that Jeongguk's words leave.</p><p>"No more crying okay and no matter how much the craving, you can't drink anything other than water or recommended juices, got it?" Jeongguk says and Taehyung nods.</p><p>The alpha pecks his lips and leads them to Seokjin and Namjoon. Taehyung looks at Jimin, who stayed with him for just five minutes and the moment he saw Min Yoongi, he ran towards him and the two are still talking, laughing and Taehyung never thought he'd see Yoongi talking more than one line in an hours interval.</p><p>Taehyung was currently dancing with Sehun and Jeongguk with Seokjin who was laughing as Jeongguk was telling him about his mood swings and how he becomes angry too soon and then emotional the next.</p><p>"Seeing you two happy makes me so happy." Seokjin says and Jeongguk smiles at him.</p><p>"I am really happy. Taehyung makes me so happy." Jeongguk says and Seokjin ruffles his hair.</p><p>"We're so lucky to have our loves in our life." Seokjin says, momentarily looking at Namjoon who was swaying a little with the music and spills a little champagne on his suit, Seokjin smiles endearing at him, laughing.</p><p>"We are." Jeongguk says, his eyes find Taehyung who was laughing at something Sehun said, looking beautiful as ever.</p><p>"When are you two planning to get married?" Jeongguk asks Seokjin who's eyes lit up at that.</p><p>"We actually talked about a week ago and we're ready, now it's just the the proposals left so let's see who does it first. I want him to do it though." Seokjin chuckles.</p><p>"That's awesome. I was thinking about it too. I just mentioned it right now and he started crying." Jeongguk chuckles.</p><p>"Of course he will. Though I think if two people love eachother so much, they should take the step forward. And you both are mates, just like me and Namjoon so it's about time the wedding takes place." Seokjin says and Jeongguk nods.</p><p>"I'll propose him soon, now that he knows I'm thinking of it." Jeongguk says and Seokjin smiles.</p><p>"Did you talked to your mother?" Seokjin asks and Jeongguk nods.</p><p>"She left early but she wasn't surprisingly harsh on Taehyung. She even smiles when I told her she'll have a grandchild. Can't believe I saw her smile." Jeongguk chuckles.</p><p>"That's kinda good to hear because if she said something bad, Taehyung would've---". Seokjin stops as the two brothers laugh, knowing very well Taehyung wouldn't have stayed quiet.</p><p>"Go now, dance with Taehyung." Seokjin says and Jeongguk nods. The older omega walks towards Namjoon, pecks his cheek and the alpha gives him a dimpled smile, the two walking towards the dance floor.</p><p>"You've stolen my mate for way too long, that's enough now." Jeongguk says as he walks towards Sehun and Taehyung. The omega smiles at him.</p><p>"Right, of course. He's all yours." Sehun says as steps away.</p><p>"Have a good night." Sehun utters and walks away as Taehyung waves at him.</p><p>"How was the brotherly talk?" Taehyung asks as he curls his arms around Jeongguk's neck and the alpha does the same around Taehyung's waist, pulling him closer and the two lovers sway gently with the music.</p><p>"Good. A happy brotherly talk." Jeongguk mumbles, leaning forward to kiss Taehyung and the omega gladly accepts it.</p><p>There's something about tonight that's so special and beautiful. Light and at the same time, so intense that it makes their hearts thud violently. In a joyful way.</p><p>"This feels like a beautiful dream. Too perfect to be true." Taehyung whispers, gently tracing his fingers over Jeongguk's nape and the alpha smiles.</p><p>"But it's not a dream. It's real life. You're here, in my arms and I'm here, in yours." Jeongguk replies, a soft smile on his lips.</p><p>"I don't have words to explain how happy I am right now, with you---with everyone celebrating our happiness." Taehyung says and Jeongguk slowly begins to kiss his cheeks and then his jaw.</p><p>"You deserve it, Taehyung. No more insecurities or over thinking. You deserve all the happiness in the world." Jeongguk says and Taehyung's lower lip wobbles, heart warms at the loving words.</p><p>"I just need you because you're my happiness. You're my everything, Jeongguk. Everything." Taehyung says, rests his forehead against Jeongguk's.</p><p>"And you're mine. My love, my everything." Jeongguk whispers, cups Taehyung's face and captures his lips in a soft kiss.</p><p>Their lips move gently, just like a gentle rhythm of the music. It embraces their love softly, just like the softness of the music embraces the tune.</p><p>It pulls on the strings of their hearts, like a musician plucks the strings of a harp and losing themselves deep in the feeling of love, trust and happiness.</p><p>All in all, an imperfect perfection, so divine and pure.</p><p>
  <b>------------------------</b>
</p><p>The next day, Taehyung was back at his job and he couldn't be more happy and excited. He was jumping in excitement when he sat on his office chair, Jeongguk shakes his head as he chuckles at his mate.</p><p>Taehyung made a coffee for Jeongguk as well and it made the alpha realise once again how much he missed Taehyung.</p><p>Though just as Taehyung walks inside his office, he bends lower to pick something up and Jeongguk's eyes widen.</p><p>There's only a little visible from waistband of Taehyung's black pants---it was no doubt, like those white lilies---he was wearing white lace---</p><p>Jeongguk swallows thickly, his face hot and heart beating wildly.</p><p>Jeongguk looks away immediately when Taehyung turns around. The omega frowns when he sees the flustered expression on his mate, the alpha trying to go through some files in a rush.</p><p>"Gukkie, what's wrong?" Taehyung asks as he walks inside his office, closing the door behind him. The omega smirks as he sees Jeongguk's ear turning red and he still looks flustered.</p><p>"Gukkie, I asked you something." Taehyung says, pouting. Jeongguk looks at him as Taehyung draws the curtains.</p><p>"Nothing, I was just uh---". Jeongguk couldn't find the words. He thinks that he might be hallucinating, this might just be because he's really happy that Taehyung is back.</p><p>
  <em>You hallucinated about him </em>
  <em>wearing</em>
  <em> lace underwear? Awesome. </em>
</p><p>"Are you sure?" Taehyung says, a teasing smile on his lips as he walks towards the main door, locking it as well. When he turns around, he rests his body against the door, biting his lips and smiling teasingly at him.</p><p>"What are you doing?" Jeongguk asks, his heart beating wildly as Taehyung walks towards him slowly, a smirk adorning his lips.</p><p>"What do you think?" Taehyung stops in front of Jeongguk as he turns his chair around to the side so he's facing him.</p><p>"Hmm?" Taehyung hums as he bends forward, face close to Jeongguk's, their lips almost touching.</p><p>"What's gotten you worked up so suddenly, babe?" Taehyung bites his lower lip and Jeongguk gulps.</p><p>"Nothing, nothing just remembered something." Jeongguk says and clears his throat.</p><p>"What's that?" Taehyung whispers, placing his index finger under Jeongguk's chin and makes him look up.</p><p>"Tell me. What did you remember to have you feel so---flustered and nervous?" Taehyung asks, trailing his fingers over the alpha's jaw.</p><p>"You---you're---". Jeongguk has no idea why he's stuttering. It's just lace and it got him so riled up.</p><p>"I'm what?" Taehyung whispers, eyes shining with mischief.</p><p>"You're wearing that." Jeongguk says and Taehyung's eyes get more expressive, the fire within them burning and he grins.</p><p>"Wearing what, alpha?" Taehyung asks, trailing his hand lower to Jeongguk's tie, he did it himself in the morning. He loosens it a bit.</p><p>"Lilies." Jeongguk whispers and Taehyung breaks into fit of laughter. He stands up, gigging at the alpha.</p><p>"Is that what  caused the  change in your scent? I bet you imagined me in them, nothing else but those white lilies." Taehyung says and walks closer.</p><p>"Do you want to see me in them, Gukkie?" Taehyung asks, resting his hands on Jeongguk's shoulders as the alpha looks up at him.</p><p>"Yeah, I want to. Just imagining it isn't enough." Jeongguk utters, his voice raspy and Taehyung bites his lips.</p><p>"Why don't you take off my clothes and see for yourself then?" Taehyung whispers, rubbing Jeongguk's shoulder.</p><p>"Put your hands on me, strip me and see how I look in those white lilies." Taehyung says and a low growl erupts from Jeongguk's throat and he grips Taehyung's hips.</p><p>"You're such a bad boy, Taehyung. Such a brat." Jeongguk utters, his previous nervousness gone and replaced with confidence.</p><p>"And you love me." Taehyung says and that's so true.</p><p>"Hmm, I love you. So much." Jeongguk utters as he pulls Taehyung's shirt up, revealing his torso and plants a soft kiss there. He exposes more of his skin, kissing his tummy and lowering them on his hips.</p><p>Jeongguk unbuttons Taehyung's shirt and lets it fall off his shoulders easily on the floor. The alpha runs his hands over his chest, marvels at the smoothness of Taehyung's golden skin and omega loves even the simplest of touches from his alpha.</p><p>"How come I never knew you had lace in our wardrobe? You hid it huh?" Jeongguk says, fumbling with Taehyung's belt and Taehyung chuckles.</p><p>"Of course, I couldn't just keep it where you could see." Taehyung says and gasps when Jeongguk kneeds his ass hard. The omega moans just softly, always loves the way Jeongguk touches him.</p><p>"You're getting so shameless and bold huh, baby?" Jeongguk utters, pressing sweet kisses on Taehyung's hips.</p><p>"So what huh? You say as if you don't like it." Taehyung utters and gasps when he receives a slap on his ass.</p><p>"Being mouthy as well." Jeongguk utters, plays with the belt and finally, lowers his pants, his breath hitches at the white lace underwear that contrasts so beautifully again his golden skin.</p><p>"Fuck, baby. So gorgeous. So beautiful for me." Jeongguk utters, his palms feeling the fabric on Taehyung's hips and the omega flushes red at the praise.</p><p>"Look at you, such a sinful yet gorgeous sight." Jeongguk looks at him enchanted, his eyes shining at the sight of his mate in white lace infront of him.</p><p>"Do you like it on me?" Taehyung asks in a whispers and Jeongguk hums, busy in kissing over the other's hips, hands feeling the fabric.</p><p>"So wet already." Jeongguk smirks when he feels the wetness at the front of the lace as he rubs his length and draws a moan from Taehyung.</p><p>"Shit, Gukkie, do that again." Taehyung moans as he throws his head back. Jeongguk chuckles.</p><p>"Not so confident now, huh?" Jeongguk utters and hears a whine when he teases the other.</p><p>"Get rid of this, baby." Jeongguk says and tugs at Taehyung's pants. The omega immediately does as told and steps out of his pants and shoes.</p><p>Jeongguk leans back as he watches Taehyung stand just in a white lace, breathing labored and a sultry look in his eyes as he looks at Jeongguk.</p><p>"Come here." Jeongguk whispers as he taps the desk and Taehyung follows. The omega sits on the desk, his legs parted and Jeongguk moves his chair forward so he's closer to his omega.</p><p>Their eyes never leave eachother, looking heatedly as Jeongguk places his hands on Taehyung's bare thighs, parts them more and just this movement makes Taehyung curl his hands on the edge of the desk.</p><p>"Do something, please." Taehyung whines and Jeongguk smiles smugly.</p><p>"What do you want me to do, baby?" Jeongguk whispers and Taehyung gasps when the alpha leans forward and presses a soft kiss on his inner thigh.</p><p>"Is this good enough?" Jeongguk utters, nipping on the skin and Taehyung throws his head back.</p><p>"More, please." Taehyung whines again and Jeongguk smirks. He leaves hickeys over Taehyung's thighs but makes him almost cry when he doesn't touch him where Taehyung wants him.</p><p>The alpha gets up, stands between Taehyung's legs and pulls him forward, wrapping his legs around his torso.</p><p>"You're being a good boy, saying please." Jeongguk says, his lips ghosting over Taehyung's lips.</p><p>"What does my baby want me to do, huh?" Jeongguk asks, kissing Taehyung's jaw and neck, wet and open mouth kisses leaving a hot trail behind. The alpha keeps running his hand over Taehyung's thighs, teasing him but not touching where Taehyung wants him to.</p><p>"Anything, alpha. Do anything but please hurry. I want you inside me. I want to feel all of you." Taehyung utters and Jeongguk growls, grips Taehyung's thigh hard and the omega moans at that.</p><p>"That mouth, Taehyung!" Jeongguk utters and captures Taehyung's lips in a brutal kiss. He nips in his lips, sucks and the omega is completely at his mercy.</p><p>Jeongguk growls lowly in the fierce kiss when Taehyung moves his hips forward, their crotches touching and causing a jolt of pleasure.</p><p>"Fuck, baby. Can't wait for me to fuck you so good huh? Tell me, do you want me to?" Jeongguk utters as he kisses Taehyung's chest. The omega's back arches when Jeongguk sucks on his nipple.</p><p>"Fuck! Yes, alpha.i want you to fuck me so good that I can feel you for days, please!" Taehyung exclaims, begs and Jeongguk smiles against his skin.</p><p>"Please, Gukkie." Taehyung whines, pouting as he holds onto Jeongguk's jacket and slowly takes it off. He then unbuttons his shirt but Jeongguk stops him when he's about to take it off completely.</p><p>"This stays on." Jeongguk says and Taehyung bites his lips, nodding as he runs his hands over Jeongguk's chest, something about Jeongguk having his shirt unbuttoned but on makes him feel dizzy.</p><p>"I want you to bend me over the desk." Taehyung says, pecks Jeongguk's lips as the alpha plays with the waistband of his underwear.</p><p>"Then bend over, pretty." Jeongguk utters in a dangerously low voice that excites Taehyung. The alpha moves away and Taehyung does as told.</p><p>The sight infront of him is mouthwatering. Taehyung bent over his desk, wearing the sinful lace and he has a fucking audacity to look back and smirk.</p><p>"Please, alpha. I can't wait for you to make me feel so good just like always." Taehyung says, amusement in his voice and Jeongguk chuckles smugly.</p><p>Jeongguk feels suffocated in his pants, hard and he can't wait to have Taehyung like this. The alpha cuts to the chase and lowers Taehyung's white underwear slowly.</p><p>"So fucking pretty." Jeongguk whispers, kneading Taehyung's ass and gives it a soft slap.</p><p>"We have to be gentle you know." Jeongguk says and Taehyung chuckles, nodding.</p><p>Jeongguk teases Taehyung's whole with his finger, the slick makes it easier to slide in even though it isn't necessary. Taehyung moans loudly when two of Jeongguk's fingers enter him, lewd sounds producing.</p><p>"Fuck, Gukkie---I need you now, please." Taehyung begs again and Jeongguk removes his fingers. He then unbuckle his belt and lowers his pants and boxers, pumping himself.</p><p>"Ready, gorgeous?" Jeongguk utters, leans forward to kiss Taehyung's shoulder from behind. Jeongguk keeps one hand on side of Taehyung's head as he lines himself to his entrance.</p><p>Taehyung sucks in a sharp breath when Jeongguk moves completely inside of him, filling him up. The omega rests his head against the desk, his arms are drawn infornt of him, holding the other edge tightly.</p><p>"Shit, so fucking good, baby. Always so good for me." Jeongguk utters, makes Taehyung giddy and dizzy at the same time because he loves praises.</p><p>"Move." Taehyung whispers. Jeongguk places his other hand on side of Taehyung's head, completely leans over him and starts thrusting into him gently and slowly, every move deep and slow.</p><p>"Aahh--Gukkie---". Taehyung bites his lower lip, the sudden but slow sensation making him lose his senses and they just started.</p><p>"So good---". Taehyung moans as Jeongguk keeps a slow rhythm, every drag of his hips makes Taehyung shudder in pleasure.</p><p>"Does my gorgeous omega feel good?" Jeongguk whispers against Taehyung's ear, one arm now holding Taehyung's hips as he pounds into him.</p><p>"Yes! Yes, so good, alpha. So fucking good." Taehyung exclaims, body jolting with pleasure at Jeongguk's hard thrusts.</p><p>"More, please! Faster---". Taehyung pleads.</p><p>"Stop me if it's too much, okay?" Jeongguk utters and Taehyung nods immediately.</p><p>"I'll make you feel good." Jeongguk whispers, tilts Taehyung's head to kiss him deeply on the lips as he keeps the slow thrusts for a moment.</p><p>Taehyung's moaning against his lips when Jeongguk suddenly thrusts faster into him, then slows down again and Taehyung cries out in desperation.</p><p>"Please---ahh, Gukkie, please---". Taehyung cries and Jeongguk smiles a little.</p><p>"I got you, love." Jeongguk whispers and then stands up, holds Taehyung's hips with both hands and pulls out only to slam back into Taehyung with one go and the omega cries out but in pleasure this time.</p><p>"Fuck, baby. You feel so good around me." Jeongguk moans and starts thrusting harder into Taehyung's heat, loving the way his walls surround him, the warmth makes him throw his head back and move his hips faster, fucking hard and deep into his omega.</p><p>Taehyung was a mess. His mouth ajar, tears falling and shameless moans escaping his lips. That added with lewd sounds of fucking, skin slapping resonating in the office, deep groans and moans from Jeongguk---all in all, a hot mess.</p><p>Taehyung's nails graze on the glass desk, curl into firsts, toes curling in pleasure as he gets what he wanted, hard and rough thrusts leaving him in cloud nine.</p><p>"Gukkie---want to---see you." Taehyung manages to say and Jeongguk slows down and stops. He pulls out and steadies Taehyung on his feet as he turns around.</p><p>The omega circles his arms around Jeongguk's neck and pulls him in for a heated kiss. Jeongguk holds him by his thighs and sits him on the desk, breaking the kiss to get rid of the underwear and have nothing on Taehyung now.</p><p>He parts Taehyung's legs, holds him closer by his waist, almost picking him up as he keeps kissing Taehyung messing. He pushes inside of Taehyung again, the omega cries out in the kiss.</p><p>Taehyung has his legs tightly around Jeongguk's waist, hands curled on his shirt a he throws his head back when Jeongguk starts pounding into him fast and hard. He'd love to see the bruises on his hips after they're done because Jeongguk's holding him like that---firm and secure.</p><p>"Yes, there---fuck Gukkie, right there---". Taehyung exclaims as Jeongguk gets a steady but fast and almost bruising rhythm, fucking him so good that he cries.</p><p>"Doing so well, baby. I'm so proud of you." Jeongguk mummers against Taehyung's neck, knowing his omega is close because his legs are shaking a little, moans louder.</p><p>"I'm---I'm close---". Taehyung utters, cups Jeongguk's face and kisses him again. Jeongguk smiles against his lips.</p><p>"It's okay, baby. Come for me." Jeongguk says and it takes a few more thrusts for him to gave Taehyung come all over his stomach, a loud cry of his name falling from his lips.</p><p>"That's it, so good. Such a good boy for me." Jeongguk utters, swallowing Taehyung's moans as he chases his own orgasm, his movements turn erratic and with a low growl, he comes, filling Taehyung up.</p><p>They stay like that, catching their breaths against their lips, chest heaving up and down, hearts beating wildly but in sync.</p><p>"I love you." Taehyung whispers, eyes closed and Jeongguk smiles.</p><p>"I love you." Jeongguk whispers, captures Taehyung's lips in a soft kiss.</p><p>"Let's clean up." Jeongguk says and Taehyung nods but throws himself at Jeongguk, letting the alpha walk them upto the bathroom and sits him in the sink shelf.</p><p>"It was a good idea, wasn't it?" Taehyung utters while Jeongguk is cleaning him. The alpha laughs.</p><p>"I should've known you weren't lying when you said that. Didn't know you'll actually wear it." Jeongguk says and Taehyung scoffs.</p><p>"I'm a man of my words." Taehyung winks at him Jeongguk chuckles.</p><p>"I shall never underestimate you." Jeongguk says.</p><p>"You really shouldn't." Taehyung whispers, a teasing glint in his eyes and Jeongguk bites his lips.</p><p>"Get dressed, we've been locked inside for way too long." Jeongguk says.</p><p>"Carry me." Taehyung pouts and Jeongguk Jeongguk chuckles and picks him up.</p><p>"Fuck me against the wall next time." Taehyung says, nuzzling Jeongguk's neck.</p><p>and Jeongguk almost chokes. He needs not to be surprised by Taehyung's sudden desires.</p><p>"As you wish, my pretty omega." Jeongguk says and Taehyung giggles in happiness.</p><p>
  <b>----------------------</b>
</p><p>It was a two weeks later, on one date that Jeongguk proposes Taehyung to marry him.</p><p>They had decided to go to dates atleast once a week because they have been on one proper date before.</p><p>Taehyung was talking enthusiastically about the new onesies he saw and Jeongguk was looking at him with a wide and tender smile.</p><p>"One of them had a cute little monkey on it---". Taehyung stops when he sees Jeongguk taking out something from his jacket.</p><p>"Jeongguk." Taehyung whispers, eyes wide when he looks at the small black box infront of him.</p><p>"Open it." Jeongguk says and Taehyung gulps. He looks at the alpha who nods, smiling at him. With hesitant hands, Taehyung opens the box to reveal a beautiful silver ring with a small line of diamonds in the middle.</p><p>"Gukkie, this is---".</p><p>"I've been waiting for this you know. Marking your mate is kind of a proposal because that person will be with you forever so the wedding happens sooner or later and ever since I marked you---". Jeongguk pauses, looks at Taehyung who's looking at the ring with glossy and surprised eyes.</p><p>"Ever since I've marked you, I wanted you to be mine completely, in every way." Jeongguk says and Taehyung feels the tears falling.</p><p>"Though things got out of hand but now, I can't wait anymore." Jeongguk says.</p><p>"So, Kim Taehyung, will you marry me and make me the happiest man alive?" Jeongguk says, a wide smile on his face and Taehyung looks at him.</p><p>"I wanted to propose first." Taehyung says, his lower lip wobbles and Jeongguk chuckles.</p><p>"That's not the answer I was expecting but I'm glad to know you want to marry me too." Jeongguk says and Taehyung huffs.</p><p>"I feel many emotions. I want to cry and laugh, scream and hug you and kiss all at the same time." Taehyung says, his hands curled in fists.</p><p>"Don't you want to answer me first?" Jeongguk whispers and the way he does, Taehyung breaks into a soft smile while he cries.</p><p>"Yes, yes I want to marry you, Jeon Jeongguk. I'll be the luckiest person alive because I'll be your husband." Taehyung says and Jeongguk swallows the lump in his throat, blinks away the tears.</p><p>"I'd be the luckiest to have you as my husband too." Jeongguk whispers as he grabs the ring.</p><p>Jeongguk holds his hand out for Taehyung and the omega places his hand over it, smiling in excitement as Jeongguk slides the ring on his ring finger and kisses the back of his hand.</p><p>"Mine." Jeongguk whispers and Taehyung gets up, the alpha keeps holding his hand as he walks over his side and sits on his lap.</p><p>"Yours." Taehyung whispers and captures Jeongguk's lips in a sweet and slow kiss.</p><p><em>I love you. </em>Jeongguk links Taehyung and the omega smiles in the kiss.</p><p><em>I love you. </em>Taehyung links back, now resting his head on Jeongguk's shoulder.</p><p>True love needs not to be perfect but pure and true---and that's what makes it perfect.</p><p>The two of them were home, Taehyung was lying on Jeongguk's chest and---</p><p>"Okay, you're gonna get a headache if you keep crying." Jeongguk says and Taehyung hiccups.</p><p>He's been crying after he suddenly, in the middle of watching a movie, remembered that Jeongguk proposed him.</p><p>He kept saying they are happy tears and they are but couldn't stop crying. Though an hour ago, he was jumping in excitement and Jeongguk had to hold him down to not jump.</p><p>"Okay, okay." Taehyung says and wipes his tears, hugging Jeongguk closer and the alpha does the same.</p><p>"Will we have a celebratory sex tonight or after I'll give you the ring as well?" Taehyung asks and Jeongguk takes a deep breath.</p><p>"Oh, so now sex sounds boring---".</p><p>"God, no, Taehyung I didn't even say anything." Jeongguk utters.</p><p>"You should've said yes or no." Taehyung utters.</p><p>"Okay, sorry. I do want to make sweet love to you right now." Jeongguk says.</p><p>"Eww, you're so cheesy. Watch the movie." Taehyung says nonchalantly and Jeongguk gapes at him.</p><p>"You're unbelievable." Jeongguk says and Taehyung narrows his eyes at him.</p><p>"I'm unbelievable?! You're saying---". But Jeongguk shuts him up by kissing him and Taehyung doesn't even struggle and lets Jeongguk kiss him all he wants.</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thank you for reading ♡♡</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0027"><h2>27. Chapter 27</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>happy happy cute taekook...❤❤</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>Third Person POV </b>
</p><p>It was the very next day that Taehyung gets a ring for Jeongguk as well. He gives him at dinner, takes a day off just for this and Jeongguk doesn't question, lets the omega do what he wants.</p><p>"It's really beautiful." Jeongguk whispers as he looks at the ring, a smile on his lips.</p><p>"I knew you'd love it!" Taehyung claps his hands in excitement and holds Jeongguk's hand, looking at the ring, his eyes shining with excitement and happiness.</p><p>"It looks so good on you but better on me." Taehyung says, putting his hand over Jeongguk's hand and the alpha chuckles.</p><p>"Of course, it looks beautiful on you because I picked it." Jeongguk says and Taehyung raises his eyebrow at him.</p><p>"So the one I picked doesn't look good on you?" Taehyung asks and Jeongguk curses inaudible, forgot that one little thing can have Taehyung in a murder mode.</p><p>"No, I mean it's beautiful but since your hands are more beautiful so even a simple ring given by me looks so good on yours." Jeongguk says immediately.</p><p>"And my ring still doesn't look good on your hand?" Taehyung utters and Jeongguk gulps.</p><p>"It does, it looks beautiful." Jeongguk says. "Just like it does on your hand, beautiful." Jeongguk says softly and Taehyung smiles shyly.</p><p>Jeongguk breathes in relief.</p><p>"Your right. They look beautiful on our hands." Taehyung says, walking upto Jeongguk and the alpha gladly lets him sit on his lap, straddling him.</p><p>"This feels like a beautiful dream, Gukkie." Taehyung whispers, his long fingers scratching at the alpha's scalp gently and Jeongguk smiles.</p><p>"It's beautiful, yes but it's not a dream. It's real. At first, it felt like a dream to me too. Having the most gorgeous omega and a kindhearted and fabulous person as my mate, my soon to be husband---and it's more thrilling and just---perfect now that I believe it's real." Jeongguk says, his hands on Taehyung's back, holding him closer to his chest.</p><p>"Not that I <em>know </em>it's real and that you're mine---for this lifetime and all others that exist---". Jeongguk looks at Taehyung with glossy eyes and the omega himself had his eyes shining with tears.</p><p>"In this lifetime or any other---I just know that you're mine and no matter what---my path will always lead me to you, will always end on you---and you only." Jeongguk whispers, reaching for Taehyung's hand intertwines their fingers.</p><p>"Jeongguk." Taehyung whispers, breath hitching because of a sob and he chuckles then, hitting Jeongguk gently on his chest.</p><p>"Don't you know---you shouldn't make me cry---". Taehyung says. "In this condition." Taehyung chuckles again.</p><p>"I'm just telling you the truth and I'll say it for as many times you want me to." Jeongguk says and Taehyung cups his face.</p><p>"You're such a cheesy person." Taehyung says, doesn't want to end up crying like a baby because if he did, he wouldn't stop.</p><p>"I know but I'm an honest person as well." Jeongguk says and Taehyung chuckles, nodding and boops Jeongguk's nose with his own.</p><p>"That I know." Taehyung whispers. There are so many words on the tip of his tongue but he couldn't speak. Not when he kept having the urge to cry because of Jeongguk's emotional but beautiful words.</p><p>"I just want you to forget about everything bad that has happened and be happy, the two of us together---in our home." Jeongguk whispers, pressing a kiss on Taehyung's palm.</p><p>"I'm happy, Jeongguk. You have no idea how happy I am. I can't explain it in words." Taehyung whispers, leaning forward to rest their foreheads together.</p><p>"I'll do anything to keep you smiling ever so beautifully. I don't ever want to see you hurt---".</p><p>"You being with me---as my mate, my love is more than I could ask for, Jeongguk. You're more than enough for me and you make me happy, that's it. And I know you'll always make me happy." Taehyung cuts his words, wants Jeongguk to know that his scent alone makes him feel secure and safe.</p><p>"You're my safe place, Taehyung. I may sound cheesy but I won't fucking breathe without you." Jeongguk says and Taehyung doesn't hide his tears this time.</p><p>The omega curls his arms around Jeongguk's neck, pulling him closer and hugs him tightly, the alpha hugs him back, burying his face in Taehyung's neck as the omega sobs silently.</p><p>They both were naturally cuddly but Taehyung was more. It was impossible for him to sleep without hugging something and Jeongguk happened to love Taehyung hugging him while sleeping.</p><p>So, them embracing eachother was always so intimate and beautiful. They could just go on hugging for hours and not say a word.</p><p>That's because being in eachother's embrace makes them safe, loved---happy just like their scents, their kisses, touches, making love---even just looking at each other's eyes makes them feel at home.</p><p>
  <b>----------------------</b>
</p><p>Jeongguk wasn't standing on the stage. He was standing at the start of walkway of the aisle, waiting for Taehyung so they could walk to the aisle together.</p><p>It was a month later, the wedding date and today was the day. Taehyung had spend the night at Jimin's apartment, his no longer existing because Taehyung moved in with Jeongguk.</p><p>Also, his baby bump was more visible since there weren't just one but two pups growing inside him.</p><p>Jimin and Taehyung were supposed to walk together to the wedding hall. Seokjin and Namjoon were with Jeongguk. The guests were not much, a few of Jeongguk's relatives from his mother's side and he was surprised to see from his father's side too. The rest were the close business partners, Joshua and Hyejin as well.</p><p>Jeongguk's mother was there of course and she had the happiest smile on her face, even smiled when Seokjin greeted her, the older omega was surprised. It was like she was the happiest today. It made Jeongguk smile a little.</p><p>Jeongguk was nervous, yes but he had a confident smile adorned his lips, looking endearingly at the stage decorated with white and blue flowers, the theme being these two colors.</p><p>Hyejin's twin daughters were standing on either side of the walkway, holding baskets of white petals.</p><p>He himself was holding a small bouquet of lilies ;)</p><p>Jeongguk's heart was beating wildly in his chest, his fingers traces the ring on his finger and his smile widens. He breathes shakily, having a hard time controlling his feelings, he chuckles to himself, probably looks stupid but he can't help it.</p><p>He's getting married to Taehyung. Jeongguk wants to jump in happiness.</p><p>His breath hitches slightly, pretty sure his heart will burst when his senses are invaded by the intoxicating scent of Taehyung.</p><p>
  <b>------------------------</b>
</p><p>"Get your ass out of the car this instant, Taehyung! We're getting late!" Jimin exclaims but the omega keeps sitting.</p><p>"We're right outside the wedding hall! Jeongguk's waiting for you!" Jimin exclaims and Taehyung looks spooked.</p><p>"I swear, Taehyung I don't want to drag you out because I just can't! If it wasn't for your pups, I would've dragged you inside!" Jimin says, pinches the bridge of his nose and takes a deep breath.</p><p>"Tae, don't you want to go inside and finally be wedded to Jeongguk? You were so happy last night and he's wai for you inside. Let's go, yeah?" Jimin says, his voice soft. Taehyung looks at him and nods slightly.</p><p>"Good, come on." Jimin smiles and holds Taehyung's hand, setting his outfit.</p><p>"About time." The two look at Yoongi walking towards them and Jimin smiles brightly.</p><p>"Hyung, weren't you supposed to be inside?" Jimin asks.</p><p>"Yeah but I am also supposed to court you two inside so---let's go." Yoongi says and Taehyung rolls his eyes.</p><p>"Just say you were waiting for Jimin, don't need to add me in this." Taehyung says and the two chuckle.</p><p>"Can we please go inside now, I seriously feel like my legs will give up." Taehyung says as if he wasn't glued to the car just moment ago.</p><p>"Okay, okay. Let's go." Jimin says and the two walk forward, Yoongi following them.</p><p>Taehyung stops and so does Jimin when they reach the door, just needs to move a few steps and turn and he'll see Jeongguk.</p><p><em>Holy shit!! </em><em>I'm</em> <em>going</em><em> to be </em><em>married</em><em> to Jeongguk!! </em>Taehyung was ecstatic.</p><p>"How about you go, I'll be right behind you." Jimin says and Taehyung frowns.</p><p>"You're supposed to walk me---".</p><p>"It's just the two of you even if I'm your best man." Jimin says and Taehyung smiles at him.</p><p>"Okay." Taehyung whispers. Jimin gives him the bouquet of lilies that the omega himself ordered, laughing like a maniac when he did.</p><p>Taehyung holds the bouquet and takes a step forward as Jimin moves back, Yoongi by his side. The older smiles at him and Jimin returns it as they watch Taehyung walk inside.</p><p>Taehyung was looking down when he entered the door, the people going in complete awe.</p><p>When he looks up, he feels a shiver in his body, a good one---at the same time---he felt overwhelmed with all the emotions as his eyes find Jeongguk who was already look at him with wide eyes but full of love.</p><p>Taehyung gulps because Jeongguk looks so handsome and gorgeous---he can't believe he's going to be his husband. The omega chuckles because he is going to be his husband.</p><p>He's always felt proud in many things of Jeongguk, his personality, kindness, everything and his looks were just---Taehyung doesn't want to cry as he looks at Jeongguk, standing all handsome and charming, waiting for him. He's proud to have him as his mate.</p><p>And Jeongguk, he stands there stunned. Taehyung always manages to take his breath---no matter what and now that he finally sees him, on the day that will change their lives forever, looking so pretty and beautiful.</p><p>Taehyung always has the softness on him, no matter what. Even when he's angry, Jeongguk finds him adorable. Jeongguk had said before and he's says again that Taehyung is the most beautiful and ethereal person he's seen in his life.</p><p>And Taehyung is his mate, his love and soon to be husband.</p><p>Jeongguk takes a step forward and extends his hand towards Taehyung who giggles and takes his hand, holding tightly. The alpha pulls him closer, nuzzling his hair and the simple beautiful gesture makes Taehyung sigh in contentment.</p><p>The twins run slowly on the walkway of the aisle, throwing petals as Jeongguk and Taehyung start walking. The two are smiling widely, their hearts content in joy at the beautiful feeling of this day.</p><p>The two stand in front of eachother, hands holding after they give the bouquets to the little girls. There was a shine in their eyes as if the stars have all gathered in their eyes rather than the sky.</p><p></p><div>
  <p>
    <em>"I, </em>
    <em>Jeon</em>
    <em> Jeongguk, take you, Kim Taehyung as my lawfully wedded husband. I vow to love you all my </em>
    <em>life</em>
    <em>, to respect </em>
    <em>you</em>
    <em> for your kind </em>
    <em>and</em>
    <em> selfless heart and protect you from any harm---with my life. I vow to stand next to you in every moment of </em>
    <em>your</em>
    <em> life, through thick and thin and be loyal to you, cherish you, love you like </em>
    <em>you</em>
    <em> deserve to be loved, till my heart stops. I do." </em>
  </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Jeongguk says his vows, his hands shaking a little but so are Taehyung's. The omega tears up at his words and he doesn't want to burst into tears before saying his own vows.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p><em>"I, Kim Taehyung, take </em><em>you</em><em>, Jeon Jeongguk as my lawfully wedded husband. I vow to be loyal to you, to </em><em>be</em><em> the </em><em>person</em><em> you can </em><em>always</em><em> trust </em><em>and</em><em> find solace in. I </em><em>vow</em><em> to never leave </em><em>your</em><em> side. You'll always find me </em><em>with</em> <em>you</em><em> because </em><em>I</em><em> owe </em><em>you</em><em> my everything. I vow to be </em><em>yours</em><em> and yours only and to love </em><em>you</em><em> until my last breath. I do." </em></p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Taehyung sees Jeongguk's eyes tear up and be chuckles through his own tears, squeezing his hands in his own and the alpha nods a little, smiles. </p>
</div><p>"I now pronounce you, Jeon Kim Taehyung and Kim Jeon Jeongguk as lawfully wedded couple, you may kiss now." </p><p>And that's all it takes for Jeongguk to pull Taehyung closer, an arm around his waist and hand cupping his jaw as he leans forward and captures Taehyung's lips in a soft kiss. </p><p>Taehyung smiles through his tears and circles his arms around Jeongguk's neck, pulling him closer and kissing him back as the crowd erupts in cheers.</p><p>Taehyung and Jeongguk's share their first kiss as husbands.</p><p>The two break the kiss, giggles escaping their lips as they stay on eachother's embrace. </p><p>"You look so beautiful." Jeongguk whispers and Taehyung flushes red as if it's the first time Jeongguk's telling him that but no matter how many times he compliments him, the effect will always be the same. </p><p>"And you're looking charming as ever, my alpha." Taehyung whispers.</p><p>"My omega, my love. Mine." Jeongguk whispers and Taehyung nods.</p><p>"Only yours." Taehyung says and giggles when Jeongguk puts a hand on his swollen belly.</p><p>"I love you, Taehyung." Jeongguk whispers as he looks at him.</p><p>"I love you, Jeongguk." Taehyung whispers back, their lips meeting in a soft kiss again. </p><p>They feel complete. In eachother's arms, as eachother's mates, lovers, husbands, bestfriends and <em>lives</em>. </p><p>
  <b>-----------------------</b>
</p><p>"Hyung, these two really get me tired and I want to enjoy your wedding so please make it happen soon." Taehyung says, pointing at his tummy and Seokjin laughs.</p><p>Jeongguk and Taehyung are greeting the guests, being congratulated by them all. </p><p>Taehyung was surprised at how his mother in law acted with him, all smiling and nice but he didn't mind, it was good. </p><p>Jimin almost teared up when he hugged Taehyung, going all dramatic and saying how proud he is that his baby got married and all. </p><p>"Well, we have decided the marriage, just need to fix the date." Seokjin says, leaning towards Namjoon who hugs him from side. </p><p>"Hurry! I really want to attend your marriage." Taehyung jumps a little, whining and Jeongguk holds him firmly by his waist.</p><p>"No jumping." Jeongguk says in a scolding manner and Taehyung pouts.</p><p>"I'm not a baby." Taehyung mummers.</p><p>"Yeah but you are and you're also clumsy. Need to take care." Jeongguk says and Taehyung sighs but smiles nonetheless.</p><p>"You have a month maximum, get married already." Taehyung says to Namjoon and Seokjin who chuckles at him.</p><p>"Okay." Seokjin utters. </p><p>It was difficult to have Taehyung stop eating the cake after they cut it and Taehyung was close to crying when Jeongguk took him away from the cake, had to even pick him up. </p><p>"Let's dance!" Taehyung exclaims and grabs Jeongguk's hand who was about to ask him the same but a little softly.</p><p>"Stop skipping on your steps, Tae. Please be careful." Jeongguk says but Taehyung just rests his hand over his chest, holding Jeongguk's hand with other and the alpha holds him by his waist, intertwining their fingers.</p><p>"You worry too much." Taehyung whispers, boops Jeongguk's nose with his own and giggles.</p><p>"You promised you'll be careful and listen to me." Jeongguk says and Taehyung sighs.</p><p>"Yeah, yeah. I know. I'll listen to you---alpha." Taehyung says in amusement and Jeongguk smirks.</p><p>"Or should I say, dear husband." Taehyung whispers.</p><p>"Whatever you like, baby." Jeongguk says and kisses Taehyung's forehead, lets his lips linger their for a while as they sway gently to the song that plays.</p><p>
  <em>Your hand fits in mine like it's made just for me</em>
</p><p></p><div>
  <p>
    <em>But bear this mind, it was meant to be...</em>
  </p>
</div><p>Hand in hand, closer to eachother, Taehyung's head over Jeongguk's shoulder and the alpha resting his chin over Taehyung's head, eyes closed as they sway to the music, their hearts in sync and hands fitting perfectly in eachother's, their fates leading them close because they are meant to be together.</p><p>
  <em>And I'm joinin' up the dots with the freckles on your cheeks</em>
</p><p></p><div>
  <p>
    <em>And it all makes sense to me...</em>
  </p>
</div><p>They both pay attention to each other's smallest details, like the moles on their faces and how they are at the same spot on their face. </p><p>
  <em>I know you've never loved the crinkles by your eyes</em>
</p><p>
  <em>When you smile</em>
</p><p></p><div>
  <p>
    <em>You've never loved your stomach or your thighs</em>
    <br/>
    <em>The dimples in your back at the bottom of your spine</em>
    <br/>
    <em>But I'll love them endlessly...</em>
  </p>
</div><p>That's what loves makes you feel. The feeling of loving the other with all the flaws and imperfections and that's what makes it perfect. Just like Taehyung and Jeongguk have forgotten what had happened, let go of their little mistakes and flaws.</p><p>And they love each and everything about eachother. The way they smile, they stare, laugh, kiss, touch, love---every thing. </p><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>
    <em>You never love yourself half as much as I love you</em>
    <br/>
    <em>And you'll never treat yourself right, darling, but I want you to</em>
    <br/>
    <em>If I let you know, I'm here for you</em>
    <br/>
    <em>Maybe you'll love yourself like I love you...</em>
  </p>
</div><p>Taehyung may have not been so confident in himself, his body or his rank before but now he's proud because Jeongguk loves him unconditionally just the way he is. He has accepted him the way he is and that's all it took for him to fall head over heels for the alpha perhaps on the very first day.</p><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>
    <em>And I've just let these little things slip out of my mouth</em>
    <br/>
    <em>'Cause it's you, oh, it's you, it's you they add up to</em>
    <br/>
    <em>And I'm in love with you and all these little things...</em>
  </p>
</div><p>But these little love confessions are already spoken between them yet everytime they say those beautiful words 'I love you'...or the nicknames, the praises, comforting words---it always leave an effect as if said for the first time...</p><p>Leaving them flustered, hearts beating wildly and love increasing with every touch, every laugh, every secret they share. </p><p>And this is what love is, trust, loyalty, purity, romance, teasing, flirting, jealousy, fights and at the end, being in eachother's arms again---that's what love is.</p><p>And Jeongguk and Taehyung are madly, deeply in love with eachother.</p><p>------------------------</p><p>"This is so cute!" Taehyung exclaims when he sees Seokjin's gift. For him it was the perfume but for the babies, it was small clothes and Taehyung kept squealing, looking at them again and again.</p><p>The card had congratulatory remarks and also that the small shoes were from Namjoon.</p><p>Jeongguk smiles at him. Seokjin have him a card to pick up the suit he gifted him from the shop since he wears them to office and Seokjin's choices are always good in this regard.</p><p>"It's more babies gifts than ours." Taehyung chuckles after they're done opening them all, their bedroom filled with gift papers.</p><p>"Okay, now it's my turn." Jeongguk says as he pushes away the gifts to the side and moves towards Taehyung, holding a black box in his hand.</p><p>"You really took it seriously when I said I love jewelry." Taehyung chuckles and Jeongguk shrugs.</p><p>"It may not be jewelry." Jeongguk says and Taehyung scoffs.</p><p>"Any idiot would know this box holds either a ring, necklace, earrings, bracelet---".</p><p>"You talk too much!" Jeongguk exclaims and Taehyung chuckles.</p><p>"Just open it." Jeongguk ushers him, gives him the box.</p><p>"I just want to give you something that'll be with you forever." Jeongguk says sheepishly and Taehyung opens the box excitedly. He gasps in endearment.</p><p>"Oh God! This is---this is so fucking beautiful." Taehyung says as he looks at the black gold pendant with the most beautiful blue color on the moon.</p><p>"Jeongguk, this is so beautiful. I---this is gorgeous." Taehyung was in a trance because it was the most beautiful pendant he has ever seen.</p><p>"Really?" Jeongguk shyly asks and Taehyung nods, touches the pendant.</p><p>"Put it on me." Taehyung tells Jeongguk and the alpha does as told.</p><p>"How does it look?" Taehyung excitedly asks.</p><p>"Beautiful." Jeongguk says and Taehyung immediately gets up to look at the mirror, Jeongguk grabs him.</p><p>"I told you to stop jumping." Jeongguk says, letting Taehyung step down from bed gently by holding him but Taehyung only giggles and walks towards the mirror, his eyes filled with tenderness and awe at the beautiful pendant.</p><p>"This is seriously so beautiful. I don't have any other words in my mind right now." Taehyung chuckles. Jeongguk smiles and walks towards him, standing behind him and rests his chin on the omega's shoulder, hands on his hips.</p><p>"I'm glad you like it." Jeongguk whispers, presses a soft kiss on Taehyung's neck and the omega leans back on his shoulder.</p><p>"I love it." Taehyung says.</p><p>"My turn!" Taehyung exclaims and grabs Jeongguk's hand, making him sit on the bed and walks out of the room.</p><p>"Don't move! I'll be right back." Taehyung yells and Jeongguk chuckles. He waits for his omega who walks inside the room with three boxes in his hand and puts them next to Jeongguk on the bed.</p><p>"There you go! Open them." Taehyung says excitedly and sits cross legged on the bed, looking at the alpha with a grin.</p><p>Jeongguk opens the first box, there's a coffee mug in it and Jeongguk laughs when he reads what's written over it;</p><p><em>Sorry </em><em>for</em> <em>farting</em><em> on your willy when you spoon me. </em>Jeongguk keeps laughing and Taehyung chuckles.</p><p>"Apology accepted." Jeongguk says and opens the other one. It's another coffee mug.</p><p>"You took it way too seriously that I love coffee." Jeongguk says and Taehyung shrugs.</p><p>"Of course, you love the coffee I make, correction and I better not see you drinking it any other mug than these two." Taehyung grins widely and Jeongguk immediately nods.</p><p><em>My </em><em>husband</em><em> is hotter </em><em>than</em><em> my coffee. </em>This is what's written in the second mug and Jeongguk raises his eyebrow at Taehyung.</p><p>"What? Isn't it true?" Taehyung asks.</p><p>"Of course it is. You're so fucking hot." Jeongguk says and he doesn't need it written on a coffee mug to be reminded but the gifts are too adorable.</p><p>"Everyone should know you have a smoking hot husband even though my belly is swollen but I still look hot.: Taehyung says and Jeongguk keeps nodding, smiling in amusement.</p><p>"That also means you're calling me hot. You're the one who gave this to me." Jeongguk grins.</p><p>"How can I disagree at that? You're so hot and handsome and even more when you're fucking me." Taehyung says and Jeongguk should've known that it's impossible for Taehyung to not talk like this.</p><p>"You're always horny." Jeongguk sighs.</p><p>"You benefit from it too! Don't you dare sigh." Taehyung says and Jeongguk bites his tongue, can't have Taehyung in a triggered mode.</p><p>"Yes but I'm in no need of benefit. I love it when you beg me to fuck you and I love looking at you like that just for me." Jeongguk winks at him.</p><p>"Please open the last present so you can have me like that and fuck me." Taehyung says and Jeongguk knew it'd lead to this.</p><p>"That mouth, Taehyung." Jeongguk utters and Taehyung smirks.</p><p>"It can do wonders, husband." Taehyung whispers, his hand resting teasingly over Jeongguk's thigh.</p><p>"Such a fucking tease." Jeongguk utters and proceed to open the last small box, a wide smile on his lips when he sees what's inside.</p><p>It's a small single ring binder, holding together small cards.</p><p>For a moment, Jeongguk just keeps staring at it, finding the gift so adorable. He chuckles as he picks it up.</p><p>"Do you like it. I didn't make it though but what's written inside is by me. The writing is a little messy but it's readable I hope." Taehyung says.</p><p>"Read them now. They're short and won't take long. Take your time." Taehyung says and Jeongguk nods.</p><p>Taehyung leans back and watches with a soft smile on his lips as Jeongguk reads the short messages.</p><p>
  <em>You are my world and I love you than my food.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>There is nothing that can make me happier than having you to myself. I love you dearly.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I'm so glad that we are bounded by the force of affection.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>The thought of you revives me from all worries and stress of the day.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I want us to live together till death do us part and we will.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>My heart skip </em>
  <em>with</em>
  <em> joy whenever I set my eyes on you.</em>
</p><p><em>We both are guilty of criminal offense. I stole your heart and you stole mine. </em>Jeongguk knows what's when the dramatic-ness kicked in.</p><p>
  <em>There must be something wrong with my eyes, I can't take them off you.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I don't know much about chess, but I </em>
  <em>know</em>
  <em> you're my knight.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Although I don't understand much about comedy, I confess that you make me giggle like a six-year-old.</em>
</p><p><em>Sometimes</em> <em>I</em><em> look at my husband and </em><em>I'm</em><em> like---damn, </em><em>he's</em><em> one lucky man ;) </em>Jeongguk laughs at that. Though there's no doubt in it. He's so lucky to have Taehyung.</p><p>
  <em>Why did it take so long for </em>
  <em>you</em>
  <em> to enter my life! </em>
  <em>I'm</em>
  <em> angry!! </em>
</p><p><em>Tie</em><em> me up with that red tie of yours and fuck me hard while </em><em>I'm</em><em> bent over, </em><em>wearing</em><em> lilies for </em><em>you</em><em>. </em>Jeongguk was tearing up because he was laughing and also emotional.</p><p>The last card was the highlight of it all.</p><p>
  <em>I swear by my life that my love for you is divine and endless. I love you, Jeongguk. </em>
</p><p>Jeongguk feels a warm tear on his cheek as he closes the box and looks at Taehyung who was already smiling widely.</p><p>"Did you like it?" Taehyung whispers as he leans forward towards the alpha, playing with his his collar.</p><p>"It's the most beautiful gift I've ever received." Jeongguk says and Taehyung chuckles, wipes away the alpha's tears.</p><p>"I know, I'm unique and no one can compare to me." Taehyung says and Jeongguk closes his eyes, leaning into the soft touch of Taehyung's palm on his cheek.</p><p>"You're the best thing that ever happened to me. I don't know how to tell you how much you mean to me." Jeongguk whispers.</p><p>"You don't have to tell me anything because I know and it's you who came into my life like a most beautiful miracle and changed everything." Taehyung says and Jeongguk looks at him.</p><p>The alpha pulls Taehyung on his lap and the omega chuckles, circling his arms around Jeongguk's neck.</p><p>"Can we please not get emotional right now?" Taehyung says and Jeongguk chuckles, nods.</p><p>"I love you." Jeongguk whispers and pecks Taehyung's lips.</p><p>"I love you." Taehyung whispers, kissing Jeongguk deeply.</p><p>The two lovers were surrounded by the sweet and melodious symphony of their endless and divine love.</p><p>Entangled in the white sheets, their naked and sweaty bodies had no space between, touching everywhere, every touch intensifying their love.</p><p>The softness on every breath that left their lips, danced across their smooth skins, every movement jolts them with an unexplained pleasure.</p><p>Every rose pattern, every stroke of a scratch on their body, every bruise of love making them look like an exquisite canvas that belongs only in eachother's arms.</p><p>And their eyes hold the most beautiful conversation of confessing their forever lasting love, fingers intertwined, bodies connected, hearts beating in sync.</p><p>It's slow and deep, sensual and tugs at every fiber of their being. They breathe against eachother's lips with the rhythm intensifies along with the music of their voices, letting eachother know how good it feels.</p><p>Taehyung throws his head back, his eyes teared up already, nails digging in Jeongguk's shoulders as the alpha make loves to him.</p><p>Their love being conveyed in every way possible. Physically, emotionally and spiritually, through their souls, minds, hearts, touches, eyes---everything and nothing short of <em>beautiful </em>and <em>perfect.</em></p><p>
  <b>-----------------------</b>
</p><p>It was no surprise to Jeongguk when Taehyung said they'd go to US for their honeymoon. He always wanted to go there and as they were supposed to but couldn't in the past months, they left for two weeks.</p><p>Jeongguk had to keep holding Taehyung firmly because he'd get to excited and started jumping. He knew very well how clumsy Taehyung is and can't risk anything at all.</p><p>They went to every popular place, museums, zoo, had fancy dinners, casual outings, went to kids playground because Taehyung wanted to to.</p><p>The omega was bursting with happiness as they were in a street at night, hand in hand and dancing to a sing a woman was singing, smiling widely at eachother.</p><p>There were a few minutes where Jeongguk would <em>talk </em>to the pups, kissing Taehyung's swollen belly and sometimes tickling him.</p><p>He had also received either a slap or a book on his head because Taehyung got annoyed easily when his talks got longer.</p><p>"Get away from me and do not dare touch me." Taehyung exclaims, pushing Jeongguk away who wouldn't stop pecking his tummy.</p><p>"Why?! I'm just being affectionate." Jeongguk says and Taehyung rolls his eyes.</p><p>"I'm trying to read a book and you're continuously talking!" Taehyung exclaims and Jeongguk folds his arms over his chest.</p><p>"You're just jealous." Jeongguk says and Taehyung raises his arm, Jeongguk covers himself but receives no hit.</p><p>"Go to sleep." Taehyung utters. Jeongguk didn't let Taehyung work anymore. Jimin would visit Taehyung mostly or it would be Seokjin.</p><p>Seokjin and Namjoon got married after a month. Jimin and Yoongi started dating a week ago.</p><p>It was true, the second trimester was indeed a horny one. Sex was frequent, not that the two mind---they enjoyed it and Jeongguk had discovered Taehyung loves being tied up by his tie.</p><p>They stopped in the last months though and Jeongguk would spend a lot of time with Taehyung at home. He'd work at home, barely letting Taehyung leave the bed.</p><p>He sure had to hear Taehyung curse and even cry hysterically that he wants to go out but it was just a walk or maybe a dinner, no amusement rides and bungee jumping as Taehyung said his heart was desiring, no fucking way.</p><p>And Jeongguk had to deal with hell of mood swings, heard some crazy things from Taehyung that he didn't even know Taehyung knew.</p><p>Taehyung didn't talk to Jeongguk for a whole day because the alpha fed him a slightly burnt popcorn.</p><p>Taehyung started crying and threw the pack of strawberries on the floor because he bit his tongue while chewing and Jeongguk had to calm him down which was very difficult.</p><p>"It's okay, it won't hurt at all." Jeongguk says but Taehyung pushes him away, poking his tongue out and crying again.</p><p>"Kiss it better!" Taehyung exclaims and Jeongguk chuckles, leaning forward to kiss Taehyung, then sucking on his tongue, making the omega moan loudly.</p><p>"Better?" Jeongguk whispers and Taehyung nods, flustered.</p><p>There were many cups Taehyung had broken, a few roses he had eaten, cut his clothes because he wanted to design them and then leaving the mess for Jeongguk to clean.</p><p>Then there were the days when Taehyung would feel tired and just sleep, not talking to anyone and preferring to stay alone.</p><p>'Taehyung!" Jeongguk exclaims when Taehyung licks his finger that's covered with mud.</p><p>It was a horrible idea to have Taehyung do some gardening since he was sulking for being bored. Jeongguk had no idea this is what would happen when Taehyung kept smelling the sand and looking intensely at it.</p><p>"Spit it out." Jeongguk says, holding Taehyung's hand. The omega makes a disgusted face, moving his teeth and feels the sand crunch in it, he throws up.</p><p>"Tae, baby. That's not okay." Jeongguk whispers as he rubs Taehyung's back gently.</p><p>"Sorry." Taehyung mummers. The omega was sitting on his butt, legs wide open and now he threw up, he needs a shower.</p><p>"I'll prepare a bath for you, come on." Jeongguk says and takes Taehyung inside.</p><p>"You're so nice." Taehyung clings to his alpha. Jeongguk smiles.</p><p>"Thanks but I better not see you trying to lick the soap sneakily." Jeongguk says and Taehyung pouts.</p><p>
  <b>-----------------------</b>
</p><p>The twin girl and boy were brought in the world with no hassle. Sure, Taehyung went through immense pain that he almost passed out but Jeongguk kept praising him, encouraging him, holding his hand and standing next to him all the time, pressing soft kisses on his forehead.</p><p>"I'm so proud of you, baby. You're so brave." Jeongguk whispers and Taehyung smiles, tears falling, his body feeling no pain at all.</p><p>"We'll see them soon." Jeongguk whispers and Taehyung nods.</p><p>"They're so beautiful." Jeongguk whispers, holding both of them in his arms. The alpha held them first, walking towards Taehyung after the nurses give the babies to hold.</p><p>Jeongguk was looking at them in awe, tenderness and all the love, tears in his eyes at the witness of such innocence and beauty. He holds the two up, hugs them gently, pressing soft kisses on their forehead.</p><p>"Gukkie." Taehyung whispers, holding his arms out for his babies. Seokjin helps them sit up, tearing up as well when Taehyung holds the babies.</p><p>Jimin, Seokjin and Namjoon were here, extremely happy for them. Yoongi and Hoseok joined them later along with Joshua, Jeongguk's mother, Hyejin and her twins who were ecstatic to see the babies.</p><p>"Hi." Taehyung whispers when he looks at his twin babies. Jeongguk comes to sit beside him.</p><p>"Oh you two are so small." Taehyung chuckles, his tears falling.</p><p>"And so beautiful even though you both look like potatoes." Taehyung says, Jeongguk and Seokjin chuckle.</p><p>"But I knew you'll grow up to be so beautiful just like me." Taehyung giggles.</p><p>"I love you so much." Taehyung says, kisses their forehead.</p><p>Taehyung looks at Seokjin who smiles at him warmly. The younger omega tells Seokjin to hold them, the other hesitates a but holds the girl and Namjoon walks towards them, holding the baby boy in his arms.</p><p>"Oh look at you." Seokjin whispers, his tears falling as he looks at the baby girl who yawns, eyes closed.</p><p>"Joonie." Seokjin whispers, looks at Namjoon who smiles at him, holding the baby closer himself.</p><p>"I could just bite them." Seokjin chuckles. Namjoon curls his arm around his husband's waist, holding the baby in other, kisses Seokjin's hair.</p><p>"I'm so happy for you." Jimin says to Taehyung, congratulates Jeongguk, bringing gifts for the babies.</p><p>"Thank you, Chim." Taehyung smiles and Jimin kisses his hair, smiles back at him.</p><p>Taehyung and Jeongguk watch everyone take turns to hold the babies. Yoongi having the softest of smiles as he holds the two.</p><p>Jeongguk's mother walks towards them, pats Taehyung's hair gently, doesn't say anything, just smiles---that speaks a thank you and sorry.</p><p>She walks away to hold her grandchildren then.</p><p>"Hey." Jeongguk whispers, holding Taehyung's hand and the omega looks at him, smiling endearingly.</p><p>"Hi." Taehyung whispers, covers Jeongguk's hand with his own.</p><p>"You have no idea how happy you make me feel. How happy I am right now." Jeongguk says.</p><p>"You make me happy too, Gukkie." Taehyung says. He always cries when he sees Jeongguk tear up. Like right now.</p><p>"I love you. You and our little pups." Jeongguk whispers, kissing Taehyung's hand and lets his lips stay there.</p><p>"I love you and our little family, Gukkie. So much." Taehyung says, his fingers massaging Jeongguk's scalp as the alpha rests his head on his side.</p><p>The room filled with the contagious laughter of their friends and family, filled with love, joy and serenity. There's nothing more they could ask for.</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thank you for reading ♡♡</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0028"><h2>28. Chapter 28</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>🎶so fasten up your seatbelts its gon be a bumpy ride...🎶</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>Third </b>
  <b>Person POV </b>
</p><p>Even though Taehyung was feeling okay now, the doctors suggested that he stay in the hospital for a day or three more so even a little health decline could be directly under the doctor's supervision. He was still a little weak.</p><p>Taehyung wanted to go home but Jeongguk agreed with the doctors and made him stay, saying he's right. Taehyung pouts but listens to him anyways.</p><p>Seokjin would stay a lot with Taehyung and Jimin would join after he was done with his dance class. Jeongguk went to office the next day just for an important meeting and then didn't for the next day.</p><p>At night, it was Jeongguk who'd stay with Taehyung for the two nights, giving the prepared feeds to the baby and Taehyung to the other.</p><p>"Can't we just go home, I'm really tired of this place." Taehyung pouts. They were out for a walk as suggested by the doctor. Taehyung was still leaning onto Jeongguk, unable to walk properly on his own.</p><p>"I know, baby but just a few more hours yeah? Seokjin hyung already got the discharge slip. Just one night." Jeongguk says and Taehyung smiles, nodding.</p><p>"You know, the onesies I brought for them, the one with the monkeys on them---". Taehyung says and Jeongguk hums.</p><p>"They look like you." Taehyung whispers and Jeongguk, who had a smile on his lips at the image of his two babies in onesies gets replaced with a frown.</p><p>"Seriously? How many animals are you going to associate me with?" Jeongguk says and Taehyung chuckles.</p><p>"But the point is, they're cute and so are you, so am I, so are our little pups." Taehyung says and Jeongguk laughs at that.</p><p>"So you just called all of us monkeys." Jeongguk says and Taehyung nods immediately.</p><p>"Cheeky little monkeys." Taehyung chuckles.</p><p>"But you're not little." Taehyung says and looks down at Jeongguk's crotch with a mischievous smile and Jeongguk rolls his eyes playfully.</p><p>"You're definitely always horny and not just in pregnancy." Jeongguk says and Taehyung shrugs.</p><p>"Well of course! I can't control myself around you." Taehyung pouts and Jeongguk chuckles.</p><p>"I'm flattered but I can't control myself either. You are just irresistible." Jeongguk whispers in Taehyung's ear and the omega hits his chest, laughing.</p><p>"We're in a hospital, don't get all close." Taehyung says and Jeongguk scoffs.</p><p>"As if you didn't want me to fuck you in the museum when we were in the US." Jeongguk says and Taehyung gasps.</p><p>"I was just---joking." Taehyung clears his throat.</p><p>"Yeah right. You literally had your hands on my belt and were about to unbuckle---".</p><p>"Okay, stop. I'm tired. Let's go inside. I wanna see my little monkeys." Taehyung says and Jeongguk nods.</p><p>But the omega gasps when Jeongguk picks him up, arm under his knees and the other curled on his back. Taehyung giggles then as Jeongguk caries him through the hallways.</p><p>"Everyone's looking at us." Taehyung whispers, playing with Jeongguk's earing.</p><p>"Let them. Those who are single will feel more single." Jeongguk chuckles.</p><p>"God, you're so cruel." Taehyung utters, chuckling.</p><p>The two reach the room, finding Seokjin preparing the feed while singing a soft melody to the twins in the crib.</p><p>"Ah, there you are. Feeling satisfied that you got to go out?" Seokjin asks Taehyung and the omega nods, grinning. Jeongguk pecks his lips as he sits him on the bed.</p><p>"Hyung, you should go home and rest, I'm here now." Jeongguk says and Seokjin scoffs.</p><p>"You do remember Namjoon texted you about the meeting at the club." Seokjin says Jeongguk groans.</p><p>"Also, Joshua said he wants to talk to you about a new project since you haven't been picking your phone and completely neglecting your work." Seokjin says.</p><p>"You said you don't have any meetings." Taehyung says and Jeongguk looks away, not holding his gaze.</p><p>"Uh---I, well...". Jeongguk clears his throat.</p><p>"Now you've started to lie to me." Taehyung says and Jeongguk shakes his head.</p><p>"No! I just wanted to spend time with you all. It's not fair Seokjin hyung gets to stay here more than me." Jeongguk almost pouts and Taehyung chuckles. Seokjin smirks.</p><p>"I'll be taking care of three babies." Taehyung sighs.</p><p>"Fine!" Jeongguk gets up. He walks towards Taehyung, leaning forward to kiss Taehyung but still pouting after.</p><p>"Just go when Joon calls. No need to be dramatic. Now get here and feed them their feed." Seokjin says and Jeongguk smiles widely.</p><p>"I can't even differentiate who is Jeonsan and who is Taerie if it weren't the blue and pink onesies." Jeongguk says and Seokjin chuckles.</p><p>"Actually Taerie is wearing blue." Seokjin says and Jeongguk gapes at him. Taehyung laughs.</p><p>"What?! Why would you do that? And all this time I thought Jeonsan is Taerie because he's wearing pink?" Jeongguk utters.</p><p>"Yes, exactly and how dumb can you be? They have their name tags on their wrists." Seokjin says and Jeongguk holds their wrists gently, shrugs.</p><p>"Whatever, I didn't notice." Jeongguk says and picks Taerie up, taking the feeding bottle from Seokjin and sits beside Taehyung. Seokjin gives Jeonsan to Taehyung and his feed too.</p><p>"Hyung, you should go get something for yourself too. You've been taking care of them a lot." Taehyung tells Seokjin who nods.</p><p>"I'll leave you all be." Seokjin says and walks out of the room.</p><p>"I smell so badly of this 'hospital smell' and so does everyone else. It's getting on my nerves." Taehyung says, rocking Jeonsan gently as he feeds him with the bottle.</p><p>"You're right but just one night and we'll be free from here." Jeongguk says and Taehyung smiles.</p><p>"It feels like I'm not even holding her." Jeongguk says and Taehyung chuckles. The omega had Jeonsan on his chest more than on arm, Jeongguk was holding Taerie close to his chest.</p><p>"I can't believe time flew so fast. Feels like a few days ago that I found out I was pregnant and now I'm holding them." Taehyung whispers, puts away the bottle, now gently tapping his son's back.</p><p>"Yeah. You'll see, we won't even know and they'll grow up." Jeongguk says and Taehyung smiles.</p><p>"I'm sorry for thinking you're Jeonsan all this time." Jeongguk says to Taerie who had her eyes open, a frown on her face and kept looking at Jeongguk.</p><p>"She's not even blinking." Jeongguk laughs and Jeonsan squirms a little in Taehyung's embrace.</p><p>"Stop with this loudness, there are babies with us now." Taehyung playfully says.</p><p>"Yeah. I can't believe we'll have these two fluffballs with us at home now. Their cries and giggles filling up our home." Jeongguk says and Taehyung smiles at the thought.</p><p>"Sit next to me." Taehyung whispers and moves aside so Jeongguk can sit next to him on the bed. Jeongguk pecks Taehyung's lips and the omega rests his body against his alpha.</p><p>"They are just---so beautiful." Taehyung whispers, the two babies in their arms. Taehyung and Jeongguk caressing their hands gently.</p><p>"They are our love children, of course they are beautiful." Jeongguk says proudly.</p><p>"I was scared you know, when I found out. You and I weren't talking, I had messed up everything and then knowing there's a life growing inside of me, I was scared." Taehyung whispers and Jeongguk holds his hand.</p><p>"I didn't tell you because I wanted you back in my life for me. Not because of the baby." Taehyung says and Jeongguk nuzzles his hair.</p><p>"I was always yours and I'm always yours." Jeongguk whispers.</p><p>"What happened back then doesn't matter anymore. We are together now with out babies and that's all that matters." Jeongguk says and Taehyung smiles, nods.</p><p>Jeongguk cuts the gap between their lips as he kisses Taehyung sensually, letting him know through it that he's always with him and all that matters is the that they're madly in love with eachother and their children.</p><p>"They're gonna grow up to be absolutely beautiful like us." Jeongguk says and Taehyung chuckles.</p><p>"We'll give them all the love of the parents that we were deprived of." Jeongguk utters and Taehyung nods.</p><p>"I can't wait to decorate their rooms." Taehyung says excitedly and Jeongguk chuckles. The two softly kiss their forehead, keep looking at them with all the love and affection in the world, both tearing up.</p><p>"I love you so much little ones. Stay in my arms longer and I'll bite those puffy cheeks of yours." Taehyung says and laughs, gets up, holding both of them together and walks towards the crib.</p><p>"I love you both too and can't have bruises on these pretty cheeks so you better sleep here." Jeongguk utters, lowering them in the crib. </p><p>Jeongguk then walks back to Taehyung, both cuddling and making out on the bed. They look at eachother, their eyes holding the beautiful conversation where the words aren't needed. They close their eyes and get lost in the beautiful feeling of eachother's lips.</p><p>"You're in a room with 3 days old innocent babies! Only 3 days! Have some shame." Seokjin says as he enters the room, the two lovers break the kiss.</p><p>"Why do you have to come here right now?" Jeongguk groans and Seokjin rolls his eyes.</p><p>"Joon's coming. Get your ass out of here, Joshua's waiting." Seokjin says and Jeongguk sighs. He pecks Taehyung's lips again and again and gets up.</p><p>"Y'all are so fucking cruel." Jeongguk mumbles and Seokjin hits him, saying he can't ever curse in the presence of babies.</p><p>Namjoon gets to the hospital and Jeongguk sits with a glare in his office chair, occasionally sending Taehyung voice messages and texts of how bored he is. Even Joshua was done with him.</p><p>Taehyung shakes his head at his mate's tricks to call him back but he can't just ignore his huge ass company for long.</p><p>Taehyung smiles fondly at Seokjin and Namjoon who were playing with the twins. They have been visiting regularly and Taehyung feels like by spending time with Jeonsan and Taerie, the two can momentarily forget the reality.</p><p>Seokjin talked to him about adopting and Taehyung was more than happy to hear it.</p><p>"This brat seriously needs to work." Namjoon says because Jeongguk was calling him now.</p><p>"What is it?" Namjoon asks and Jeongguk chuckles evil.</p><p>"You think I'll let you be? I'm working my ass off and you're there enjoying. Nah!" Jeongguk utters and Namjoon sighs.</p><p>"I emailed you the stats. You better have it done till morning. Now go home, take your annoying husband with you so I can have some time alone with Taehyung and my pups." Jeongguk exclaims and Namjoon laughs.</p><p>"We were leaving anyways and no need to be a brat---I'll have it done way before your deadline." Namjoon says and Jeongguk groans.</p><p>"You over smart! I'm on my way and I better not see you guys there." Jeongguk says and Namjoon keeps laughing.</p><p>"He must be fuming." Seokjin chuckles as he pats Taehyung's hair who was getting a little sleepy.</p><p>"Oh yeah, Jeon Jeongguk?" Namjoon says playfully.</p><p>"I'm your hyung---I know better---".</p><p>Taehyung gasps, immediately sitting up. In just a second, he feels immense pain in his whole body, in every cell of his being, he clutches onto Seokjin who looks at him in surprise and confusion.</p><p>"Jeongguk?!" Namjoon gets up when he gets no reply. His ears better be deceiving him. He better not have heart a fucking crash.</p><p>"Joon?!" Seokjin exclaims.</p><p>"Jeongguk! Jeongguk! I want to see him! He's hurt! He's hurt!" Taehyung was thrashing in Seokjin's hold who was helplessly looking at him and then Namjoon.</p><p>"What happened?" Seokjin exclaims and Namjoon keeps trying Jeongguk's phone, not believing what he heard.</p><p>"I have to go!" Namjoon says and rushes out of the room, leaning the two omegas in distress.</p><p>"Jeongguk!" Taehyung was yelling now, the babies crying.</p><p>The nurses rush inside as it was impossible for Seokjin to hold Taehyung.</p><p>"Let me go! I was to see my Jeonggukie. I want to see my mate!" Taehyung cries, ignoring the throbbing pain in his heart---his whole body.</p><p>The nurse had to inject him, to calm him down but Taehyung kept crying, looking at Seokjin who had the babies in his arms, crying himself because he has no idea what's happening.</p><p>"Just tell me he's okay. Please tell me he's okay." Taehyung mumbles as he cries, his body tired.</p><p>The doctor had rushed inside though Seokjin was unable to explain what's happening, he had no clue himself.</p><p>"Jin hyung, please let me go to him. I wanna see him. Please." Taehyung looks desperately at Seokjin but is blocked when the doctor comes between them examine.</p><p>Taehyung was now sleeping. He was made to sleep or else he won't calm down. Seokjin kept trying Namjoon's phone and after an hour, he got his call.</p><p>"Joon! What happened?" Seokjin asks, his body shaking.</p><p>"Jeongguk had an accident." Namjoon's voice was low. Seokjin's blood runs cold.</p><p>"How---how is he?" Seokjin manages to ask.</p><p>"He was rushed to the hospital close to our office, he's under operation." Namjoon says and Seokjin was crying.</p><p>"Is---is it bad?" Seokjin asks, fear laced in his voice.</p><p>"I---don't know. I can't tell, just pray that it's not bad." Namjoon utters and Seokjin stops himself from sobbing loudly, fails.</p><p>
  <b>-------------------------</b>
</p><p>"I want to see him. Please I want to see him! Why are you not telling me anything?" Taehyung exclaims. He touches his mate mark, it's there. It doesn't hurt.</p><p>"Namjoon called. Jeongguk---he had an accident." Seokjin says and Taehyung looks at him, numb. Completely numb at the news.</p><p>"The operation in done but he isn't conscious yet. He lost a lot of blood too." Seokjin was crying as he said those words.</p><p>Taehyung turns his head slowly towards the babies, an ache in his heart.</p><p>"Take me to Jeongguk." Taehyung utters, his voice low and tired.</p><p>"Tae---".</p><p>"I said, take me to Jeongguk. I want to fucking see my mate who's fighting for life." Taehyung's voice was cold and biting and Seokjin nods.</p><p>Yoongi and Jimin had taken Taehyung to other hospital where Namjoon and Jeongguk were. Taehyung talked to no one. He didn't even look at the babies.</p><p>It was Seokjin who insisted to take the babies as well. Maybe Jeongguk would wake up when Taehyung and his children were there. So he was in car which hospital provided, safe for the newborns.</p><p>"We had to stop the internal bleeding immediately and remove the blood clots as well. We do not know when the patient will wake up but let's hope for the best." The doctor says. He had already explained but Taehyung wanted to hear it himself.</p><p>"You can go inside but don't touch anything. Try talking to him, maybe the miracle would happen." The doctor says and Taehyung looks at him with wide eyes.</p><p><em>Miracle? Why need a miracle? It it </em><em>the</em> <em>only</em> way? Taehyung's legs shudder and Jimin holds him.</p><p>'Tae." Jimin whispers but Taehyung gently pushes him away. He walks inside the room. Seokjin cries on Namjoon's shoulder.</p><p>Taehyung sees Jeongguk on the bed, wired and tubes around him. The heart line going almost steady, beeping noises could be heard.</p><p>Taehyung grabs the stool and sits close to the bed. His eyes were red but he wasn't crying. He could only helplessly look at his mate in this state. Though his heart was crying, bleeding.</p><p>"Jeongguk." Taehyung says in a broken voice.</p><p>Jeongguk squirms, his eyelids fluttering and Taehyung's eyes widen. Jeongguk's eyes flutter open as if he was only waiting for Taehyung to say his name.</p><p>"Taehyung." Jeongguk whispers but his voice was so weak, a mere whisper.</p><p>"Hey, it's okay. Don't talk! You're up and that's all that matters." Taehyung exclaims.</p><p>"I'll call the---".</p><p>"Taehyung, stay here." Jeongguk says, his body hurting even when talking a little.</p><p>"But---".</p><p>"Just hold my hand." Jeongguk says and Taehyung does as told. His free hand was rough because of the scars.</p><p>"Gukkie. Let me call the doctors." Taehyung pleads but Jeongguk shakes his head.</p><p>"No need. I'm okay." Jeongguk says and Taehyung cries.</p><p>"You scared me." Taehyung sobs and Jeongguk smiles a little, sadly.</p><p>"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry." Jeongguk says.</p><p>"The babies kept crying as well." Taehyung utters and Jeongguk's heart aches at the mention of them. He tears up but keeps smiling.</p><p>"I love you, Taehyung. I want you to know that you're the cause of my happiness. You're the one and only love of my life and I'm so proud to have you as my mate, as my love, as my husband." Jeongguk says and Taehyung looks at him with wide eyes.</p><p>"You made me happy when you let me in your life, when you said you love me, when you became my mate, my husband and then you gave birth to our beautiful pups. I'm the luckiest person alive." Jeongguk says, his tears fall but the smile stays.</p><p>"I'm calling---".</p><p>"I'm sorry." Jeongguk whispers and Taehyung looks at him with a betrayed expression.</p><p>"I can't feel my legs. Can just feel your hand on mine, that's all. I'm not supposed to talk, I know but there are things I want to tell you so I have to to." Jeongguk says and Taehyung cries harder.</p><p>"This is not fair, Gukkie." Taehyung utters and Jeongguk smiles sadly.</p><p>"That's why I'm sorry. You don't deserve this. Our babies don't deserve this." Jeongguk whispers and Taehyung shakes his head.</p><p>"Hey, come lay down next to me." Jeongguk says and Taehyung looks at him desperately. Jeongguk pleads and Taehyung gets up, titling his body and faces Jeongguk, their hands intertwined together.</p><p>"I want you to be happy, Taehyung. Maybe there's something good in this." Jeongguk says, feeling struggle to breathe but he doesn't let Taehyung put the oxygen mask on him.</p><p>"Why, Gukkie? Why are you doing this?" Taehyung desperately asks.</p><p>"I have no choice. It's bound to happen, if not now then in the coming days." Jeongguk says and Taehyung completely breaks.</p><p>"I love you, Taehyung. I love you more than my own life." Jeongguk says and Taehyung opens his eyes, he stops crying.</p><p>"If this is what's bound to happen then I go with you." Taehyung says and Jeongguk frowns.</p><p>"Tae, no---".</p><p>"Remember when you said you'd give your life for me and I said if you do then you'll take my life with you." Taehyung says, Jeongguk shakes his head, crying.</p><p>"No, Taehyung, baby you have to stay."</p><p>"There's no me without you, Jeongguk and my love would never allow me to go against this." Taehyung whispers, a smile on his lips.</p><p>Here, just right now, he seals his fate with Jeongguk's.</p><p>"Tae, listen---".</p><p>"There's nothing to listen now." Taehyung whispers.</p><p>"It's either you stay or you take me with you." Taehyung utters and Jeongguk lets out a sob.</p><p>"Hey, don't cry now. This is what it was supposed to be." Taehyung says. They couldn't feel eachother's pain because it didn't hurt anymore.</p><p>"I'm sorry, Taehyung. I'm so sorry." Jeongguk cries. Taehyung tightens his hold on his hand, his other hand goes to Jeongguk's earing.</p><p>"Maybe our love isn't for this world. Yeah, our love is beyond this mortal place." Taehyung whispers and Jeongguk smiles through his tears.</p><p>"And Jeongguk, you---you are the reason that my heart beats. If you go then it'll stop. You're my breath, Gukk. Without you, this mere omega is nothing." Taehyung whispers, cups Jeongguk's face.</p><p>"It maybe just a year but the time I spent with you was the most beautiful thing ever happened to me. You are a miracle in my life and what do you expect I'll do without you?" Taehyung says.</p><p>"You know you're leaving then my love, just as I vowed to you, I'll be with you anywhere you go." Taehyung utters and Jeongguk keeps looking at him with all the love in his eyes.</p><p>"We'll be together. In any lifetime, in any place or world, we'll be together." Taehyung says.</p><p>"So it's okay." Taehyung whispers and the two cry softly, their hands intertwined between their side, Taehyung's thumb caressing Jeongguk's cheek.</p><p>"I love you, Jeon Kim Taehyung. You are the cause of my euphoria. My forever love." Jeongguk utters and Taehyung cries.</p><p>"I love you, Kim Jeon Jeongguk. You are mine, forever." Taehyung whispers.</p><p>They both close their eyes, leaning forward to close the gap and capture eachother's lips in the most beautiful and euphoric kiss that leaves the two crying in eternal love.</p><p>"Our babies will not grow up without the love of parents. They'll grow up just like we wanted them too." Taehyung says and Jeongguk nods.</p><p>Taehyung now rests his hand on Jeongguk's chest, feeling the feeble heartbeat just like his own.</p><p>"From the moment I first saw you, gorgeous. You had my heart." Jeongguk says and Taehyung chuckles.</p><p>"You too, my handsome alpha." Taehyung whispers.</p><p>Taehyung feels Jeongguk's heartbeat accelerate immediately, his breathing getting uneven and then back to slow beating.</p><p>"Tae---". Jeongguk shudders when he says, his hold tightens on Taehyung's hand just as Taehyung's.</p><p>"It's okay. I'll be right next to you, always." Taehyung whispers and the two lovers smile as they look at eachother then rest their foreheads together, closing their eyes.</p><p>Under his palm, Taehyung feels Jeongguk's heartbeat stop, the same time his own stops too. Their hearts stop together, at the same time.</p><p>They fall in the deepest of slumber, hands intertwined. Their love becomes eternal, undying, endless and beyond this world.</p><p>-----------------------</p><p>"Go check on Taehyung. He's been in their for long. Must be crying. It's not good for his health." Seokjin says and Namjoon nods.</p><p>"I know he won't leave Jeongguk's side so bring Jeonsan and Taerie inside, he may think of them and come outside." Namjoon says and Seokjin nods. He picks the sleeping pups in his arms, walks outside and follows Namjoon.</p><p>Jimin and Yoongi were outside, waiting for Taehyung as well.</p><p>"We'll talk to him. He needs rest and needs to eat as well." Seokjin says Jimin nods.</p><p>"Taehyung." Namjoon whispers as he opens the door, Seokjin walks inside as well.</p><p>"Oh, Tae." Seokjin whispers when he sees Taehyung sleeping next to Jeongguk.</p><p>"Wake him up. He wasn't supposed to touch---". Seokjin stops when he sees Namjoon looking at something with wide eyes, stuck.</p><p>"Joonie?" Seokjin utters and he follows his gaze and the moment he sees, Seokjin's world stops. It's a continuous beeping that had fell deaf to his ears before but now, it was so loud.</p><p>And the line---it was straight.</p><p>"Jeongguk." Namjoon utters and rushes towards them. He shakes Jeongguk, then Taehyung but nothing.</p><p>Seokjin stays there, stunned, unable to move---his body numb. The pups in his arms were now crying.</p><p>"Jeongguk? Taehyung?" Namjoon says loudly, his hands shaking because he didn't want to believe.</p><p>"Hyung, what's wrong?" Jimin walks inside when he hears the cries. </p><p>"What---". He stops when his eyes fall on Taehyung and Jeongguk. He frowns.</p><p>"What happened?" Jimin whispers. Though Yoongi had already understood, rushes to call the doctor.</p><p>"Taehyung?!" Jimin run towards him, he shakes him violently, does the same to Jeongguk but nothing.</p><p>"Hey, Tae! What is this!? Open your eyes I'm telling you!" Jimin yells.</p><p>"Taehyung!" Jimin calls again but gets no answer.</p><p>Taehyung and Jeongguk were holding eachother's hand, were in eachother's embrace.</p><p>The moment they hear those words from the doctor 'I'm sorry'---Jimin falls on the floor, crying his heart out while holding onto Taehyung's arm.</p><p>Seokjin takes a step back, Namjoon holds him when he stumbles. He sits him on the sofa and Seokjin looks at the pups, he wants to cry but he can't seem to.</p><p>Yoongi holds Jimin close to his chest as he thrashes in his hold, cries.</p><p>The door opens again and it was Jeon Hani this time, out of breath and on verge of breaking down.</p><p>"I heard Jeongguk got in and accident just now---". Hani stops when he realizes what's going on.</p><p>"Why crying?" Hani whispers as he walks inside.</p><p>"Jeongguk?" She whispers when she sees her son.</p><p>"Jeongguk? Taehyung? No, no---". She cups his face.</p><p>"God, no, Jeongguk! No!" Hani cries loudly.</p><p>"No, son. My baby---you can't---". Namjoon walks upto her and hugs her.</p><p>"I'm sorry." He whispers.</p><p>Seokjin keeps looking at the pups, his eyes well up with tears as the two star crying again.</p><p><em>This is </em><em>not</em> <em>fair</em><em>, Taehyung. Jeongguk. This is </em><em>not</em><em> fair. </em>Seokjin thinks, his heart aches with every beat.</p><p>
  <b>-------------------------</b>
</p><p>Jeon Hani was dressed in black, sitting in her study. She had no energy in her body to go downstairs and meddle with guests wearing the same black color.</p><p>There's a book on her lap but she's not reading it. She's just looking outside the large glass window, staring into nothingness.</p><p>The door to her study opens and in walks Seokjin, looking tired, messy---broken.</p><p>He sits on the floor, right next to Hani's chair and takes the book, puts on the chair next to him. He stays like that for a while, both unmoving.</p><p>Then Seokjin rests his head on Hani's lap, his hand holding the chair. Hani closes her eyes, a shaky breath leaves her lips.</p><p>The silence is broken by Seokjin's cries, loud, heartbreaking. Hani covers her mouth but fails miserably to stop herself from crying.</p><p>Her hand rest on Seokjin's shoulder, other on his head as he leans forward, rests her head on Seokjin's shoulder and the two cry together.</p><p>"Seokjin." Hani utters as she keeps caressing Seokjin's hair, pecks multiple times.</p><p>"I'm sorry." She says and Seokjin shakes his head. Hani sits on the floor and hugs Seokjin tightly.</p><p>"Please forgive me." She says and Seokjin holds her.</p><p>"Don't be sorry, mom." Seokjin whispers and the word 'mom' makes Hani cry more.</p><p>The two stay like this for who knows how long, crying their hearts out.</p><p>
  <b>-------------------------</b>
</p><p>It was the happy memories that were left with them. Now they only smiled when they'd remember the good times they spent with Taehyung and Jeongguk.</p><p>Jeonsan and Taerie were with Seokjin and Namjoon. There was no other place they could be. Seokjin would never ever let them go.</p><p>Four year old twins were running excitedly towards their Dad's office. Namjoon was the CEO now because Seokjin couldn't take this responsibility and he had two kids to take care of.</p><p>"Hey there, my loves." Namjoon says, smiling widely as the two run into his arms, Seokjin walking behind them, smiling.</p><p>"How are my beautiful babies?" Namjoon asks as he picks them up. The pups kiss his cheeks, talk to him in their own baby language. Seokjin always tears up when he sees the three like this.</p><p>His eyes always fall on the frame in the office. Taehyung and Jeongguk, looking beautiful while posing for their wedding. Seokjin misses them dearly.</p><p>"Papa, look!" Taerie says excitedly as Namjoon once again spins her and Jeonsan on Jeongguk's office chair.</p><p>"Having fun, I see." Seokjin chuckles and walks towards them. He sits next to Namjoon on the floor and gets drowned in the beautiful laughter of their kids.</p><p>Namjoon looks at him and the omega smiles at him, both of them get busy playing with the two pups.</p><p>Yoongi and Jimin got married after dating for three years. There wasn't one day that Jimin didn't miss his best friend. Once or twice a week, he and Yoongi or he alone would go meet Jeonsan and Taerie. He'd go talk to Taehyung as well, remembering their time together.</p><p>Life went on, the memories remained.</p><p>
  <b>----------------------</b>
</p><p><em>Talking </em><em>about</em> <em>love</em><em>, well who </em><em>says</em><em> love only has to stay on thos very earth to be true. No. Not at all.</em></p><p>
  <em>Some love stories are way </em>
  <em>beyond</em>
  <em> the simplicity of </em>
  <em>this</em>
  <em> world, they are way beyond this world that'll end one day.</em>
</p><p><em>That</em><em> pure love </em><em>takes</em><em> it purest form and goes to the sky, </em><em>to</em><em> a </em><em>world</em><em> of it's own, a </em><em>realm</em><em> of perfection where there is no </em><em>wrong</em><em>, </em><em>just</em> <em>like</em><em> what love deserves. </em></p><p><em>And that was Taehyung and Jeongguk's love---too pure and </em><em>perfect</em><em> for </em><em>this</em><em> fucked up world. Too powerful </em><em>for</em> <em>this</em><em> world to </em><em>hold</em><em>.</em></p><p>
  <em>True</em>
  <em> mates exist </em>
  <em>and</em>
  <em> Taehyung and Jeongguk were </em>
  <em>the</em>
  <em> one </em>
  <em>heartfelt</em>
  <em> example of it.</em>
</p><p><em>When your love is </em><em>beyond</em><em> all and so vast </em><em>then</em><em> things of </em><em>this</em> <em>world</em><em> hold no importance.</em></p><p><em>That loves plays directly on the divine places with </em><em>endless</em> <em>boundries</em><em>, free and everlasting, happy </em><em>and</em><em> forever together.</em></p><p><em>So what </em><em>does</em> <em>it</em><em> matter if you swear </em><em>by</em><em> the moon </em><em>for</em> <em>your</em><em> love? Or my the starts or </em><em>the</em><em> infinite sky? They are bound to perish </em><em>anyways</em><em>.</em></p><p>
  <em>And yes, </em>
  <em>the</em>
  <em> moon is inconsistent, love can be too if it's not real and pure. Moon has </em>
  <em>nothing</em>
  <em> to do with it. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Just as it says </em>
  <em>that</em>
  <em> the </em>
  <em>fault</em>
  <em> is not in out stars but in ourselves by Shakespeare---then if </em>
  <em>your</em>
  <em> love is inconsistent then it's </em>
  <em>both</em>
  <em> of yours </em>
  <em>fault</em>
  <em>, not </em>
  <em>the</em>
  <em> moons.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>So </em>
  <em>swearing</em>
  <em> by the moon or </em>
  <em>the</em>
  <em> stars or any other </em>
  <em>thing</em>
  <em> will hold no importance if your love is bound to break, it will and if </em>
  <em>you're</em>
  <em> true to it---it'll go </em>
  <em>beyond</em>
  <em> moon and stars...</em>
</p><p><em>It'll go to infinity and </em><em>that's</em><em> where you </em><em>won't</em><em> have to swear by </em><em>anything</em><em> because </em><em>you'll</em> <em>know</em><em>, as you would be </em><em>holding</em> <em>the</em><em> hand of </em><em>your</em><em> love---that </em><em>mere</em><em> touch is above all you swear...</em></p><p><em>Just</em> <em>like</em><em> Taehyung and Jeongguk---there love </em><em>became</em><em> immortal, </em><em>undying</em><em> and forever as it connected to </em><em>the</em> <em>divine</em><em> places far </em><em>beyond</em><em> our human mind can even </em><em>imagine</em><em>. </em></p><p>
  <em>Divine and </em>
  <em>pure</em>
  <em> indeed. All in their aspects.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>And hey, it's </em>
  <em>not</em>
  <em> a sad ending---if you think about it properly. It's </em>
  <em>not</em>
  <em>.</em>
</p><p><em>It's </em><em>not</em><em> even an </em><em>ending</em> <em>for them</em><em> but the </em><em>start</em><em> of </em><em>their</em><em> endless love. </em></p><p><em>So just trust on your love and do not associate it with </em><em>anything</em><em>. When or if you love, love like you mean it and then </em><em>nothing</em><em> else will matter. </em><em>No</em> <em>moon</em><em>, star or sun </em><em>when</em><em> your </em><em>love</em><em> is your sun, stars and moon.</em></p><p>
  <em>Okay? So, </em>
  <b>
    <em>O </em>
  </b>
  <em>lover, </em>
  <b>
    <em>swear not by the moon.</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>------------------THE END------------</b>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Yeah...that happened 🥺<br/>I know there would be mixed opinions of everyone on it but I just wanna say thank you to you all for reading this. it means alot to me. ❤❤❤❤<br/>thank you for the kudos and amazing comments. <br/>take good care of yourselves, stay safe and healthy ♡♡</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>